Pretty Kitty
by Cherry-Starburst
Summary: Complete, Pre-OOTP, Fred/George/Harry. Ginny Weasley's new plot has some drastic consequences for one Harry Potter. Cat Boy!Harry WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, or the kitty Harry idea. Kudos to whoever did think of that.**

Welcome to my new story! I love Cat!Harry stories, and I think a Fred/Harry/George sandwich is delicious, so I shoved the two of them together in one probably clumsy story.

So, my first WIP. Be prepared for procrastination, although I don't think that'll happen too much with this, because I love the idea. If it's not going to be updated in a while, I'll tell you, and there will be a good reason, I assure you.

Warnings: Evil Ginny (_**possibly **_**a main part of the plot), sex scenes (although those will probably be edited from the ff version and put into the aff version), threesome, toys , kinky cat smut. ****Underage (Harry's fifteen)****.**

Alive Sirius! This is set in the summer before Harry's fifth year because that's when Fred and George are still at school. Sirius will probably be in this quite a bit, because I love him. He most likely won't die by my hand. However, no main stories will revolve around him.

Also, I will be using some of the OOTP plot, but not all of it.

Anyway, enjoy!

Ginny Weasley, locked away in her room that she shared with Hermione at Grimmauld Place, smirked to herself.

In front of her sat a large cauldron that was heated by a Muggle Bunsen Burner that had been magically altered by her mother so she could practice her potions over the holidays. Molly was very proud of her potions skills, but would have never expected Ginny to use those skills for something quite so... Slytherin.

Ginny quickly chucked in a pinch of garlic and adjusted the Bunsen Burner to a lower heat, before stirring four times.

When she'd heard that Harry was coming over the very next day, she had immediately rushed to her room. She'd been anticipating another week in which to perfect the potion before having to make the final piece. She really couldn't afford mistakes. However, she was confident in her skills and the potion only took five hours, three of those spent simmering.

Ginny was soon down to the last ten minutes, and felt herself relax when she saw that the potion was the pink colour the book had designated. Now, all that was left was to add the Veela hair. She picked up a little glass jar next to her that contained three strands of hair. She opened it and put two into the potion, stirring five times clockwise, then five times counter clockwise.

She didn't notice that the hairs that were supposed to be an almost glowing silver blond had been a dark grey.

XxXxXxX

"Harry!" Molly exclaimed as Harry was herded into the kitchen. She moved over to him, enveloping him in a hug. "Look at you, fifteen now! All grown up!" Tears formed in her eyes. "So grown up."

Harry smiled, feeling rather awkward. He wasn't _that _grown up, only 5ft'5. However, he wished that Mrs Weasley had stayed on the topic of his age when her face transformed into an angry scowl. He anticipated her annual question regarding his health.

"And so thin! What have those Dursleys been feeding you?" As always, he decided not to answer that.

However, Mrs Weasley didn't notice, already thinking of all the food she could force on Harry. Harry was lead to the table and pushed to sit in a seat. He shifted uncomfortably under the thoughtful stares of the older members of the household, who did notice he looked a little thinner than usual.

"Harry mate, glad you're here! It's been so boring without you," Ron greeted, clapping him on the back. Harry grinned at him, ignoring the uncomfortable stares he knew were being directed at him.

Hermione huffed indignantly. "Ronald Weasley, are you calling me boring?" she snapped. Ron winced.

"No, no! That's not what I meant, you're not boring, you're _well _interesting," he said before colouring to the tips of his hair at what he'd just implied. Harry laughed as Hermione took that comment for sarcasm, and Ron muttered about her nagging, angering her even more.

"Those two never change, do they?" Sirius asked Harry, who jumped, unaware his godfather had sat down. He grinned.

"Every day, it's the same thing. 'Ronald Weasley!'" Harry mimicked in a high-pitched voice, before making it go gruffer. "'Bloody woman, always getting on my case'. 'What's _that_ supposed to mea..." Harry trailed off at the furious looks from Ron and Hermione, while Sirius laughed uproariously beside him.

"You've got them down to a tee, Harry," Ginny suddenly said, appearing beside Harry, a plate in her hand. It was piled with shepherds' pie and vegetables. "This is from mum, I'm under strict orders to see you eat every bit of it."

Harry shook his head, taking the plate from her and setting it down. Ginny grinned and took the seat across from him."So, how was your summer?" she asked. Sirius, Ron, Hermione and Remus, who was sitting near them, reading a book, suddenly seemed very interested.

"Um... it was pretty boring. I stayed in my room, mainly. How was yours?" Harry asked. They hadn't corresponded much, but Remus had explained to him on the way there that it was for Harry and the Order's safety. Harry still wasn't sure _what_, exactly, the 'Order' was, but hearing that the lack of writing was to protect people, including Hermione and Ron, had tamed his infamous temper somewhat, although he still felt bitter.

"Dead boring, we've been locked up here since the start of summer; Dumbledore's worried we might get targeted. Blood traitors and all that, as Malfoy likes to put it," Ron told him, sending him an apologetic look. "I really wanted to write to you, but we weren't allowed."

"You've got crafty friends, Harry," Sirius interjected, nodding at Ron and Hermione, who suddenly seemed rather embarrassed. "They tried to sneak an owl out. They would have succeeded too, if the bird hadn't smelled the bacon Molly was cooking and flown into the kitchen."

Harry laughed at that, heart lightened at the knowledge that Hermione and Ron had at least tried. Ron read the thankful look in his eyes, grinning at him.

Under the watchful eye of Sirius and the intent eye of Ginny, Harry managed to eat half his meal (some of it fed to Crookshanks, who was prowling under the table and had an iron stomach), before he felt too full to go on and pushed his plate away. Mrs Weasley came in and fixed him with a stern look, but didn't push it. She _had_ put an awful lot on his plate.

They stayed in the kitchen for a while longer, talking about the new school year and what the Golden Trio hoped for their OWLS, avoiding the darker subject of Voldemort, although Harry desperately tried several times to steer the conversation that way. He'd been cut off from the Wizarding world since leaving Hogwarts and _needed_ information.

However, he did find out that the Order was an organisation of members whose aim was the defeat Voldemort and help the Wizarding world. It had been around in the first reign of Voldemort, and his parents had even been in it. When asked if he could join, Sirius told him, gently as he could, that there was an age limit.

More people started arriving, getting back from their jobs. Arthur stepped through the floo, brushing off soot from his clothes.

"Ah, hello Harry," he greeted, ruffling Harry's hair as he walked by to give his wife a kiss. Ron pulled a face at his mum and dad, and Hermione hit his arm lightly.

"Still no news of anything?" Sirius asked, and the atmosphere grew tense. Arthur sat down, sighing heavily. Harry could see that he had more lines on his face than the last time he had seen him, and the bags under his eyes were more prominent. This was true of Mrs Weasley, too.

"Nothing. It's like Voldemort hasn't risen, which I suppose is part of the reason for the Ministry's unwillingness to believe that Voldemort is, indeed, back." Sirius growled under his breath, and Harry perked up. He hadn't realise the Ministry weren't acknowledging Voldemort's return.

Sirius saw Harry's expression. "Fudge doesn't want to know. He won't listen to Albus. Thinks he doesn't need his opinion now. Albus was kicked off the Wizengamot too, although I think he got a few people to listen. We think the Ministry doesn't want to disturb the 'peace' we've lived in for all these years."

"They're fools. That peace won't be around much longer if we don't prepare," Arthur interjected, and Harry noticed that his usually calm countenance had slipped slightly, his eyes afire. "But Fudge has an election coming up. Can't have something like a war happening."

Harry had never understood politics, and never would. Fudge was an idiot. But of course, they all knew this.

"So, I hear you've got a hearing coming up," Arthur said, changing the topic, voice stern. Harry rubbed the back of his head. It wasn't his fault! Those Dementors came from nowhere!

"Lay off him, Arthur," Sirius said, patting Harry's shoulder. Arthur sighed.

"I wasn't starting on him. It's just been a bad day." Mrs Weasley immediately swooped upon Arthur, hugging him to her and asking what had happened. Remus put down his book, which he had actually stopped reading about five minutes ago, to listen in. The adults then remembered that the children were still there, and turned to stare at them pointedly.

Ron rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry's arm, clearly used to this. "C'mon Harry, we'll go to our room." He pulled Harry out of the room, Hermione and Ginny following.

They climbed a set of stairs, for some reason creeping silently passed a pair of shut black curtains. When they got up the stairs, Ron turned to him.

"That's Sirius' mum's portrait. Right old bat, she is. Can't make a sound around her," he told Harry. "She called Hermione some awful things once, and seems to have a sixth sense for Fred and George. They can't walk past her without her screaming at them."

"That's probably because they drew a moustache on her," Hermione said disapprovingly. Harry snorted with laughter and Ron grinned at the fond memory. Of course, they'd had to spell it off, because Mrs Black screeched for two days straight until they did.

Ron opened a door in the hallway they'd come to. "The door next to us is Fred and George's, and the one on the other side is Hermione and Ginny's. It gets pretty crowded here with Order members in and out, so we have to share. This is ours."

They stepped into the room and Harry instantly noticed Ron's trademark mess. One of the two beds was unmade and covered in violent orange covers. The trunk at the bottom of his bed was open, clothes strewn over the side and around it, and also across his bed. He'd stuck up a few Chudley Cannon posters on the walls, which certainly brightened the room up immensely.

Hermione tutted. "You and your mess!" she scolded, although Harry caught a hint of affection in her voice.

Harry sat down on the made bed which was obviously his, the quilt cover a faded black and the pillows a murky brown.

"Cheery, isn't it?" Harry commented, looking around at the dark green walls and thick black curtains. The window was caked with something Harry didn't want to know about, and he imagined it wouldn't shine much light during the day. The candles around the room were magically enhanced to give more light, but the shadows cast were still long, and almost threatening.

Harry checked the time on his watch as noticed how late it was. He felt exhausted.

Harry stroked his new quilt despondently. He wasn't looking forward to sleeping. There were two reasons he wasn't getting much rest. One was the horrifying dreams of Cedric's death, of that haunting voice saying '_kill the spare'_ so coldly, of Cedric's unseeing eyes. He would wake up sweating, chest heaving and a scream caught in his throat, although he never let out a sound, thankfully.

The other reason was the dreams he got when he didn't get these nightmares. Dreams of... well... men.

Harry was a healthy teenage boy and had had his fair of wet dreams, but there had never been a gender involved in these dreams, just overwhelming pleasure, the pleasure of being touched. But now, he didn't know what to think. His dreams horrified him. Oliver Wood, Seamus Finnegan, even Ron's twin brothers. Those were the most vivid and recurring. He was certain facing the twins would be a nightmare; the thought of the dreams made him blush furiously.

Which he was doing now. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were staring at him in concern.

"Um, what were you saying?" he asked innocently.

"Just talking about how unfair this trial is! You were only protecting yourself and your cousin, although _why_ you'd want to protect him, I don't know," Hermione ranted. Harry chuckled, outright laughing when he saw the adoring look Ron was shooting Hermione.

They talked for a while longer, before Harry's stomach started feeling strange. He frowned, rubbing it, hoping the ache was just from how much he'd eaten.

Five minutes later and he was sweating, almost doubling over from the pain he felt in his abdomen. Ron sat next to him, rubbing his back.

"You all right?" he asked, seeing Harry's face pale even further when his stomach lurched.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep. My stomach feels terrible," he said, though it came out as a croak. Ron nodded.

"Right, we'll go to Hermione and Ginny's," Ron said, patting Harry's shoulder and standing. The three left the room, shooting concerned looks at Harry, Ginny more so than the others.

Harry stood shakily, pulling off his t-shirt and trousers, not bothering to put pyjamas on. He could barely stand, and just opted to sleep in his boxers for the night. Besides, it wasn't like Ron would exactly receive the shock of his life. They'd lived in a dorm together for four years and knew what each other looked like naked.

Harry easily drifted off to sleep that night, and experienced no nightmares.

Although Fred and George were starring in another sort of dream.

XxXxXxX

When Harry awoke the next morning, he felt fine, his stomach not on fire. He clambered out of bed, seeing Ron still asleep across the room, snoring loudly.

Harry scratched his stomach and padded over to the mirror after slipping on his glasses. He looked at his reflection, taking in how thin he'd got over the summer and vowing to wear baggy clothes (which wasn't hard, as that was all he owned, thanks to the Dursleys) until he put on a bit more weight.

His tail swished lazily behind him and he stretched, mouth flashing his sharp teeth and arms stretching up to the ceiling, claws coming out for a moment before they slipped back into his fingers, leaving his ordinary nails.

Wait...

Harry stared at himself in the full-length mirror, hands shooting out to clutch the sides of it.

"Oh, I didn't know that cat-boys _actually existed_," the mirror muttered to him sleepily. Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh Merlin!"

XxXxXxX

**Haha, a nice surprise for Harry.**

I'd love it if you review, constructive criticism is always helpful to improve my work.

This chapter was beat'ed by the lovely **SasukeXItachiXBianca**** (FF)**


	2. Chapter 2

**~~*~~**

Harry sent a spell to refresh the mirror. That didn't work. He spelled the mirror to clean, because maybe someone had just drawn two cat ears and a tail on the mirror in the _exact_ position he happened to be in. Sirius would have thought to do something like that.

It didn't work, and Harry desperately wondered if his glasses were maybe the wrong prescription. He looked around the room, able to see everything in normal detail... except for the fact that he had _bloody_ cat ears and a _bloody_ tail. That wasn't a usual detail.

His cat ears were lying back on his head in anger and the black fur on his tail stood on end, the tail itself sticking up ramrod straight. He could feel his rage rising.

He tried to calm himself. But he was a cat boy! _How _could he be calm?

"Harry, mate..." Harry spun around to face Ron, who was staring at him in bemusement. "This is such a weird dream."

Yes! Maybe that's what it was! It was all a dream!

Harry sighed in relief at the plausible explanation, diving onto his bed. If he fell asleep, he'd wake up back in the normal world, where he didn't have any cat appendages.

After five minutes of silence, with Harry curled up under his quilt, tail swishing back and forth in agitation as he attempted to drift to sleep, Ron spoke up, staring at the Harry-lump in the bed.

"After pinching myself, I'm guessing this isn't a dream. Harry... what happened?" Ron asked, still lethargic from just waking up. Harry hissed. Ron was disturbing his perfect plan of sleeping again.

"Let me sleep, Ron," Harry growled. Ron shook his head in confusion and stood, going to take a shower. Right, he just needed to wake up more, maybe seeing Harry as some weird cat... _thing_ had only been because he was half-asleep.

After twenty minutes in the shower, Ron walked back into his bedroom, trousers and a red t-shirt on, with a towel slung around his shoulders. Harry was pacing the floor frantically, running a hand through his hair, cursing every time his fingers prodded against his ears.

"Ron! I'm a cat!" Harry wailed. He was now wearing a long-sleeved jumper, although he hadn't figured out how to hold up his trousers, with the tail being positioned rather awkwardly, a few inches above his arse, but not high enough to wear trousers comfortably.

His boxers were slipping down precariously.

Ron exhaled shakily. It obviously wasn't just a figment of his imagination, and he was close to losing it himself. His best friend was some strange cat-human hybrid.

"Ron, tell me what to do!" Harry begged, still pacing. His boxers slipped lower and Ron rolled his eyes, wondering what Hermione would do in this situation. Ah-ha! He'd got it.

"Right, first off, mate, we're going to get you fully clothed." Harry just stared at Ron. In case the red head hadn't noticed, it was rather hard to get fully dressed with a tail! A ridiculous tail!

Harry let out a very cat-like wail and sat down, head cradled in his hands.

"Just... just don't panic! I'm sure we can get Remus to undo it or something, or Dumbledore'll know how. Right, anyway, here's some jeans," Ron said, holding out a pair of jeans to Harry, who growled at Ron.

"And _how_ am I going to put them on?" he demanded, frustration building up moment after moment, although the thought of someone being able to fix _this_ had calmed him down somewhat.

"Just slip your tail down your boxers so it's, erm... dangling." Ron squeaked at the million sexual innuendo's that floated through his head, courtesy of living with the ridiculously rude Fred and George. Harry was blushing just as hard. "And then pull on your jeans."

Harry sighed, standing up and grabbing his tail, tugging on it in anger, hoping futilely that it would come off. However, it only caused him to yowl in pain. Ron sniggered and Harry bared his teeth at him.

Harry shoved his tail down the back of his boxers. It felt... awkward, the pressure of it being bent out of place causing a slight, but manageable pain. His tail tickled at the back of his leg, causing him to giggle quietly. Ron eyed him suspiciously. Harry was obviously losing it.

Harry pulled on his jeans, thankful that Ron wasn't as stupid as some thought. He actually had good suggestions sometimes.

"Right, now what?" Harry asked. Ron gave him a sympathetic look.

"We need to go downstairs."

~~*~~

When Harry arrived downstairs, he was wearing one of Ron's black hooded jackets, the hood pulled up to cover his ears, which he managed to keep flattened to his head, although it took half an hour of practice. The hood looked suspiciously lumpy, but Ron didn't comment.

Harry slumped down at the table, jumping up when he sat on his tail. Ron choked on his mouthful of pumpkin juice, but stopped his laughing at Harry's glare.

Harry lowered himself more slowly, ignoring the odd looks he was getting.

"So Harry," Fred started, raising an eyebrow.

"What were you up to last night, eh?" George asked, mischievous twinkle in his eye. Harry blushed at what his pain must seem like, and the fact that it was _George_ saying it. He cursed mentally when his dreams came back full force of what he'd liked to have been doing last night.

"Shut up," Harry mumbled, noticing that none of the adults were at the table yet. It was just Ron, himself, the twins and Ginny. Harry frowned at the way Ginny was eyeing him.

"What's with the hood?" Fred inquired, reaching across the table to tug at Harry's hood. Harry twisted out of his grip, batting Fred's hand away.

"Come on Harry, what're you hiding?" George had appeared at his side, hand outstretched. Harry stood up, glaring at him.

"Leave it alone!" Harry snarled, but George kept advancing, and Harry kept backing away, until the redhead had Harry backed against a wall. Harry's breath hitched and he prayed his body wouldn't decide to give its opinion on the situation he was in.

"Mighty suspicious, isn't it?" Fred called. Ron had stood and was making his way over to the two to help Harry.

George grabbed both of Harry's wrists as the boy struggled, pinning them above his head with one hand. His eyes gleamed and his body seemed to be a bit closer than what was thought normal. Harry had ceased all motion, his hormones raging. Merlin, if George got any closer...

Suddenly, George had the hood down. Harry's eyes widened as George froze, eyeing the black ears sticking up from his hair. They had stayed flattened against his head, though now it was through fear rather than Harry willing them that way.

"Bloody hell," Fred breathed out. Harry looked away, scowling. Jeez, this was the cherry on top of his nice big Freak cake.

George backed away and Harry folded his arms across his chest, telling himself he didn't feel rejected by that. Anyone would back away when they saw someone with _moving_ cat ears stuck on his head.

"The pupils in your eyes are slits, too," George said, studying Harry, a frown on his face. "What _were_ you up to last night?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Harry turned to see Sirius and Remus stood at the door, surprised looks on their faces. Remus moved forward.

"Harry... why do you have cats ears? I'm going to assume that, judging by the seriousness of everyone, this isn't a practical joke by the twins or Ron," he continued.

Harry shook his head, lowering his eyes as he slumped against the wall.

"I just... woke up like this!" he said. Remus took out his wand and immediately began casting spells on him, checking his vitals, a spell he'd learned from Poppy, just in case something was wrong and maybe Harry's magic was playing up because of it. The boy seemed healthy enough, and his magical signature was unchanged. However, his heightened sense of smell from the wolf detected a change in Harry's faint scent.

Sirius pushed a hand through his hair. "Have you got any other cat features? Because I have the urge to chase you up a tree," he confessed, looking like he was physically restraining himself.

Harry reached behind him and pulled out his tail, squirming at the ticklish feeling, and the fact that his trousers began to slip again. Remus grabbed it and stroked it, before lifting his hand to feel Harry's ears.

To Harry's horror, he felt himself relaxing into the touch, eyes closing as a deep purr rumbled in his chest. He only just resisted the urge to butt his head against Remus' hand.

Remus pulled away and Harry's eyes shot open, sending a dark look to Fred, George and Ron, who were trying to hold in laughs, and failing miserably.

"Aww, you're such a cute kitty cat," Fred cooed, coming closer and rubbing at Harry's ears and the spot just behind them that made his knees weak. Harry groaned as he felt pleasure wash through him, and he began purring again.

"How strange that you still have your other ears. I wonder if you hear out of both sets or just one," Remus mused as Sirius sat down. Fred grabbed Harry and pulled him to the table, sitting the boy between him and George and continued to pet him. Harry was completely mortified but couldn't bring himself to move away.

"Leave him alone," Sirius told them sternly, but Fred merely stuck his tongue out, not easing up on stroking Harry. Sirius couldn't really do anything else when Harry didn't seem to be protesting. Plus, if he went near Harry, he would start to chase him, he just knew it.

"Did anything odd happen last night?" Remus asked, writing down some notes on parchment he'd just produced. Harry shrugged, not really able to answer as he rested his head on Fred's shoulder, nuzzling against it.

"He had a stomach ache last night," Ron suddenly remembered. "Seemed really bad, though he didn't throw up or anything."

"Mm, was just cramping," Harry murmured. George had begun stroking down his back to his tail, then back up, chuckling when he arched his back.

Ginny suddenly gave a horrified gasp, causing everyone in the room to look at her curiously. She was alternating between paling and turning bright red.

"It's my fault," she whispered. "Oh no, I used the cat hair by accident." She buried her face in her hands, completely humiliated. This was why Harry hadn't made any move towards her, hadn't even acknowledged her like the book said he would.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, Fred and George having stilled their petting. Ginny just shook her head. Harry's eyes narrowed, and he tried not to get angry at her. It wouldn't help. "Ginny?" he asked, voice tense.

"I... um... I..." Ginny suddenly stood up and ran out of the room. Everyone watched her go, silent.

"What would she do that would turn Harry into some purring cat-boy?" Ron asked. Harry hissed at Ron for his description.

"I am not some-" Fred started rubbing at that _wonderful_ spot just behind his ear and Harry sighed happily, beginning to purr again. "Wait, no stop!" he ordered, jumping up and glaring at Fred before moving to sit beside Sirius, who patted his head. Harry bit at his fingers angrily.

"Angry little cat-boy, aren't you?" Sirius muttered, shaking his fingers and wincing. Before Harry could apologise, or snap again maybe, Ginny came back into the room, a large book in her hand. She placed it on the table and began to flick through it, before reaching a page and shoving it at Remus, sinking into her seat.

They all watched as Remus' eyes scanned the page, face growing paler and paler. Finally, he sighed and looked up at Ginny.

"Oh, Ginny, you didn't," he said, eyes both angry for Harry and sympathetic towards Ginny, who looked on the verge of tears. "Don't you realise the consequences of love potions? Harry could have been seriously hurt, mentally damaged, these potions can mess with the mind horribly. You've put him at serious risk," he told her. "I mean, look at him! You got the potion wrong and now he's stuck with these ears and a tail, and I haven't got any idea how to get rid of them! Do you even realise what you've done?"

It seemed Remus' anger and protectiveness over Harry won out, as his voice got louder, and he finished with glaring at Ginny, who was openly crying. He then sighed, wishing he hadn't lost his temper like that.

"Love potion?" Harry gasped out. "And, what do you mean, you don't know how to get rid of them? And mentally damaged!" Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Oh for fucks sake," he growled out, before standing and storming out of the room, going to find somewhere to process all this by himself.

~~*~~

"There you are." Harry had hidden out in the attic of Grimmauld Place. It had been hard to find and even harder to get in to, but he'd managed it, for some reason wanting desperately to get to the highest place in the house.

Hermione came to sit next to him against a wall, the both of them surrounded by boxes. She took in Harry, his ears, his cat eyes, and the tail she could just make out moving underneath his jeans.

"Here I am," Harry mumbled bitterly. Hermione reached out, pulling him into a hug, his head resting on her shoulder. He breathed in her flowery perfume that seemed stronger than usual. Clearly she'd gone overboard that morning.

"We've been looking everywhere for you. I didn't even know this house _had_ an attic, 'till Sirius wondered if you had somehow managed to get up here," Hermione said, tone slightly scolding although she tried to tone it down. "Everyone's been so worried. We don't know if this whole thing has side effects, and we're worried about how you'd be taking it."

Harry sighed, snuggling deeper into her side, feeling a strange need to be held and petted. Jeez, he wanted to climb into her lap and rub his head under her chin or something.

"Um, Harry...?" Harry snapped his head up from where he'd been rubbing against Hermione's neck and purring. He flushed and looked away.

"Merlin, I hate this," he told her, claws sliding out from behind his nails and scratching at the wooden flooring. Hermione gasped, not realising he had claws.

"They looks painful, sliding out," she said, shuddering at the very thought. Harry shrugged, not feeling anything when it happened. "How odd that they'd do that."

"I guess. I'm just full of oddities, aren't I?" Harry asked, laughing sourly. Hermione sighed, hugging him again.

"You're not full of oddities. It's the people around you who are strange," she told him, getting a genuine laugh. "None of this is your fault, and it doesn't make you a freak."

Harry wondered how she knew his thoughts so well. Probably that woman's intuition thing they always went on about. Whatever; it was obviously just a myth. Ginny's 'woman intuition' didn't tell her she would give him cat features.

And it didn't tell her how betrayed he'd feel.

"I just can't _believe_ she did that," Harry growled out, chest rumbling in anger. Hermione sighed.

"I _can_ believe it. She's mad over you. I just wish she'd tried to get you in an honest way. Love potions and spells are bordering on dark magic, but the Ministry won't tag them with dark magic because they're about 'love', not anything hateful." There was Hermione, an encyclopaedia of knowledge.

"What do you reckon's going to happen to her?" Harry asked, not sure what he wanted. He wanted her to be punished, but he felt guilty for not making it clear he thought of her as a sister. But he honestly hadn't thought the obsession would go _this_ far. He was certain it was just a fancy she'd taken to him, hung up on the legend of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Shall we go down? They're deciding now, and I guess they'd like your input," Hermione said, standing up and offering a hand to Harry. He slid his claws away and took her hand, allowing her to pull him up.

"You are far too light," she told him, grinning at the face he made.

"Ugh, you're turning into Mrs Weasley," he said, opening the trap door to the attic and jumping down from it, hoping that cats landing on all fours was true.

It wasn't.

Hermione gasped above his sprawled form and he groaned before hesitantly standing up, grabbing the ladder that was resting against a wall and setting it against the opening for her to make her way down.

When she did, she stared at him for a moment before her lip twitched upwards. At his sullen glare, she managed to stifle a laugh. "I suppose you'd have to have your tail out if you want balance. That really was a stupid stunt."

Harry continued to glare, smothering a laugh himself.

~~*~~

"Kill her!" George roared.

"Lock her in a dungeon!" Fred bellowed.

"Feed her to the Malfoys!"

Ginny cowered further in her seat at her twin brothers' awful suggestions. Mrs Weasley smacked them both upside the head for scaring their sister.

"We'll do no such thing! Stop making such stupid suggestions," she scolded, but not as harshly as she usually did. Harry and Hermione walked in at that moment, both covered in dust. Harry's glasses were caked in it.

"I guess he _was_ in the attic, then?" Sirius asked. Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not sure why I went up there," he admitted as Mrs Weasley fussed over them, casting cleaning charms. The table was packed with people. Harry guessed there was an Order meeting soon. Those who hadn't seen his new additions were silent, taking in the ears with awe. Harry was glad he'd got the tail hidden away.

Dumbledore was at the head of the table, smiling at Harry with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, Harry, I dare say this is quite a shock," he said as Harry and Hermione made their way over to the table. There was only one spare seat, and Harry gestured to Hermione to take it. She smiled at him and Harry was about to go find a good place to loiter when a hand grabbed a hold of his wrist, tugging him down onto a chair.

"Evenin', Harry," George said in his 'human' ear, having scooted up enough so that Harry could squeeze on next to him, almost in his lap.

Harry shuddered at the warm breath ghosting along his ear and glared at George before pointedly turning to Dumbledore.

"Do you know how to get rid of them?" he asked, rather desperately. He could feel George's hand beginning to inch towards his cat ears and smacked it away.

"Sadly, I'm afraid not." Dumbledore looked very apologetic. "The love potion Miss Weasley created was very powerful and could only be removed by the will of the 'victim', much like an imperious curse." Ginny winced at the deliberate comparison. "However, as these are not in your mind, or a false emotion your mind can attack, willing them away won't work, as I'm sure you've gathered." Harry _had_ tried to will them away, hoping that accidental magic would attack them.

"So, they're permanent?" Harry asked, feeling rather detached, something he was glad for. It would be no good to well up in front of the whole of the Order of the Phoenix. George rubbed at his back, to comfort him rather than tease him.

"I will do all I can to research how to remove it, but for now, yes. I'm sorry, my boy."

Harry just looked down and nodded, cat ears lowering. George wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and hugged him.

Harry once again purred at the contact.

**~~*~~**

**I'd love it if you review, either if it's just 'keep going' or offering some advice/constructive criticism. Every review rocks my socks. **


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Harry woke up, praying desperately it had all been some extremely random dream brought on by a lack of sleep. It had taken him until the early hours of the morning to drop off, too preoccupied with thoughts of his new additions to his body, and how much of a freak people would realise he was.

"Leave 'im alone... tossing and turning for hours..."

"Fine... looks so… unaware..."

"… Thinking what I'm thinking…"

"... Stay away... doesn't need to be bothered..."

Harry languidly straightened himself from the ball he'd curled into, shifting onto his stomach with his back arched so he could stretch, arms pushing up against the headboard as they straightened out and fingers releasing his claws.

"That's adorable."

Harry shot up, tail poofed out at the voice that shouted in his ears. He glared at Fred, hissing.

"'S'too early for yelling," he muttered, rubbing his furry cat ear. He then frowned, realising that it was, in fact, reality.

He was a cat-boy.

Fred raised an eyebrow, sitting next to Harry and stretching out his hand, as if to stop Harry from falling off the edge of the bed he was precariously close to.

"I wasn't yelling," he told Harry, but the boy was preoccupied. Harry waited until Fred's hand was an inch away, before he suddenly unleashed his claws, hand shooting up to touch Fred's – not digging in, but a clear warning nonetheless.

"Yikes!" Fred howled, pulling his hand back. George was sitting at the end of Harry's bed, howling with laughter.

"Kitten's got claws," George said through laughs. It was just him and Fred in the room with Harry, who was feeling rather betrayed that Ron left him alone with these two.

"Stop touching my ears," Harry hissed, feeling that he should get that order out of the way. Fred pouted, moving to his brother.

"He threatened me," Fred said, voice sounding surprised and upset. Harry felt slightly guilty.

"There there, let me kiss it better," George comforted, lifting Fred's hand and kissing palm. His tongue stuck out to lick at his fingers.

Harry felt all the blood in his body begin to change course and head straight for his groin. The sight before him was like something out of one of his wet dreams, and he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He wasn't.

Fred's eyes, darkened slightly with lust, turned towards Harry and he smirked.

"We'll be seeing you later, pretty Kitty," he told Harry. George smirked at him and blew him a good-bye kiss, before dragging Fred out of the room.

Harry scowled to himself, standing and heading straight for the bathroom after peaking his head out of the door to check no-one was standing around the hallway, ready to spring out with a muggle video camera and laugh in his face.

He had some business to take care of.

XxXxXxX

When Harry arrived at breakfast, he still felt lethargic. A shower hadn't woke him up, nor an indulgence into teenage hormones.

He spied Snape skulking in a dark corner, arms crossed and scowling as he spoke with Mr Weasley, who was holding out a plate of food that looked like it had gone off. Harry wondered why Mr Weasley would ever want to eat that.

Harry slumped into a seat beside Ron, narrowing his eyes at his friend, who broke off mid-sentence with Hermione to eye Harry warily.

"Why did you leave me alone with your bloody brothers?" Harry whispered through clenched teeth, as said brothers weren't too far away, giving an oblivious Ginny a stylish new mullet. Mrs Weasley bustled through and slapped a plate of food in front of Ginny, lips twisted angrily. She didn't say anything about Fred and George's prank, instead bustling back out without a word to Ginny, who stared after her mother sadly.

"I-I sent them out, I swear! They must have snuck back in when I left," Ron squeaked out. Harry eye balled him a moment longer before letting him off the hook, looking away and listlessly trailing a claw across the wooden table.

Ron gave a sigh of relief and turned away. Harry rested his chin on his hand and continued digging his claw into the table and dragging it. He then took his other hand away from his chin and let it drift towards the leg of the table next to him, beginning to drag his claws up and down it. He rested his chin on his other hand, having taken it away from the table surface.

The leg was much more enjoyable to scratch.

As he clawed the table, Harry watched Snape cautiously sit down and take out his wand. He had the old plate of food in front of him, and was waving his wand over it. Occasionally, bits of food or droplets of liquid would rise off the plate and fly into bottles he'd set up on the table. Some had clear liquid in, which the food landed in, the liquid changing to either blue or red.

Harry's eyes widened as he recognised the old meal as the dinner they'd had the night Ginny must have administered the potion into his food.

"Tsk tsk, seems we need to get Harry a scratching post." Harry looked away to see Fred and George standing next to him, watching him scratching the leg. Harry jerked his hand away.

"Do not," he muttered, groaning internally when Fred took the seat at the end of the table and George sat on the arm of his own chair.

"Muuuuum, Harry's be-" Harry slapped a hand over George's mouth. George's lips curved into a smirk and he licked the palm of Harry's hand, finding a finger and running his tongue up that.

Harry pulled back quickly, blushing furiously and looking everywhere but at the grinning twins.

"Hey, guess what Harry, we've got a treat for you," Fred suddenly said, pulling something out of his pocket. It was a piece of black, elastic string. On one end was a finger-sized plastic ring, and on the other end, there was a toy mouse.

Fred chucked it onto the table and watched with curious eyes, wanting to know what Harry would do. He wriggled it about by the end with the ring on. Harry's eyes followed the movement intently, narrowing.

Ron and Hermione were watching as well as Harry's hand twitched, claws unfurling. Fred tugged the string a bit more and Harry suddenly pounced, hand smacking onto the table loudly and the mouse trapped underneath it. Remus and Sirius, immersed in conversation, jumped at the sound, looking over to the commotion. Snape looked up and glared darkly as his vials rattled.

Harry flushed, taking his hand away. Merlin, he couldn't help it, something in him just told him to grab that mouse, no matter the cost.

George chuckled and reached up, ruffling Harry's hair. Harry leaned into his side, butting his head against the redhead, before pulling away sharply and crossing his arms. Damn it, someone messes with his hair and he turns into liquid.

The twins were driving him absolutely insane with their teasing, even though, logically, he knew they teased everyone. If it wasn't for the cat ears, they'd be going on about the time Harry swallowed a snitch, or when they caught him singing in the shower.

He just felt much more grumpy. Not to mention their touches…

It was all the dreams fault, changing his reaction to men.

But was he gay? Really? He'd never bothered to think about it before; having danger lurking around every corner will do that to you. He didn't even know how he felt about being gay. It was... inconsequential. Now that Voldemort was back, he knew he'd be centring his efforts on helping defeat him, not relationships.

Of course, it did make sense. He'd always had a distinct lack of relationships, and the one girl he did like, Cho, was a bit… butch. Despite the girls he had swarming around him, he'd never gone for any of them. One could argue that Ron had never shown an interest either, but he knew that Ron only had eyes for Hermione. And Fluer Declour.

As his hand shot out to grab the mouse that was slowly trailing along the table by Fred's hand, he wondered what views on homosexuality were. His uncle had drilled into him from an early age that 'lousy poufs' were just as freaky as he.

"Wotcher, Harry," a voice said, and he looked up to see Tonks standing next to his chair, grinning at him as he swatted at the mouse. Harry smiled back distantly, still lost in his thoughts. She waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry," he suddenly said, snapping back to earth, and immediately releasing the mouse with a horrified expression. Fred grinned.

"Nice haircut," Tonks told Ginny coldly. Harry remembered she was there last night, along with most of the Order. The thought that so many people knew about his embarrassing situation left him in despair.

Ginny frowned and stood to go to the mirror hanging on the wall near the head of the table.

"I'm really sorry to hear about what happened," Tonks told Harry, ignoring Ginny's scream. Harry grinned at her, although her next words wiped away this expression. "You look cute, though."

"He does, doesn't he?" George asked, leaning closer to Harry. "Then again, no change there."

Before he turned a mortifyingly bright red, Harry fled the room. That comment had been… unexpected.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Hermione following him, smiling hesitantly. He frowned at her and she grabbed his arm, pulling him through a door and into a living room.

It was rather dull, with grey-green wallpaper and dark green furniture. How typical.

"Why are we in here?" Harry asked, sitting on the hard sofa. Hermione sat next to him, studying his ears for a bit before tearing her eyes away, giving him an apologetic look. Harry didn't have the heart to blame her. If one of his friends sprouted furry cat ears, he wouldn't be able to stop staring, either. Like the time Hermione had turned in a cat due to a botched Polyjuice potion. He and Ron still laughed about it sometimes – when Hermione was far away, of course.

"I just... wanted to talk to you about Fred and George," Hermione began. Harry sighed, wondering what she had to say about them. "Hear me out. First of all, I have to say it..." She took a deep breath. "You're gay, aren't you?"

Harry took a moment to wonder exactly how Hermione knew everything. She was as bad as Dumbledore.

"I... might be?" Hermione raised her eyebrows, prodding him on. Harry squirmed under the look. "Well... I'm not really into girls, and lately, I've been noticing more... guys..." he continued, refusing to mention the dreams. Hermione grinned.

"I know, Ron was rather scared when he heard you moaning Fred's name in your sleep." Harry coloured to the tips of his hair and looked down. His throat had closed up and he knew that if he were to speak, it would merely come out as a strangled squeak. Ron had heard him? He had _moaned?_

No, Harry Potter was a manly-man! He grunted. _Grunted._

"Harry, it's nothing to be embarrassed about," Hermione said, looking uncomfortable. Well, this was what she got for bringing up something so completely humiliating. "Wizarding attitudes to homosexuality is about the same as Muggles..." Hermione babbled in her encyclopaedia way, attempting to clear the tense air. Harry zoned out the vast majority of her monologue.

"Right... that's good to know," Harry breathed out when she stopped. They sat uncomfortably for a few minutes, both trying to find some safe ground. However, Harry knew Hermione wanted to ask something else.

Finally, she did.

"Just... _Fred?_" she queried, looking rather confused. "Why _Fred_?"

"Because... I don't know," Harry said, picking at the sofa. Maybe because Fred and George were handsome and hilarious and wicked. Or maybe Harry was a masochist, considering Fred and George were both far too gorgeous and, as of yesterday, annoying as hell. He was in for a lot of pain there. "They're just… around. Can't not think about them, you know?"

"'Them'?" Hermione repeated. Harry gulped – bollocks. "... Do you also like George?" Hermione asked, voice getting higher. Harry winced. She ran a hand through her bushy hair. "Both of them? ... _Together?_" she squeaked out. Harry buried his face in his hands, unable to look at her.

"I'm such a freak," he mumbled, because really, who wanted to be the filling in a sandwich which contained his best friend's _brothers? _Plural?

"No... you're not... they are charming in their own way. And lots of people are into that sort of 'stuff', it's not...uncommon. Plus, you're Harry Potter, and I think you can get away with anything," she added to cover her attempt to reassure him of his 'commonness'. Harry laughed slightly, still not looking up.

"And they are both flaming gays," Hermione added thoughtfully. Harry's head shot up at this.

"They're _what?" _he asked, having had his suspicions after the spectacle this morning, but not knowing if they were just winding him up. She shrugged.

"It's not exactly hard to spot, the way they leer at the boys around school instead of the girls," Hermione said, matter-of-factly. Harry's eyebrows furrowed. Hermione probably just had it wrong. Besides, _leering_? Quite an exaggeration.

"I bet they're just plotting pranks. Besides, what about Fred asking Angelina to the Yule Ball?" he pointed out. Hermione sighed despairingly.

"You are so oblivious sometimes. Of course he's not going to ask another guy. The Wizarding world isn't _that_ accepting, especially when there were members of foreign schools. We have no idea of their views, really," she told him. Harry remained unconvinced.

"Whatever you say, Hermione," Harry said, because Hermione's knowledge was irrefutable.

Hermione shook her head at Harry's sheer obliviousness.

XxXxXxX

**I got a few people pointing out to me 'if it's all to do with a potion, then where's the drop dead sexy Severus Snape in all of this?'**

You all had a very good point, so I decided to feature him for a brief spot in this chapter. For those that don't know what he was doing, he was testing the food Harry had had for the potion, and is probably going to do something potion-related when he has that potion.

Gosh, I hated writing the whole 'am I gay, am I not? Despite having wet dreams about guys and masturbating over the thought of George licking up Fred's blood like it was ice cream, I just don't know' cliché scene, but it had to be done. 

**Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and all the people who favourited this or added it to story alert, makes my heart sing! And now I will end this ridiculously long authors note. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Heavy angst******

XxXxXxX

Harry shot up in bed, gasping for breath.

"Merlin," he whispered, raising a shivering hand to wipe his sweaty forehead and run through his damp hair. His whole body was practically vibrating and covered in cooling sweat. He couldn't catch his breath.

When he started to settle down, the image of Cedric's lifeless eyes shot through his mind and he stood up abruptly, bolting out of the room and down the hallway. He got to the bathroom just in time, not locking the door as he leaned over the toilet bowl and heaved out the contents of his stomach.

When he thought he'd thrown up everything he had up, he caught a glimpse of the scar on his left arm, left by Wormtail, and began to dry heave, white fluid or spit occasionally dripping from his mouth.

Suddenly, there were hands in his hair, carding through the dark strands and then an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back into a strong chest.

Harry's eyes were shut tightly as he trembled, absorbing the heat of the body behind him and the one to the side of him. The hands continued to stroke his hair, occasionally travelling down his face to stroke his cheeks or neck.

Finally, Harry opened his eyes again, feeling exhausted. He turned his head to the side to find a blurry figure, but he already knew who it was.

"Fred," he croaked out, the body behind him being George. George's arm tightened.

"What happened?" he asked softly, breath ghosting Harry's bare neck. Their hands in his hair had stilled.

"Cedric," Harry whispered, fighting down the tears threatening to well in his eyes. Fred moved to hug Harry from the front, an arm going around his back.

Harry's eyes drooped shut again and he was purring at the heat from the bodies surrounding him. He drifted off to sleep a few minutes later, a charm being cast to clean off the sweat from his body and freshen his mouth.

XxXxXxX

_Hands everywhere, stroking across his skin, travelling from his stomach up to his chest._

He gasped sharply as fingers pinched one of his nipples and rubbed the other nub. His cries were muffled by lips slamming down onto his own, taking his mouth, plundering it passionately, ruthlessly.

He was purring, chest rumbling, and there were two wicked chuckles. He tried to see past the darkness enveloping him.

"Mm, George, Fred," he groaned as lips fell on his neck.

"Sssh, Harry."

XxXxXxX

Harry's eyes shot open to see Fred leering at him, knelt next to him on a double bed... or two single beds put together, judging by the thin dip he was lying on in the middle.

"Fred!" he gasped out. A hand stroked his cheek and he turned to see George knelt on his other side, eyeing the tent in the quilt covering him. Harry looked down, horrified, and sat up.

"Oh Merlin," he gasped out. This was humiliating. Absolutely humiliating.

"Well, this is interesting," Fred practically purred out, a hand travelling to Harry's erection. Harry slapped his hand away and leapt out of the bed, face red, hands covering his privates. At least he was wearing his pyjamas.

"Don't worry Harry, you're a young, healthy, hormonal homosexual. This is completely normal," George told him, eyes twinkling. "In fact, we're flattered."

Harry could have cried at the brutal way they were exposing what he had kept from them, the way they were taunting him. His cat ears were pressed flat against his head.

"Just shut the fuck up!" he snarled before running out, slamming the door behind him amidst cries for him to come back.

XxXxXxX

Harry desperately avoided the twins after that. He couldn't believe what had happened. The twins knew! Knew of his sick crush on them. They probably thought he was a freak.

Ron noticed his avoidance of his brothers and, assuming Fred and George had taken their teasing of Harry's cat additions too far, helped him in his endeavour, while shooting glares at his brothers every time he passed them.

In their defence, they looked incredibly sheepish and guilty whenever they saw Harry.

Ron wondered just what had went wrong because, while Harry was known for his tempers, he wasn't very good at keeping grudges. Then again, cats were, something he'd picked up from Crookshanks. Maybe Harry's personality was becoming more and more cat-like?

The thought of Harry being taken over by a cat terrified him and, for the first time in his life, he voluntarily wandered into a library.

This was where Hermione found him at three in the afternoon in the _summer holidays._ To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

"What on _earth_ are you up to, Ron?" she asked, taking a seat next to him in the old Black library. Dust covered most of the bookshelves in the room, and Hermione could clearly see their footprints on the ground.

"No way will Harry turn into some bitchy, purring feline on my watch," Ron grumbled. If Harry turned into a Crookshanks clone, he didn't know what he'd do. He'd miss Harry terribly.

"Um... what?" Hermione asked, not sure whether to laugh or tell Ron that Harry wouldn't turn into a full cat just because he'd received some unusual appendages.

"Harry! He's becoming more and more like a cat. He's been holding a grudge against Fred and George for days," Ron told her. Hermione had noticed this as well, Harry's unusual behaviour regarding two old friends.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason. I get the feeling there's more to this falling out then Fred and George's teasing," Hermione said, frowning.

XxXxXxX

Harry cautiously walked into the large chamber. It was his trial and, after many mix ups, Arthur had got him to the place it was now being held.

Harry had donned a traditional wizards hat to hide his ears, which pushed against the sides of the hat as if angry at being unable to move about freely. He was wearing some robes he'd borrowed from Ron and then shrunk greatly to hide his tail. Remus had cut a hole in all his trousers and underwear so his tail could hang freely out of it, instead of being pressed down a leg of his trousers uncomfortably.

The trial was infuriating. The chamber was large and eerie and, as Arthur had told him, normally used for criminals accused of serious crimes- Death Eaters. Fudge had used this to obviously intimidate him.

However, with Albus Dumbledore as his defence, Harry found it hard to be intimidated.

The outcome went well, and Harry felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest with the knowledge that he could keep his wand and go back to school, that he was still allowed to be a part of the Wizarding world. He didn't know what he'd do without it.

The thought of going back to the Dursleys made him shudder.

Dumbledore disappeared quickly after that, leaving a confused Harry to be taken away by Mr Weasley. He couldn't help but be hurt and rather angry that Dumbledore wouldn't even look him in the eye.

"Come on Harry," Mr Weasley murmured, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Harry jumped at the sudden contact, hat slipping from the panicked jolt he'd given.

Mr Weasley gasped and quickly grabbed his hat from the ground, slamming it back on Harry's head to cover up the cat ears that had been revealed for a short moment. He looked around but thankfully no-one had been paying attention.

"That was close," Harry breathed out, tense from the surprise he'd felt, and glad his secret hadn't been discovered.

However, what they failed to notice was a stout, toad-like woman with a large bow on her head, staring at him contemplatively, standing next to a tall man holding a camera with a small thread of smoke rising from it.

Dolores Umbridge's face stretched into a wide smirk as she turned to the shocked man who'd taken a photo of the Boy-Who-Lived when he noticed the cat ears.

"Thank you, Edmund. I do believe that this is one for the Daily Prophet."

~~*~~

"Harry," Hermione gasped out, rising from the kitchen table as Harry stumbled from the fireplace, hat lost somewhere along the floo network.

He was immediately enveloped in a hug and grinned, patting Hermione's back. Ron rolled his eyes behind her, mouthing 'worry wart'. Harry had to agree.

She led him to a seat between her and Ron. Sirius was across from him, talking to Remus, but broke the conversation to give him a thumbs up.

"I take it that the trial went well?" Remus inquired, taking a sip of his tea. Harry nodded, a large grin on his face. He felt so incredibly light.

"Yeah, Dumbledore came and saved me. He was wicked," Harry told them. Sirius laughed.

"He most definitely is. I think I speak for all of us when I say that thank Merlin you're here, although there was never a doubt of it in my mind. Dumbledore wouldn't have let you go that easily, and neither would we."

Harry was touched by the words from his godfather. Sirius rarely showed an emotional side, and the fact that he was saying this to Harry made him feel warm inside.

"Thanks Sirius," he said, hoping his voice didn't sound as clogged up as it did in his own ears. Sirius went back to conversation with Remus, looking both awkward and happy.

However, when he turned to look at Hermione and Ron, he saw they had stern expressions on their faces. He swallowed audibly at that. Ron with a stern expression was eerie, although he was used to it from Hermione.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sinking in his chair. His ears were plastered to his head.

Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him from his seat. "We need to talk with you," she told him. Ron flanked Harry's other side and together, the two manhandled him towards the living room, which was bare of any other presence.

Harry sat down on a barely-stuffed chair cautiously, eyeing Ron and Hermione who sat on the sofa in front of him. It seemed they'd arranged the living room for just this occasion.

"What's wrong?" he repeated, rather panicked. Oh Merlin, someone had died, hadn't they? Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and he frowned, confused as anything. What on earth could make them this... foreboding, if not death?

Harry wondered when he'd become so morbid.

"I think the question is: What's wrong with you?" Hermione finally answered, watching him carefully. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously. They were just confusing him even more.

"Your avoidance of Fred and George, the almost frantic way you steer conversation away from them, how you even dodge walking past the door to their _room_. Harry, you're acting strangely and we want to know why."

Harry could see from the look in Hermione's eyes that she already had an idea. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Hey, what ever happened to Ginny, anyway? She's been hiding out in her room for forever," he said, voice higher than usual as he attempted to change the subject.

"Harry, answer me," Hermione ordered.

"Yes miss," he squeaked out. Ron's lip twitched upwards before he schooled his face back into his commanding expression. Harry grinned at him for a moment, but Hermione cleared her throat. Harry resigned himself to explaining.

"W-well... it's sort of like what we talked about, Hermione," Harry said. "They found out and then were right bastards, so..." he trailed off. Hermione's eyes widened and she walked over to Harry, rubbing his shoulder. Ron looked confused.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione told him. Harry smiled, resting his hand on hers.

"S'all right, not like I was really attached to them, anyway," he said. Hermione saw right through that and fixed him with a knowing look, but was interrupted by Ron.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, looking between the two. Harry looked desperately at Hermione. Ron would explode if he knew.

Hermione, however, ignored the look in Harry's eyes. It was time he put more trust in Ron and Hermione knew that, after an initial fit, Ron would get over it and support Harry.

"Harry fancies Fred and George," Hermione told him. Harry hissed at her, fur standing up on his tail with anger. Hermione shrugged.

Suddenly, two pairs of hands grabbed Harry's shoulders and hauled him up. Honestly, what was with all this manhandling of him?

"Well, that's good to know 'Mione," a very familiar voice said next to Harry's cat ear. Hermione looked so horrified she didn't even react to her hated nickname. Harry imagined he looked about the same.

"So we'll just be kidnapping Harry here for a bit, while ickle Ronnikins calms down," George said, drawing attention to Ron's bright red face.

Ron opened his mouth, but Harry was dragged from the room, door slamming behind him. He was so completely in shock he allowed himself to be lead up the stairs and into the twins' room, ignoring the shrieks of Mrs Black, who had somehow known Fred and George were near her. George muttered something about _that_ being the reason they apparated all over the place

The door closed behind them and Harry was forced to sit on the edge of their makeshift double bed. His eyes were wide and his mind had completely shut down.

"Harry?" Fred asked cautiously. George frowned.

"Kitten?" he tried, clicking his fingers in front of Harry's eyes. Harry blinked and then glared at George for the nickname, ignoring the urge to purr at the affectionate tone of voice it was said in.

"What's up?" Harry asked casually, blood pounding in his veins at being in the twins room while the two loomed over him, probably about to beat him down for his feelings.

"We were hoping you'd tell us."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry squirmed under the looks he was being subjected to. Absolute seriousness. He was completely unequipped to deal with this from Fred and George.

Whatever happened to flooding the bathrooms and drawing on paintings?

"So... what's up... well, there's the mysterious absence of Ginny," Harry said. Ah, Ginny Weasley, always a good conversation shifter.

George tightened his jaw and Fred raised his eyebrows expectantly. Harry was on the alert, looking for a way out, tail ramrod straight and the fur on end. He was not ready for more 'break Harry down bit by bit by making fun of him fancying the twins'. Voldemort already had the trying to break Harry down bit down.

"Harry, we're sorry we teased you," Fred finally said after minutes of awkward silence. Harry raised his eyebrows. Since when were the twins ever sorry for being clowns? "We were just... surprised ourselves, really."

...That's it, he was getting out of here.

He stood, but George grabbed his arm and forced him to sit again, sitting next to him and keeping a powerful hand on his shoulder. Harry had spent hours observing just how fit the twins were.

His scrawny body didn't really have a chance. Damn those Weasleys and their good genes.

"Not in a bad way," George told him, hands rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. Harry was pleased to see George respected that this wasn't the time to play with his ears.

"Harry, you're fit as hell and we've wanted you for ages," Fred told him bluntly.

Harry's mouth fell open at the strange confession. This was... completely unexpected. Since when did gorgeous men start wanting him? Since when did his best friend's _brothers_, _twin_ brothers, start wanting him?

"You're so ridiculously… sexy. There's something that screams 'fuck me' in the way your body moves. And we'd be only too happy to do that," George continued, hand stroking up Harry's neck, both tickling and delighting Harry.

Harry closed his mouth, unsure what to think. They obviously weren't ones for beating around the bush.

He'd dreamed of this all bloody summer, but now that the opportunity was actually being presented to him...

He had no idea how to deal with this.

Harry stood again, and this time, George didn't hold him back. He looked at Fred, then at George, then back again, not too sure which one to address. He was stuck on the whole thing, that Fred and George _wanted _him.

"Think about it, Harry," George said, seeing Harry's complete confusion. Harry nodded jerkily and walked from the room, Fred and George watching him go uncertainly.

When he got to his own room, he sank down on the bed, arms propped on his knees and chin on the palm of his hands. He stared at the boring wall paper and cobwebs lining the ceiling. His mind had come to a complete halt.

Dear Merlin, what the hell did he do now?

XxXxXxX

Harry wandered downstairs sleepily. It was some god-forsaken hour in the morning, but he'd spent hours upon hours tossing and turning and not sleeping, both for the thoughts running through his head and the nightmares that had been cropping up more than pleasant dreams.

And he had started getting strange dreams that couldn't really be called nightmares, but left him feeling confused and slightly scared. He was running down a corridor towards a door, and he even knew where that door was. He'd seen it on the way to his trial.

But he didn't know why he was running towards it. They'd started at the beginning of summer but hadn't been frequent, and he'd assumed they were probably strange dreams due to stress. However, the disconcerting burn in his scar afterwards told him different.

But they started to come more and more, and now were scattered amidst the Cedric nightmares.

Harry went into the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge, pulling out some milk. He poured himself a glass and wondered over to the table, slumping into a chair and gulping down some of his milk, before frowning.

He didn't usually like milk enough to drink it on its own.

There was a sudden clearing of a throat and Harry jumped, looking up to see Sirius sitting at the other end of the table.

"When did you get there?" Harry asked, confused. Sirius laughed slightly and moved so he was sitting across from Harry at the table.

Harry noticed that the bags under Sirius' eyes were more pronounced. Sirius caught his sad look and grinned casually.

"Don't worry, I just got woken up and couldn't sleep again," Sirius told him, although Harry had the sneaking suspicion that that was a lie. "But why are you up?" he asked, concerned.

Harry sighed, wondering if he should tell Sirius. He needed someone to talk to, a reassurance that what he felt wasn't disgustingly wrong. Vernon Dursley's lectures on homosexuals lingered in his mind and the fact that he was thinking about a relationship with _two_ people together was rather disturbing.

"You can tell me anything, Harry," Sirius suddenly said, and Harry looked at him for a moment. He looked up to Sirius greatly – even if he didn't know him very well – and knew that, if he could get any peace of mind, it would be from his godfather.

"The thing is..." Harry sipped at his milk, wondering if he should just say this bluntly. He wasn't good at subtlety at four in the morning. "I'm gay."

He watched as Sirius smiled slightly, drinking from the mug of tea in his hands. Harry was relieved when the man didn't react in disgust.

"That's not so bad," he said. "Ignore whatever those Dursleys have told you."

"How do you know?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side. Sirius must be a wonderful guesser.

"They're stuck up bastards, it's fairly obvious that's why you're all jittery," he said, matter-of-fact. "The fact is, it's not a bad thing. You're my _godson_, I'll love you no matter what. And so will your friends."

Harry felt his heart lift at those words, and he looked into Sirius' warm grey eyes, sure his own were filling up with tears in an embarrassingly sappy way. That sounded so amazing to hear.

Sirius smiled back at him, reaching forward to ruffle his hair, although this movement was slightly jilted by his cat ears.

"Harry Potter: Gay-Cat-Boy. I wonder how the world will take it," Sirius mused, chuckling to himself. Harry scowled, not needing the reminder of the rest of the Wizarding world. Merlin, they'd all have kittens.

Harry wondered why everything came back to cats these days.

"But that can't be all that's troubling you," Sirius pointed out. Wow, couldn't hide anything from Sirius.

Harry shook his head. Sirius raised his eyebrows, clearly expecting Harry to go on. Harry supposed he owed Sirius that much after what the man had just told him.

"I really fancy Fred and George... together," Harry finally blurted out. It was like ripping a plaster off, just do it in one clean swipe and it hurt less.

Only, he still felt completely mortified, no matter how fast he ripped that plaster off.

Sirius leant back in his chair, contemplating this, though there was a spark of mischief in his eyes. Harry got the feeling he was only doing this to make him uneasy.

A few minutes passed in silence, Sirius surveying him, Harry glaring at Sirius. Eventually, Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Well?" he finally snapped. Sirius grinned, and Harry knew he'd lost whatever little game they were playing.

"Do you know their feelings?" he asked. Harry hesitantly nodded, and at Sirius' probing look, told him.

"They asked me... to 'join them', sort of, couple of days ago. I... still haven't given them an answer," Harry told him. Sirius' eyes softened and he stood, rounding the table and sitting on the chair next to Harry's. He rested a hand on Harry's shoulder in a casual way that no-one else seemed able to do around Harry these days.

"I think it would be good for you. Don't think of what anyone else thinks," he told Harry, rubbing his shoulder soothingly, almost like a massage. Harry could feel his eyelids drooping at the motion.

"Thanks," he murmured. Somehow, Sirius' advice was just what he needed.

XxXxXxX

The next day, he woke up to find Ron sitting up in bed, looking at Harry. His expression was serious.

Harry wondered briefly why everyone seemed so serious these days. However, his attention focused on Ron when the red head spoke.

"So, what did the twins say?" he asked – they'd not had the chance to discuss Harry's conversation with the twins in the past few days due to Mrs Weasley forcing them to clean the house. Harry bit his lip, hoping Ron was innocently interested, not angry.

"Um... they felt the same way, I think. Unless it's another joke," he said, laughing nervously. Ron smiled grimly, although his eyes were distant.

"No, I don't think it's a joke. They wouldn't toy with people's feelings, at least not yours," he told Harry. Ron knew the twins much better than he did, so he decided to take Ron's word for it. He'd have a mental breakdown if he tried to analyse whether it was all a prank or not.

"Well, if you guys are... err... starting a relationship..." Ron's mouth opened and closed for a few moments as he tried to get the right wording. Harry found himself laughing at the image Ron made. Ron scowled and threw a pillow at him.

"I guess ... it's really_ strange_, but so long as you guys are happy or whatever," Ron mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. His ears had gone fire truck red. "Just... no details."

Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing at Ron's expression, his words and his awkwardness. His arms were wrapped around his waist as he doubled over, feeling that deep pain that comes with so much mirth, his sides and face aching. Harry knew he wasn't just laughing at Ron. He was laughing at the whole situation, at the ridiculousness of his whole _life._ Ron was laughing as well, though still embarrassed.

There were two _cracks_, and Harry looked up from his laughing, face red and tears in his eyes, to see Fred and George on either side of Ron, rubbing their fists into his hair. Ron was fighting them off angrily.

"Touching as this moment is, we're going to kick you out and have some alone time with Harry... maybe even on your bed," Fred told Ron, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and hauling him towards the door.

"Hey! Don't you dare! You can't just-" Fred closed the door on a fuming, horrified Ron and turned back to Harry, who was rubbing his now-aching ribs.

"So, Harry," Fred started. George sat on Ron's bed and Harry looked at them uneasily.

"What's your answer?" George asked. Harry bit his lip and looked down, feeling his face prickle with heat. Merlin, he'd give his answer and this would all just be some joke. The twins would laugh their heads off and then produce the recording equipment they had.

"Um..." Harry said, utilising all his intelligence. Fred sighed and sat next to him, stroking up his back and the back of his head to his ears. Harry relaxed slightly. Funny how an action that annoyed him days ago made him feel better.

"Sure... sure, I'll erm... yeah."

Fred chuckled slightly, and Harry felt his stomach lurch at that laugh. Icy dread clawed at his heart.

However, Fred just pulled him closer and kissed his neck softly. George stood and sat on Harry's other side, wrapping an arm around his waist and stroking his hip.

"Thank Merlin," George said, and the two situated themselves so that Harry was firmly pressed against them. His tail swished back and forth happily and he smiled.

"Um, but I've, err... never really been in a relationship. Or even..." Harry trailed off.

"Even..." Fred prompted, hand still stroking through his hair and fingers trailing up his sensitive ear, which was twitching underneath his touch.

"I've not even kissed anyone... let alone a bloke," Harry said, cringing at just how pathetic that sounded. The twins grinned and hugged him.

"Wicked," they said in unison.

XxXxXxX

**Thanks for all the review responses!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny Weasley had never looked so completely uneasy; at least, not that Harry had seen.

She'd spent the past few days hiding in her room and had had little interaction with her mother and Hermione - even that had been quite stagnant. She'd only surfaced to take meals up to her room.

Hermione had huffed about Ginny endlessly, how the girl was playing the victim, despite the fact that she'd endangered Harry. Mrs Weasley hadn't said anything about it, she would love her daughter no matter what, but she didn't reprimand Hermione for the insults, and she fussed over Harry more than usual, always sounding guilty. She hadn't spoken about Ginny to any of them, apart from to apologise to Harry for her 'disgraceful behaviour'. This was the same with Mr Weasley.

Whenever the subject came even close to Ginny, the atmosphere became tense and it would be up to someone to distract everyone else.

Such as the day Ginny Weasley was dragged from her room by her mother and forced to sit at the table with everyone else. Whether it was a punishment from Mrs Weasley, or the woman becoming irritated with having to clean up Ginny's plates from her room, would never be known.

Her punishment had been decided between Albus Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley and Sirius, who insisted he be there to see justice for what Harry went through. Despite Sirius asking for a harsher punishment, such as expulsion, Molly had argued on her child's behalf, and expulsion was voted out.

She was to be suspended for the first two weeks of school, Hogsmeade trips were taken away from her, and Mrs Weasley was to remove any potion ingredients and cauldrons from her room, as Snape always set theory summer work and she wouldn't need them.

She was also forbidden from being in the potions rooms at school unless there was a teacher accompanying her.

"Merlin, she thinks that it's so unfair, always ranting about it," Hermione was saying to Ron, having gone through another bout of Ginny's whining. "She says she didn't know that she could harm Harry! But it was completely obvious, right there in the book in large letters that the potion could cause permanent harm. Not to mention that the potion takes away all free will – it's just sick!"

"You know, we _do _need a test subjects for our new project," George realised, batting Harry's tail back and forth gently. Harry was trying to hit his hand away, and was about to unleash his claws.

Fred laughed nervously and took Harry's hands, stroking them under the table. George saw why and stopped playing with Harry's tail.

It was two days after Harry had agreed to be with Fred and George. He felt incredibly awkward around them, having no idea what they expected as his... boyfriends. They were forever hauling him towards them and kissing him at any given moment, although this was mainly when no-one else was around.

His first kiss had been ... completely mind blowing. George certainly knew how to use his tongue.

Only Hermione, Ron, Sirius and possibly Remus- the remaining Marauders gossiped like two old women- knew and, for now, Harry would prefer it to stay that way. Ron still hadn't got used to it, and Hermione often cast the trio odd looks when they were together, before apologising for staring.

Mrs Weasley suddenly opened the door with a _bang_, a hand on Ginny's back, pushing her through the door. Ginny looked mutinous as she was lead into the kitchen and sat at the table.

Conversation had completely died the moment Ginny entered. The twins tensed, sending murderous glares towards her. Fred's hands tightened on Harry's.

Hermione was ranting under her breath and Ron looked like he just wanted to run away from the tension that radiated around the room. She was his sister, and Harry was his best friend, his brother by everything but blood. He was so insanely angry at her for risking Harry's life, but he just couldn't hate her, as the twins seemed to be doing. However, this didn't mean he was on her side in any aspect.

Harry knew it would be completely unfair to make any of the Weasleys choose over them, and he was fairly certain he would lose, anyway. Ginny was part of their family. Instead of paying any attention to Ginny, he just focused on his plate.

"Well, eat up, everyone," Mrs Weasley said, sitting down next to Mr Weasley. Sirius grumbled and picked at his food, Fred, George and Ron decided to ignore Ginny in favour of their beloved food, and Hermione uncomfortably nibbled at her dinner.

Harry moved his food around his plate, unable to eat when he felt like something horrific was about to happen, such as Voldemort coming through the floo or one of the others choking on their sausage and dying.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his back, and looked over at George.

"Relax," George whispered, rubbing up and down his back, and spearing some of his food onto his fork. He lifted the fork and held it at Harry's lips. Harry opened his mouth and allowed George to feed him, before grabbing the fork and proceeding to feed himself.

Hermione seemed to be cooing at them silently, while Ron was looking away, face red. Mr and Mrs Weasley hadn't been watching, nor had Sirius or Remus.

However, Harry caught Ginny staring at the interaction. Her eyes were narrowed and her jaw clenched.

Harry looked away, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in his seat, far too uncomfortable to take another bite of his food.

Fred and George instantly looked over at Ginny as Harry sunk into his seat. They shot her twin glares.

"Fred!" Mrs Weasley hissed. "George!"

"I'm Fred!" George protested when Mrs Weasley addressed him as himself. Mrs Weasley sighed.

"I'm sorry Fred," she huffed, and George grinned at her.

"S'all right mum," he reassured her. Harry chuckled quietly and George smiled at him, lifting a hand to absently play with his cat ears.

Ginny's eyes narrowed further, seeing the way Harry didn't try to move away or struggle from George playing with his cat ears, like he had before. It was obvious to see that something had changed between the three of them, with the way Fred (was it Fred?) was looking completely smitten, George satisfied and Harry a mixture of confused and happy.

She stood suddenly, pushing her plate away.

"Ginny," Mr Weasley warned, his voice stern. Ginny scowled, refusing to be subjected to the torture of Harry being _fondled_ by her brothers.

"I'm not hungry," she snapped, before storming out. She heard one of the twins mutter 'good riddance' behind her.

XxXxXxX

"So, Harry my Harry, we've been meaning to ask you," Fred started, bouncing down next to Harry on his bed. The twins and he were in his and Ron's room. Ron was playing chess with George and Hermione was reading over Harry's Transfiguration essay.

"-How do you know which one's which?" George finished, moving his knight. Harry was rather surprised at the question, although he understood it, and shrugged.

"It's not exactly hard," he answered, earning an incredulous snort from Ron, who broke his concentration from the game. George snickered to himself and used this opportunity to move one of Ron's pieces while his brother wasn't looking.

No wonder he always won against Ron.

"Not hard?" Ron asked, "They're exactly the same, down to the last freckle. Everything, the way they do things, the way they say things, their personalities. The same!" Ron waved his arms about to punctuate his point.

Harry laughed at that. Ron was exaggerating a bit.

"No they're not. George has a slightly deeper voice and Fred's eyes are a bit more mischievous. He's always grinning, even in serious situations, like when he glares, he smiles," Harry said, thinking over the differences. Fred looked positively evil when he glared and smiled, while George looked chilling and stern. "And George is more of a mother-hen," he added.

Fred, who had been watching him with mixed emotions, laughed and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Hear that George, you mother hen, you! You're turning into mum, you are," he said, delighted at that revelation. George scowled and chucked one of Ron's chess pieces at his brother.

"Oi!" Ron cried, retrieving his chess piece and frowning, trying to remember where he put it.

"Goes here, Ron," George told him, pointing to a space it was clearly not in before. Harry shook his head at that.

"Oh, and George cheats," he added, a wicked smirk on his face. George shot him a mock-hurt look.

"I don't cheat!" he whined, "you cut me deep, dearest." Ron was studying the board, pointing to the different squares and muttering to himself. Suddenly, he glared at George.

"Harry's right, you _are _cheating!" Ron exclaimed, standing up and crossing his arms. "That's the last time I play chess with you." He skulked over to Hermione, rather sour that he hadn't realised before. George just chuckled to himself and went to sit beside Harry.

"Thanks for that, Harry. Now he'll be watching my every move," George told him, pouting. Harry merely grinned, leaning back on his arms.

"Guess you shouldn't cheat, then," he said nonchalantly. George quirked an eyebrow at him, blue eyes devious.

"Oh really?" he asked, head inching towards Harry. Harry watched him apprehensively and nodded. George's face drew even closer to his, a smirk on his thin lips. Just as those lips were about to touch Harry's, George's hands splayed on his chest and suddenly shoved Harry down onto the bed, covering him. His hands sought out Harry's sides.

One of the many let downs that came with this cat curse was Harry's new sensitivity to being petted. And being tickled. Even Sirius, the treacherous bastard, delighted in poking his ribs to see him squirm.

George was a master tickler, as it turned out. His fingers dragged along Harry's sides underneath his t-shirt and the cat-boy let out a very unmanly squeal, tail jabbing George in the arm, and hands attempting to fend off George's.

Fred was doubled over with laughter, reduced to uselessly pointing at him in mockery, not helping at all. Harry finally got a hold of George's wrists, digging in his claws threateningly. George grinned down at his breathless boyfriend, and leant down to kiss his lips softly.

"Don't do that in front of me, please," Ron begged, looking away as if they were humping like rabbits in front of his eyes.

"Aww, don't want to upset poor Ronnikin's virginal mind, now do we George?" Fred asked, flopping down on the bed next to George and Harry. George grinned, rolling off Harry and onto his other side.

"That's right, we could completely scramble his values," George said seriously.

"If it's possible to make his mind any worse, anyway," Fred pointed out, looking at Ron speculatively. Ron groaned and buried his head in his hands. Hermione tutted.

"Don't be so horrid," she scolded, although it wasn't as strict as usual at seeing Harry's wide grin. The twins sat up and held their hands up.

"Horrid? _Us_?" they asked in unison, innocent as the day they were born. Hermione shook her head and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You can't really pull off innocence," Harry told them, causing the twins to turn large, puppy dog eyes on him. He couldn't help laughing to himself at that, causing Fred and George to growl playfully and jump on Harry in a dog pile.

Ron laughed and joined them, jumping on Harry who was letting out muffled yells. Hermione chuckled and walked over, sitting on top of them all and continuing to read a book she'd put down.

"Gerrof Hermione! How much do you _eat_?" Ron whined, squirming, face uncomfortably pressed into Fred's shoulder blades. Hermione hit him on the head with the book.

"Are you calling me fat!" she screeched.

"No, no, I'm not!" Ron quickly exclaimed, covering his battered head. The others were laughing under him at Ron's typical display of idiocy.

"I can't believe you called me fat!" Hermione continued ranting, getting off them and crossing her arms. Ron sat up, and Fred and George moved so they were cuddling Harry to watch the spectacle before them.

"No, I didn't! I swear I didn't!"

"Merlin Ron, can't _believe_ you called her fat!" Fred tutted, shaking his head. George sighed solemnly. Ron scowled at them for their complete lack of helpfulness.

"He's just _so_ insensitive," Harry told them. Ron looked rather betrayed and Harry sent a large, innocent smile at him. Ron shook his head at that and the twins laughed, both stroking his sides absentmindedly, causing him to purr and snuggle against them further, pushing down the embarrassment he felt at actually _snuggling _with someone.

He would have to get used to a lot of new things with the twins.

XxXxXxX

"Have you found out anything about Harry's condition?" Mrs Weasley asked at the end of an Order meeting. Albus, who was straightening some pieces of parchment, shook his head solemnly.

"There is nothing in any books and my contacts haven't proved to be very useful. Severus has been researching diligently, but he just can't find an antidote, as there was none to the original potion," he told her solemnly. The adults who were left sighed despondently.

"Are they dangerous?" Sirius asked, concerned. None of them had picked up anything out of the ordinary about Harry, other than his irritation at having these new, awkward appendages, and the occasional cat-like action.

"As far as I believe, no. I do not think they are detrimental to his health. In fact, having feline instincts may prove to be useful," Dumbledore said. Harry hadn't seemed to pick up the grace of a cat, but maybe he'd learn how to land on both his legs when leaping from heights. He smiled in amusement at the image. "Although, it could also be a target for Voldemort, if the man has any knowledge about cats. We'll have to see his reactions to items like catnip, and if he can be subdued by grabbing the back of his neck, which we may need to keep protected so no Death Eaters can use this against him."

"You reckon Voldemort will actually research _cats_?" Sirius asked with a snort. Dumbledore fixed him with a stern gaze.

"He will stop at nothing to kill Harry. Do not forget this," he said. Sirius paled and looked down, all mirth knocked out of him at the reminder.

"He's not really shown many cat-like traits," Mrs Weasley said, having been observing Harry to see how much he changed.

"The potion, if it had been made correctly-" Everyone shuddered slightly at the thought "- would have taken a while to settle, one of the reasons why it's possible to throw it off in the first week, but near impossible afterwards. He'll more than likely change as time goes on. Just keep watch and report to me, if you will."

Albus stood, smiling at them all benignly.

"I hope you all have a pleasant night," he said before turning to the fireplace. He chucked in some floo powder and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Mr and Mrs Weasley, Sirius, Remus and Tonks sat there in silence after he went, his words being a cold reminder of what Harry would go through during this war.

XX

**Hmm, very fluffy chapter. Aww, I love Dumbledore. Completely oblivious of the reaction to his bad news.**


	7. Chapter 7

XxXxXxX

Harry sat at the table in Grimmauld Place's kitchen the next afternoon, picking idly at the sandwiches he'd made under Mrs Weasley's stern eye.

The room was empty, except for Mrs Weasley and himself. The woman was hurrying around the kitchen, cleaning it thoroughly. Fred had made the grill explode that morning after attempting to cook using his magic.

Harry's ears twitched towards the door when it opened, although he didn't look up. It was raining that day and, for some reason, he felt unusually mellow and tired. He didn't even attempt to fight George off when the redhead subjected him to tickling.

The chair next to him was pulled out and someone sat down. Harry looked up to see Fred smiling down at him. He reached out and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling the boy to him, the position made awkward with Harry nearly falling off the armless chair.

Fred laughed and saved him, pulling him onto his lap. He frowned when Harry merely snuggled into him instead of clambering off. This behaviour was unusual.

"You all right, kitten?" he asked, hand rubbing at his hip before moving to splay across the boy's stomach. Harry purred in response.

Fred smiled and leaned back in his seat, the hand on his stomach rubbing circles and his other hand occasionally moving to stroke the boy's tail. Harry noted that Fred was entirely too fascinated with his tail, and had been from the moment he saw it.

After a few moments of sitting in near silence, caressing Harry and listening to him purr, he leaned forward to grab the tuna sandwiches off the table.

"Since when do you like tuna?" Fred asked with a grin. Harry had hated fish before the cat incident.

"Dunno," Harry mumbled, rubbing his head against Fred's chin affectionately. His tongue slipped out to lick the boy's skin lightly. Fred's breath hitched, wicked smirk alighting his face. He ripped off a part of the sandwich and held it to Harry's mouth.

"Eat it," he murmured into the boy's cat ear. Harry lazily opened his mouth and allowed Fred to place the food in it. He licked his finger before letting it go.

When Harry had swallowed, Fred ripped off another bit and let Harry capture it from his fingers, kissing the cat boy's lips gently as Harry chewed. Harry smiled up at him.

Fred continued doing this until the two sandwiches were eaten, only the crusts, which Harry had refused, lying on the plate. Harry turned so he was curled against Fred, head resting in the crook of the other's neck. Fred wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Mm, full," Harry muttered to himself. Fred raised an eyebrow, rubbing at his stomach.

"From sandwiches?" he asked, not completely surprised as he felt the lack of weight on Harry's stomach. Harry shrugged and kissed Fred's clothed shoulder before closing his eyes.

Mrs Weasley smiled as she watched Harry drift to sleep in Fred's arm. Fred grinned at her, trying to wipe the sentimental smile off his face. Sentimental was George's job, honestly.

"Hmm, Fred," Mrs Weasley started softly, moving over to them. She wasn't sure if Fred would agree to what she was about to say, but it was for Harry's safety, and she didn't want to invade his privacy.

"Yeah?" he asked absentmindedly, gazing down at Harry adoringly. Mrs Weasley clicked her fingers, drawing Fred's attention back to her. She shook her head, wondering how Fred and George expected to keep their relationship with Harry private with the way they both acted.

"Dumbledore asked that we observe Harry for how much he changes. There are a few cat-like aspects that can be harmful to him if the knowledge of them got into the wrong hands," she said carefully, seeing Fred's expression darken. Ah, he knew what she was talking about, then.

"Observe for what?" he asked, not knowing anything about cats apart from the fact that Crookshanks was a bad tempered bugger.

"Just... see if he's attracted to certain things like cat-nip, maybe try to grab him by the scruff of his neck- not in a harmful way," Mrs Weasley reassured when Fred's eyes narrowed, "Just to see if he stills all movement. It can happen in certain cats, an instinct of some kind – and for heaven's sake _ask_ him first - Just, see how much of a cat he's become and what could be dangerous to him."

"Right. Will do," Fred told her, thinking about where he could get some catnip. He'd heard of the effect it had on cats.

"Don't do anything that will irritate him," Mrs Weasley scolded suddenly, seeing his smirk. Fred laughed slightly.

"I won't, mum. Honest."

XxXxXxX

_He was running down a long corridor._

He could hear his breath, harsh and gasping from excitement and exertion. His chest heaved, his stomach was coiled with anticipation. There was a door at the end, coming closer and closer to him with every step his tired legs made.

Something was behind that door. Something incredible, something he needed more than he'd ever needed anything before.

Harry's arm stretched out as he neared, fingers brushing the bumpy surface of the wooden door.

XxXxXxX

Harry jolted awake suddenly, sitting up straight, scar prickling.

"Well well, decided to return to the land of the living, I see." Harry turned his head to see Sirius grinning at him, a newspaper in his hands. Harry realised that the tingling deadness in his cheek and left side of his body was from leaning against Sirius' side and shoulder as he slept.

He remembered talking with Sirius, and then falling asleep shortly after.

"Bloody rain," Harry grumbled, rubbing his eyes with a fist. Sirius laughed, mussing up the boys messy hair with a hand.

"You'll just have to get used to it, I'm afraid. Thanks to Padfoot, I want to chase cute little animals up trees even when I'm human," Sirius told him, eyes amused as Harry hissed at him warningly.

"Now, now, no need to get cranky," Sirius said. He chuckled when Harry began to growl, returning to his paper.

"I'm not cranky," Harry told him, crossing his arms angrily. Sirius just shook his head disbelievingly. "I'm not!"

"Of course not," Sirius said, placating.

"Shut up!" Harry grumbled. Sirius looked at him innocently, grey eyes wide.

"What did I say?" he wondered, as if he didn't already know. Harry opened his mouth to retort when a hands wound under his arms and lifted him up.

"What the- Fred!" Harry protested as Fred made him stand, then swung him up to carry him bridal style. Fred grinned down at him, kissing his nose, before walking out of the room, Sirius' loud guffaws following them.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, frustrated and curious. Fred bounced him lightly, earning a hiss from Harry as he panicked about being dropped.

"You're going to sleep. You've been a bad kitten, disturbing your poor godfather like that," Fred told him cheekily. Harry's eyes widened disbelievingly at the complete unfairness Fred was showing.

"He started it!" Harry protested as Fred started up the stairs with him, passing Mrs Black who threw open her curtains just to caterwaul at them.

The amusement in Fred's eyes told Harry he already knew exactly who started it, and was just doing this to annoy Harry. Harry glared up at him, falling into a silence to punish Fred, who looked put out by Harry's sudden lack of reaction.

They got to Fred and George's room, and Fred deposited him on the bed, causing Harry to bounce. Harry yowled as he was suddenly dropped, fearing that Fred had decided to randomly let go.

When he landed on the bed instead of falling to the hard ground, he bared his teeth at Fred, who was laughing at the hair on his tail standing on end due to the brief moment of panic.

"Stop laughing," Harry mumbled, feeling embarrassed. He couldn't help that the fur on his tail was against him. Fred collapsed on the bed next to him, pulling him closer. He was smiling like an idiot, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Sorry, you're right, I shouldn't laugh at my poor little Harry's distress," Fred said in a patronising voice. Harry swatted at him lazily, already feeling sleepy due to the comfortableness of the bed.

"Yeah, you shouldn't," he said, snuggling into Fred, sprawled across the red head. Fred chuckled and moved a hand to stroke his swaying tail. Harry tensed, before purring and closing his eyes.

"Sleep, Harry," Fred told him, taking off his glasses and setting them on a night stand. Harry found himself drifting off to sleep again with the peaceful feeling of Fred's arms around him.

XXX

"Oh my."

Harry lifted his gaze from his uneaten breakfast to stare at Mr Weasley's pale face across from him. The man was staring in disbelief at the newspaper in front of him that had arrived that morning.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. He and Mr Weasley were the only ones downstairs at this early an hour, Mr Weasley having to go to work early, and Harry trying to find an escape from the nightmares plaguing him all night.

"I can't believe this. We were so careful, there's no reason they should have found out," Mr Weasley rambled, bringing the paper close to his face in case he'd made some sort of mistake.

However, the large picture of Harry Potter sporting cat ears, spread out on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_, left little room for doubt.

Harry frowned and stood, moving to Mr Weasley's side when he saw the man wasn't going to tell him what was going wrong. What he saw made him gasp in shock. His picture self turned to look at them, showing the long cat pupils in his eyes, and the twitching ears.

_**Harry Potter: The Cat-Who-Lived**_**, **was the _ingenious_ title in large bold lettering above the picture and article on how it was discovered at his hearing that he was hiding a large secret from the wizarding world. As Harry skimmed the article, he rolled his eyes at the speculations of it being an attempt to seek attention, that he was evil as cats were apparently the sign of the darkness, or that he'd gone mad and spelled on random ears in a fit of insanity.

"Well isn't that great," Harry dead panned, moving to sit in his own seat. Mr Weasley sighed and shot him a sympathetic look.

"I was sure no-one saw when your hat fell," he said. Harry shrugged. He'd been certain as well, but it had been a big room full of quite a few people. And, it was the trial of Harry Potter, there were bound to be a few photographers there.

"Ugh, we should have done some sort of spell," Harry mumbled, berating himself for not asking if there was a spell to mask his ears. Mr Weasley smiled and reached over to ruffle his hair.

"There wasn't a spell that could have masked your ears for more than an hour without someone having to refresh it, which would have looked quite suspicious," he reassured Harry, before standing up, folding the paper and tucking it under his arm. Harry had never hated his cat ears more, and felt desperation rising up within him.

"Maybe if I get rid of them soon, when I next go out, they'll just think it was a prank, you know," Harry said suddenly, causing Mr Weasley to pause in making his way towards the fireplace. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, but you know we haven't found a way to remove them," Mr Weasley told him. Harry slumped in his seat.

"Can't we surgically remove them? You know, like with muggles. They use surgery, plastic surgery. It can do loads of things!" Harry said. Mr Weasley shook his head, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but where he was, comforting a hysterical cat-boy.

"If we remove them, using the muggle way or a magical way, they'll just grow back. Snape told us that the potion was tricky like that. If it had gone right, it could only be removed by will, or else it would just reform, never quite leaving the system. It's the same sort of thing now."

Harry slumped further in his seat, cat ears flattened against his head as he realised there was no way of getting rid of the damn things. They weren't ruining his life yet, but the news article reminded him that they were on their way to doing so.

"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore, see if he's heard, then go to work and see what I can do about this story," Mr Weasley told him, pulling on his cloak and moving towards the fire. Harry barely had time to bid the man good-bye before he was disappearing into the flames.

Harry reached up to tug one of his ears. "Bloody Ginny."

XXXX

Harry moped around the house later that morning, bored out of his mind. Fred and George were locked up in their room and had warned Harry not to come in, for his own safety. Judging by the amount of explosions he could hear emanating from upstairs, he could safely say he was glad not to be in there.

"It's just... weird."

Harry paused outside the door leading to the living room. It was open just a crack, allowing Ron's voice to float out.

"It's not really," Hermione said, sounding like she'd had this conversation too many times. After a short silence, she sighed. "Well, it is, but it's Harry. Nothing's really normal with him, and we're his friends. We've learned to accept that, and it shouldn't be such a chore to accept this." Harry frowned, unsure about whether to feel hurt or touched.

"_It's not _... it's not a bloody chore, all right?" Ron groaned. "But come on! My twin brothers, in a relationship together... with my best mate. It's... it's incest! It's not even legal," Ron said. Hermione sighed.

"Yes, well, we've had our fair share of what's not legal. You didn't mind making a Polyjuice Potion to spy on Malfoy, or breaking the rules in school to fight with people," Hermione reminded. There was another awkward silence. "... I know it's hard to accept. It goes against everything you've ever known, it goes against everything _I've_ ever know. But Harry's our friend, and Fred and George are your brothers. So there will be absolutely no kicking up a fuss about this."

Harry got the feeling Hermione had stood halfway through and was looming over Ron, as she was wont to do, as Ron merely let out a squeak of agreement.

Harry smiled to himself, feeling warmth in his heart at the words of Hermione, and how Ron hadn't disagreed, or yelled, or called Harry, Fred or George unnatural, just weird. One never knew how Ron Weasley would take things.

Sometimes, his reaction could be surprising.

"Hey," Harry greeted, pushing the door open. Hermione squealed and turned around to face him, while Ron coloured in embarrassment at the thought of Harry hearing him almost bad mouth of him.

"Relax," Harry told them, grinning. "I'm not expecting you to just up and accept something like this, Merlin knows it's taking me a while to get my head around it. But thanks, for not, you know, ignoring me or breaking our friendship," Harry said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He was sure his face was red.

"Oh, Harry, we would never do that. No matter what you do, you're our best friend," Hermione told him, smiling, tears in her eyes. Ron rolled his eyes at the girly reaction to Harry's words, and Harry grinned at him.

"Yeah, mate, you can always count on us," Ron told him gruffly, standing and walking over to pat his shoulder. Harry laughed.

"That's good to know."

XXX

**Oh no, the fluff. It's reproducing at an incredible rate and taking over the story ;; laughs;; . However, I thought I should include Ron and Hermione in this a little. After all, it's got to be rather hard to get used to.**

**Okay, I admit to getting my inspiration for the effect of rain on Harry from a manga/anime called Fruits Basket. I thought it was a rather neat way to portray a cat's hate of water without causing him to become very unhygienic. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: smut ahead! HJ**

XXXX

There was another Order meeting that night. Fred and George burst into Harry and Ron's room, disturbing a game of chess that Harry was losing, badly.

"Guess what," Fred started, holding up a few fleshy coloured strings. Harry frowned and followed the string's path with his eyes, raising his eyebrows when he saw the ears attached to the end.

"We modified our extendable ears. They can get through the wards now, and- what are you doing?" George suddenly asked as he saw Harry, lying on his back on the floor and batting at the ears. Harry immediately stood up, looking at anything but the amused looks from the twins and Ron.

"Nothing," he muttered. "So, extendable ears... what are they?" Harry asked, sheathing his claws. It was so tempting to just play with them all night long...

"...Can listen into private conversations and everything, or they will if you don't stop staring at them like that," Fred was explaining to him, while hiding the ears in his pocket at Harry's intense gaze.

"I can't help it!" Harry snapped, horrified when a hiss escaped from him to back up his exclamation. Fred laughed and wrapped an arm around Harry, George taking Harry's other side and wrapping an arm around his waist, mouth close to his ear.

"Don't worry, it's adorable," George confided, like he was telling a secret. Ron was rolling his eyes and slouching on the bed, and Harry chuckled when the boy made a gagging motion. Honestly, he was such a butch man. However, seeing Harry's distraction, George began kissing his ear softly. Harry gasped slightly.

"Look, I'm getting Hermione, then we can listen in on the Order," Ron said, standing and escaping the room before things got too intimate for him to handle. "Can't bloody wait to get into Harry's knickers, those two."

Harry didn't even notice Ron leaving as Fred began nipping his neck, tongue sliding out to lick the expanse of flesh over the bites. George was suckling on his earlobe, emitting satisfied noises, as if Harry's skin was the tastiest treat.

Fred lifted his head to capture Harry's open lips with his own, swallowing a soft moan. His tongue slid into Harry's compliant mouth to tangle with Harry's, the two entwining around each other. George's tongue was in Harry's ear, causing him to flush with the little blood that wasn't sinking south.

Fred coaxed Harry's tongue into his own mouth, sucking on it greedily while his hand drifted to Harry's t-shirt, slipping underneath to slide up his stomach and chest. He briefly noted how thin it felt, but was too distracted to make anything of it, having located Harry's nipples.

Harry felt his knees buckling, knowing that, if George's strong arm wasn't holding him up, he would have fallen to the ground. When Fred's fingers began tracing a nipple, he groaned into Fred's mouth, his hands, which had been clenched unsurely at his sides, flying up, one tangling in Fred's hair and the other on the back of George's neck.

George chuckled, lifting his head to Harry's cat ears, which were twitching wildly with the sensation, standing straight up. George lightly bit at the pointed tip of his right ear, and Harry cried out, ear tingling. George smirked and licked at it lightly, ignoring the fur that tickled his tongue. It was worth it to hear Harry gasping and purring in pleasure.

Fred opened his eyes to meet George's briefly, mouth curving into a wicked smirk. The hand not playing with Harry's nipple slunk down and gripped Harry's tail at the base, causing Harry to instinctively arch his back, especially as Fred's hand rubbed his nipple in a torturous way.

And when Fred's hand moved up Harry's tail, smoothing the fur right up to the tip, before letting it go and once again moving the base, Harry nearly screamed in delight, tail ramrod straight. George smirked and pressed closer to Harry's side, kissing his ear again before moving to lick Harry's lips that were still attached to Fred's, regardless of the ache in his jaw.

Harry, who had been lost in the sensations of a hand stroking his tail and playing with his chest, and the tongue plundering his mouth, was shocked out of his pleasure haze at the feel of another tongue sliding in beside Fred's, making his mouth stretch to accommodate them both.

It was awkward and slippery, but all three felt a jolt of pleasure at the feel of their tongues meeting and rubbing against each other. Their groans filled the air, especially as Harry became slightly more bold, daringly running a hand down Fred's chest and rubbing erotically while his tail wrapped around George's waist, the tip tickling his clothed erection.

"Merlin, I love this tail," George growled out. Fred had forgotten his ministrations on Harry's cat appendage and had instead moved to Harry's waist band, slipping a hand underneath, too impatient to tease. Harry's eyes widened and he nearly yowled at the feel of the contact on his hot length.

Fred rubbed at his cock, unable to move his hand in the restrictions of Harry's trousers and underwear. Harry thrust against his hand, not noticing his tail rubbing more firmly at George while George reached out his hand to unzip Fred's jeans and pull out his cock, eyes narrowing in lust when he saw Fred wasn't wearing any underwear.

Harry groaned and arched his back, grasping onto Fred's shoulder as he felt his climax building up, balls tightening and claws digging into Fred's skin through his shirt. Fred gasped at the feeling and the erotic look on Harry's face as he succumbed to the pleasure, and George tightened his grasp on Fred when Harry's tail picked up the pace on his weeping dick.

"Nn, Merlin!" Harry cried out, eyes closing as the heat in his stomach kicked into overload. He spilled into Fred's hand as the redhead fondled him roughly.

George gasped, shoving his own hand down his trousers to take a firm hold of his cock as he felt his orgasm near. He pumped it until he was cumming, groaning and tightening his hand on Fred.

Fred's eyes opened and widened as George's hand tightened and he thrust into it urgently, mindless with the image of both Harry and George in the throes of their orgasm. He spilled with that thought and the heat encasing his cock, covering George's hand.

They collapsed onto the floor, breathing harsh and heavy, unable to form coherent speech as they merely slumped against each other. The smell of sex hung in the air.

"That was..." Harry trailed off, voice breathless, unable to express what, exactly, had happened, with his thinking process limited as it was. George shushed him with a kiss and they fell into silence, attempting to catch their breath after the mind blowing experience.

XxXxXxX

"Look who decided to join us," Ron muttered as Fred, George and Harry wandered over to him and Hermione, who were both sitting at the top of the stairs, leaning against the railing. The Order members had just gone in and the door had been closed and warded by Mrs Weasley seconds ago.

Fred and George grinned, satisfied, as they sat down next to the two and pulled Harry between them, until he was sitting in Fred's lap with his legs on George's. Ron groaned and Hermione hit him lightly upside the head.

"So, you got them?" Ron asked impatiently, wanting this to be over with so he could leave before the threesome got hot and heavy again. He was possibly scarred for life.

Harry rolled his eyes at the way Ron phrased his question. "You make it sound so seedy," he teased. Ron felt his mouth twitch upwards in a smile as he rolled his eyes.

"Guilty conscience?" he asked innocently as Fred and George pulled out the various extendable ears, unravelling them. When Harry was passed one, he strongly resisted the urge to play with it, instead waiting for instructions on what to do.

"Right, we may as well lie down, in case anyone comes out," Hermione said, lying flat on her stomach. The others followed suit, crowding around the banister. As everyone put the fleshy strings in one of their ears, George smiled and helped Harry with his, seeing as the boy's claws were out, and he was unable to retract them when something so chase-able was near him.

"Right, just lower them down to the ground, they'll do the rest," Fred muttered, lowering his ear until it hit the floor below. The ear stood up and began wiggling towards the door. Harry watched as it encountered the ward on the door, before it fell down and seemed to slide _underneath _the wards, and then under the door.

He raised his eyebrows and lowered his, watching it do the same thing. These things were weird and wonderful, as expected.

As his wriggled under the door, he didn't hear anything, and frowned slightly. The others looked to be listening intently to whatever was happening. He moved his to the other ear, and was annoyed when he couldn't hear anything.

_Oh Merlin! What if I've suddenly gone deaf!_ Harry's mind screamed, panicked. He took out the extendable ear and looked around, cat ears twitching to pick up any sound. He sighed in relief when he could hear the shifting of those around him and the creaking of the old house, as well as the occasional 'harrumph' from Mrs Black.

Harry sat up sharply, wondering why he couldn't hear from the extendable ear. Fred, noticing his movement, took out his ear and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, pulling Harry back down and kissing his cheek absent-mindedly. Harry shrugged.

"I think this ear's broken," Harry said, not really wanting to cause such a fuss over a stringy ear. Fred frowned, taking the string from Harry and placing it to his own ear. When he heard what was going on in the meeting, he returned it to Harry.

"Works fine for me," he told Harry, before offering his. "Use mine, I'll use yours."

Harry smiled at him in thanks and took the offered string, placing it in his ear. He still couldn't hear anything, but upon seeing Fred get absorbed in the meeting again, decided not to disturb him any further with stupid worries.

So what if he missed one meeting?

XxXxXxX

"The Dark Lord has discovered Potter's secret," Snape told Dumbledore, a serious look in his eye. "As you predicted, he has now begun to ask around about cats and kneazles, reading books on them, both magic and muggle, and torturing his death eaters for information. It is... most bizzare," Snape continued. The room was silent. "He is obsessed with the boy."

"This is a catastrophe," Dumbledore intoned, getting a few groans for the horrible pun. "We have to hope Harry won't be put in danger because of this new change. Have you noticed anything, Molly?" Dumbledore asked, also looking at Sirius. The two shook their heads. They'd been watching Harry, but hadn't noticed anything significant.

"He likes to scratch things and chase things, and walks with one foot directly in front of the other, like all those bloody cats," Sirius said, growling at the thought of cats. Cats that he could be chasing up trees. Minerva glared at him sternly, catching onto his thoughts. Sirius eyed her. She was a cat.

"He's certainly become slightly more graceful, but only when his tail is free," Mrs Weasley remembered, causing Dumbledore to chuckle to himself.

"None of these seem particularly harmful, in fact, some of these seem almost useful," Dumbledore said contemplatively. Remus narrowed his eyes and Molly nearly growled.

"Are you saying he should _stay_ like this?" she asked incredulously. Dumbledore shook his head, hoping to placate the irate redhead.

"No, no, we still have several people looking for antidotes and have contacted several potion masters, discretely, of course, and Severus is working on a cure, too," Dumbledore told her. Several people turned their attention to Severus, peering at him suspiciously.

"Can we _please_ stop talking about Potter's latest woe, now?" Severus snapped at the looks being directed at him. He'd been working for them for more than fourteen years now. You'd think they'd trust him.

"Yes, Severus is quite right. What other news have you heard from Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked, steepling his fingers, something he always did when he knew he'd receive bad news. The act seemed to calm him somewhat.

"The Dark Lord is still looking for ways around the wards at Hogwarts. He's determined to get into the school. I only managed to put him off using me by saying I wasn't trusted enough at the moment," Severus told them. Dumbledore sighed.

"Keep an eye on any children of Death Eaters, from _all_ houses. There's a possibility he has somehow forced them into helping get into Hogwarts. He's not above using any means, remember. It may not be their fault that they have to help."

XxXxXxX

Harry jerked when he heard the door downstairs open. A few Order members came spilling out, whispering to themselves. The others had already pulled up their extendable ears, and were looking at Harry oddly. Harry frowned back at them, sitting up from where he'd been lying.

"What?" he asked, confused. George reached out and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him to his chest, while Fred hugged him from behind. Harry was severely confused.

"Seriously, what?" he asked, looking to Ron and Hermione to clear his confusion up, seeing as Fred and George seemed strangely silent. Hermione frowned at him.

"Didn't you hear?" she asked. Harry merely shook his head. "Why not?"

"Dunno, just didn't work," Harry told her, seeing a gleam in her eye. She was clearly interested in exploring why the extendable ears wouldn't work for Harry, but a cough from Ron snapped her out of her speculation.

"Erm, just heard some stuff, 'bout Vold... You-Know-Who, plotting to, you know... kill you," Ron told him.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped, hitting him upside the head for his complete lack of tact. The arms around Harry tightened, and Harry awkwardly patted one of the limbs, unsure of who's it was in the tangle of arms around him.

"Yeah, he does that a lot," Harry told them, plastering a smile on. "Hasn't succeeded yet, has he?"

"I'll kill him if he comes near you," George mumbled into Harry's shoulder. Harry chuckled nervously at the deadly promise in George's voice, and in Fred's when he agreed heartily.

XxXxXxX

**Shinji (AFF)****- Unfortunately not. The person who made the potion can't will it away, only the one under the influence can, and that's only because it's a mental invasion, like the Imperius curse. However, the potion accumulated at a physical level, and so, though he can stop his cat instincts when he realises what he's doing, he can't get rid of the physical aspects (eyes, ears and tail, etc).**

XXXX

**Thanks so much for the response. I'm in love with my readers/reviewers. **

**(Edited May 2010)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Betaed by Profound Yaoi**

XxXxXxX

The next day, Harry awoke to rapping on the door. He frowned slightly, shifting in his bed, which seemed warmer than usual. And was filled with more bodies than usual.

"Ron, ge'rrouta my bed," Harry grumbled, lazily swatting at whomever was in front of him. He heard a laugh, and then someone caught his wrist, pulling him closer until he was pressed chest to chest with him. The body behind Harry moved closer to him as well, arms slithering around his waist.

"Maybe Ron's not as straight as we once thought," a familiar voice said.

"...We thought Ron was straight?" another voice answered, surprised at this information. Harry opened an eye to glare at George, who grinned back down at him, shifting some of his black hair out of his uncovered eyes.

"Time to get up, kitten. Diagon Alley's a-calling," George told him, kissing his forehead, right on the scar. Harry smiled at him blearily before turning over and cuddling into Fred. Surely Fred wouldn't make him get up.

"Aww, our kitty likes me better than you, Forge," Fred told George, and Harry could imagine him sticking his tongue out. However, the imagery was wiped away as Fred moved a hand up to fuss his ears, causing his back to arch, so he was pressed fully against Fred. Fred groaned slightly, his other hand snaking down to Harry's arse.

"Much as I would love to see where this is heading," George quipped, the sounds of him pulling one of his drawers out meeting Harry's ears. "We need to get moving before Mum walks in on something she'd prefer not to."

"Don't ruin it George. Why would you ruin it?" Fred whined, sitting up slowly. George shot him an evil smirk, bending down to kiss Fred's lips lightly. However, Fred grabbed onto the back of George's head and pulled him closer, the kiss turning harder as he parted George's lips and slipped his tongue past them. George groaned, moving to lie on the bed, preferably on top of Fred.

However, Fred released him of the kiss and stood, grabbing a pair of jeans that had been flung on the floor last night. He pulled them on, disregarding underwear, and waved at George and Harry before walking out of the room, shirtless.

George and Harry stared after him, before turning to each other, lust burning their eyes. However, there was another knock, and Mrs Weasley popped her head around into the room, eyes widening when she caught sight of George in just boxers, and Harry under the sheets.

"And what was going on here?" she asked, moving firmly in to the room and placing her hands on her hips. Harry looked absolutely mortified, and even George was blushing faintly, looking at the floor.

"Nothing, he was just sleeping, Mum, honest!" George defended. Mrs Weasley narrowed her eyes.

"That's as may be, but I expect Harry out of this room in five minutes and back into his own to change, and if I catch him 'sleeping' in your room again, you won't like the consequences," she told them, "at least_ try_ to remember that people won't be as accepting outside of Grimmauld. You won't get away with this at Hogwarts, you know."

XxXxXxX

Harry had slunk out of the twins room a few minutes later, after pulling on a shirt and attempting to engage George in conversation. However, the redhead still seemed to be suffering the trauma of Mrs Weasley's visit, and so the conversation was brief and one-sided.

Harry was now sitting at the table, claws idly tracing the wood, sometimes digging in to create indents, and then scratching down to cause long lines. It was his table, no other cats allowed.

He glared briefly as Crookshanks came sneaking past. Crookshanks glared right back.

Charlie Weasley, who had come back to see his family and help the Order for a few weeks, kept glancing up from the _Daily Prophet-_ which was still spouting stories on how Harry's 'cat-ness' was a sign of evil- to shoot dark looks at Harry for the horrible sound he was creating. Charlie still hadn't got over the new cat additions.

Neither had Harry, in all honesty.

That was probably why Fred and George were with him, just because they had a thing for weird cat-boys. However, he was fairly certain their relationship was going to come to a standstill with Mrs Weasley's words. If the world ever discovered they were in some bizarre, incestuous threesome...

Why would they want to go through all that for Harry? Without him, their relationship wouldn't enter the spotlight.

The thought made Harry dig his claws harder in to the table, and _drag_ them a few inches. Charlie winced at the sound and the sight of the deep gouges in the table. Hopefully, Sirius wouldn't mind.

"Looking forward to Diagon Alley?" Charlie finally asked, trying to break Harry's concentration from mutilating the table.

"Oh. Yeah," Harry replied listlessly. It would be good to get out of the house, if only for a day. He was feeling restless cooped up in here, and he could see the strain on the others too. Especially Sirius, and the man wasn't even allowed to come with them.

"It'll be good to go back to Hogwarts, won't it? Won't have to wake up to this simply _charming_ place every morning," Charlie persevered, staring at Harry's twitching cat ears, and the tail which occasionally swung around to rest on Harry's shoulder, before flopping back onto the chair lifelessly. There was definitely something wrong with him this morning.

"Hmm," Harry agreed. At that moment, Mr Weasley strode in, fixing his sparse hair and sitting down next to Charlie, smiling at his second oldest before turning that smile on Harry.

"Morning every-oh! Harry, what on earth have you done to that poor table?" he queried. Harry blinked and looked down at the table, which sported several deep white scratches in the dark wood. He looked back up, sheepish. He hadn't even realised what he was doing.

"I'm really sorry," he began to apologise, but Mr Weasley just smiled and whipped out his wand, pointing it at the scratches.

"_Repairo,_" he said, and the lines vanished. Harry gave him a grateful grin, having not wanted to see Mrs Weasley's reaction to it.

"Thanks," he murmured, retracting his claws before they decided to do any more absent-minded damage.

"Not a problem," Mr Weasley told him, before turning to Charlie, who was studying the paper with a frown, having already closed it and set it down. He didn't seem particularly happy. That was the general reaction to the _Daily Prophet_, these days.

"Anything about You-Know-Who?" Mr Weasley asked quietly, as if unsure that Harry should be listening in to the conversation. Not that it mattered - Harry could hear him clearly with his cat ears, anyway.

"Nothing. Just a load of shi-rubbish," Charlie corrected himself, looking at Harry, as if Harry had never heard a swearword in his life. "About Harry and Dumbledore spreading awful lies to create panic. It's not helped by Harry's new... condition. Now, apparently, cats are the omen of darkness."

Harry didn't appreciate being talked about as if he weren't in the room, but was desperate for information, something which Order members seemed reluctant to give, so he didn't protest or draw attention to himself.

"Imbeciles, the lot of them," Mr Weasley said, looking like he'd prefer to say harsher insults. Charlie sighed and took a swig of cooling tea from his mug, before grimacing and casting a warming charm on it.

"That goes without saying," a voice said behind them, and Harry looked up as Sirius sat down next to him heavily, a large hand patting Harry's head and flattening his ears. Harry growled at Sirius warningly, annoyed at how pitiful the sound was. Honestly, what was the point of being a cat when his growls sounded so weak and domestic?

He wished he'd been turned into a lion instead.

Of course, Fred and George probably wouldn't have been attracted to a lion. Then they'd have no problems about the relationship attracting attention.

Five minutes later, Hermione and Ginny arrived in the kitchen, both dressed to go out; Ginny looked uncomfortable with the thought of being forced to be around those who disliked her for a whole day. Ron stumbled down after, still half asleep, and proceeded to sit on Harry's other side and devour four slices of toast and honey.

"Eat s'm brk'ffst," Ron told him, spraying crumbs on Harry when he said his 'f's and 's's. Harry laughed and shook his head at his friend's behaviour, especially when Hermione shot Ron a disgusted look. She seemed to have endless amounts of them reserved just for Ron.

However, at Ron's pointed look, Harry proceeded to munch on a slice of toast and butter, finishing it all and reaching for another when Fred and George ambled in, freshly showered and awake.

By this point, the only spare seats were at the other end of the table from Harry, and the twins looked rather irritated, before sitting in the seats and spooning some of the fry-up Mrs Weasley had made onto their plates.

Harry lost his appetite at the reminder of the twins and stared at the table for the rest of breakfast, tail and ears twitching at every sound.

When Sirius groaned and stood up, announcing he was heading for a shower, Hermione stood as well and rounded the table to take his place, next to Harry. Harry was startled out of his pensiveness when Hermione stuck her wand into his human ear.

He yowled loudly, twisted out of her reach and glaring at her. Ron was staring at Hermione, flabbergasted, at the seemingly random action, while clutching his own ears at the high pitched cat sound Harry had unleashed on them.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, rubbing his tingling ear. "Is 'hello' that under-rated?" he grumbled. She'd shoved it pretty far in and now it itched ridiculously, only he couldn't scratch it. Instead, he rubbed his ear against his shoulder.

"You said yesterday you couldn't hear..." Hermione trailed off upon seeing the adults also listening in. "That... thing we were listening to... I just wanted to see if your human ears even work, which I don't think they do," Hermione told him, matter-of-factly.

"How would you know?" Ron exclaimed, "you can't even use magic outside of school!"

"Yes, but I coated my wand in a potion to check his hearing. It should be turning green right... about... now," Hermione said and, sure enough, the tip of her wand turned green. Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

"So... I can't hear from my human ears?" he asked, now rubbing his ear with his hand. If she hadn't done that to benefit him, he may have scratched at her angrily. He got the feeling this itch wasn't going away for a while.

"The potion that you took must have made them useless, so you rely on your cat ears. I suppose it might have gotten rid of them completely, except it can't alter the body like that, only add things to it, like the tail, just like if it had been successful and added an obsessive love to your mind, without taking anything away." Hermione sounded like she had gone over Snape's knowledge with a fine-tooth comb. Harry was rather impressed with how much she'd managed to find out with such a lack of resources.

"Wonderful," Harry muttered, not sure why this information made him feel bitter. Just another reminder of how his life was being changed all because of one bloody potion and one girl who couldn't try and 'win him over' the normal way.

And bloody twins with a kinky cat fetish.

XxXxXxX

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron first, Harry stumbling and nearly falling when he got out of the fireplace, if it hadn't been for a strong arm wrapping around his waist to keep him up.

Harry looked into the eyes of Fred, ears flattened to his head and tail poofed up from the shock of his near meeting with the ground. Fred grinned at him lazily and kissed his cheek, before moving away and taking his hand. Harry looked around at the patrons of the pub, who were few this early in the morning, before allowing Fred to drag him along by the hand. Until they got to Diagon Alley.

He wasn't sure he wanted the whole of Wizarding London to be taking pictures of him and his 'lover' to sell to the _Daily Prophet. _Harry looked around for George, wanting the reassurance that he wasn't withdrawing from Harry, although Harry supposed he wouldn't blame him. Apart from the cat appendages, Harry couldn't be of much interest to anyone. He was fairly average if you took away the ears and tail. And the scar.

But Fred had given him hope, so he couldn't help but look for George, who, as it turned out, was talking animatedly to Charlie about some of the products in their prank line.

Fred sighed and tugged Harry to him when they got into the alley that would lead them to Diagon Alley. As Mr Weasley tapped the bricks, Fred kissed Harry's lips and rubbed his ears, which they had decided to leave uncovered. The Wizarding world knew the truth now, anyway.

"He's a bit more nervous than me, but the public doesn't matter one bit... well, maybe it does. Can't have eggs thrown at my pretty little Harry or anything now," Fred amended, smiling at Harry, who grinned back despite the 'pretty' comment. Fred's constant smiles were infectious. "It's not you, Harry."

"Thanks," he murmured, snuggling up to Fred, who propped his chin on Harry's head, between his ears. They stood like that for a few moments, ignoring the pointed looks being bored into their backs, and the rather shocked looks from Charlie and the Order members who had accompanied them, not knowing about Harry's relationship with the twins.

Mr Weasley opened up the entrance and everyone swarmed in, amidst Mrs Weasley's cries for them to keep together. Three Order members had accompanied them; Tonks, Remus and Shacklebolt, along with Mr and Mrs Weasley and Charlie. Mrs Weasley and Sirius insisted more people go with them, but then Charlie pointed out how conspicuous that would be.

Personally, Harry thought having a cat-boy freak show was rather conspicuous. But he didn't voice this thought out loud.

"Right, where to first?" Mrs Weasley asked, unwilling to have them split up with the limited protection they had.

"She worries too much," Fred muttered in Harry's cat ear, causing the teen to laugh in agreement. Diagon Alley was well protected, and Voldemort hadn't tried anything on the wizarding world, apparently wanting to lay low while he still had the chance.

The group decided on Flourish and Blotts, then on Madam Malkin's Robes, as the two main places for school supplies. Once in the book shop, they were allowed to split off, Shacklebolt talking Mrs Weasley into realising that such a big group would stir quite a lot of interest.

Fred, seeing his chance, was quick to drag Harry down an empty aisle and pull him in for a passionate kiss. Harry found himself pushed back against a shelf of books, Fred pressing in to him. He stifled a moan and broke away, panting. Fred smirked at him and wrapped an arm around his waist to rub at his tail, which Harry had left uncovered.

"Mm, not here," Harry murmured, feeling his chest begin to rumble as he purred. Fred breathed out a laugh against his lips, refusing to break his hold on Harry's tail. Harry arched towards him, brushing against him, and causing Fred to gasp, bending his head to lick Harry's sensitive neck.

"Urgh," they heard, and Fred's head shot up from Harry's neck as the two looked towards their intruder. Ginny was standing at the end of the aisle, flushing a brilliant red. Harry blushed at having been caught and Fred narrowed his eyes at his sister.

Ginny turned and walked away quickly, before Fred decided to modify her hair again. However, it appeared that she had brought Harry back to his present location. Sure enough, a minute later, Harry and Fred emerged from the aisle, clutching a couple of books to pretend that that was all they'd been doing.

Ginny stared at Harry longingly as he moved to pay for the books he'd retrieved, Fred right behind him, seemingly refusing to leave his side. She didn't notice George watching her calculatingly.

XxXxXxX

George kept his eye on Harry during their trip, the knowledge that he was in constant danger thanks to Voldemort ringing through his mind. He just couldn't forget it, nor could he forget how _young_ Harry was, to have to go through that.

Too young for the things he'd gone through, and would have to go through.

As they browsed Madam Malkin's, George thought on how they were all entering an illegal relationship, and yet, at the same time, he just couldn't find it in himself to care. He'd been with his brother for two years, and that was illegal as you could get. Adding Harry to the mix could unearth the relationship, but maybe… maybe he didn't care.

He still needed time to sort out his thoughts.

"Hey," Fred's voice in his ear startled him. He turned around to see Fred staring at him sternly, for once without a smile at hand.

"Where's Harry?" George hissed, looking around for their kitten frantically, and sighing in relief when he saw the boy emerge from one of the dressing rooms. Fred smiled at him, amusement in his eyes at the worry George was displaying.

"When are you going to come to your bloody senses? We've been in an incestuous relationship long enough for you to fish that stick from your arse," Fred snapped at him, amusement gone. George sighed.

"I don't have any stick up my arse," he snapped back, ignoring the innuendos that were sure to be racing through Fred's mind. "I'm just... thinking." Fred snorted.

"You never had to think of it before, you were well aware he was a popular saviour of the world," Fred pointed out, crossing his arms. George sighed, wanting to walk away but knowing Fred would just follow him.

"I know, and I've gotten over it now, so if you would just..." George trailed off, shooing Fred with his hands so he could seek out Harry, drag him into a changing room and snog the life out of him. Hopefully loud enough that Ginny would hear and have some sense knocked into her.

However, as he looked around the shop, he realised that he couldn't see Harry anywhere. He looked back at Fred, who was watching him worriedly. His twin shrugged and George turned to go into the changing room section.

"Harry?" George called, hoping that Harry was just changing. He couldn't help the irrational fear that was worming its way through his veins. He felt like he'd been doused in icy water.

"Harry?" he called again, rather desperate to hear Harry's voice answer him. However, the only answer he got was Ron sticking his head out from behind one of the curtains.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Being a Weasley and having inherited Mrs Weasley's genes, they were all prone to panic. Especially with what they had heard last night.

"Can't find Harry," George told him, flustered. Ron's eyes widened, and then he gasped, looking at a spot right behind George. George, cringing and having an idea of just who Ron was staring at, turned to see his mother staring at him furiously.

"What do you mean, you _can't find Harry_?" she hissed, eyes spitting fire. George would have melted into a puddle of Weasley goo at the very look, if he wasn't too worried about Harry to feel terrified of his mother.

"Just what I said. He's gone," George snapped back, ready to tear out his hair at the very thought. Fred walked into the changing room and shrugged, looking just as fretful.

"I can't find him anywhere!" he said desperately. Ron groaned and retreated back into the changing room, changing out of the store's robes and back into his muggle clothes. He emerged with the robe.

"We _need _to get a collar with a little _bell_ on that bloke."

XxXxXxX

**Last line borrowed and modified from Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Xander speaking about the silent, broody Angel).**

**Love you all my reviewers, you're my... something vaguely beautiful and metaphorical. And thanks to everyone who gave me ideas for catness, you've been a real help! Keep R&Ring, love it.**

**Edited 07/10**


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm just gonna ask George something, okay?" Fred murmured into Harry's cat ear, kissing the tip before withdrawing his hand from Harry's jumper pocket, where he and Harry had been clasping hands secretly.

"Sure," Harry replied, watching Fred wander over to where George was looking for robes. Fred hadn't left his side since they'd arrived here, which was slightly disconcerting, but also relaxed Harry immensely to know that Fred was protective of him after hearing the extent of Voldemort's drive for killing him, as opposed to put-off. He didn't think he'd be able to stand it if the twins had stopped this 'relationship', not seeing him worth the effort.

Just the fact that George obviously wasn't interested in him was hurting immensely. He desperately hoped Fred wouldn't take the same path, selfish and unrealistic as the thought was. If it came down to the choice between Harry and George, Fred was sure to side with George.

Harry drifted out of the store and stood in the sunshine for a moment, feeling his eyelids drooping. He desperately wanted to curl up under the sun and nap, but shook the thought off. He should probably go back into the shop before he got in trouble, as was bound to happen.

...But the sun was so warm.

Harry found himself walking towards a bench not too far away and sitting down, managing to resist the urge to curl up. That would draw even more unwanted attention, not that his ears and tail weren't doing a good job. They almost seemed to be preening under the attention of the stares of people passing by, nudging each other and whispering.

_I really need to go back into the shop_, he thought to himself, casting a glance back at Madam Malkin's, feeling unnerved by the stares. The thought of what was waiting for him back in the shop, stony silence from George, and maybe even Fred, made him hesitate before standing up.

He shoved his hands into his jeans and ambled back to the door, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. However, this didn't work.

"It's Harry Potter!" someone called out, and then, in the blink of an eye, he was surrounded by crowds of people, all staring at him intently. Harry gasped, eyes wide as he tried to look for a gap between the tightly pressed bodies, a way out of the people all around him. Hands were reaching towards him, perilously close to his tail or ears. He hissed and hit the hands away.

A flash met his eyes and he blinked dazedly in the aftermath of the camera. A few more flashes and he was backing up frantically, tail poofed out in panic, ears swivelling every-which-way. Merlin, they were just _all_ around him.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed as hands tugged at his tail, examining it with interest. He turned around and, claws out, scraped his hand over a man's cheek. The man staggered back, releasing his tail and clutching his bleeding cheek.

Harry saw his chance and pushed past the wizard, slipping through a gap and escaping swiftly, running as fast as he could. He didn't know _where_ he was running, just that he had to go, had to find somewhere to hide. Maybe somewhere tall ...

And so it was this line of thought that found Harry Potter, cat-boy extraordinaire, stuck high up in a tree he'd found in a magical park just by the side of Gringotts.

The park was empty, save for a few children and mothers playing or sitting on the benches. Nobody had really noticed a teenage boy zipping through the park towards the crop of surrounding trees and frantically clawing his way up the tallest.

Nobody had followed him, either, leaving him safe and sound, high up in a tree where no-one could see him. Or hear him.

Even when he yowled pitifully for help.

It took Harry all of ten minutes to realise he couldn't actually get down from the tree. Every time he attempted to make his descent, the branch would be too weak, or the sight of the ground below him would make him nauseous, and he'd cling to the thick branch he was holding on to.

He couldn't believe he was acting like such a scaredy-cat. The tree wasn't even _that_ high, he'd climbed taller when he was young and escaping from Dudley, or Aunt Marge's dogs. So why couldn't he get down from this one?

Harry meowed, growled and clawed at the branch, but nothing he did teleported him off the tree, or grabbed the attention of those in the park. He was completely and utterly stuck. Even if the others noticed he was missing and went looking for him, why would they check this nearly deserted park, or the trees around it, for a cat-boy who couldn't even talk because his cat instincts were forcing his human mind too far back with panic?

_Bollocks_.

XxXxXxX

"What do you mean, 'you don't know where he went'?" George snarled, shaking the man he was interrogating by the shoulder. The man glared, nursing his scratched up cheek, which both George and Fred surveyed with satisfaction. The man deserved every drop of pain he got from the deep gouges.

"I don't bloody know where he went! He just scratched me and took off! Maniac, he is. _Daily Prophet_'s right," the man snapped, before shaking George off and walked away, muttering under his breath. The twins glared after him darkly, not pleased with losing their outlet for the panic they felt clawing their insides.

"Can't we try searching him out with magic?" Fred asked, sitting heavily on a bench and dropping his head into his hands. George stood over him, fidgeting agitatedly.

"You heard what dad said. Dumbledore's got wards around Harry to stop detection spells being cast by Voldemort. Who knew that plan would come back to bite us?" George said, chuckling without mirth. Fred groaned and shook his head.

They'd been up and down all of Diagon Alley, and Mr Weasley and Shacklebolt were even combing muggle London to try and find even a glimpse of Harry, who was last seen running away from a crowd of people harassing him about his new cat features.

"Shouldn't have let him out of my sight," Fred muttered. Why had he presumed, even for a second, that Harry was safe? He had an evil Dark Lord out for his blood, of course he wasn't safe. Add that to the fact that Harry managed to find trouble just by standing still, and it was a recipe for disaster.

"It wasn't your fault, just shut up about that. He probably wandered off because I've been a right wanker to him and he felt hurt or something," George said, collapsing beside Fred and sighing deeply. He was such a dick.

"It wasn't your fault, either," Fred told him sternly. "Yeah, you're a dick sometimes, but you came around. You're not exactly going to win a prize for being the baddest bad boy in town."

George shot Fred an amused look, a smile on his lips, before he leant back and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"All right, let's stop playing the blame game and figure out where on earth Harry would have gone," George said, frowning in concentration. He wanted to find Harry desperately. The longer he was missing, the more chance there was that Voldemort could get a hold of him.

"If I was a cat, being chased by... a dog, where would I run to?" Fred mused, before sitting up straight, eyes widened as he spotted one of the trees fixed in Diagon Alley to look scenic. "How about a tree?"

George sat up as well, staring at Fred with wonder in his eyes.

"Fred, my love, you're a genius!" he exclaimed, only just resisted the urge to ravish Fred right in the middle of Diagon Alley. Fred smiled smugly, standing up.

"I know."

XxXxXxX

Harry was growling angrily to himself, chest rumbling as he lay on his back on the tree branch, tail lazily hanging down and swishing.

_Just jump! You're a cat! You can land on all four legs... or two legs, _his mind screamed at him, but whenever he looked down, he felt nausea and panic swarm within him. It just looked like such a big drop. His leg was sure to break, and there were no other branches sturdy enough for him to climb down from.

_How did I even get up here?_ he wondered, unable to believe he just levitated up. None of those branches would hold his weight for more than a second before they collapsed.

_Wish I could do magic outside of school_, he thought to himself, turning to lie on his stomach, still rumbling in frustration. He meowed pitifully again, unable to stop himself, when he saw the drop. _Maybe I can plead it was a life or death situation in court?_

"Aww, is our pretty kitty stuck up a tree?" a familiar voice asked, catching his attention. With hope swelling in his chest, he turned his head to see George and Fred standing beneath the tree, looking up with relief.

_Huh... They must have been really worried,_ he thought to himself, a warm feeling spreading in his chest at the thought of the two worried about his well-being.

"Harry?" George called, catching his attention. Harry mewed back at him, clinging tighter to the tree as a breeze rustled it. He saw George smile at the action, and narrowed his eyes. The git was laughing at him.

_How could I have even thought they'd be worried? They probably only came to laugh at me, stupid Potter stuck up a tree._

Harry turned so he was lying on his back on the branch, facing away from the twins, heedless of their calls for him to turn around. He ignored the stinging in his eyes at the thought of them only coming to add to his humiliation.

However, a rustling near him caused him to startle. He yowled and sat up straight, only to see George sitting on a branch next to him. Harry frowned. He must have been really lost in his own thoughts to not hear the redhead climb up.

"Kitten, I'm really sorry," George said, breaking the silence that had fallen around them. Harry stared at him distrustfully and George sighed, reaching out to stroke Harry's cheek. Harry tried to pull away, but George cupped his jaw, keeping him in place.

"I am, I'm sorry. It doesn't matter about what people think. Since when have I ever cared about that? I shouldn't have cared now, but I don't think that's what was getting to me… I was worried, so worried, after what I'd heard last night. I don't know what I'd do if Voldemort hurt you," George told him, not giving Harry a chance to speak, staring straight into his eyes. "Instead of running away, I shouldn't have ever let you out of my sight, shouldn't have let you _think_, for one second, I was second guessing our relationship. I promise to never hurt you like that."

It was at that moment, that Harry realised he was feeling something that he probably shouldn't, not so early in the relationship. A warmth in his chest, nearly bringing tears to his eyes, and making him smile widely.

He'd certainly fallen for George Weasley. And for Fred, who was standing below them, listening intently and worriedly.

Harry nuzzled into George's hand and kissed his palm softly, nodding, the cat part of him still not letting him speak, no matter how much he wanted to say that he forgave George, to reassure him.

George seemed to get the message anyway, and suddenly grabbed onto a branch above him, swinging himself so that he was sitting beside Harry on his branch. He once again cupped Harry's jaw and drew the boy in for a gentle kiss, brushing their lips together before pulling away.

As Harry stared at him dazedly, he smirked and slid his arms forward, one under Harry's knees, the other around his back, and scooped him up. Harry yowled and clung to George as the young man jumped off the branch.

Was he _insane?_

Harry clawed at George's shoulders, hissing furiously, as the two hit the ground with a light _thump_, George still upright, although wincing slightly at Harry's claws digging in to his skin. Fred laughed at him.

"Way to terrify him, dear brother," Fred said, moving forward to take Harry from George's arms, relieving the other twin of the claw attack. Fred cradled Harry, kissing his forehead as Harry calmed, then smiled smugly at George. "He still likes me better."

XxXxXxX

Fred side-along apparated Harry to the middle of Diagon Alley, next to a large clock, where the group had arranged to meet in an hour in case any of them had found Harry.

George sat on a bench in front of the clock and Fred sat next to him, moving Harry to sit back to chest, with Harry sitting in the 'v' of Fred's legs.

Five minutes later, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Remus came running up to them after seeing the figure sitting on Fred, the black hair easy to pick out amongst the flaming red of the twins.

"Harry!" Hermione practically screamed, causing Ron, who was standing closest to her, to wince and rub his ear. Hermione, however, took no notice, as she was too busy smothering Harry. Harry was hauled off of Fred's lap by the force of the hug, and stood nervously, wrapping his arms around Hermione when he saw the girls shoulders shake.

Eventually, Hermione pulled back, wiping her face with her sleeve and sniffling slightly. Her eyes were still watery.

"Sorry, it's just... with what we heard last night... I thought-" Harry smiled at her guiltily and pulled her in for another brief hug, before he was suddenly tackled by a relieved Mrs Weasley, who was also sobbing fiercely.

Harry turned pleading eyes to Hermione, and Ron, who had Hermione in his arms, looking very pleased at her need to cuddle with him. Ron grinned at his plight, not moving to help, unsure what to say to Harry, considering he'd just spent the last few hours pleading with any God who was listening for Harry to not have been captured by Death Eaters.

It was all rather embarrassing, looking back on it. Hermione was sure to make fun of him later.

"All right, mum, lay off him before you drench his shirt," George finally said, extracting Harry from her grip so he could hug the cat-boy to him, arms around Harry's waist. Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around George's back.

"Where on earth did you find him, anyway? In a bush?" Mrs Weasley asked incredulously, taking in the state of Harry, who had twigs caught in his hair and leaf stains on his clothes. Harry grinned childishly at her, causing her to sigh. Honestly, they all acted like they were five sometimes.

"Close. Seems our little Harrykins got himself stuck up a tree. He must have been _so_ scared," Fred told her, speaking in a very patronising tone. Harry growled at him. Mrs Weasley clucked her tongue.

"Hopefully, you'll learn from this," Remus interjected with a smile, patting Harry's shoulder. Harry rolled his eyes and George's arm tightened as the red head bent down to kiss his neck lightly and placatingly.

At that moment, Shacklebolt and Mr Weasley returned, looking relieved to find Harry with them, and the whole process, minus the sobbing girls, started again, with George joining in.

Fred slipped away during the commotion over Harry, sending a conspiratorial wink to George as he made his way over to Eeylop's Owl Emporium, opening the door and going inside.

Five minutes later he emerged carrying a brown paper bag, which he scrunched up and spelled smaller, slipping it into his jeans pocket.

XxXxXxX

"Now, little Harry, since you've been such a bad kitty, running away and all, you simply have to have something to keep this from happening." Harry jumped as hands landed on his shoulder, and broke away from staring at the fire boredly.

He, Ron and Hermione had been sitting in the living room, Harry still feeling wired and jumpy, and not really up for conversation. He hadn't realised that Ron and Hermione had vacated the room until George brought him from his thoughts.

He frowned when he felt something slide against his throat, and then go around his neck. There was a little jingle of a bell, and he lifted his hands to his neck, eyes widened when he felt smooth leather.

"W-what is this?" Harry asked hesitantly, running his hands over what felt very much like a collar. But George wouldn't put a collar on him! He wasn't some house-cat, he was very much a boy with a few cat like additions.

"That, lovely, is a collar, with a little bell on it." Harry's jaw clenched as he felt two small golden buds, which housed bells inside, attached to the front of his collar. His eyes turned up to seek George's gaze.

"Don't thank me now, dearest," George told him, smirking, and then hastily making his way out of the room before Harry got his wits about him. When he recovered from the shock of being _collared, _he stood up slowly, walking out of the room and up the stairs.

Fred and George were going to pay for this.__

XxXxXxX

**Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**And Harry will have vindication for the collar situation. However, as collars tend to be one of my kinks, it might just stick around.**

**Edited 07/10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Betaed by the marvellous Profound Yaoi!**

XxXxXxX

It had been three days since Harry's disappearing act, and the twins were holed up in their room, conspiring. Harry had began hanging around Ron and Hermione more, plotting his just revenge; not going near the twins, hissing every time one of them got close. He still hadn't found a way to take the collar off, and the adults in the house couldn't break the spells used either.

Being together never did it like it used to and the twins were ridiculously frustrated with Harry abandoning them like this. Despite it being their fault.

All right, so mostly it was frustration at themselves.

"Should we really do this?" George asked worriedly. "What if it had some strange side effect? We don't know for sure this could work..." Fred rolled his eyes.

"Harry's never been allergic to anything before, and besides, he's a cat! What can a little bit of a cat's favourite treat do, really? He gets distracted for a couple of minutes before it wears off, enough time for us to drag him in here, tie him up and torture him until he talks," Fred reasoned. "Besides, it was your idea!"

George backed down at this, knowing he shouldn't back out of this. He _never_ backed out of pranks, and this was so much more important than some joke. He, dare he say it, missed Harry.

"Right, if you're sure," George murmured, collecting the plants strewn on their bed into his arms. He nodded to Fred, who lifted up the mattress of one of the two beds shoved together, and George allowed the green plants to tumble from his arms and onto the wood beneath. Thankfully, their beds didn't have planks for underneath support, just one large strip of wood the size of the mattress.

Fred let go of the mattress, which fell back onto the wood and plants with a muffled _thump. _The evidence of what they were planning was hidden, and Harry wouldn't be able to find out what was about to drive him, apparently, hyper.

"Still, maybe we shouldn't," George finally burst out with after a few minutes of terse silence. "He's not a cat, he's a person too. Who knows what it could do to him?"

Fred groaned at George's persistence, until George turned puppy-dog eyes on him; something that rarely happened. "Fine, fine! I know you're serious when you use those eyes." As Fred grumbled, George grinned to himself. "We remove the catnip, research it more, and if it's harmless, _then _can we use it?"

George nodded, about to lift the mattress up and gladly remove his guilt, when they heard meowing from outside of the door.

XxXxXxX

"I'm gonna go find the twins," Harry told Ron and Hermione after an awkward pause due to Ron and Hermione staring at each other, love struck, but too stubborn and scared to admit it.

"All right," Hermione said absent-mindedly, and Harry grinned at the two before standing and walking from the room, shaking his head. Watching Ron and Hermione, who had become slightly closer because of Harry spending time with the twins, amused everyone greatly.

Harry ascended the stairs lazily, taking care not to disturb Mrs Black. The twins had been hiding out in their rooms for the past day or so, which Harry found rather suspicious, especially after the collar incident. The mischievous glances they shared when in public only raised his suspicion. Thankfully, whatever they were planning didn't stop them from sneaking up on Harry and dragging him into random rooms to snog briefly, although they never got further, due to Harry escaping, stupid bells on his collar jingling, in pseudo-annoyance. It reassured Harry that George was over his troubles with the relationship, and Fred wasn't bothered by it at all.

Harry crept down the hallway to Fred and George's room. He could hear the two moving about in it and wanted to surprise them, jump in and catch them red-handed, plotting some evil plan, and then rat them out to Mrs Weasley. He would get his revenge. His hand reached for the door handle, and he inhaled deeply to calm his sudden nerves. There was a strange fluttery feeling in his stomach.

Harry frowned, hand dropping from the door when he smelled a sweet, intoxicating scent drifting from the twins' room. It invaded his senses; drifting languidly up his nose and almost curling around his consciousness. His cat ears and tail perked up as heat flared through his body.

Harry gasped suddenly as pleasure crashed through him, causing him to back up, lean against the wall opposite the door and sag. His eyes drooped and his breathing sped up at the arousal coursing through his veins. His cock took a sudden interest in the situation.

Then, just as suddenly as the sensation arrived, it disappeared. Harry, panting for breath after the intense experience, straightened up shakily and moved towards the door, now intent on finding what the twins were keeping in their room.

However, when he reached for the door again, his nose caught the scent, and he sunk to his knees on the floor when the pleasure resumed. His dick began to rise, pressing against his jeans, and Harry groaned softly, hands on the floor between his knees as he bent forward slightly, unable to think of the mystery surrounding the arousal, his mind only on receiving pleasure; needing it.

He moaned again, louder, hand creeping underneath his t-shirt as the smell from the bedroom in front of him continued to captivate him. He didn't care where he was, kneeling in the hallway, where anyone could come across him at any moment. It didn't cross his mind how humiliating it would be for Sirius or Mrs Weasley to find him.

However, the chance of that happening was wiped away as the door to the twins' bedroom was opened by Fred, who frowned, and, upon finding no-one standing outside despite the muffled noises he'd heard, looked down, seeing Harry sitting there, hunched up and gasping for breath. His eyes widened.

"Harry, you all right?" he asked worriedly, kneeling beside Harry, who looked up at him blearily, before reaching out a hand to Fred, grasping the teen's shirt in his fist and pulling Fred closer. Fred was forced to bend towards Harry, and he put out his hands to steady himself on Harry's hips.

Harry arched into the contact, bringing his face closer to Fred's. His lips brushed against the redhead's, before Harry pressed them firmly together, his other arm wrapping around Fred's neck and ensuring that he couldn't escape.

Fred wrapped his arms around Harry's back and urged the boy to sit on his lap and wrap his legs around Fred's waist, which Harry did gladly, groaning loudly when his sensitive erection brushed Fred's stomach.

Then Fred tore his lips away. "George!" he called breathlessly, because George had much more self-restraint than he, and might have a better chance resisting Harry. George poked his head out of the room, eyebrows rising at the sight of a very flushed, clearly aroused Harry straddling Fred's lap and molesting him.

"Bloody hell," George murmured, leaving the room and grabbing a hold of Harry underneath his arms, lifting him up. Harry squirmed.

"Aww, no, please," he whined, trying to break away from George's hold, turn around and proceed to attack him, too.

"Got any sleeping spells handy?" George grunted, dragging Harry into the room and setting him on the bed. When Harry made to get up, he muttered "_Petrificus Totalus_." Harry fell back on the bed, body bound, looking mutinous. George pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Sorry, kitten."

"It's the catnip, right?" Fred pointed out, and then lifted up the mattress. "Clearly, we shouldn't have used so much." He waved his wand, vanishing it all, and Harry's expression loosened slightly.

"How long until the effects wear off?" George asked, worried, and sat on the bed, stroking Harry's hair. Fred shrugged, sitting on Harry's other side, and fidgeting with the flickering cat ears unaffected by the body bind.

After a few minutes, Harry had seemed to calm down. Fred started with;"We're so sorry, kitten," he murmured, "we thought it'd only make you a bit hyper!" Harry's eyes narrowed, and Fred gulped. "We, erm…. George, help! He's giving me evils!"

George could see Harry's eyes crinkle in amusement, and tried to fight off his own smile. "I reckon it's worn off," he announced, undoing the body bind. Both sighed in relief when Harry didn't immediately jump on them again. The catboy sat up, squirming slightly uncomfortably, cheeks flushed, whether from embarrassment or arousal, they didn't know.

"Why the fuck would you want me hyper?" he rounded on Fred first, who cowered under Harry's wrath.

"I-I-I-I don't know…. George, help!" he pleaded again. George was too busy suppressing a smirk, until Harry rounded on him, equally as furious.

"And you! Fred can be a right idiot sometimes, but you're the sensible one! … Compared to Fred. Didn't you bother reading up on it? Or suggest using just a bit? You used tons of catnip on _one _person without knowing the effects?

"And why the hell did you even do it, anyway? Because I was pissed at you?" Fred and George were looking at the bedspread, shamefaced. Harry crossed his arms, satisfied that he'd ranted at them successfully. Fred and George, for all their brilliance, could do some idiotic things. "So you decided to control me? As if I've not got enough of that! The Ministry, Voldemort trying to get into my mind, Dumbledore bloody ignoring me! Now I have to put up with it from you, too?"

But at least they'd stopped Harry from going too far. And Harry had made some mistakes too. His speciality was being a heroic idiot, really.

"… But," Harry continued, seeing them both twitch at the word that could possibly lead to their forgiveness. "Thanks. For stopping me, I guess. It would've been too easy to think I was willing… I looked pretty willing, right?"

"Way too willing. And sexy…" Fred muttered, shutting his mouth at the glare Harry shot him. "Sorry, sorry, forget what I said!"

"Tit," George said under his breath. Fred shot him a fake-hurt look and George stuck his tongue out. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Just… don't do anything like that again. Ever. Don't even try and prank me with your bloody sweets," he added. Fred and George gaped at him – no pranks? "I hate them!"

"Don't be silly-"

"- That's just impossible-"

"-No-one can hate our brilliant inventions-"

"- Our works of art! Our-"

"Everyone hates them!" Harry cut across before they went on their twin spiel about their wondrous inventions. "Except when other people are being pranked with them," he then admitted, because watching Ron turn into a canary frequently was quite amusing, if only because he never learned.

"Nuh-uh, kitten, either you hate them in their entirety, or you don't hate them at all, no exceptions," George told him, rubbing an angrily flickering cat ear.

"That doesn't matter!" Harry snarled, marvelling inwardly at the twins' ability to wind him up to the point of manslaughter. "No pranks on me, ever. And I mean it!"

Fred and George sighed despairingly in unison. "One prank gone wrong –"

"- And the whole world's against you," Fred finished dramatically.

"I'd hardly call that a prank," Harry grumbled under his breath. Pranks were supposed to be humorous, even for the victim. That had, in no way, been humorous.

"Right, right, no pranks on you. Ever again. It's the least we can do," George finally said, settling down beside Harry and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, before whipping out his wand and pointing it at Harry's neck. On Harry's other side, Fred pouted.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Harry exclaimed, hands flying up to cover his neck – they'd just said no pranks! George raised his eyebrows.

"Removing the collar? As in, one of our pranks that you don't want us to do?"

"What's wrong, Harry, not become attached to the collar, have you?" Fred practically purred, sliding his hand along the collar and down Harry's neck to his shoulder. Harry scowled and shook his head so hard the bells jingled.

"Right then," George said, moving his wand again, about to cast a spell to remove it, when Harry's hands once again flew up, batting the wand out of his hand. All three of them froze for a moment.

Fred began snickering.

Harry avoided the grin spreading out over George's face, sighing. "Fine, fine… don't… remove the collar, all right? I guess… I do kind of… slightly, only slightly, _like_ it," Harry finally forced out. Because he did like it. A lot.

But he didn't want the twins to know that.

"But that doesn't mean you can do anything else! I mean it!" Harry exclaimed, fixing them both with stern looks that, to them, only looked adorable.

"Fine, fine, we won't do anything else, right? You just look too cute to prank right now anyway!"

As Fred tackled Harry to the bed and George fell on top of them both, laughing, Harry cried out "I'm not cute!"

His cry was to no avail.

XxXxXxX

'_Kill the spare.'_

Harry looked down into Cedric's dead eyes, filled with horror. Cedric stared up at the clear night's sky, unseeing.

"Cedric!" Harry groaned, hands coming up to cover his face, the heels of his palms digging into his eyes.

When he lowered his hands, he was no longer in the graveyard. No dead Cedric, no Wormtail and no Voldemort. He stood in a stone hallway, lit by flickering torches attached to the walls, casting eerie shadows around him.

There was a door at the end of the hallway, the only door Harry could see, and it was calling out to him. He frowned and began to move towards it, hand outstretched. The door began coming closer and closer, and yet it was taking too long.

He ran the rest of the distance, hand nearly touching the door, fingers scraping across the wood...

His scar flared.

XxXxXxX__

"Harry! Mate, wake up!" Ron's voice penetrated his groggy mind and Harry shot up, breathing heavily, feeling as if he'd run a marathon. Ron frowned at the spooked expression on Harry's face.

"You all right?" he asked, moving to his own bed to pull on a t-shirt he found in that dark space underneath. Harry nodded, bringing a shaky hand to run through his hair, sighing when he felt it prod his cat ear.

"Yeah, bad dream," he told Ron, rubbing his scar with his fingers. It tingled, but the pain had subsided. He wondered why that dream caused his scar to burn. It seemed like such a random connection.

And then Harry remembered when Voldemort had touched his scar in the graveyard, the immense pain that had come from it. He felt certain the dream had something to do with Voldemort. Ever since he and the twins had started their relationship, those nightmares centring around Cedric had slowly come to a halt, possibly due to how happy he felt. Why were they starting again?

"Well, you better get ready. Mum's going ballistic, trying to wake us up and get us all ready. Insane, she is," Ron said, turning to see Harry touching his scar, a confused expression on his face.

"Your scar bothering you?" he asked, and Harry gave him a flat look. Ron grinned at the obviousness of the answer. "Maybe you should tell Dumbledore," he suggested, already knowing that Harry wouldn't take the advice. He was too proud, and thought that, because Voldemort had risen, it was obvious his scar would flare up occasionally, nothing to badger Dumbledore about. Ron sometimes wondered when Harry had stopped caring about himself.

"All right, stop looking at me that way," Harry suddenly said, snapping Ron out of his musings and making him look away from Harry, who found Ron's sad stare unnerving.

Harry sighed and stood up, moving over to his trunk at the end of the bed, and carefully ignoring the steady jingling that both raised and calmed his anger levels. Everything had been packed up, except for a set of clothes to wear for that day, which he'd laid on top of his trunk. Ron was frantically packing, having forgotten to do so before, despite Hermione constantly reminding him. Harry laughed softly and grabbed a towel, heading for the bathroom across the hall.

He couldn't wait to get out of Grimmauld and get back to Hogwarts. Maybe, there, he could find ways to remove the cat ears and tail, and the instincts that came with them.

XxXxXxX

The house was in commotion when Harry emerged from his room, freshly showered and toting his trunk and Hedwig in her cage. Ron had gone downstairs a few minutes before to talk to Hermione, causing Harry to grin at him in a knowing manner. Ron had flushed bright red and left hastily.

"-COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY-" Harry heard Mrs Weasley screeching as he came down the stairs, trunk thumping behind him. Mrs Weasley stood in the hallway, right in front of Mrs Black's portrait, which was screaming obscenities at them all. Fred and George were on the receiving end of Mrs Weasley's rant, looking down and scuffing their feet with what Harry could tell was fake remorse. Nothing like the real emotion they'd shown Harry two weeks ago.

Hermione, who was leaning on the wall next to the front door and talking to Remus, waved Harry over. He weaved in between the people crowding the hallway and reached the two.

"What's all the yelling for?" he asked, looking around to see Ginny slouched near the door to the kitchen, looking a little bit worse for wear, and scowling moodily.

"Fred and George decided it would be a fabulous idea to send their trunks flying down the stairs using magic. Nearly knocked Ginny out. Needless to say, she got a bit battered, but Mrs Weasley patched her up just fine," Remus told him, welcoming him with a friendly smile. At his feet sat Sirius in his animagus form. Padfoot barked and stood, going to sit by Harry's feet.

"Oh, I see where your loyalties lie," Remus said mock-woefully to the dog, who merely licked Harry's hand and wagged his tail. Harry grimaced at his saliva covered hand.

"Why are we all just waiting he-ow! Sirius!" he suddenly yelled, wrapping a hand around his tail and backing against the wall in case Sirius decided to take another bite. "That bloody hurt!"

Remus whacked Sirius on the back of the head, fixing him with a scolding look. Seemed like Sirius couldn't control the urge to bite at cat-Harry when in dog form.

"We're waiting because Mad-Eye insists that we stay until Sturgis Podmore arrives, so that the whole guard is here," Hermione told Harry, hesitantly reaching out her hand to take Harry's tail and check if Sirius had bit it hard, as Harry had trouble seeing with the awkward angle. However, Sirius's teeth hadn't broken skin.

"There's a _guard_?" Harry groaned out, realising that getting to the station would be madness with a whole bloody guard there. They'd attract a million stares when they got to their platform.

"Well, there has to be-"

"Can't be letting our little pussy cat get chased by big bad dogs or ran over by cars." Harry turned and glared darkly at the twins, who had arrived at his side. Mrs Weasley, having abandoned telling the twins off, was now yelling at everyone to get downstairs, even though the only one still upstairs was Charlie.

"But Voldemort's supposed to be lying low!" Harry exclaimed to Hermione, deciding on ignoring the twins, who merely moved in closer to Harry, surrounding him on both sides and moving to attack his ears and tail.

"We can't afford to take risks," Remus informed him, still keeping an eye on Sirius in case the dog decided to take another chunk out of Harry.

"Right, I'm not waiting any longer," Mrs Weasley finally snapped after checking the time again. They were going to be late if they didn't hurry. She bustled over to Harry, who happily extracted himself from the twins. He didn't need any obvious signs of his interest in the looks they were giving him springing up as they made their way to the station.

"Harry, you're coming with me and Tonks," Mrs Weasley told him briskly, waving her wand at Harry's trunk to make it lighter. Fred and George immediately wrapped their arms around his waist, giving their mother a pointed look.

"We're coming too," they told her in unison. Mrs Weasley looked like she wanted to protest, but merely sighed irritably, opening the door and ushering them out. Arguing with the twins would prove useless and time-wasting.

Harry was relieved to be out of the hustle and bustle of the house. It was a warm morning, and Sirius was obviously thrilled to be free for the first time in months, as he pranced around, chasing birds and the occasional cat as they walked, barking happily. Harry grinned and laughed when he did something particularly stupid, such as getting himself scratched by an irritable cat, which Fred pointed out was a lot like Harry. Mrs Weasley merely tutted to herself, obviously not happy with Sirius being out when he was a wanted criminal.

They met Tonks at the end of the road and walked to the station together. It took them around twenty minutes to get there walking, and those twenty minutes were uneventful, other than Fred and George spelling Remus' clothes and hair. When they were done, he looked so camp Harry nearly burst out laughing.

When they got to the station, Harry was desperate to get away from the evil twins and Remus, because he was having a hard time with his giggles, and Remus was sending him strange looks.

They stood nonchalantly beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten, looking around until they were sure no-one noticed them. Then, one by one, they slipped through the barrier with their luggage, coming out on the other side.

When Harry emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, he felt his heart soar. The familiarity; the people scrambling to get on the train, the Hogwart's Express emitting high pitched whistles and the smell of smoke made him smile happily. Even the people who stopped to stare at his uncovered cat ears and tail couldn't dampen his spirit.

He was going home.

Mrs Weasley made them wait on the platform instead of heading for the train after she'd removed the glamour they decided to use on Harry's ears and tail, to stop any Muggles noticing them. Whether or not Mrs Weasley removed it, it would fade soon, anyway.

Sirius made a spectacle of himself, scaring the cats and birds in various cages students toted around. Mrs Weasley was constantly hissing at him to stop drawing attention.

"Hey guys," a tall, dreadlocked boy called out, making his way over. The twins grinned and moved forward.

"Lee!" they called out, patting Lee Jordan's back when he reached them. Lee grinned at them, nodding at Harry.

"Nice dog," he said. Harry grinned, embarrassed on behalf of Sirius. The twins began talking to Lee about his summer and their summer, and the items they'd already thought up and made for their new joke shop. Harry tried to ignore the stare Lee was giving his ears.

"Oi, mate. Shouldn't stare at the ears, he'll rip out your throat and eat it," Fred told Lee, grinning at Harry, who scowled back at him. Lee laughed, clapping Harry's shoulder.

"Sorry about staring, it's just weird. Saw them in the _Prophet_ when the picture came out, of course, but actually seeing them..." Lee trailed off, fascinated. Harry rolled his eyes, knowing he'd have to get used to this behaviour. "How'd it happen?"

All their faces darkened at the memory, and Lee held up his hands, backing away a little bit. "Forget I asked."

At this moment, the second group from Grimmauld, including Mad-Eye, Mr Weasley, Remus, Hermione, Ron and Ginny came through the barrier.

"No problems?" Mrs Weasley asked quietly. Mad-Eye shook his head, a cap pulled low over his eyes to hide how mismatched they looked.

"Everything's all right. We weren't followed," Mad-Eye said gruffly, "I'll be reporting Sturgis to Dumbledore. That's the second time he's not turned up in a week. Unreliable as Mundungus these days."

While the group talked, Remus came over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned to him, smiling.

"Gosh, how this summer has flown," Remus said, drawing Harry in for a brief hug. Harry grinned in agreement, patting Remus' back, but frowning when Remus pushed a book-sized package in to his hands.

"From Sirius," Remus told him quietly, with a conspiratorial wink. "He couldn't find the time to give it to you lately, what with Molly breathing down his neck." Harry laughed and bent down to hug Sirius around the neck in goodbye. Sirius bit his ear in return, causing Harry to cry out and stand up, rubbing his ear.

Sirius gave him a doe-eyed look, butting his hand in apology. Remus rolled his eyes, smiling slightly, and Harry returned the smile.

"Good luck this year, and please, keep out of trouble. There's too much of a risk of Voldemort trying something," Remus told him, worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not stupid," Harry told him reassuringly, before walking over to where Mrs Weasley was beckoning him into a bone-breaking hug.

"Have a good year, and be safe, and don't do anything stupid!" Mrs Weasley told him, hugging him again and then stepping back to wipe her face. Fred and George clapped hands on Harry's shoulders, murmuring about emotional women, and steering him towards the train.

"Wonder who'll be guarding you this year?" Fred mused as they stepped onto the train. Harry swivelled to stare at him incredulously.

"I'm going to be _guarded_?"

XxXxXxX

Ron and Hermione split up with them when they found a compartment. The two had been made prefects, much to Fred and George's delight ("Our ickle Ronnikins! A prefect!" "Oh, Forge, I'm so proud!") and had to go to their meeting, leaving Fred and George alone with Harry.

As soon as George sat down, he grabbed Harry and pulled the boy into his lap, wrapping his arms tight around Harry, as if to make sure he couldn't escape, even though he had no wish to. Fred moved in front of them, between Harry's legs, and immediately latched his mouth to Harry's, who kissed back instantly, glad that the blind for the window set in the door to the compartment was down, covering it.

Suddenly, Fred pulled back, looking at Harry in concern. "This is all right, right?" he asked. They'd both been a bit edgy since accidently driving Harry mad with lust. Harry pulled Fred back for another kiss, smiling happily into it.

"It's fine," Harry whispered against Fred's lips. Fred grinned and pushed some of Harry's unruly hair out of his eyes.

"You sure?" he asked. George was still behind Harry, clearly waiting for the answer too. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, 'course. I'm not some bloody pansy." Fred laughed and pressed his mouth against Harry's again.

George's hands wandered up Harry's shirt, finding his nipples- which had hardened from arousal when Fred had begun to kiss him- and pinching them through the fabric of his t-shirt. Harry moaned into Fred's mouth, and the redhead in front of him chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, seeking his cat ears.

Suddenly, the door slid open, causing Fred to look up from kissing Harry (not even removing his lips), and George to remove his hands. There in the doorway stood Lee Jordan, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips.

"Well, this sure looks like fun," he said. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Fun you interrupted," he told his friend, moving to sit beside George, who was still holding Harry on his lap, and refusing to let go. Lee sat down opposite them and laughed as he watched Harry struggle half-heartedly, before eventually giving up and making himself comfortable between George's legs, back pressed to his boyfriend's chest.

"Can't say I expected this," Lee finally said, to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the compartment. Fred and George relaxed slightly – the silence had been getting to them too. "I mean, I already knew you two were involved," he continued, gesturing to Fred and George. "Interesting that you got Harry involved. I suppose that the collar's yours?" he asked the twins, who smirked. Harry scowled at the reminder of the abomination on his neck. The abomination he had chosen not to have removed. What was wrong with him? "You might want to get your names on it or something."

Harry shot a pleading look to Lee, wondering why the teen would betray him like that.

"You already knew?" George asked, surprised (and also taking into consideration Lee's suggestion). Although it would explain why Lee had acted a little strangely around them a few months before school ended, before he settled down and began to act normally.

"Yeah, walked in on you two. You're paying for my therapy," Lee told them.

For the rest of the train ride, Lee pointedly avoided the topic of Harry and the twins. It was obvious it would take quite a lot of getting used to, but Harry could see that both Fred and George were thankful that Lee hadn't condemned them for something so strange.

"_No!_ You didn't, mate! What were you thinking?"

"It was just too easy, she was right there, bent over, wriggling and squirming..."

"But a real live spider? You have no way with women."

"Like you can talk."

Harry snuggled up to George, purring contentedly when the teen tightened his arms around Harry, hugging him close, and occasionally moving a hand up to scratch at Harry's ears.

He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

XxXxXxX

"Weaselette." Ginny jumped from where she'd been crouched outside the compartment housing the twins, Harry and Lee Jordan. She looked up, seeing Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing there, Malfoy wearing a rather perplexed expression.

"Malfoy," she greeted curtly, standing up and brushing herself off. Malfoy raised a blond eyebrow.

"Spying on the scar-head? I see you haven't gotten over your pathetic little crush," Malfoy said, lip curling in a sneer. Crabbe and Goyle snickered and Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"It wasn't pathetic!" she snapped, before stopping herself. Arguing with Malfoy would leave her with nothing but a bad taste in her mouth. Although... "And he's got himself new interests, anyway."

Ginny wasn't sure why she was telling Malfoy this, coaxing the teen to listen to what she had to say. She just knew that anger and resentment burned within her, a thirst to get her brothers back for taking away Harry, who they _knew_ she loved, and a fury at Harry for ignoring her, for being angry with her for her admittedly foolish stunt. She had to get Malfoy's attention, get him to help her to hurt them.

But would Malfoy hurt them too much?

"New interests?" Malfoy asked, definitely interested. Ginny smirked to herself, crossing her arms and attempting to look casual.

"Yeah. I know you'd love for some information on Harry. And I'd love to show them lot a lesson," she added the last part under her breath, not really wanting _Malfoy,_ of all people, to know how much of a personal interest she had in this. She shouldn't have even said it, and yet, she had to. To know what she wanted to do, and remind herself of why she was doing this.

However, Malfoy heard her, and a smirk spread across his face.

"So, the Weaselette isn't happy with Potter and his little lover. You know what they say: hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Ginny glared at him and Malfoy just laughed.

"So, how about you and me go back to my compartment, and you tell me every last little thing you know."

XxXxXxX

**I feel a lot better with this being edited. Woo…**

Hope you liked it, and thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad to see this story keeps getting new readers!


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours later, the compartment door slid open. Harry looked up from where he was sat beside Fred, having escaped from George's lap. Fred's head was resting on his shoulder and the redhead appeared to be near sleep.

"Can I sit here? Someone else took my compartment when I went to the bathroom," a dreamy voice asked, and Harry looked up to see a dazed blond girl standing in the doorway, holding a magazine, a pencil behind one ear. Harry ogled at her strange earrings.

"Uh, sure," Harry told her, being the only one awake enough to answer. George had fallen asleep some time ago, cheek pressed against the window, and Lee was sprawled against George in a way that had made Fred smirk and order a passing by Colin Creevey to take a picture. Harry had just laughed.

"Thanks," the girl said, sitting down on the same seat as Lee and George, and opening her magazine. Harry noted, bemusedly, that it was upside down. This girl was... strange, but he didn't dare ask her name. She seemed rather engrossed in her upside-down paper, and he let her have at it. He was content to stare out of the window, occasionally running a hand through Fred's hair.

After another half an hour, Harry was snapped out of his light doze when Fred stirred, head moving and causing his hair to tickle Harry's neck. Harry chuckled and squirmed, and Fred lifted his head.

"Hey," he murmured sleepily, kissing Harry's lips softly. Harry smiled in contentment, kissing back before pulling away, aware of the crazy girl lowering her reading material to stare at them blatantly. Fred kissed his nose and lifted a hand to rub Harry's ears, unaware of the girl. Harry moved into the touch, blinking slowly at Fred.

"He just kissed you," the girl suddenly said, causing Fred to jump a mile high and turn to stare at her. He sighed, placing a hand on his heart.

"Oh, it's just you, Loony," he said. She raised an eyebrow and Harry lightly smacked Fred upside the head for the insult. Honestly, he had no manners.

"Anyway, you should kiss him back," 'Loony' told Fred, who looked very confused, but not really surprised. Harry didn't blame him, she seemed like the type to spout nonsense at inappropriate times. "When he blinked at you. It was like a kiss. You return it, and he'll do it again."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not in the room," Harry muttered angrily, crossing his arms. Fred rolled his eyes and turned back to Harry, catching his eyes and blinking slowly. Harry grinned and blinked back at him, before shaking his head.

"Wait, no, what? Stop that!" he snapped when Fred continued to blink at him. Fred laughed and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder, looking thrilled at the discovery, although Harry had no clue why. It was just a blink, not a 'kiss', like Loony said. Just a blink to show how happy he was...

"Thanks, Lovegood," Fred told the girl. Loony Lovegood, what an unfortunate name. Loony merely smiled at Fred, and fixed Harry with an intense gaze. He pressed back into his seat, feeling vaguely uncomfortable at those large, dreamy blue eyes pinning him to his seat.

"No problem, the Cattus Alio really interest me. My dad and I've been searching for them for years; they're mainly in hiding. We were both so glad to learn that Harry Potter had embraced his feline side, fighting for the rights of all the Cattus Alio out there who are oppressed by the Ministry," she said. Harry's eyes widened the more she talked. Dear Merlin, she was insane.

"I'm a... what?" he asked hesitantly, not entirely certain he wanted to know. Loony smiled at him indulgently.

"It's Latin for Cat Person, because that name sounds very crude, and the Cattus Alio are a regal race. I'm sure they'd be happy to welcome you into their fold," she told him matter-of-factly. Harry stared at her incredulously.

"Right, well... I'll keep that in mind," he told her, figuring it wouldn't be worth it telling her that he hadn't been born this way, it was due to a potion. She looked like the type who would disregard that information completely, anyway.

"We've already met a few Cattus Alio, you know. Very friendly, Harry and them got on with each other like a house on fire, you know?" Fred told Loony, who nodded excitedly, as if knowing exactly what Fred was getting at. Harry clamped a hand on Fred's mouth and silenced him with a glare.

They three looked up when the door slid open again, and Harry sagged in relief when Ron and Hermione stepped through, Ron sitting down next to Harry and Fred, and then making the two scoot up so Hermione could sit down.

Fred grinned and pulled Harry into his lap, and the boy couldn't struggle, considering that, when Hermione sat down, there'd be no-where else for him to sit.

However, Hermione stood in the doorway, eyeing Loony.

"Hello, Luna," she finally said, a hint of exasperation in her voice. _Ohhh, that's her name?_ Harry thought, and then mentally berated himself for believing, even for a second, that her name was actually Loony Lovegood. Especially when it was Fred that said it.

"Hermione, Ronald," Luna greeted, a little bit stiffly, before going back to her magazine. Hermione sniffed and took the seat next to Ron, smiling at Harry.

"Gosh, prefecting is a blast!" she said enthusiastically, while Ron groaned and rolled his eyes. George lifted his head from Lee's shoulder, smirking at his brother. By the looks of it, he hadn't just woken up, either.

"Aww, did big bad Ronny tell off any of those naughty first years?" George asked patronisingly. Ron grit his teeth.

"Shut up! Just because no-one trusts you enough to be a prefect," Ron snapped. Fred and George both started laughing at that, and Ron's ears flamed red. Hermione sighed and patted Ron's head before turning stern looks upon the two laughing twins.

"Stop teasing him, it's an honour to be a prefect, and you should respect his authority!" she told them, causing them both to dissolve into more laughter. George had sunk against Lee, unable to hold himself up and causing Lee to wake up with a snort. Fred was clinging to Harry, who was warily watching his rather disturbed boyfriend.

Fred looked up and blinked at him slowly, causing Harry to return it, then wrench his eyes away and scowl. Fred smirked and kissed Harry's tensed jaw.

Harry quickly scrambled out of Fred's hold and moved over to sit with George, wedging himself between George and Luna.

"Aww, kitten, don't be like that," Fred whined, but Harry merely glared and George sent Fred a smug look. Hermione was busy reassuring Ron that that he was, in fact, a manly-man, and not a ponce like Fred and George were implying. Luna was reading her magazine and Lee was studying her with interest.

"Oh yeah, George, Lee, this is Luna Lovegood. Don't think you two have had the pleasure of her company," Fred told George and Lee, catching Lee's stare, and winking at Harry when the boy turned to look at him.

"So you're that Loon- I mean, that Luna girl people have told me about," George said, leaning over Harry to shake Luna's hand when the girl set down her magazine. George's mouth brushed Harry's cat ear provocatively. Luna smiled and shook George's hand, and then nodded at Lee, the two not able to reach each other's hand without some awkwardness.

George wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, his other hand cupping Harry's jaw and turning the boys head to his. He slowly blinked at Harry, who did the same back. George grinned and turned to Fred.

"What does it _mean_?" he asked excitedly, while Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione was smiling at him softly.

"It's sort of like a kiss. Crookshanks sometimes does it, and I looked it up. It's probably a sign of contentment, but if he blinks, and then you do, he'll return it. Or, apparently, if you start it, he'll return it, by the looks of things," Hermione told them, as if reading from the big encyclopaedia of cats. George grinned, rubbing Harry's ears with the hand that had been cupping the boys jaw, placating Harry, who was rather put-out about, once again, being talking about like he wasn't around.

"Our pretty kitty is just soo cute," George cooed. Harry hissed at him in return.

XxXxXxX

As always, walking into the Great Hall filled Harry with overwhelming happiness, as he looked up at the enchanted ceiling, seeing the clear night's sky, and then around at the house tables, jammed with members of every house, and more spilling in through the doors.

George steered him over to Gryffindor Table while Harry looked around excitedly, pricked cat ears catching more than usual. His tail flicked with agitation under his robes and he steadfastly ignored the comments made about his ears. He'd have to get used to it, because wearing a hat all year would be ridiculous. That, and the twins would make it their goal to steal his hat.

He sat down at the table, next to George and across from Fred, with Ron sitting at his other side and Hermione sitting next to him. The table filled up further, with Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell coming to sit near them, Angelina next to Fred and Katie next to George. Harry narrowed his eyes when he remembered the twins going to the ball with those two, before he shook off the strange, angry feeling.

The sorting began with a chilling song from the Sorting Hat, making everyone whisper uneasily to one another while clapping hesitantly. Hermione looked grave, as did George, who was muttering something to Katie. Katie frowned as well, casting a look to the Sorting Hat. Ron made a comment about the hat branching out, which Harry agreed with.

"Has it ever done something like this before?" Hermione asked. Nearly Headless Nick took this moment to perk up from his seat next to Neville, two down from Fred. Harry felt rather sorry for Neville when Nick went right through him. Not the nicest sensation.

"Indeed it has. The Hat feels itself honour-bound to give the school due warning when-" However, Nick caught the fiery glare McGonagall was giving those who were whispering, and he shook his head, placing a finger to his lips, and leaning back. Neville sighed in relief, shivering.

While the sorting took place, Harry lazily scanned the Staff table, frowning when he caught sight of a familiar short woman who sat at the table, smug smile on her face, looking remarkably like a toad. Harry's eyes widened, and he nudged Ron, who had been looking down at his empty plate rather mournfully.

"She was at my trial," Harry murmured, nodding his head at the woman. Ron frowned, studying her, before turning to Harry.

"Ministry worker?" he asked quietly, and Harry nodded. Ron looked uneasy. "Hope she's not actually working here." Harry hoped Ron hadn't just created a jinx.

At this moment, Hermione leaned across, gesturing to the Staff table and, more precisely, the seat next to a very sour looking Snape. Harry's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"It's Charlie!" Ron whispered in awe. "How'd he get there?" he asked, shaking his head. "He's supposed to be working with his bloody dragons."

"Maybe he's the new Defence teacher?" Harry suggested hopefully, because it was either Charlie or the toad-woman. George turned to them and shook his head rather solemnly, knowing what Harry was getting at.

"Nah, he's the guard Dumbledore's got to look after you, I reckon. That other one's not in the Order, too high up on the food chain at the Ministry. Umbridge, I think dad said her name was. He's not keen on her," he murmured to them. "Doesn't see why Dumbledore hired her."

"She doesn't look like the best Defence teacher ever," Harry muttered, glaring balefully. She looked like she didn't even know the easiest of defensive spells and didn't care to, if her oblivious reaction to the Hat's song was anything to go by. "I'll bet Lockhart's better than she is." George laughed slightly, ruffling Harry's messy hair, before turning to Katie when the girl tugged on his arm.

Harry's glare turned to Katie, before he leaned into George, nuzzling his nose into the young man's shoulder, and allowing his claws to unfurl. He lightly scratched downwards at George through the redhead's clothing, causing George to turn and frown at Harry's unusual behaviour. At least he wasn't trying to be painful in his scratches.

"Erm, Harry?" George whispered, pulling Harry's hand away from his chest in case Harry should choose to sink his claws in. Harry pulled away, crossing his arms rather angrily, at both himself for acting like some territorial _cat_, and at George for not letting him. It was a conflicting anger.

Fred and Angelina were eyeing him rather strangely over the table, as well as Ron. However, Hermione was chuckling to herself, and Harry shot her a dark stare at her. He really wished she didn't live with a cat. She knew too much.

Hermione whispered something to Ron, who turned to him, grinning, and shook his head. Harry lifted a clawed hand threateningly.

The sorting had finished by this time, and Dumbledore stood to make his non-speech.

"To new students, welcome! To old students, welcome back," he greeted, smiling at them all warmly, "There has never been a worse time for speech making, so, dig in!" he announced and, as he sat down, the plates filled with mountains of food.

Ron groaned appreciatively, immediately grabbing a large spoon from one of the food bowls and lumping mashed potatoes onto his plate, followed by beans and shepherd's pie. He then proceeded to pick up a fork and stuff some into his mouth, letting out another pleasure-filled groan. Hermione made a disgusted sound, and he looked at her.

"Wha'?" he asked, food flying everywhere. Harry laughed at the expression on Hermione's face when she was sprayed with mashed potato.

Harry turned back to his plate, surprised to see food piled upon it. George raised an eyebrow at him.

"Eat it," he ordered sternly, and Harry rolled his eyes. Fred was no help either, raising an eyebrow at Harry, his smirk promising bad things if Harry didn't eat. It wasn't like he wasn't going to eat anything, for Merlin's sake!

The two watched him eat a few forkfuls before, finally, they stopped their scrutiny. Had they continued, Harry was sure he would have lost his appetite. The two were sometimes a bit too much.

But he was very well aware that he was falling in love with them, insanely intense or not. His protests had nothing behind them, he was acting bloody jealous over the thought of some girls coming onto them, and they still punctuated his dreams frequently.

He didn't know what he'd do if he lost them.

Which was why he spent most of dinner clinging to George's side, rubbing his head under the other boy's chin whenever Katie got too friendly. He was acting stupid and he knew it. Katie was a nice girl, friendly and kind, but he couldn't help it.

When dessert came and Harry showed no intention of detaching himself from George's side to eat, George fed him some chocolate pudding, smiling at the way Harry was acting. It was completely adorable, and the fact that Harry was getting jealous made him feel warm inside. And it was the same with Fred, Harry glaring daggers when Angelina got too friendly.

George smiled at Harry softly, and the smile widened when Harry blinked up at George slowly, something the teen hadn't noticed Harry did, even though he did so frequently. George blinked back at him, then kissed Harry on the forehead. Fred grinned at the two.

XxXxXxX

"Hey, Charlie!" Fred called out as he, George and Harry made their way to the Staff table when the meal was finished. Though rather perturbed by Umbridge's strange speech and Hermione's subsequent explanation of it, they still wanted to see Charlie.

"Hey guys," Charlie greeted, accepting a manly hug from George and patting Fred on the back, before ruffling Harry's hair. The man pulled back, looking apologetic. "Sorry, just got some weird urge. Might be the whole... cat... thing."

Harry shrugged. All number of people had ruffled his hair this summer; what was one more person, even if he didn't know Charlie very well?

"You the guard Dumbledore asked for?" Fred asked, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder and touching their foreheads together. Charlie raised an eyebrow at the action; it seemed the twins weren't going to change their attitude around Harry even in public.

"Yeah, I'm to follow Harry around all day, but I don't have to go into the common room or watch Harry sleep like some strange stalker," Charlie said, laughing at the relief on Harry's face. And Fred and George's, actually. "I get my own quarters. Near old Snape's, as a matter of fact." Charlie looked _very_ happy about this, the twins noticed.

"I'd have thought that'd be a nightmare. He might attack you in your sleep, the old bat," George said, and then looked flabbergasted when Charlie smirked to himself, going off into his own little world. The twins shifted uneasily.

"Well, we've got to get Harry here back to the common room. He's a growing boy, needs his sleep."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of our little kitty, no need to be a scary stalker tonight."

"Go have fun tonight-"

"-But not too much fun!" Fred finished, dragging Harry away. Harry frowned, wondering what on earth the twins were going on about. He looked back, seeing Charlie looking vaguely embarrassed. Harry turned back to the twins.

"What was that about?" he demanded to know. They turned to him, and George kissed his nose.

"We'll tell you when you're older."

XxXxXxX

**Haha, I just had to do a jealous Harry in this. Also, I credit a lot of this chapter to Cursa on FF. She gave me some of the ideas used in this (eg- The cat kiss idea, where they blink slowly, and the scratching to mark something) although I haven't used them 'till now, so thanks ;;hugs;;  
I have ideas for the prank, a big thanks to Inumaru12, although I have so much planned at the moment, it may be a while before anything happens.  
Thanks to all readers and reviews, I love you all, as always!**

**Edited 30/12/10**


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Harry awoke slowly. His eyes flickered open and he smiled to himself, stretching languidly, arms sliding up and body elongating. The covers, already down to his waist due to the hot weather, slipped lower.

_Jingle. _Harry scowled to himself, reminded of his collar.

"Well, isn't this a pretty sight?" a voice suddenly broke through his satisfied sleepiness, and Harry bolted upright, eyes wide as he stared at George, who was sat on the edge of his bed, watching him with an amused smile and his chin propped up on a hand.

"Shut up," Harry mumbled in defence, causing George to snort with laughter and move fully onto the bed, tugging the drapes around the bed closed again. Harry watched warily as George crawled on all fours towards him, eyes fiery. Harry felt his own breath catch in response to the heated gaze and knowing smirk.

However, before George reached Harry, the curtains were yanked open.

"Harry, mate, are yeh ever-" Seamus stopped mid-speech to stare down at the two, George nearly on top of Harry. George turned to Seamus, pleasant smile promising pain if the Irish lad didn't run as far away as possible.

Seamus made a face and allowed the curtains to fall closed. However, the damage had already been done, and Harry was once again aware that he was surrounded by his dorm mates. George sighed at the look in his lover's eyes, bending down to give Harry a good-morning kiss.

"Morning, my jealous little kitten," George murmured against his lips, causing Harry to push him away, sticking his tongue out at the redhead. George merely chuckled and captured the tongue in between his own lips, sucking on it heartily. Harry gasped, hands moving up to clutch at George's biceps.

Neville tripped over something outside the privacy of the drapes, and Harry jolted away, blushing, and pushed George out of the bed. George groaned, turning to glare at Neville. He might have had a chance if the chubby boy hadn't ruined it.

"Stop glaring at Neville and go back to your own dorm!" Harry called from inside the drapes, not willing to get out of bed and change until George had gone. George sighed and trudged back out of the dormitory, ignoring the grins Seamus and Dean exchanged.

He'd catch Harry on the way to breakfast.

XxXxXxX

"Don't worry Harry, he's gone," Seamus called through the drapes, and Harry flushed brilliantly when he heard the Irish teen, remembering the embarrassment of having him star in various dreams, and now witnessing Harry and George's exchange. He'd barely made eye contact with him last night, unable to look at him in case Seamus somehow _knew_.

Harry crawled out of his bed, moving to the trunk sitting at the foot of it and pulling out his school uniform. Seamus and Dean both sat on Harry's vacated bed, still staring at the tail waving about and the twitching ears on the top of his head. Harry glared at the both of them.

"You look very cute," Seamus told him, as if Harry would be thrilled to hear it. Harry hissed at them and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door and slumping against it. Well, at least he'd handled that well, no embarrassing blushing to give away what he'd thought of Seamus that summer.

Harry peeled himself away from the door and moved to turn on the shower, stepping into the warmth and sighing at the thought of being nice and clean.

XxXxXxX

"So, where is he?" George asked when Ron sat down next to him on a sofa in the common room. Ron shrugged, resting his head on his arms that were stretched behind him.

"Just got out of the shower when I came down. I swear, no-one else is gonna get a chance to shower with him around," Ron said. "I'm getting up dead early just to get in there." George laughed, shaking his head. Harry's need for hygiene amused him greatly, he'd had plenty of fun spending hours in the bathroom at Grimmauld Place, just to hear Harry getting frustrated at him.

"How'd it happen, anyway?" Seamus asked, sitting across from them on one of the armchairs, Dean sitting on the arm of the chair. George and Ron exchanged looks, both trying to remember the excuse they'd come up with for Harry's change, Mrs Weasley not wanting anyone to go around blaming Ginny, feeling the girl had learned her lesson from being shunned nearly all summer for her stunt.

"Erm, well-"

"It was another of Fred and George's pranks," Hermione's voice saved them from having to actually answer, as the girl smacked the two upside the head lightly for forgetting. Why did _she_ always have to save them? "Only they didn't have a cure for it, thought it'd wear off or some sort of nonsense."

Seamus and Dean grinned, apparently buying it, despite the rather poor explanation they had come up with. A prank would be easy to reverse, after all.

"Sounds like the twins all right," Seamus said. "I do give you my thanks, he makes one _fit_ cat-boy." Seamus didn't notice how George's eyes narrowed, or how Dean looked away, face hardening slightly. Hermione rolled her eyes, already predicting a bloodbath full of humiliating spells cast at Seamus if she didn't drag George away.

"George, I need to talk to you and Fred, come to think of it. It's about how you're _not_ going to enlist first years to test your products," Hermione said sternly, grabbing George's arm and hauling him off the sofa. George frowned, trying to tug his arm from Hermione's grip. When Hermione sent Ron a glare, he groaned in irritation and stood to help the girl.

Together, the two manhandled George back up to the seventh year boy's dormitory, where Fred was lying on his bed, dozing.

"Wake up Fred, you shouldn't be_ asleep_!" Hermione exclaimed, horrified at the thought of someone going back to sleep when they had classes. Fred shot up at the shrill words, rubbing his eyes.

"I wasn't 'sleep, just resting my eyes," he said, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. Ron snorted and George just sighed, turning to Hermione and raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want, anyway? I wasn't going to hurt him or anything, just tell him to keep his hands off our kitten," George told her, earning a disbelieving look from Hermione. "...And, _maybe_, get him back later, or something."

Ron was explaining to a rather confused Fred what Seamus had said, causing Fred to frown and look up at George.

"Forge, that's the thing... what _are _we going to say about us and Harry?" Fred asked. Hermione made an approving sound, clearly glad that _someone_ was thinking straight, even if she was surprised that it was Fred, not George.

"That's _exactly_ why I dragged you away, George. Incest is illegal, and your... 'threesome'," Hermione blushed lightly when Ron and George sniggered. "Isn't going to be as accepted as it was at Grimmauld. Harry's already under enough suspicion for being an insane attention-seeker, and you're always under suspicion in case you prank someone. All in all, none of you are particularly popular, no matter how hilarious people find you two when you're not humiliating them."

"I think we sort of need Harry up here for this, don't you Hermione?" Fred asked, rather bitter at being reminded that they just couldn't parade around as a trio together. George was looking away, jaw clenched, looking about as happy as Fred felt.

"Right. Ron, go and get him would you?" Hermione asked, and Fred rolled his eyes, having hoped he could get rid of both of them. But it seemed Hermione had plans to stick around for the whole conversation. He knew she was Harry's best friend, but he never realised she was this much of a busy-body when it came to Harry or the twins.

"No need," Harry's voice made them all turn to look at the doorway, where Harry stood, looking rather put-out, ears flat against his head and tail drooping. "Heard from Seamus that you manhandled George up here, thought I'd see what all the commotion was about."

Fred leant forward, elbows propped on his knees and fingers entangled in his red hair. George let out a gutsy sigh, collapsing on his own bed, while Ron shuffled anxiously, awkward at having to witness something that should be between the lovers. He knew that he and Hermione shouldn't be there, but Hermione showed no signs of leaving, and would possibly make it worse if he wasn't around to stop her.

"I guess... we'll just have to be friends, right?" Harry asked, voice a bit strained. Fred and George stood at the same time, rushing to Harry and grabbing him in their arms.

"No, there's no way we're gonna be 'just friends'!" Fred said, voice fierce.

"Out of the question!" George agreed, nodding and then burying his face in Harry's wild hair.

"Not when I lo-" Fred stopped mid-sentence, tensing slightly. Harry and George's heads shot up to stare at the teen, who was looking anywhere but at them.

"Like you so much, Harry," Fred finally said, finishing his sentence. George fixed him with a pointed look, but he just shrugged, tearing his gaze away from George and loosening his arms from around Harry. George didn't buy it for a second, and it seemed that neither did Harry, if the raised eyebrows were any indication.

"Look, we might have to pretend to be just friends in public, but we can still be around each other all the time! And even, well, maybe one of us could pretend to be your boyfriend. Not like anyone but you can tell us apart anyway, so..." Fred nodded along with George's idea.

"Yeah, we'll say you and George are in a relationship. It means I can still snog the living daylights out of you if I want- no-one'll know the difference!" Fred said reassuringly, stroking Harry's hair. George looked at him for a moment, obviously gauging Fred's reaction to who would be with Harry in public.

"You sure you don't mind?" George asked. Fred grinned and shook his head. George probably deserved it more than he did, what with Fred's sudden hesitation. _So bloody stupid._

Harry didn't look particularly happy, but then, neither did Fred or George. The situation wasn't ideal, but it would enable them both to _be _around Harry and act like they'd done for the better part of the summer holidays.

One of Harry's hands fisted in Fred's shirt as he burrowed his head against the redhead's shoulder, and Fred sighed, stroking Harry's ears gently. He barely registered Ron finally pulling Hermione out of the room.

"Guess we better get down to breakfast, we're late as it is," George finally said, reaching out for Harry's and Fred's hands, squeezing them for a moment before dropping Fred's and guiding Harry to the door. Fred walked after them, averting his eyes from where Harry and George's hands were entwined. Maybe the suggestion had been a bad idea on his part, but it would benefit them, and would keep Harry happy.

George suddenly stopped as they were walking down the stairs to the common room, and looked about to check no-one was around. He then turned, wrapped an arm around Fred's shoulder, and pulled his twin in for a gentle kiss. Fred smiled and leant into George, feeling Harry come up to wrap an arm around his waist.

After a few moments of not moving, allowing himself to be surrounded by the warmth of his lovers, he pulled away, feeling slightly happier than he had before.

"Right, let's stop this little pity-fest and get down to breakfast. I'm starving."

XxXxXxX

"Fred." Fred's head jerked up from where he was hastily scribbling down some nonsense on the Potions work he was supposed to have completed that summer, but hadn't. Why had he bothered to keep on with that subject?

Oh yeah, because George had insisted it would be such a good idea.

"Hey," Fred greeted his twin, who sat down next to him. He was outside, soaking up the sun while they still could. The lake rippled from the breeze, the tree he was leaning against creaking.

"You still haven't done that?" George asked incredulously, gesturing to the work. Fred grinned sheepishly, and George sighed, delving into his bag. Fred brightened up, knowing what George was finding.

"Thanks so much, brother o' mine," Fred exclaimed, relieved, when George handed him his completed Potions essay to copy. George rolled his eyes, leaning over to rest his head on Fred's shoulder as the teen leaned back on the tree, spelling George's parchment to hover in front of him as he began reading it.

"So, what was with before?" George finally asked, hand idly tracing circles on Fred's clothed stomach. Fred made a questioning sound, knowing exactly what George was getting at, but not wanting to talk about it when he himself didn't have an answer.

"You know what I'm talking about. You love Harry," George said, not looking at Fred. Fred sighed and looked down at George, only seeing the orange hair the teen was hiding behind.

"Well... yeah. But so do you, although you've got a funny way of showing it," he replied accusingly. George lifted his head and rolled his eyes, the hand on Fred's stomach moving to rest on his hip, arm lying across Fred. Fred absently kissed his forehead. "I love you too, you know."

"Yeah... love you too. And I love Harry the same. But... I feel so awkward around him now that I'm actually_ feeling_ this way_..." _George sounded slightly confused. Fred knew it was because neither of them expected to love anyone other than each other so much. Their bond with each other was completely unbreakable, but their love for Harry had apparently become just as strong.

"We've not even been in a relationship with him that long," Fred murmured contemplatively, wondering just what it was about Harry that made him completely irresistible, that made him so lovable. Ron had succumbed to it, protective of Harry in a brotherly way, Hermione was the same, his mum and dad thought of Harry as their own son.

"Yeah, well..." George said, as if that explained everything. Fred looked down at him, before snickering and looking back at the lake. George grinned, lifting his head and finally sitting up straight. Fred turned back to him and scanned the surrounding area in case anyone else was around, before running a hand through George's hair and pulling him in for a heavy kiss.

George sighed breathily, pressing back, mouth immediately opening and his tongue coming out to meet Fred's, entwining with it frantically.

Fred's tongue slid into George's mouth with some persuasion, and the redhead nipped at it lightly before pulling away, conscious of where they were, and who could come across them.

"We better get back inside. Umbridge next," George said, breath fanning across Fred's face. Fred made a face at the mention of their first Defence class of the year, kissed George's wet lips quickly, and then began packing his stuff back into his bag.

George snatched his essay out of the air before Fred could take it with him and pretend it was his own. He stood, offering a hand out to Fred, who took it and used it to haul himself up.

The two stared at each other for a moment, hands clasped. Fred smiled and rubbed George's palm with his thumb, before pulling his hand away reluctantly and turning to walk to the castle.

George walked up beside him, swatting his butt playfully, and then running ahead when Fred laughed and began running after him, desperately wanting payback.

From across the lake, Ginny turned to Malfoy, who watched the twins with a raised eyebrow. Malfoy finally turned to Ginny, smirking coldly.

"I suppose you were right," Malfoy murmured sympathetically- patronisingly. "How dastardly of them to act like that! Don't they realise how it will simply _destroy_ your family?" he asked with fake understanding. Ginny sighed, looking away and shrugging. Malfoy smirked.

Harry Potter, the incestuous Weasley twin's bitch? Malfoy felt positively gleeful.

XxXxXxX

**Dun dun dun.**

Quite a few people have pointed out how this seems Fred/Harry more than Fred/George/Harry, so I'm going to try and rectify that. At the start of the story, I was paranoid that the story was going in more a George/Harry way, so I added more of Fred, and then he ended up being the main star, somehow... Forgive me?

Loving all my readers and reviewers, big hugs!

**Edited 30/12/10**


	14. Chapter 14

"_Irremovable effeminatus,"_ Harry murmured, pointing his wand at a bird that landed on the grass near him. The bird squawked as it was suddenly wearing a dress and a wig. Harry laughed slightly and undid the spell.

Much as he disliked actually practicing spells on anything living, he knew the spell wasn't harmful, and, even if cast wrong, wouldn't become harmful, and he had no choice but to cast it on animals, and then remove it.

He practiced it on Ron as well, of course- the boy was sure he was going completely insane; one moment he was normal, then the next, he was wearing a dress and a curly red wig, and then Harry quickly canceled the spell and Ron was back to normal. It sent him into peals of laughter when Ron ran to the mirror and ran his hands over his clothing and hair, confused and distraught.

He'd had to ask Sirius for the spell through letter- the animagus had apparently found quite a bit of amusement from Harry's query, and had an idea about who Harry was going to use it on. He'd gladly divulged this bit of information, attaching to the letter a long story of the time when the Marauders had cast this spell on Frank Longbottom- only the Marauders names in the letter were 'John, Saul, Rod and Paul', for security's sake.

Harry had gladly started practicing the spell, hoping to cast it as soon as possible. It only took a few hours to get the spell down- it wasn't particularly complicated, just hard to find.

Harry stood, gathered his bag and made for the castle, mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He was close to purring with pleasure at his plot.

"Hey mate," Ron greeted when Harry stepped inside the common room, slapping him on the back. It was nearly time for breakfast, the time Harry had been waiting for with growing anticipation.

"Hi," Harry greeted distractedly, loitering at the bottom of the staircase leading to the boys dormitories, waiting for one or, preferably, both of the twins to arrive. His wand was hidden up his sleeve.

Ron quickly edged away to Hermione, who was sitting on one of the sofas and, predictably, reading. Harry looked downright scary as his narrowed eyes watched the staircase. He bore a remarkable resemblance to a cat aiming to catch a mouse.

Finally, roaring laughter met Harry's ears, and he perked up, wand slipping into his hand, tail wagging and cat ears standing upright. A familiar foot came into sight, and then two pairs of legs, and then two bodies.

It was like the twins _wanted_ Harry to prank them, to exact his revenge; they had arrived together, perfectly innocent, oblivious to the world as Fred laughed at something George had said. Harry quickly melted against the wall as the twins passed, and pointed his wand at their backs. Maybe it was rather low of him to attack from behind, but he didn't care.

"_Irremovable effeminatus, Irremovable effeminatus,"_ Harry chanted twice, pointing first to Fred, then to George. At first, the two didn't notice, despite the sudden hush in the common room- believing this just a reaction to their beloved presence, and then George turned to Fred.

"Bloody hell!" George shouted, jumping away from Fred, who was wearing a sleek, bright red dress that clashed rather horribly with his long, frizzy orange wig. Fred turned to George, eyes widened.

"George! Well I never!" he yelled, before bursting into laughter. George was wearing a puffy bright green dress, and a curly, crimson wig. "You look like a Christmas decoration!"

"What?" George snapped, before looking down at himself, eyes widening when he saw the dress, and the locks of hair that spilled over his chest. "What the-" Fred caught sight of his own red dress, and his mouth fell open.

Ron was staring at them, gobsmacked, and Hermione was grinning at Harry, whom she spotted lurking in a corner, looking very smug about himself, the cat who got the proverbial cream.

"Gred... we look-"

"-Wonderful-"

"Glorious-"

"_Beautiful!_" Harry's mouth fell open as Fred and George looked at themselves with wonder, stroking their dresses and primping their hair. They... they were...

"How did such a spectacular occurrence happen?" Fred asked wondrously, whirling around to look at those gathered in the common room, who were staring at them with stark shock. George spied Harry and smirked.

"I have an idea," he murmured, stalking his way over to Harry, heels clipping against the wooden floor. Fred laughed and shook his head, wishing he could join in while in public.

Harry bit his lip nervously and darted a glance at the staircase. However, before he could escape, George had pressed him against the wall and was grinning down at him.

"Why Harry, who knew you had such a _fetish_," George said loudly. Harry was still open mouthed, wondering just how the twins ended up _liking_ his revenge.

Trust them.

"We really must thank you Harry," Fred called as he shot a flirtatious look at Ron, who gulped and paled. "Ronnikins, dearest, would you escort this young, fair maiden to breakfast?"

"Fair maiden? You're having a laugh!" Ron shot up and attempted to run, but Fred grabbed his arm and slipped his own through it. Ron whimpered.

George laughed and pressed his lips, bright red with lipstick, against Harry's, before hooking an arm through his and pulling him to the entrance. Harry meowed pitifully, struggling, claws ripping at the long, extravagant sleeves of George's dress.

"Well, Harry, you simply _must_ show off your dazzling girlfriend to the rest of the school, wouldn't you say?" Harry shook his head frantically.

Although the prank was made to humiliate the twins, somehow Harry ended up being the one who was completely mortified.

How unfair.

XxXxXxX

**Hehe, with the way this story's going, I didn't think I'd get a chance to really write this prank anywhere else, so I thought I'd write a short drabble to post up before I went on holiday for you lot. Big credits to****Inumaru12 (FF) for the hilarious idea of the prank and the twins liking it.**

Irremovable Effeminatus- Irremovable Femininity in Latin. Even if the twins wanted to, they wouldn't be able to remove the spell, only Harry can (and I bet he'll gladly do it :P ).

Poor Harry, he'll never succeed in avenging himself.


	15. Chapter 15

It didn't take long for people to realise that Harry was acting differently around George (or was it Fred?). They'd taken to holding hands in public and sharing quick kisses. It was entirely obvious what was happening.

Whenever George and Fred were together with Harry, he made sure to be acting like a couple with George. There were one or two people who could tell which twin was which when they were together. If you looked at Fred, then at George, there were subtle differences.

However, when Fred was on his own, Fred could grope him all he liked, not that Harry minded too much despite his protests of them being in public, and no-one was any the wiser.

Ginny looked rather put out that they'd taken their relationship public, but didn't dare try to make it known that Harry was actually dating _both_ twins. Malfoy had told her to keep it a secret for now, that they could make use of it at a later time. Hermione was watching her closely, just waiting for her to do something. They were all suspicious of her, the treacherous wankers who had been her friends just a couple of months ago.

Currently, Harry was bidding goodbye to the twins, Hermione and Ron just behind him. He just couldn't choose who to give more of his time to and, as a result, Hermione and Ron had decided to spend time with the twins when Harry did, so he didn't have to make the decision between his boyfriends and his friends.

However, the time apart from Harry was doing Ron and Hermione some good, he noticed. Their relationship was becoming more closer by the day, and Ron was well on his way to asking Hermione out. It was taking everything in Harry's power to convince the boy, though. Ron was certain Hermione would laugh in his face.

"Come on, we should make a good first impression on Umbridge," Hermione goaded, annoyed as Harry dawdled. Of course, it wasn't really his fault. George was manipulating him via his cat ears, melting the boy into a purring puddle of Harry Potter.

"No point, she's a mega-bitch. She'll cut out your hearts and eat them while you sleep," Fred told them, laughing as Ron paled noticeably. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's gullibility.

"Stop it," she scolded the both of them, walking up and grabbing onto Harry's tail. Harry yowled, arching his back and trying to pull his tail away. Hermione, however, refused to release it, and Harry was dragged along by his tail, spitting and hissing the whole way. The twins just laughed.

"Finally," Hermione breathed when she got Harry up the stairs. Harry scowled at her, pulling his tail away and rubbing it. He continued to mew miserably as Hermione led them down the corridor and towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, chatting excitedly about what she thought their teacher would be like.

From the stories Fred and George had told them, however, Umbridge appeared to be a very bad teacher. They wouldn't talk too much about their lesson, saying that Harry would just have to find out for himself. Harry had flounced away and dragged Ron and Hermione down to the library to find a spell to get this collar off in retaliation.

However, they hadn't found one, and Hermione wasn't much help. She had said it was his own fault for not taking the chance to remove it when they'd offered.

"..._And you shouldn't have gone running off_ anyway! _In case you've forgotten, there's an evil wizard out for your blood..."_

"Stupid jingly bell," Harry mumbled, flicking the bell, which, predictably, jingled. Hermione sighed and slapped his hand away, tired of Harry flicking the bell. Much as he protested the collar, everyone knew he was fascinated with the sound of it.

They walked into the classroom and Harry and Ron immediately sped to the back of the room to claim seats. Hermione huffed, gazing longingly at the front, before following the boys. They sat down and waited for the rest of the class and the teacher to arrive.

The only ones in the classroom, asides from themselves, were Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Dean and Neville, who had sat one row from the back, right in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys," Neville greeted, grinning at them. Harry smiled back, before looking out of the window. His seat was right beside the large pane of glass, and sunlight was streaming through it, directly onto him. He began to feel rather sleepy.

Harry rested his head on his folded arms, eyes blinking rapidly in an attempt to keep awake. He gazed absent-mindedly around the classroom, and then jolted into a sitting position when he saw Malfoy staring at him.

Malfoy sneered at him and Harry hissed back. Ron, who was next to him, jumped at the sound and stared at Harry, before following his gaze to see Malfoy. The redhead gave the blond the finger. Malfoy looked repulsed by such a plebeian gesture and tore his gaze away, to Parkinson.

"Git," Ron muttered, turning to Harry, who had rested his head back on his arms and was beginning to doze off. However, he was disturbed by being shaken, and looked up to glare at Hermione, who was staring back at him sternly around Ron.

"I'm swapping seats with you," she announced, gathering her books and standing. Harry groaned, looking longingly at the sunlight. "If you can't stay awake sitting there, then you need to move."

Harry sighed and gathered his bag, standing and moving to sit on Ron's other side, in Hermione's place, while Hermione took his warm, sunny spot. Harry missed it already.

"Oh, don't give me that look," Hermione snapped upon seeing the pleading eyes he was directing towards her. Harry sighed and looked to the front. He suddenly jumped when he realised that Umbridge had appeared in her seat. Ron, next to him, startled as well.

"Bloody hell, when did she get there?" he mumbled to Harry, who shrugged, bemused. The class had all arrived at that point, Gryffindors and Slytherins. He wished it had been Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, or Ravenclaws. Slytherins in the same class as Gryffindors never went down well.

"Settle down, settle down," Umbridge said, standing. The class quieted, and a sense of anticipation filled the air. All of them wanted to see how Umbridge would teach compared to their other teachers. By the looks of her, Harry guessed she would be no better than Lockhart.

She was a round, pink blob. Her cardigan was light pink, her shirt a yellow with pink buttons, and her skirt a pale pink to match her cardigan. The wall behind her desk held a large picture of two kittens rolling about in grass with each other- causing Harry to sneer in disgust. Kittens did not_ roll around _in the grass, looking sickeningly cute. At all.

All in all, she hardly seemed a likely candidate for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Just look at her ridiculous kittens.

"Good afternoon!" Umbridge greeted cheerily. A few students replied in a bored voice, shifting uncomfortably. Teachers rarely expected a greeting back, probably understanding that the students weren't exactly thrilled to be in classes in the first place.

"Now, that won't do," Umbridge said, tutting. Her eyebrows raised as she stared at them. "Better, this time, answer me with 'Good afternoon, Professor', if you will; Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor," everyone replied, still as unenthusiastic, but louder. Umbridge made an approving sound. "Now, was that so difficult?" she asked sweetly. Quite a few rolled their eyes. "Now, wands away, please, and get your writing materials and textbook out."

By the end of the lesson, Hermione had disobeyed a teacher, half of the Gryffindors had raised their voices in protest and Harry had earned himself detention and a trip to McGonagall. Harry eagerly concluded that he hated Umbridge.

XxXxXxX

Harry sat on one of the benches in the courtyard of the school, elbows resting on his knees and chin slumped on the palm of his hands.

A small group of fourth years walked past, eyeing him warily as they sped up. Harry rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to chase after them and give them something to be wary about. It was the same look he'd been getting since he started back at Hogwarts, and he knew he'd have to get used to it.

All the same, he still felt nervous under the looks. He sat up straight and fiddled with the bell on his collar, ears twitching whenever the bell jingled.

"Harry!" Harry's cat ears perked up and he turned on the bench to see Ron and Hermione running towards him. He winced at the furious look on Hermione's face and the sympathetic expression on Ron's.

"Hi guys," Harry greeted, attempting to sound casual and innocent. Hermione glared as she sat down next to him. Obviously she wasn't buying it.

"How could you, Harry?" Hermione snapped, hitting him on the shoulder. Harry winced, rubbing the spot her hand had connected with and glaring out at the courtyard sulkily as she began to berate him for his attitude in Umbridge's class. "I don't care what a teacher says, you don't retaliate like that! She's a _Ministry official,_ you could get into a lot more trouble than a few house points being taken off!"

It was a lot like the talk he'd had with McGonagall, only the Scottish teacher hadn't been quite as loud as Hermione was being. McGonagall had cautioned Harry against provoking Umbridge's temper, hinting that she was far more dangerous than Harry had originally thought. He didn't see what was so dangerous about a small, pudgy woman he was just itching to capture in his paws and bring back to the twins as a present.

Harry grimaced, shaking his head. Ugh, that was a rather disgusting image. He really had to stop wanting to kill small animals just for the twins and his friends.

"Lay off him, Hermione. Umbridge was being a right bi-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Hermione cut him off. Ron sighed in despair. No matter how bad a teacher was, Hermione still insisted on respecting them. Even _Snape_.

"I'm just saying, with all that stuff she was saying, you can't expect Harry to just sit and do nothing! You looked ready to hex her into next week," Ron pointed out. Hermione huffed, obviously not pleased at the memory of how much she wanted to murder Umbridge. Hermione never normally had such violent thoughts, apart from that time she'd slapped Malfoy.

Harry grinned at the memory.

"Why did Umbridge send you to McGonagall, anyway?" Ron asked, cutting through Hermione's tirade. Harry shrugged.

"Turns out I've got detention for the next week. McGonagall said some pretty odd things, though," Harry told them, thinking over the warnings.

"Did she offer you a ginger newt right in the middle of a serious discussion?" a voice suddenly asked, breath tickling Harry's human ear. He squirmed and turned around to glare at George, who grinned at him, leaning down to steal a quick kiss. Fred climbed over the bench and sat down on the side Hermione wasn't occupying, hand moving to rub at Harry's tail through his robe.

Hermione coughed lightly, distracting Harry from arching his back at the touch. He sighed, pulling away from George.

"What sort of things?" Hermione asked, turning attention back to the conversation they'd been having before Fred and George had come to interrupt everything.

"Wonder if we can prank those ginger newts," Fred said, frowning in thought. Hermione grit her teeth.

"George, would you just-"

"I'm Fred," Fred said indignantly. George turned to him with a glare.

"No, _I'm_ Fred," he protested. Hermione growled in frustration, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him from the bench, leading him away from the arguing twins. Ron trailed behind them, and the twins caught up a moment later as they were heading to the Great Hall.

"Will you two just behave?" Hermione scolded them. Fred and George looked down, shuffling their feet guiltily.

"Yes mum," they said in unison. Ron quickly lead Hermione away before the girl whipped out her wand and did something rather unsightly. Harry rolled his eyes, turning to the twins with an unimpressed look. They both smiled at him angelically.

"So, we heard all about your little stand-off with Umbridge," George told him, slipping his hand into Harry's and dragging him towards the Great Hall. People moved out of their ways, unused to Harry's cat ears and the fact that he was dating a notorious, _male_ prankster. Or dating anyone. They'd begun to think that Harry was just asexual.

"Oh, yeah, that," Harry muttered, and Fred grinned, patting his head. It was the most affection he could show to Harry at the moment, and he smiled at the redhead. "I've got detention for the next week," Harry told them. Their faces fell and they pouted at Harry.

"But, but..." Fred stammered, bottom lip wobbling.

"A whole week," George repeated, lifting his other hand, not attached to Harry, to wipe at his watering eyes. Harry scowled at them, claws coming out to dig into George's hand. George let out a choked, pained noise and pulled his hand away from Harry.

Harry stormed away from them to Hermione and Ron. He actually felt upset that his time with the twins would be restricted for a week because of Umbridge, but they obviously found it hilarious.

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were a pregnant woman, with the amount of mood swings you have," Ron told him as Harry slumped down next to him. "Or Hermione," Ron whispered. Harry let out a snort of laughter, and Hermione looked at them suspiciously from across the table.

The twins had sat down at the other end of the table, next to Angelina, Katie and Alicia. Harry shot them a dirty glare, knowing the twins were only doing it so he'd go and sit next to them to protect them from the girls' attention.

He wasn't going to fall for it.

Harry's gaze trailed listlessly across the hall and up to the Head table. Umbridge was eating a sandwich and looking very smug. Harry felt all the fur on his tail start to rise as he growled. Ron let out a bark of laughter at the pitiful sound, and Harry waved his sharp claws at his friend. Ron gulped and stopped laughing.

Harry's gaze moved down the table. He felt the absence of Hagrid keenly. The half-giant was, apparently, on holiday, although Hermione speculated that it was for the Order. Another teacher had taken his place in Care of Magical Creatures, but weren't nearly as dangerous as the loveable Hagrid.

Near the end of the table, Charlie sat next to Snape, who was looking more sour than usual. Charlie had apparently been watching over him non-stop these past few days, but Harry hadn't noticed him at all, expect for in Potions, where Charlie seemed to make it completely obvious he was there, for some reason.

Snape had been absolutely vicious to Harry since the start of the year. He wondered why.

Charlie leaned closer to Snape, nearly whispering in his ear. Snape stiffened, and Charlie smirked, turning his attention back to his food. Suddenly, the redhead lifted his eyes, meeting Harry's gaze, and winked at him. Harry smiled back and turned to the Gryffindor table again.

Fred was joking with Angelina, smirking at her with that same mischievous smirk he used on Harry. Harry grit his teeth. George turned to him, caught him staring, and blew him a kiss, before turning back to Katie and engaging her in a very enthusiastic conversation.

"Just drag them away," Hermione whispered to him, seeing what he was looking at. Harry slouched, shaking his head. Hermione looked heavenward. "You're so immature!"

"Am not," Harry muttered petulantly. Ron snorted, and Harry stared at him. He had no room to talk, Hermione called him immature all the time. A sudden loud giggle caused Harry to hiss and glare at Katie. He had nothing against the chasers, but the knowledge that they had been interested in Fred and George previously was making him see red. Maybe, because of them, the twins would get bored of Harry and his constant mood swings. Angelina and Katie were very even-tempered.

"Stop getting wound up, they're just mates," Ron told him suddenly, reassuringly. Harry turned to stare at him. Ron was strangely perceptive. "Mate, you're like an open book." Ron's tone was amused.

"Wanker," Harry snapped at him. Ron just laughed and patted his head, much like Fred had done earlier.

Harry ducked out from underneath Ron's hand and stood, shrugging his bag on. "See you in Potions, I need to go get my book for it," he told them. Hermione glared at Ron- certain he had something to do with Harry's abrupt disappearance- who looked vaguely terrified.

As Harry passed Fred and George, he paused for a second, wanting to say i_something/i_ to them, maybe just scratch their eyes out for being bastards. However, Fred said something apparently hilarious, as it caused Angelina to burst into peals of laughter, leaning against him. George turned, saw Harry, and waved him over.

Harry stomped away, hissing to himself. He should have scratched their eyes out.

Harry walked through the nearly empty corridors, frowning angrily. People continued to dodge out of his way if he passed them, the stories in the _Prophet_ being backed by the expression on his face.

"Did you see the way that Johnson girl was practically _falling_ over Weasley? And he was fawning all over her. _Love_," a familiar voice spat. "Completely sickening." Harry peered around the next corridor to see Malfoy talking with Parkinson. Crabbe and Goyle were next to them, obviously not included in the conversation.

"And I could have sworn one of those twins was going out with Potter," Parkinson agreed, "but with the way the both of them were acting..."

"Obviously Potter doesn't know how to satisfy his men," Malfoy told her, smirking, then grimaced. "The mere thought disgusts me." Parkinson nodded frantically, wrinkled her pug nose. Harry shook his head and turned around. He'd take the long way to the Gryffindor tower.

Malfoy laughed softly to himself as he saw the cat ear that had been sticking around the corner disappear.

XxXxXxX

"What's Malfoy looking so smug about?" Ron asked during Potions, eyeing the smirking blond. Harry shrugged, not particularly caring. Malfoy always looked smug.

"Probably terrified some defenceless first-year into having a heart attack," he muttered. Ron laughed slightly, before turning to his friend, who wasn't paying any attention to Snape, choosing instead to doodle on his Potions textbook. Hermione was tutting at the mess he was making of the sacred text.

"What's up?" Ron asked him quietly. Harry just shrugged moodily. Ron shared a concerned glance with Hermione. He seemed to be even worse than he was at lunch.

"Is it the twins?" Hermione whispered to him. Snape was writing something on the board now, back to them. Harry nodded absently, and Hermione leant back, both satisfied and irritated. She was always looking for a reason to yell at the twins over something, mainly their disregard for authority. It never failed to amuse Harry and Ron.

"It's not their fault," Harry told her before she could even open her mouth to begin her rant. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Don't go yelling at them." The book-worm didn't look too happy at the order.

"And it's not just the twins, it's the whole Umbridge thing, and the dreams I've been having, and the fact that I _know _Voldemort's out there, and Sirius still being on the run, and me being a fucking _cat, _and having to have a bloody Order member follow me around at school all the time, just so I don't get hurt," Harry told them, all in one breath, before he sighed and rested his forehead on the desk, hands coming up to clench at his hair.

Hermione's eyes softened, and she wrapped Harry up in hug, while Ron patted his shoulder, the only space not covered by Hermione.

"This is why you have to talk to us about this stuff," Hermione chided him lightly. Harry chuckled slightly, and Ron grinned. Harry finally spills his guts, which Hermione had been nagging him to do for months, and she scolds him.

"Sorry, I know that wasn't helpful," Hermione said apologetically. Harry smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it, I expected you to say that," he told her teasingly. She tugged at his tail under his robe and Harry glared at her.

"Miss Granger, there will be no more prodding and pulling from you this lesson. Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape suddenly announced. The trio jumped and swivelled their heads to look behind them. When on earth did Snape move from the board to behind their desk?

"S-sorry sir," Hermione said meekly, blushing as a few Gryffindors groaned at the points being taken off, none really blaming Hermione. Snape was a git.

Charlie snorted and rolled his eyes from where he was leaning against the wall of their Potions class, studying Snape intently. Snape sneered at him.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, as well, Mr Potter," Snape hissed, not even looking at Harry. Charlie laughed lightly and Harry looked at Snape, gob smacked.

"What? Why?" he protested. Ron was making an angry sound in the back of his throat, and the Gryffindors all groaned again. Snape whirled on Harry, dark eyes glaring down at Harry, who gulped, ears plastering to his head weakly.

"For arguing with me!" Snape snarled and stormed up to the front, while Harry, Ron and Hermione stared after him.

Hermione sighed wearily, and shot Charlie a disapproving glance.

"I wish he'd just stop teasing Professor Snape," she muttered under her breath. Ron and Harry swapped confused frowns over her head, before looking at Charlie. Charlie was licking his lips at Snape, who was staring at his desk, looking extremely flustered.

"Wonder what's going on there, then," Ron murmured. "Maybe Charlie's just thirsty, bet it's hard to have to trail Harry around all day." Harry scowled at Ron, but nodded in agreement. Hermione stared at them disbelievingly.

"Idiots."

XxXxXxX

"I'm off, detention," Harry told Hermione and Ron, having spent fifteen minutes picking disinterestedly at his food to appease his friends. Fred and George had tried to sit next to him, but Hermione had sent them a dark glare and dragged Harry to sit somewhere else.

Hermione looked disapproving at the mention of the punishment he'd inflicted on himself, and Ron winced, patting his back. No-one really fancied being cooped up with Umbridge for hours.

Harry stood and walked out of the hall, glancing at his watch. He had ten minutes to get to Umbridge's office.

He picked up the pace, not wanting to get any more detentions or house points taken off for being late. He'd had enough as it was.

He finally made it to the corridor her room was on and pushed open the door. It was five on the dot, so he'd defied the odds and been on time. He felt rather proud of himself as he stepped into her office, looking around.

She sat at the large desk, which was covered in a pink cloth. On the desk sat a few antique plates, and Harry wrinkled his nose as he saw the kittens that played about on them. The room was a far cry from what it had been during the imposter Moody's brief period of teaching, or even Remus's style. The main theme was pink, closely followed by kittens.

Umbridge looked up as he entered, plastering a large, false smile on her face. Harry didn't smile back, but she hadn't expected him to.

"Take a seat," she told him, gesturing to the desk set up in front of hers. There was a sheet of parchment and a quill set on the surface. Harry nodded and stiffly sat on the chair pulled up to his desk.

Harry was tasked with the dull but fairly painless punishment of writing lines. Or, at least, he had thought it would be fairly painless.

A sharp pain from the back of his hand made Harry hiss under his breath and stare down at his hand, where a message was being scratched out. In his own handwriting.

_I must not tell lies.___

XXXXX

**Edited 12/10**


	16. Chapter 16

Harry stared at Umbridge, face pale. In the flickering candlelight, her inquiring, pleasant smile sent shudders down his spine. He wanted to jump up and run from the room.

"Is there something the matter?" she queried, concerned. Harry heard the challenge behind the falseness. His eyes suddenly narrowed, and he clutched the quill with determination. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of protesting.

"No, nothing," he murmured. She nodded and went back to her work. Harry stared down at the parchment for a moment, before setting his quill on it again.

XxXxXxX

The moment Umbridge let him go for the night, Harry sped his way out of her classroom to her promise of continuing the detention the next night. When he was a corridor away, he looked around before breaking into a run.

Charlie, thankfully, hadn't accompanied him to the detention, although he'd offered. His duty seemed to end after dinner, when Harry usually went to his common room and didn't reappear until next morning.

Which was exactly what Harry planned to the moment he got back to Gryffindor tower. It was too late for anyone to have waited for him, and he had told Ron and Hermione not to. He doubted Fred and George would, anyway.

Harry clutched his hand and ran faster. When he got to the common room and saw Fred and George lounging around, planning pranks and waiting for him, he'd dashed to his dormitory amidst the puzzled callings of 'kitten?'.

XxXxXxX

The next morning, Harry awoke to a deep throbbing emanating from his hand and his head. He groaned and lifted his hand, only to see a white bandage wrapped around it, stained with blood. Memories of last night hit him hard, and he sat up, wincing.

He staggered out of bed and into the bathroom. They usually stored pain-killing potions in the cabinet there, and Harry gratefully grabbed one of the vials, downing it quickly and grimacing at the awful taste it left behind.

He then jumped eagerly into the shower, purring as the water rained down over him.

XxXxXxX

"Harry," a voice whispered in his cat ear as Harry stepped out of the boys dormitory. He turned to see a grinning Fred standing behind him. Harry smiled in amusement at the mischievous twinkle in the blue eyes.

"Hey," Harry greeted, "Wha-" His sentence was cut short as Fred covered his lips in a kiss, wrapping an arm around his waist. When he pulled away, Harry looked up at him, wondering what had brought on the act of affection.

"I- um... I have something to tell you," Fred said quietly, looking around and seeing a sixth year edging around them warily. Fred grinned at the boy evilly, causing him to gulp and quicken his pace until he was a safe distance away.

"You do?" Harry asked cautiously. Fred nodded and turned, bringing Harry with him, and lead him up the stairs to the dormitory he shared with George and Lee. Harry walked along beside him, staring at the redhead curiously. Fred just smirked back at him when he caught his eye, causing Harry's gaze to become suspicious.

Fred poked his head around the entrance to his dormitory and peered inside, before dragging Harry in and shutting the door. Harry was quickly pressed against said door, held by Fred's body. Fred lowered his head to capture Harry's mouth in a fiery kiss.

Harry's arms instinctively wrapped around Fred's back, his tail twining around the teen's leg. Fred pushed Harry further into the door, deepening the kiss, his tongue easily gaining access to Harry's mouth. Harry entwined his tongue around Fred's.

Harry suddenly pulled away, causing Fred to frown at him questioningly. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked, voice cracking in the middle of the sentence as Fred bent his head to trace his tongue up Harry's neck to the back of his ear. Harry groaned as Fred's lips closed around his earlobe and sucked on it.

"I love you," Fred mumbled, mouth moving away from Harry's ear to the skin of his neck again, tracing kisses to his jawline. Harry arched against him, moaning under his breath, before what Fred had admitted hit him. His gaze jerked to meet Fred's serious blue eyes.

"Y-you do?" Harry questioned disbelievingly. Fred's gaze softened, and he wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him away from the door to embrace him, lips pressed against the tip of Harry's cat ear.

"Yes, I really do," he said. Harry stared at his shoulder for a moment, before shifting to bury his face in Fred's neck, rubbing against his chin.

"I... well, I-" Harry took a deep breath, hoping that this wasn't all just some strange prank of Fred's, where he would get Harry to confess, and then the whole of Gryffindor would jump out and laugh at him. He shook his head, realising he had to begin to trust Fred and George more. They'd given him a hundred reasons not to, but there were even more reasons than that for Harry to give his trust.

"I love you too," Harry said quietly. Fred didn't say anything for a moment, and Harry tensed, about to pull back and hide before everyone from Gryffindor had the opportunity to spring out. However, Fred's grip tightened around him.

"I'm so glad," Fred murmured against his hair. Harry smiled, tilting his head to meet Fred's eyes. Fred brushed some strands of hair back from his face, moving to kiss Harry's nose. Harry wiggled his nose slightly, and Fred laughed.

"Now that we've got that out of the way-" Fred suddenly said, voice low and smirk seductive. His hands on Harry's back wandered south, and Harry's breath hitched.

The door suddenly flew open. Fred froze, and Harry jumped, spinning around and tearing out of Fred's hold. There, in the doorway, stood Angelina Johnson, looking rather furious.

"Harry Potter!" she bellowed, causing Harry to wince, hands flattening his cat ears downwards. Angelina took no notice. "DETENTION? On the day of the QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS?"

XxXxXxX

Ron winced as Harry sat next to him, looking miserable.

"I heard Angelina was looking for you," Ron told him. Harry grimaced.

"She found me," he said. George pulled out a chair and sat on his other side, ruffling Harry's hair. Harry scowled at him and tried to bat his hand away. George merely laughed and avoided his unleashed claws, continuing to attack Harry's hair.

"George, stop that," Hermione scolded as Harry's angry hisses and exclamations of 'stop it you prat!' drifted over to her. George shot her an innocent look.

"Stop what? I was only trying to comb out this messy hair of his," George said. Fred, sitting on the other side of Harry, snorted disbelievingly, but didn't seem inclined to stop George's torture of Harry. Harry glared and tried to claw at George's hand again.

"I like my hair messy," he snapped. George smirked and grabbed both of Harry's wrists, leaning down and pressing a kiss on Harry's nose, delighted when it scrunched up. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I like it messy too. Anyone would think you'd just woken up from an _amazing_ night in bed, courtesy of moi," George murmured, and yet Hermione's super sensitive hearing still picked up the words. She tutted.

"I do believe, dear brother, it would be courtesy of _me_," Fred interrupted, studying his nails casually. George pressed a quick kiss to the inside of Harry's left wrist, before dropping his hands and turning to Fred, a challenge in his blue eyes. Lee Jordan, sitting beside Fred, immediately picked up a spoon and began commentating into it.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Ron and Hermione. Hermione was studying his hand curiously, and Harry tried to move his robe over the bandage.

"What did you do to your hand?" Hermione asked him sharply. Harry grinned at her easily.

"Tripped and scraped it. Looks really nasty, want to see?" he asked. Hermione glared at him, unimpressed, and went back to her book. Harry and Ron laughed at the typical Hermione response.

Harry frowned down at his hand as Fred and George bickered with each other around Harry. He'd been formulating that lie all morning, and was pleased he'd managed to pull it off. He was a typically awful liar, and Hermione was rather intuitive.

Ron suddenly looked up as owls began soaring into the Great Hall, quite a few dropping down to the Gryffindor table. Harry grinned as the Weasley owl, Errol, dropped in front of him, holding out his leg. He quickly untied the letters attached there, and handed one to Ron. The other was addressed to him, from Sirius.

Harry opened the letter, frowning as he read over the words. It seemed that Sirius had written it in a rush, and it was warning Harry not to overreact.

"Harry..." Hermione's apprehensive voice suddenly called. Harry looked up at her, to see the girl studying the _Daily Prophet_ she ordered. She looked up at him, apologetic, and then turned the paper around so the front page faced him. Harry's eyes widened at the large picture displayed on the front, of him and George. Kissing.

George groaned and grabbed the paper from Hermione, scanning the front page. Harry leaned over, reading it with him.

**Harry Potter Tosses the Salad**__

Harry scowled when George snorted with laughter over the headline, and began to read the rest of the article. It was worse than he thought.

_'Mr Potter is clearly misunderstood-'_

'Going to great lengths to seek attention-'

'Obviously traumatised- he's mistaking friendship for something it ought not to be.'  
  
"They've even got classmates talking about it," George murmured in disbelief, reading some of the quotes from people_ the Daily Prophet_ somehow managed to interview. "Like Malfoy!"

'"_I can't say I'm surprised- I've seen the way he eyes up some of the boys at Hogwarts. The amount of times I've caught him staring at me, it's ridiculously uncomfortable. I just feel sorry for that Weasley girl he was dating."'_

George looked up from the paper to glare across the hall at Malfoy, who was smugly reading the paper, surveying his own handiwork. Fred turned to snarl at him as well.

"And there's one from Ginny," Harry said quietly, drawing everyone's attention from Malfoy. George drew the paper closer.

"'I don't blame Harry, you know. He was tricked into this darkness, and he obviously can't find a way back out again. I'm confident that... that all he needs is a helping hand'!" George read out loud incredulously. "And he'll realise that he _could have so much more_!"

George flung the paper down onto the table, shot a venomous look at Ginny, and, standing abruptly, stormed away. Fred and Harry exchanged glances before standing and hurrying after George, students staring after them as Harry Potter ran after his lover.

XxXxXxX

"I just can't believe she went that far!" George was ranting in the seventh year boy's dormitory, pacing back and forth as Harry watched him. Fred was sitting on his bed, eyes watching his twin, occasionally shaking his head. "When mum gets her hands on Gin..." George trailed off, fisting his hands in his hair.

Harry wished they'd had longer before the _Daily Prophet_ got a hold of his relationship with George. He got the feeling it would be exactly like last year with Hermione.

"Don't open any unfamiliar mail," Harry suddenly said, getting the twins attention. "Last year, the world thought me and Hermione were going out. She got some really nasty things sent to her, hexes and stuff in letters."

George groaned and collapsed on his bed, beside Harry. Harry winced. "I'm really sorry. Maybe we should just-" George sat up and placed a finger on Harry's lips, halting whatever he was going to say.

"We should just wait it out. Eventually, things_ will _calm down, people will get used to the idea of their saviour being a raging homo, and we'll be allowed to live happily ever after-" George's gaze darted to Fred. "-Well, sort of." Fred grunted bitterly.

Harry smiled forcedly at George. "Yeah, you're right. Things'll die down."

XxXxXxX

The next detention was no better. Umbridge had refused his request to take Friday off, the day of the Quidditch try-outs. Angelina was going to be furious.

He stumbled into the common room and dumped his bag on the floor, slumping on a sofa in front of the fire. He had a mountain of work assigned by teachers to do, which he needed to complete that night. Sometimes it seemed that teachers were completely against the students.

So, exhausted as he was, Harry reluctantly tugged the homework out of his bag and started on Snape's moonstone essay.

XxXxXxX

"Fuck!" George suddenly cried out, jumping away from the table at breakfast. Harry blearily looked up at him, grunting when he was suddenly yanked away from his seat by George. Just in time, too, as he watched his seat suddenly begin to hiss and bubble. He blinked at it sleepily.

"The public are vicious," George muttered, shaking his hand, which was frothing. Harry frowned at him and took his hand, gesturing to the others to come with them.

"Come on, we need to get you to Madame Pomfrey."

XxXxXx

After his third detention, Harry found out why Ron had been acting rather suspicious lately.

As he gripped his hand tighter, trying to stop anything from brushing against the exposed wounds, a shadow moved next to him. He jumped, letting out a yowl and grabbing his wand, paranoia setting in.

It was just Ron.

"Sorry!" Ron exclaimed, holding up his hands as an enraged cat boy brandished his wand threateningly. Harry relaxed when he saw who it was, eyeing Ron incredulously and putting away his wand. Just what was Ron doing, lurking in the corridors?

With his new Cleansweep?

"W-what are you doing?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side. Ron flushed and tried to hide his broom behind his back, which proved to be less than successful considering that Harry had already seen it.

"Nothing! What are _you_ doing?" Harry rolled his eyes at the response and the way Ron's gaze darted up and down the corridor, looking everywhere but at him. Ron was up to something embarrassing.

"Just tell me Ron, come on, I'm your mate!" Harry persuaded, looking at Ron with large, imploring eyes. In all honesty, he just wanted to solve the mystery, placate his curiosity, and get back to his bed. He was exhausted and his hand throbbed with pain.

"Well... I'm hiding from _your_ bloody boyfriends, if you must know! They've been going around, slipping their products into people's food and drinks. Maybe you should, you know, talk to them or something," Ron suggested, voice suspiciously high. A sure sign he was lying.

"You're hiding... with your broom?" Harry asked sceptically. Ron scowled at his broom, then sighed, obviously deciding to give up the game.

"Oh all right! You know how those Keeper try-outs are on Friday?" he asked. Harry nodded, wondering what this had to with Ron. "Well... don't laugh, all right? Well, I thought, now that- that I've got a decent broom and all... maybe I should try-out... for Gryffindor Keeper? And, go ahead, you can laugh now," Ron finished, sounding downtrodden. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not going to laugh! It's a great idea! Are you good? It'd be wicked if you got on the team!" Harry exclaimed. Ron merely blinked at him.

"I- I'm not _bad_," Ron told him, rather proud, and also rather relieved. Harry grinned at him.

"So, you've been practising, then?" Harry confirmed. Ron nodded, beginning to walk back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry trailed along beside him, rubbing his hand. The cuts still hadn't closed yet.

"You know, ever since the try-outs were announced. It's not been easy, been on my own and all. Bloody hell, I'm dreading this. Fred and George are going to laugh their arses off when they see me, it'll be so humiliating! They still haven't stopped getting at me for being a prefect."

Harry smiled at Ron and patted his shoulder, already knowing his words would be a lie even as he said them. "Maybe they'll go easy on you- surely they know how nerve racking try-outs are." Ron shook his head, not believing a word, like Harry. Harry wished he could be there to see Ron try out, and maybe stop Fred and George from calling anything out.

Harry grinned slightly when he thought of Fred and George, his mind beginning to wander off, to when Fred had told him that he loved him. Ron looked at him and shook his head at the lovestruck expression.

"Maybe you could try and- what's that? On the back of your hand?" Ron suddenly asked, as Harry scratched at his nose with his right hand. Harry paled and looked at his hand, then over at Ron with an uneasy expression.

"Oh, you know, I just cut it on something," he said airily, although his voice decided to break in the middle of his lie. Ron shook his head and grabbed his arm before Harry could move away, and studied the back of his hand. He paled, looking disturbed.

"That's- I thought you said she was just making you write lines!" Ron exclaimed, eyes fixed on the words engraved into Harry's hand. Harry shrugged, trying to pull his hand away, but Ron kept a hold of it.

"She... she is," Harry said, cat ears flat against his head as he eyed Ron, who looked like he was about to faint.

"That's sick! You have to go to McGonagall," Ron told him. Harry shook his head. There was a reason he'd kept quiet about Umbridge. It was his problem, and he knew the moment he told someone, they'd immediately start panicking, like Ron was now.

"Look, no, I'm not going to tell McGonagall, that would just give Umbridge the satisfaction of knowing she's got to me," Harry told him. Ron hissed out the password, staring at Harry incredulously, and Harry shrugged. "Besides, I don't think there's much she could do."

Ron strode into the common room, Harry following him miserably. Hermione was berating Fred and George, who were surrounded by very ill-looking first years. Harry smiled fondly and shook his head as Fred and George wrapped arms around Hermione's shoulders, trying their best to charm her into not going to McGonagall. Ron glared at the arms around Hermione.

"Go to Dumbledore, then," Ron told him. Fred perked up from where he was listing the reasons Hermione shouldn't tell anyone about their rule-breaking. Harry got the feeling he was going to be used in that list, somewhere.

"Tell Dumbledore about what?" Fred asked. Harry shot Ron a pleading look, and Ron looked torn between telling the whole world about Umbridge's treatment, or being a loyal friend.

"Harry's scar. 'S been prickling," Ron told them finally. Fred raised an eyebrow at the high tone Ron's voice took, but let the lie go, after giving Harry a pointed look. Harry hid his hand in-between his robes.

"Look, I'm not going to Dumbledore, he's got enough to deal with; doesn't need some whiny teenager crying over being 'mistreated'," Harry said quietly. Ron opened his mouth to protest. Harry turned his back and stormed up the stairs to the boys dormitory before Ron could protest.

Harry really didn't want to go to Dumbledore. Why would he confide in a man who had virtually ignored him since June?

XxXxXxX

**Before any of my blood gets spilled, I just want to say, the twins will find out about Umbridge, in a few chapters. And you're going to love it when they do ;) **

**A lot of book text in there. I apologise. And we'll see more of George next chapter, he's been suspiciously absent, I'm blaming you, FinishRose (FF) :P**

Guess what? Smut ahoy! Yes, that's right. And this time, it's not being interrupted ;)

Thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers! I'm seriously in love with you all, and thanks for the comfort, I was feeling slightly miserable before ;)  


**Edited 12/10  
**


	17. Chapter 17

"Why aren't you telling him?" George looked up from where he was scowling moodily at a rug adorning the floor of the Gryffindor common room. Lee Jordan stood over him, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Why aren't you asking out that Loony bint?" George snapped back, knowing exactly what Lee was asking, but unwilling to answer. Lee shook his head, obviously willing to shake off the harsh retort. That was Lee; laid back.

"Seriously, how hard can it be?" Lee asked as he sat down on a chair next to George. George's eyes scanned the common room, only to rest on Harry, who was sitting at one of the tables and laughing with Ron about something. Ron was looking distinctly nervous for some reason, his laughter shaky and twitchy.

"Like you would understand, Mr Make-Love-Not-War," George muttered, going back to glaring at the floor. Lee laughed at the words, used to the jokes on his hippy-nature.

"Look, I've been watching you dithering about Harry for ages now, and I think he's beginning to pick up on it, too. Fred, of course, is getting a laugh out of your pain, but I'm not that cruel. Just tell him; Fred-"

"Yeah, well, I'm not Fred," George cut Lee off. Lee rolled his eyes, realising that comparing George's actions to Fred might not have been the best idea.

"Fine, I know, but-" George stood up and shot a vicious glare at Lee that quelled the boy. Lee watched with shock and a slight hint of fear as George turned and stormed away, right up to Harry. Harry looked up as George gently grabbed his arm and dragged him away to the staircase leading to the boys dormitories.

"Reckon he's got the balls to do it?" Fred asked, popping up. Lee laughed, watching a bewildered Harry being dragged away.

"Maybe, this time."

XxXxXxX

"George, what's going on?" Harry asked as George lead him into the seventh year boy's room and shut the door behind them. George released his arm and paced the length of the room to sit on his bed. Harry hung back by the doorway.

For the past couple of days, Harry had noticed George's behaviour becoming stranger and stranger. There were often times when George would catch him on his own, start to say something with a serious look in his eye, and then stop and walk away, a faint flush on his cheeks.

When Harry questioned Fred, the young man had laughed and patted Harry's head, but didn't reply. Apparently, it was down to George to tell Harry.

This had lead to Harry panicking that George was trying to find the best way of breaking up with him; maybe the novelty of him being a cat boy had worn off, and George was realising just how insanely boring Harry was compared to the twins.

Harry bit his lip as George clenched his fists and stared off into the distance, eyes flitting to Harry whenever the boy shifted. Every nerve in Harry's body was standing on end, and he had the strangest urge to, again, escape to the highest spot he could find. However, ever since the debacle in Diagon Alley, Harry had taken to ignoring this urge. It only brought trouble.

"Harry," George started, and Harry startled, the fur on his tail poufing out. He growled lightly and attempted to smooth the fur he could reach back down. George didn't say anything else.

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it again, before shaking his head. Seeing the worried look on Harry's face gave George a sudden burst of courage, and he opened his mouth to let forth what he'd been trying to get out all week.

"Harry-"

"It's all right," Harry told him abruptly. George stared at him in confusion. Harry wasn't looking at him now, instead staring at a poster adorning the wall by Lee's bed, of the Holy Harpies. The seeker flew by, robes exposing a dangerous amount of cleavage. George remembered drawing chest hair on her, just to annoy Lee.

"It's all right... if you want to break it off," Harry continued. George's eyebrows furrowed, taking in the state of Harry. His cat ears were pressed against his head and his tail was looking rather desolate. His body was tense and his jaw clenched and unclenched sporadically.

"Break... wait, what?" George asked, full of confusion. Break what off?

"If you don't want to see me anymore. I, er... I get it, you know. Not exactly sure what you saw in me in the fir-" Harry was cut off by George's lips pressing insistently against his own. George had quickly flown across the room to Harry when he saw exactly what he was getting at.

George broke off the kiss and pressed his lips to Harry's cheeks, his forehead, and down the delectable column of his neck. "You silly kitten-" Kiss. "-Break it off?" Kiss. "You're gorgeous, and adorable-" Kiss. "-And hilarious. Merlin, I love you!" George pressed a wet kiss to Harry's jaw, arms tight around his waist while Harry struggled against the unexpected attack.

"Love? You mean you're not-" George laughed, more out of disbelief than any real mirth, and rubbed his hand up and down Harry's clothed back. Harry instinctively arched into the touch, causing George to smirk.

"Why would I? Yee of little faith," George said jokingly, kissing Harry's nose. "I couldn't even _think_ of letting you go, ever. Merlin, don't ever think that! You terrified the living daylights out of me for a minute."

Harry was silent during this, staring at George with wide, hopeful emerald green eyes. George smiled down at him softly, unable to resist kissing those tempting lips again. "I love you," he whispered reverently. Harry's hands, which had hung, immobile, at his sides, slid up to clutch at George's robes.

"Me too. I mean, I love _you_ too," Harry corrected, voice shaky. George laughed breathlessly. "Merlin, I just can't believe you'd actually love m-" George cut off the insecure ramblings by kissing Harry again, only this time, he made sure to deepen the kiss, pressing his lips firmly to Harry's, who opened his nearly instantly.

George grinned and slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, tracing the roof of his mouth and causing Harry to squirm against him. George rubbed Harry's tongue with his own, coaxing it to reciprocate.

His hands slid down Harry's back and past his tail to cup his arse, just resting there, still for a moment, before he squeezed his cheeks, hard. Harry groaned into the kiss, sliding his arms around George's neck and aligning his body tightly against the redheads. George gasped at the feeling of Harry's rising erection pressing against his own through the layers of clothing.

"Mm, George," Harry murmured, breaking off the sloppy kiss with a gasp. As George moved to attack his neck, nipping and sucking at a spot just above his collar, Harry's own hands slid down George's chest and stomach, to tentatively cup the teenager's erection. George groaned against Harry's neck, the vibrations making Harry squirm slightly.

In reciprocation, George lifted up Harry's robes from behind, just enough to slip a hand beneath, and into Harry's trousers. His other hand clutched his wand, and he murmured a couple of spells against Harry's skin. Harry frowned when he realised that George had just vanished his boxers.

The thought was stricken from his mind when he felt one of George's fingers rubbing over his entrance. Harry threw his head back, arms wrapping tightly around George's waist. George laughed slightly, licking a long, wet trail up Harry's neck and face. Harry gasped.

As George's mouth came in contact with Harry's cat ear, his finger entered Harry in one swift movement. Harry moaned at the dual sensations of George sucking his ear, and the burning from the sudden entrance.

George moved his finger slowly, pulling it out as much as he could within the confines of Harry's trousers, which he hadn't bothered to remove, and then shoving back in. Harry felt like his knees had just completely disappeared as the action caused George's finger to hit his prostrate.

"Ah, _George!"_ Harry cried out, feeling George smirk around his ear. Harry's eyes narrowed at the frustrating calm and smugness. So, gathering all the awareness he could muster, he suddenly pulled away from George, biting his lip as George's finger was roughly yanked out of him, only to kneel at the teenager's feet.

George frowned down at him rather dazedly, wondering just what Harry was doing. Harry stared at him challengingly, before parting George's robes and pressing a kiss to George's covered erection. This would hopefully unravel that annoyingly unruffled composure.

However, Harry felt his fear begin to spike. He shook his head- he was a Gryffindor!

Harry hesitantly mouthed George's cock, which he felt twitch through the fabric of his trousers. George let out a gusty sigh, one hand moving to comb through Harry's black hair. Harry licked the material, unwilling to admit the pleasure he was feeling from this simple act; it made him feel dirty, in a wonderful way. He'd never felt like that before.

Harry's shaky hand rubbed at the bulge, before setting about undoing his trousers, pushing them down slightly. George had forgone underwear, it turned out.

Harry suddenly began to feel like his idea to get his revenge on George was possibly not planned out too well. He stared hesitantly at the large cock that stood naked before his very eyes. George was staring down at him, eyes hooded and filled with lust. That damn smirk was still in place.

Good idea or not, Harry would remove that smirk.

Harry stuck his tongue out and licked at the pre-cum that he spied leaking out of George's slit. George's hand in his hair tightened slightly, and Harry lapped at the liquid again.

"Merlin," George almost whimpered. A smug feeling flared up in Harry's chest, and he closed his lips around the head of George's cock, tongue still lapping at it. George moaned softly, and when Harry looked up, he saw George staring down at him, mouth slightly open, and eyes filled with a passionate fire. And no smirk.

However, when George saw Harry looking at him, he forcedly fixed the smirk back in place, having guessed the reason Harry had taken such a drastic action. If acting smug would keep Harry sucking on his cock like it was a tasty treat, George had no problem with that.

"You look so fucking sexy like that, going down on my dick. Such a good little kitty-cat, _my _good little kitten," George murmured. The words penetrated Harry more than he wanted to admit, and he felt his erection twitch against the coarse fabric of his trousers.

Harry slowly took in another few inches of George's cock, tongue rubbing the pulsating flesh as he did. George groaned, hands tight in Harry's hair. Harry groaned when George tugged harshly by accident, and George grinned in delight, doing it again.

"Like that, Harry? Want me to treat you rough?" George tugged again, and in retaliation, Harry completely engulfed George's cock, wiping the grin right off George's face. The cock hit the back of Harry's throat and he swallowed convulsively, feeling himself begin to panic slightly.

"Relax. Just relax your throat muscles, there, that's it," George coached through clenched teeth. Harry tried to do as George instructed, relaxing his throat as best he could and trying to ignore the gagging feeling.

"Good kitty-" George cut off as Harry slowly withdrew from his cock, and then sucked it back into his mouth, hollowing his cheek like he'd seen those women in Ron's and Seamus' porn magazines do.

"Merlin, that's so hot," George gasped out, bucking his hips forward. Harry's nose was pressed against George's pubic hair, the musky scent of male arousal ensnaring his senses as George held him there for a moment, before moving back and into the tight heat of Harry's mouth again.

Harry fought with him every step of the way, trying to gain some semblance of control, despite desperately wanting George to just fuck his mouth, hard and fast.

He wondered briefly just what was _wrong_ with him.

George slammed back into his mouth, and Harry sucked hard, causing George to choke out a moan. George was still clutching his hair, hands brushing up against his cat ears now and again. Harry's hands were on George's hips, steadying him from pushing in too hard. He wasn't sure just how much control George had over himself; if it were Harry, he'd be a mindless, rambling puddle of liquidised cat-boy.

"Touch yourself," George ordered, managing to sound commanding while his voice was breathless. Harry obeyed without even thinking of it, if only because his cock was straining against his trousers, desperate for attention, and Harry had been too wrapped up in sucking off George to even think about it.

Harry's hand pressed against his erection through his trousers and he moaned, sending vibrations to George, who gasped. Harry quickly unzipped his trousers and slid his hand inside to cup himself. Just that small touch was nearly enough to send him over the edge. George, seeing what he was doing, desperately thrust into Harry's mouth.

"Ughn, that's it, touch yourself, bring yourself over to edge- let my cock in your mouth bring you over the edge," George said, and Harry shivered at the husky, raw sound of his voice, doubling his efforts in sucking George as his hand moved up and down his own cock, breath coming out of his nose in short pants.

"Harry, kitten, gonna cum. I'm gonna cum in your sexy mouth and you're going to swallow it, right?" George confirmed. Harry raised his eyes to meet George's, unable to nod. This had long stopped being about trying to ruffle George. George grinned, before his fingers tightened in Harry's hair, pulling out a few strands by accident.

The rough pain made Harry's eyes well up, and brought him over the edge. As George's cock filled his mouth with white cream, his own dick jerked, spewing out cum as Harry milked it, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. He remembered at the last minute to swallow the liquid filling his mouth, although some spilled from the corners of his mouth.

When George was finished, he slid his cock out of Harry's mouth, chest heaving with exertion. Harry was gasping as well, his hand still inside his trousers. George shakily knelt in front of Harry.

"That was amazing," he murmured, before smiling at Harry. "Naughty kitten spilled some of his cream." Harry blinked in surprise as George leant forward to lick the cum that was spilled from his mouth, and then pulled Harry's hand from his trousers.

Harry's breath caught as George held Harry's hand to his face and, painfully slowly, sucked one finger into his mouth and drew his lips upward, sucking off the cum.

George laughed softly at Harry's dazed expression, even though he wasn't faring much better, and leant forward to kiss Harry's forehead.

Lee chose that moment to walk in, before paling rapidly, turning around, and walking right back out, George's loud guffaws following him.

XxXxXxX

"What's that?" Fred asked childishly as he picked up Harry's hand to inspect the back of it. Harry's face drained of colour and he jerked his hand back.

"Grazed it, you know," he squeaked out, before jabbing both thumbs in the direction of the entrance to the common room. "Well, I have detention, see you in a bit!" He made a quick escape, hearing Ron remind Fred that the twins should probably get to the Quidditch pitch for the try outs.

XxXxXxX

That evening, Harry tried to see the pitch from where he was sat in detention, but could only see small figures in red robes. He hoped Ron did all right, and that the twins didn't take the piss out of him too much. The wish was a lost cause, however. Of course the twins would cajole him to the best of their abilities.

Harry smiled fondly, before the sharp pain of Umbridge's torture device brought him back down to earth. Umbridge was sneering at him, obviously having caught his smile.

"Please keep your mind off your _friend_ Mr Weasley, and back on your lines," Umbridge told him primly. Harry mentally rolled his eyes, wondering if she'd stick him in detention for being gay.

He wouldn't put it past her.

When she let him out, he practically ran out of the room, desperate to get back to the common room and find out how Ron had got on. He didn't care about his bleeding, aching hand, or the headache forming behind his eyes from the pain.

However, half way to the common room, he halted as something fluttered before his eyes. He frowned, watching the paper that had grabbed his attention twist and turn in the air as it fell to the floor. When it was on the ground, he bent down and picked it up with his good hand, nearly dropping it when he saw what it was.

It was a moving photograph. He was sandwiched in the middle of Fred and George as the two shared a heady kiss over his shoulder. He remembered when they'd stopped him on the way to Transfiguration and dragged him into a hidden alcove.

Apparently not hidden enough.

Harry wanted to throw up as he realised exactly what this meant, and his eyes frantically darted around, trying to look for a sign as to who now held this information in the palm of their hand.

"Potter, Potter, Potter," a condescending voice suddenly said, causing him to jump and swivel around, heart racing. There, leaning against the stone wall, was Malfoy. His grey eyes appraised Harry and he was smirking gleefully. Harry gulped audibly. There was no confusion, no doubting what Malfoy knew.

"M-Malfoy," he stuttered, realising the implications of what had just been revealed to him. "Fuck no..." he denied desperately, voice cracking.

"Oh yes," Malfoy drawled, standing up straight and walking towards Harry. Harry backed away, hissing at him. Malfoy merely chuckled, the sound causing the hair on the back of Harry's neck to stand on end. Harry whipped out his wand.

"_Incendio!"_ Harry suddenly cried, pointing his wand at the picture, which burst into flames. He dropped it before his fingers got scorched. He glared at Malfoy defiantly, suddenly feeling a lot better. "There, see? What're you going to do?"

Malfoy's satisfied grin unnerved him.

"Oh, Potter, you're so _predictable_. Do you really think I'd give you the only copy?" Malfoy asked, voice filled with mirth, as he held up another photo, the same one he'd given Harry., "And there's many, many more where this came from."

Harry grit his teeth, feeling cold dread coil in his gut. He was breaking out into a sweat, and Malfoy's cool facade wasn't helping.

"Wh-what? How did you know?" Harry asked desperately. He was so certain they'd hid it fine- maybe allowing Fred to act as George was a bad idea, surely there were people who could tell them apart without them having to be next to each other.

But they were all so confident. And now his worst enemy knew.

"A little birdie told me," Malfoy said. He was having the time of his life with this, Harry could tell. "This isn't going to end well for you, is it, Potter? Or rather, _you're _the victim in this. Those Weasley's are seventeen, two whole years older, and soon to be eighteen. And taking advantage of a _minor_, and not just _any_ minor. Harry Potter! While they're in an incestuous, illegal relationship."

Harry choked out a sob as the weight of reality suddenly came crashing down on him. How could they even think that everything would be fine? Why hadn't any of them realised just how dangerous this was?

Why was it _Malfoy_ who had to break the bad news?

"They could get sent to Azkaban- no, they _will_ get sent to Azkaban, as soon as they turn eighteen. I have proof that they're involved in sexual activities with Harry Potter, after all. It's not just an innocent relationship, like you're trying to portray to the public." Malfoy threw down another photo, which landed face up. Harry saw, with dread, that Fred had Harry pressed up against a wall in a bathroom cubicle, with his hand down Harry's trousers. Merlin, did Malfoy have cameras everywhere? "Forget Voldemort- the _Daily Prophet_ would just _love_ to get their hands on this."

"M-Merlin," Harry gasped out, feeling his knees give out. He sank to the floor, staring at the photo, devastated.

"But I'm not a cruel man," Malfoy continued. Harry barely restrained the urge to laugh. "I can keep this to myself. For a price, of course."

Harry looked up at Malfoy, fighting down the tears threatening to prick his eyes. "What?" he croaked out. Malfoy pretended to look contemplative, although Harry had the feeling he'd thought this out in vivid detail- Harry Potter, at his mercy. A dream come true.

"Nothing gives me more satisfaction than to see you miserable. Break up with those twins. And then we'll see about the rest." Harry's horrified gasp rang loudly through the stone corridor.

Malfoy smirked and turned around, beginning to walk down the corridor.

"Wait!" Harry called. Malfoy sighed in exasperation and turned back, raising an eyebrow at Harry. "Does anyone else know?"

"Just little Ginny Weasley." Harry's mouth fell open at the implications. Malfoy laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't be too harsh on her. She's just a tool. A worthless, lovestruck tool. It was _so _much fun to manipulate her."

Malfoy waggled his fingers at Harry, turned again, and walked down the corridor, disappearing around a corner. Harry didn't call him back.

XxXxXxX

**... I don't know where any of this came from. This is just one random splurge of words that my fingers forced me to write- That sex scene with a very submissive Harry sprung from nowhere, and Malfoy refused to get shoved out of the picture.**

To those who actually want to see a Fred/George/Harry scene for once, I will write one, soon. Eventually. They'll probably be fully clothed (I just seriously can't stop writing them with clothes on...).

Hahaha ;;rubs hands evilly;;. So, will idiot!Harry be able to continue his vicious reign?

Thanks to all my reviewers, as always. I love you all, whether you praise me or kick my arse :P 

**Edited 01/11**


	18. Chapter 18

Harry didn't go back to the common room that night.

He walked aimlessly around the school, up and down corridors, occasionally pausing to hide when he smelt Mrs Norris coming (it took all he had not to scare her away from_ his_ territory), not that it did much good- she could smell him just as well, and scratched at him warningly before taking off for her master.

Harry's hand continued to throb painfully, but he ignored it, unable to find the energy to mop up the blood dripping off his fingers, or wrap the wound that had slowly closed in a bandage.

He had to break it off.

He knew this. Malfoy wouldn't hesitate to leak this information to the _Daily Prophet_, to show them the many photographs the pervert had collected. The Ministry would find out- Fred and George could- _would_- get sent to Azkaban. He may not know much about the Wizarding world, but he knew that they'd become imprisoned in the Ministry until they were 18, then...

But he couldn't. The mere thought of them not ever being together again made him stop, slumping against one of the cold stone walls because the strength had left his legs. He was completely and utterly in love. And they loved him, didn't they?

'_But if I love them, I have to protect them_,' Harry thought as he slid to the floor, back still against the wall. They had to end it- Malfoy would know if they hadn't. He managed to somehow get all those pictures, he had to have a way of finding out.

'_How the hell am I going to make it convincing?'_ he wondered. The twins were perceptive- it was near impossible to get a lie past them. Maybe he should just tell them the truth, that if they stayed together, they would be in some deep trouble.

Then again, the twins were always in deep trouble. They wouldn't take it seriously, they'd think Malfoy was bluffing, or they'd believe that they could hide effectively. But they couldn't.

Harry let out a groan of frustration and smacked the back of his head against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. It felt like, in just one day, he'd been allowed this overwhelming happiness, only to have it cruelly snatched away. It was the story of his life.

Five in the morning found Harry sitting at the Quidditch pitch, in the Gryffindor stands, staring at the empty pitch, lit by the rising sun, the yellow light bouncing off the posts of the hoops and shining on the dark grass.

Harry wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. He still hadn't found out how Ron had done in his try outs, or even set foot in Gryffindor tower. He just knew the moment he saw the twins, he'd break down.

He lent forward, burying his face in his hands as his shoulders shook again with dry sobs. His head still ached from where he'd smacked it repeatedly against the wall, and his right hand stung, but this was nothing.

"Fuck!" Harry suddenly screamed, standing up and kicking at the seats in front of him, splintering the wood. In a fit of rage, he tugged at the collar around his neck. His magic flared up and the collar ripped as he nearly choked himself attempting to remove it. He froze as he felt the leather flutter down his back and hit the floor.

Harry broke out of his trance and knelt, gathering the collar up and hugging it to his chest as the bell jingled forlornly.

It would have been better for the twins if they'd never even known him.

XxXxXxX

Malfoys did not feel guilt. At all. Ever.

It was in the genes, all science of course. Guilt was just not done.

And yet young Draco Malfoy could not comprehend why he was standing outside, at five in the morning, shivering as dew settled on him, and watching Potter angrily fall apart. He saw Potter rip that abhorrent collar off his neck, and then snap out of his fury, bending down to pick it up.

Malfoy shook his head, gritting his teeth. Potter didn't get back up, and he could just make out the small figure huddled on the floor of his row in the stands, the chairs blocking most of him, except the cat ears.

"Fucking Potter," Malfoy snarled, as if his indignation could wipe away the annoying twinge at his conscious. He didn't _have_ a conscience. Especially not where annoying Gryffindor cat-boys were concerned.

He wanted to turn around, walk back inside and go back to his common room, maybe slip into bed and not wake until noon, to find out whether or not Potter had actually gone through with it, whether or not Malfoy needed to send his incriminating evidence to the _Prophet_.

Because he would. Of course he would! Ruining Potter's life was what he did best.

He would.

Malfoy stayed at the Quidditch pitch long after Potter left, staring at the Gryffindor stands without really seeing them.

XxXxXxX

"Potter!" Harry grit his teeth. It was nine in the morning. He'd snuck into the common room, had a much-needed shower and changed his robes, before fleeing again. It was Saturday, so none of the boys were up, and only a few Gryffindors hung around the common room, none of which had paid him any attention. There had been signs of a party last night, and he could bet the twins had snuck Firewhiskey in.

"What, Malfoy?" he snapped as he turned to face Malfoy, who stared at him for a moment with a strange look on his face, before a smirk twitched at his lips.

"Have you done it yet?" Malfoy asked impatiently. Harry narrowed his eyes at the reminder of what he had to do, and Malfoy's expression grew smugger.

"No," Harry said sullenly, folding his arms. Malfoy chuckled to himself sinisterly, before reaching into his robes and producing the photo of Harry wedged between the kissing twins.

"The clock's ticking, Potter. If you haven't done it by tomorrow morning, then this gets sent off to the _Daily Prophet_ and the Dark Lord respectively," Malfoy told him. An icy hand squeezed Harry's insides at the mention of Voldemort.

Well, that just made things ten times more terrifying.

Malfoy saw his reaction and his grin broadened. "Better hurry up."

Harry turned and stalked away before Malfoy could say anything else. Malfoy's amused call followed him, "run, run, run, as fast as you can, Potty!"

XxXxXxX

"Mm, morning," George slurred sleepily as he collapsed on the sofa beside Harry, who was staring at the fire, unmoving. Harry's cat ears twitched in response. Fred sat on Harry's other side, gathering the stiff boy into his arms and kissing the cat ears. George pouted and tugged Harry to himself, away from Fred. A tug-a-war started.

"He loves me more!"

"Does not! He loves _me_ more!"

"Ha, who would love you?" Harry was still throughout the childish game, staring into the distance, eyes glassy. Finally, upon receiving no reaction from Harry, the twins stopped and stared at him curiously, taking in the dishevelled appearance, tired expression, and miserable eyes.

"What's wrong?" George asked softly, wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. Fred wrapped an arm around his waist, stroking his free hand through Harry's hair as George rubbed his tail. Harry finally came-to and stiffened, beginning to struggle his way out of the twins grip. The twins tightened their hold, but let go when Harry dug his claws into their arms and _pulled_.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Fred repeated George's questions, reaching out for him, ignoring his stinging arms, only to have Harry back away, nearly falling over a coffee table. Harry ruffled the hair on the back of his head nervously.

"It's... I, um... I can't... I can't do this," Harry stuttered out, looking anywhere but at them. The twins frowned at each other, before looking at Harry.

"Do what?" they asked in unison, falling back into the familiar routine of being _twins_, not separate people, due to agitation. Harry's nervousness seemed to be contagious.

"This relationship. It's weird. Wrong," Harry told them, desperately hoping his voice wouldn't crack. Fred's mouth fell open, and George's expression turned blank. "F-freakish," Harry whispered. Why was he doing this again? This was all a shit idea!

"_They could get sent to Azkaban- no, they _will _get sent to Azkaban_," Malfoy's words rang through his mind and Harry's breath caught. _Not to mention Voldemort._

"Harry, is this you talking, or those relatives of yours?" George asked suddenly. Harry shook his head, cat ears flapping with the violence of his movement.

"It's not, it's me- I don't want this relationship, all right?" Harry snapped, angry at himself. At Malfoy. He couldn't _believe_ he was doing this- this wasn't the Harry Potter way! He didn't give in to threats, to blackmail.

"It's me, isn't it? It's yesterday, with the dominance act- I'm so sorry, if it made you uncomfortable. I won't do it again," George said, while Fred continued to gape. Harry shook his head, feeling tears starting to well up in his eyes. He was so _pathetic_, crying even though it was all his fault. He was the one doing this!

"It's not- it's just, I just can't handle the relationship, you know? It's-"

"What the hell does that mean?" Fred piped up, causing both Harry and George's gazes to shoot to him. Fred had stopped looking so gob smacked, and was now staring darkly at the floor, hands fisted in his hair. "What the fuck? You're just- you're bloody dumping us for no good reason!"

"I-I know, I'm sorry!" Harry cried, wrapping his arms around the middle. George rested his hand on Fred's back, hoping to calm him in the hopes that they could, together, calm Harry- it was obvious he had no reason, he was probably just insecure, as he always was.

"Do you even_ have_ a reason?" Fred snapped, shrugging off George's hand. Harry looked down and Fred grit his teeth. George saw the situation beginning to spiral rapidly out of control. "Oh, I get it! This is all because of that catnip thing, isn't it?" George stood and thumped Fred's shoulder. It would do no good to bring up that incident.

"If it is, then Harry, we are sorry for that. Please, don't hold it against us," George said, "Just- we can work at this. There's no reason for us to end this, everything's going fine!" Harry let out a bitter snort. "Everything's not going fine?" George asked, puzzled.

"Everything... this isn't about everything," Harry said, voice low. "I don't want to be in a relationship with you two, I'm sorry to have lead you on." The words sounded monotonous, and Harry inwardly winced. Merlin, he was such a bastard!

'_It's illegal. They'll get thrown into Azkaban. I have to protect them!'_

Bloody hell, why did Malfoy have to suddenly spring up from nowhere and destroy his life?__

"The fuck?" Fred snarled, jumping to his feet. George quickly clamped a hand on his shoulder and tightened it warningly. Fred had inherited their mother's fiery temper and, once it started, Fred was in danger of going into a rage similar to Ron's.

"Fred, stop it," George told him sternly, before staring at Harry intensely. Harry quickly tore his own eyes away and looked at the ground. George quelled the feeling of despair.

"Why?" he asked, simply. Harry let out a frustrated growl.

"I already told you why!" he yelled. George wondered if he'd have time to cast a silencing bubble around them, whether that would look too cold and uncaring. Fred seemed to be calming beside him, breaths short and too frequent.

"You're lying," Fred accused. Harry flushed guiltily, shaking his head again. He wasn't the best liar. Too full of guilt and honesty to be able to pull it off. He couldn't act to save his life, either.

"I am not," Harry told them, although it didn't have any conviction, and he knew it. Harry winced, scratching his head and wondering if he could somehow distract the twins and escape, leave them with the knowledge that he had ended the relationship, in the hopes that they wouldn't chase him, demand him to explain.

"What's the real reason?" Fred pressed, and George squeezed his shoulder again. Harry made a distressed noise, eyes darting all around the common room.

"I just don't want this, please, I just don't..." Harry trailed off. This wasn't going as planned at all, but then again, he hadn't planned it out well in the first place. Had he even thought of it, he wouldn't have been able to go through with it.

And if he didn't go through with it, Malfoy would go to the Daily Prophet.

_Azkaban_. The word rang threateningly around Harry's mind. Or maybe not even Azkaban. Maybe they wouldn't get the chance, when Voldemort heard and hunted them down, killed them, just to get at Harry.

Harry's whole body broke out in a chilled sweat.

Suddenly, George was in front of him, grabbing his hands and bringing them to his lips. Fred was at his side, rubbing Harry's cat ears lovingly. Harry had no idea what brought on the sudden change, from anger and confusion, to bloody petting him. Maybe he hadn't been able to keep his dread from showing.

"No, stop it," Harry pleaded. George shook his head minutely, kissing each of Harry's knuckles reverently. Fred pressed a kiss to his right ear, and then to his human ear.

Harry couldn't go through with it.

"I… I… shit," Harry gasped out, falling into George's arms, head burying against his neck as his tail entangled with Fred's leg. George's arms wrapped around his waist, and Fred's right arm wrapped around his back, hand splayed on his chest, right above his frantically beating heart.

Harry ignored the waves of self-loathing, the feeling of leading Fred and George right to the slaughter, all because of his weakness. For now, Malfoy could go fuck himself.

For now, all that mattered was his love for Fred and George. His twins.

XxXxXxX

**I originally had a completely different ending to this, but then I thought it was far too dramatic; admittedly, this is just as dramatic, but at least it's a mildly happy ending.**

Thanks for all the lovely response, I think I may be in love with you reviewers ;;gives out chocolate hearts and roses;;.

**Edited 01/11**


	19. Chapter 20

**Warnings: Smut! Anal, HJ, toys, and that's just for this chapter...**

"Want to tell us what this was all about?" Fred asked, face buried in Harry's hair. The three were currently curled up on George's bed, and hadn't spoke since they'd come up to the dormitory, fifteen minutes ago.

"... No?" Harry said, voice wavering. George shook his head, arm around Harry's waist tightening. Fred snorted with laughter, inappropriate though it was.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. Tell me what that was all about," Fred said sternly. Harry shrugged, body tensing. George started kissing up Harry's neck – noting the lack of collar – and Harry was instantly putty in their hands. This time, it was Fred shaking his head in exasperation.

"It was, um..." Harry started, voice shaky. Fred petted his tail soothingly. "Well, the thing is..." George rubbed his cat ears. Harry finally jumped up, away from them, sending them dirty glares. Fred grinned and reclined on the bed, while George laughed, reaching out for Harry again.

"Sorry, kitten, we'll stop," George told him insincerely. Harry gave them a flat look and started towards the door.

He never reached it.

Fred, smirking, jumped off the bed and onto Harry, bringing the catboy onto a red rug lain strewn on the stone floor. Harry turned to glare at him, and Fred kissed his lips, before standing and grabbing Harry. Harry hissed at him as he was lifted off the floor and into Fred's arms.

Fred dumped Harry back on the bed when his claws sunk into a freckly arm. George 'tsk'ed and tapped Harry's nose. "Bad kitty."

"Ow," Fred murmured petulantly, rubbing the puncture marks on his arm. Harry frowned and looked down, not willing to admit that he felt slightly guilty.

"Poor Freddie," George said, gathering Fred in his arms and kissing the injured area. Fred nodded pitifully, tears glittering in his eyes. "Did the big bad cat hurt you?"

"Uh-huh," Fred squeaked out, sniffing pathetically. Harry twitched, glaring daggers at the bedspread. He felt guilty, but this was taking it to ridiculous proportions. "It hurts, Georgie."

"I know, baby," George cooed, rocking Fred back and forth. Harry rolled his eyes, muttering curses under his breath, while Fred sniffled and _sniffled_. When Fred let out a long, loud wail and George murmured soothing words, Harry finally looked up from the bed to shoot them dark looks.

"For fucks sake, you wimp!" Harry snarled. Fred looked scandalised, and George shook his head, looking very stern and authoritative.

Harry gulped, shuffling backwards on the bed at the look George was giving him. George lifted Fred and set him on the bed, before moving from sitting to kneeling on his knees. Harry hit the board at the foot of the bed, and attempted to rise up and slide off the bed.

"Oh no you don't." Was all the warning Harry got before he was jumped by George, who dragged him back to the centre of the bed by his legs, and then straddled his waist. Harry meowed pitifully.

"I think this kitten needs to be punished, don't you, Gred?" George asked, looking towards Fred, who had mysteriously materialised at Harry's side, and was leering down at the catboy. Harry gulped audibly, and Fred looked delighted.

"I do believe he should be punished, Forge," Fred agreed readily. Harry tried to push George off, but the teen refused to budge, grinning down at Harry. Harry refused to admit that he was feeling faint stirs of arousal. That was just fear. Right.

"Here, Gred, keep him down for a minute while I go and get something," George told Fred, who gladly complied, taking George's place on Harry's waist while George slid off the bed to the trunk at the foot of it. Harry heard rummaging, and tried to see what George was up to, but Fred's lips on his stopped his curiosity.

"Such a pretty kitty-cat," Fred murmured against his lips, before pressing down harder. Harry exhaled shakily, opening his mouth for Fred, who didn't hesitate to plunge his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry arched his back as Fred traced the roof of his mouth, and then rubbed their tongues together.

When Fred pulled away, Harry was slightly flushed, and George was sitting next to his head, rubbing his cat ears. Harry distantly realised he was purring.

Fred moved to his jaw line, licking a long trail to his ear, while George worked on unbuttoning Harry's shirt. Fred moved his body out of the way to help him, lying on his side next to Harry, and nibbling on the lobe of his ear. Harry's breath was beginning to come out in short pants.

George finished unbuttoning his shirt and stared, through lidded eyes, at Harry's revealed skin for a moment. Harry moaned softly at the look, and Fred smirked around his ear, tongue lapping up the shell of it, before he bit the skin just behind.

Harry gasped sharply, and stopped breathing altogether when George's hand rested on his stomach for a moment. His palm seemed to burn Harry, and the boy squirmed, trying to get George's hand to just _move_. George chuckled, abiding Harry, his hand gliding from his stomach to his chest.

As Fred sucked on Harry's neck, the sounds of his mouth pulling the skin loud and lewd, George rolled one of his nipples between finger and thumb, his mouth biting down on the other one, hard. Harry arched into the rough touch, wishing that his hands weren't being squashed under the twins bodies.

Fred slid off his glasses and threw them somewhere, none of them comprehending the tinkling of shattering glass. Harry's tail finally worked it's way from under his body, and Harry smiled smugly as he made it run up Fred's clothed leg slowly.

Fred gasped and tsked. "Naughty kitten," he murmured and, in one swift, violent move, had ripped the button off Harry's trousers and _pulled _the zipper apart, probably breaking it. Fred's laughter was dark, seductive, as his hand slipped past the waistband to palm Harry through his boxers.

"_Merlin_," Harry groaned. George gave one last volatile suck to Harry's nipple that had the boy keening, and began to kiss his way down Harry's torso.

"You can just call me Fred," Fred whispered into Harry's cat ear, and then lightly nipped the tip. His ear swivelled every-which-way. Arrogant though Fred might have sounded, Harry could hear the slight catch in his voice, the stuttering of his breath. Harry's tail was currently rubbing at the area around George's crotch, never quite touching the pronounced bulge.

"I'm gonna tie your tail up in a minute, if you don't stop that," George said against his bellybutton, before he blew gently into the hole, noting with satisfaction that Harry's tail went rigid with the pleasure, _finally _touching him where he wanted it.

It seemed Fred had taken Harry's lead in denying his partner pleasure, as his hand continued to rub Harry through his clothes, never dipping under his boxers. Harry moaned in frustration, curling his fingers, which were still pressed under Fred, and slightly unsheathing his claws.

"Oh, _wow,"_ Fred suddenly hissed as Harry's nails dug into his hip. Harry thumped the back of his head against the bed. _Of course _Fred would like that. The twins seemed to like all of his revenge.

"Not entirely sure I want to know," George mused, before he sat up, looming over Harry. Harry frowned at him in confusion, wondering where that hot mouth had gone. It had been so _close_.

George drew his wand out, tapped Harry's trousers, and muttered a spell. Harry's trousers vanished instantly. George then tapped Harry's cock, through his boxers - which also swiftly disappeared- leaving the tip of George's wand touching his exposed erection.

George smiled.

"Time to try out that spell you like so much, Fred," George said quietly. Harry got the feeling that he should run away, as fast as possible. But, for some strange reason, his body just wouldn't comply, which possibly had something to do with Fred staring hungrily at his completely naked body. Harry vaguely registered that they were still both fully clothed – how unfair.

"_Igneus iucunditas."_ The way George practically purred the incantation made Harry's body feel weak as a newborn kitten's. And when George trailed his wand down Harry's dick, he was certain he was going to faint.

"_George!_ Do that again," Harry begged, wanting more and more of the electric sparks that had just been dragged down his cock. Fred seemed rendered helpless as well, gaze fluttering between Harry's cock and his flushed, twisted face.

"You look so sexy," Fred drawled. George gave a murmured agreement, far too busy torturing Harry with this new spell, running his wand up and down, occasionally trailing it up his stomach, his chest, around his nipples, and then back to his crotch.

"Please, _please,"_ Harry repeated, head thrashing from side to side. George looked to Fred, who was still staring at Harry, expression slack. George was certain that, were his attention not focused on his wand, he would have been doing exactly the same thing.

"Fred," George hissed, catching his attention. Fred turned his lust-filled gaze to George, who leaned over, seizing his mouth in a hard kiss. Fred moaned, arms immediately wrapping around George's neck, as their tongues met in the middle, rubbing against each other, over each other, fighting to claim each other's mouth.

Harry watched them, cock jerking with every '_slurp'_. The two nearly mirror-images of each other kissing had always caused arousal to shoot through him.

As George broke the kiss, he smirked and shoved something into Fred's hand. Fred frowned for a moment, wet pink lips still parted, before he realised what it was. He mirrored George's smirk.

Had Harry been fully in control of his body, he would have sought escape at the smirks, but as it was, the wicked expressions only caused him to groan softly.

"Don't worry kitten-"

"We haven't forgotten you," George finished, pressing his lips against Harry's, fully distracting him from Fred's ministrations.

Fred set down the object in his hand and pulled his wand from his back pocket, sliding it along the bed until it was between Harry's parted legs.

Harry jolted as he felt something cold and wet suddenly _appear _in his ass. He let out a confused mew, gaze meeting George's, who pressed butterfly kisses to his lips and chin.

"Relax," George told him, and Harry decided to trust him (although he should always remember to never trust a Weasley twin), and made a conscious effort to relax.

The moment he did, something began pushing at his entrance. Harry shot up and stared down at Fred, who had a hand positioned between his legs. Fred laughed softly, making Harry flush with embarrassment.

"I told you, relax," George repeated, breath ghosting Harry's cat ear. Harry squirmed, resisting the urge to rub his ear, which was made easier as George began sucking on it.

Fred pushed his finger in, and Harry tensed, before trying to relax. Fred continued to inch his finger further, and by the time it was fully in, Harry's breath was coming out in short pants. George was once again using his wonderful wand on Harry's cock.

Fred moved his finger out slightly, and then back in. Harry groaned, reaching out for George. His hand landed on George's clothed erection.

George gasped softly, and Harry tensed, before making himself relax. He couldn't keep getting scared off by _doing something _during sex; he'd gone through with giving George a blowjob, and the redhead in question was giving him amazing pleasure.

Harry's fingers trailed softly over the bulge in George's jeans. George gazed at Harry steadfastly, and Harry bucked as Fred's finger pressed down on his prostate. Fred looked triumphant, and pressed a kiss to Harry's hip.

As Harry shakily unzipped George's trousers, his tail moved down to rub Fred. Fred let out a breathless laugh. "Your tail is simply amazing."

"He makes such a cute kitty, doesn't he?" George asked, thrusting his hips lightly as Harry slid his hand under George's boxer shorts and wrapped his fingers around George's erection, wrist protesting at the awkward angle.

Fred slowly slid another finger into Harry, who let out a cry, although he couldn't really distinguish whether it was pain at the intrusion, or pleasure at Fred stimulating his prostate and George's wand finding his sensitive balls.

Fred's fingers scissored, stretching Harry wide. He found himself thrusting onto the fingers, and Fred pumped them faster, thrilled at Harry's reaction.

"Just one more, Harry," Fred promised, although Harry was too far gone to really wonder what on earth Fred meant. George discarded his wand for his own hand, covering Harry's cock. Fred pressed another finger at Harry's hole, and it slid in, causing Harry to hiss with discomfort for a moment, before George's free hand began fingering his cat ears.

Fred thrust his fingers in and out, battering that spot that caused Harry pleasure. Harry's vocabulary ranged from 'Ah!' to 'Merlin!', and his tail and hand worked faster and faster on George and Fred.

Fred picked up the object discarded on the bed, and Harry got a blurry look at it. It was egg-shaped and _pink_, bizarrely enough. Fred caught his look and grinned.

"You'll love it, Harry," Fred told him. "... Or hate it," he added, as an afterthought, and a sudden buzzing sound filled the room. Harry frowned, but the expression was wiped away as he felt something buzzing against his cock.

"Ungh, _Fred_," he cried, the vibrations causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head.

"This can go inside you, if you want it," George told him, voice jilted as Harry's hand around him tightened slightly. Harry's eyes snapped wide open, and he nodded frantically, the mere thought sending shivers down his spine. The twins looked satisfied.

"That's what we thought," they said in unison, and suddenly, the vibrator was pushing inside Harry. Fred had stopped the vibrations for the moment, and Harry shifted slightly, getting used to the feeling of something more blunt that Fred's fingers being forced into him.

"It's in now," Fred told him, reverently. Two fingers gave it a sudden _shove_, and it was pushed firmly inside Harry, with no chance of escape.

Fred turned it on.

"Oh!" Harry gasped out, writhing, as the vibrator buzzed against his prostate. "Ah, Fred! George!"  
Harry cummed instantly, white jets shooting from his cock to cover his chest, the explosion so forceful the cum even hit his neck and chin. The incredibly hot sight was the tipping point for both the twins, as they exploded, George over Harry's hand, and Fred in his trousers.

XxXxXxX

"Some punishment," Harry snorted out ten minutes later. With his eyes closed, he didn't register the gleam in the twins eyes.

XxXxXxX

Five minutes after Harry stumbled out of the common room – the morning's activities having made him feel incredibly weak- he realised that the twins hadn't taken the vibrator out.

Harry paled and looked around him, as if certain that everyone could just _tell _what he'd been up to, what the twins had done to him. What he'd_ wanted _done to him.

He wondered if he could slip into a bathroom and take it out himself, maybe with his wand. He sincerely hoped the twins hadn't done something twin-like, such as putting a sticking charm on it.

"I bet they have," Harry muttered, feeling despair welling up in him. Bloody hell, what if they had? What would he do all day, with this weird _thing _rubbing against his prostate with every step he took?

Harry quickly slipped into an alcove behind a statue and pointed his wand at his crotch area. He muttered a glamour, already feeling his cock stirring. Oh the joys of being a teenager.

Harry poked his head back out, looking around for anyone, and pleased to see the corridor was empty. He stealthily snuck out of the enclosed space, and slunk down the corridor to the Great Hall.

XxXxXxX

As he made his way back to the common room after breakfast, alone after Hermione retreated to the library and Ron followed her, Harry desperately wanted to destroy the twins with all he had.

That bloody toy, that was still inside him and refused to pop out no matter how many spells he'd hissed while hiding in a bathroom, had been vibrating on and off ever since he sat down for breakfast. The twins had flanked him on either side, the wide grins never leaving their faces as Harry jolted every few minutes, from the both the shock and the sheer overwhelming pleasure. It had taken all he had not to moan out load. However, he'd taken out his frustration by kicking the twins legs every time the pleasure became too much.

"Potter."

Harry jumped a mile high, tail poufing, and whirled around.

Malfoy.

The events of the night before, of the morning, slammed back into Harry's memories, and he paled. The twins had done an effective job of making him forget, forget the reason behind his outburst, the reason why he _couldn't _let the twins talk him out of his decision.

And yet they had.

"M-Malfoy," Harry gasped out, heart thumping wildly in his chest, a combination of the shock and the sheer terror he felt. He wasn't aroused any longer.

_Azkaban. They'll go to Azkaban! Like Sirius! _The same thought swirled around his head, and Harry felt a cool sweat suddenly prickle the back of his neck, his forehead. Malfoy was giving him a cold look.

"Did you get rid of that trash?" he questioned. Harry gulped, adams apple bobbing crazily. He could lie. Just lie. Malfoy would never know a thing. They'd have to keep their relationship a complete and utter secret, they wouldn't be able to be so careless. But they'd still be _together_, the twins wouldn't be in Azkaban.

"Y-yes," Harry stuttered out. He seemed to be doing a lot of stuttering around Malfoy, his sworn enemy. "We're- We're not together any more. So, um, no going to the Daily Prophet, aye?"

Malfoy's eyes slid up and down his body, and the blond boy cocked an eyebrow. Harry's breathing sped up, as he willed Malfoy to believe him. _Believe me, just believe me, please!  
_  
"You're lying," Malfoy sang.

Harry felt his world coming to an abrupt halt, and he let out a choked sob. He was in such a state that any of his lies sounded awful, forced - how could he even think Malfoy would buy it? Merlin, Harry couldn't even save the twins! Thanks to his own incompetence, they'd be ripped away from him, chucked into a deep, dark cell and watched by dementors, day in and day out.

"I'm not, I'm not," Harry told him, voice shaky. Malfoy tutted, shaking his head.

"Bad Potter," he scolded, patronising. Harry gasped sharply as Malfoy began advancing on him, a cruel smirk on his face. Not mischievous like the twins, not full of humour.

He wished the twins were there, with him.

"Back off, Malfoy!" a sudden, familiarly welcome voice snapped. Harry felt his knees buckle. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the two figures that had appeared on either side of Harry.

"Weasels," he greeted curtly, sneering. Hands rested on either of Harry's shoulders, and he felt an arm snake around his waist, pulling him into a strong chest.

"Did you really think you'd get away with it?" Fred asked, standing protectively in front of Harry and George. George turned so his back was to his twin and Malfoy, and leant Harry up against a wall, kissing his trembling lips.

"Don't worry, kitten. We'll protect you," George vowed, before turning, back to Harry, and taking his place at Fred's side. Fred looked back at Harry and quirked a smile. Harry weakly smiled back, before sliding down the wall as his legs finally gave out.

"I wouldn't be so quick to attack me if I were you," Malfoy taunted, waving one of his many condemning photographs at Fred and George. Fred's mouth was stretched in a maniacal smile, and George's hard eyes were narrowed in a glare.

"Like that means anything, Malfoy," George snarled out. Malfoy looked vaguely intrigued.

"Oh? I think it means a fair bit. Potter seemed to think so, too," Malfoy said. The twins tensed at the mention of their catboy, but didn't lose their composure. Harry had no idea how they'd get out of it. But surely they had a way, if they confronted Malfoy?

Harry buried his face in his hands as he realised how _weak _he was. The twins were standing up for themselves, but Harry had folded over, unable to work a way around Malfoy's blackmail.

"Yes, well, I believe the fact that you held Ginny Weasley under the imperious curse might just mean something to the Wizengamot. "

"After all, if you're capable of such illegal, dastardly actions, maybe your claims won't have any truth, after all?"

"You _are _the son of Lucius Malfoy, right?"

Harry gaped at the twins backs. Malfoy looked equally as flabbergasted; he obviously had not anticipated that anyone could best him. He had the ultimate blackmail.

But the twins had to do everything better.

"So run along, little Malfoy," Fred said, mocking laughter in his voice, as Malfoy stared at the twins in horror, features paler than normal. It seemed his elusive plot had come to an end.

"And if you ever come after our Harry again-" George started pleasantly.

"We might have to resort to _hurting_ you."

"And you wouldn't want that, now would you?" they finished in unison.

Malfoy's terrified gaze flitted between the two for a moment, before he seemed to regain his composure. His upper lip lifted in a grotesque snarl.

"You'll pay for this!" he yelled and, after shooting one last glare to Harry, who was still crouched behind the twins, he turned and strode off, pace a little faster than usual. Fred and George watched him go, folding their arms at the same time.

When Malfoy turned a corner, the twins immediately turned to face Harry, who was looking up at them with utter amazement.

"That's... That's just..." Harry gasped out, unable to find the words as the twins knelt down. The twins shared a smug look.

"Superb?"

"Splendid?"

"Superior?" they suggested. Harry laughed breathlessly, before launching himself onto them, wrapping his arms around them tightly, afraid to let them go. He felt their arms wrap around him just as tightly.

"How? How did you know?" Harry asked. His body was still trembling from the very memory of the sheer terror Malfoy had instilled in him. Fred and George moved so they were leaning against the wall, Harry in between them.

"We followed you, of course," George stated, matter-of-fact. Harry shook his head, not even having the energy to feel exasperated, or angry.

"And when we heard Malfoy, we realised what was going on," Fred continued, stroking his hair. George cupped his jaw, turning Harry to face him.

"Don't you ever do anything like this again. You don't have to protect us- we'll protect you," he said sternly. Harry looked away, not at all liking that statement. He didn't need to be protected.

"You gave us the fright of our lives, you know. I just wanted to rip Malfoy limb from ferrety limb when I saw what he did to you, that fucking _demand _of his!" Fred raged, jaw clenched, a dark look in his eyes.

"I'm so _glad _it didn't work. Blimey, if it had..." George trailed off, and Harry felt extremely guilty. His sheer patheticness had caused Fred and George to actually _fear_. He had never heard of them ever being scared in their lives.

At the same time, it gave him a warm feeling.

"Love you so much, Harry," George murmured, burying his face in his dark, unruly hair. Fred hid his face in Harry's neck, repeating the sentiment, and Harry smiled softly.

"I love you too," he whispered.

XxXxXxX  
**  
**_**Igneus iucunditas-**_** Burning pleasure.**

Now, wasn't that a nice, fluffy end to the over dramatic Malfoy incident? I'm glad I got this over with, I really want to move the story on a bit. By no means is this the end, though. It occurred to me that it felt rather like the end. But believe me, it's far from it (though, had I not got more planned, this would be a _**fabulous **_**ending).**

A sincere thanks to all readers and reviewers, the poorly written smut scene and sickly-sweet end were for you guys ;)


	20. Chapter 21

Months had passed since the twins had effectively scared off Malfoy.

However, despite the threat, Malfoy continued to watch Harry obsessively, and the twins began to look more and more worried, taking to retreating to the library, Hermione occasionally joining them. Harry had no idea what was going on, and every attempt at finding out was blocked by sex.

"Fucking horny bastards," Harry snarled. Ron stared at him in open mouthed shock at the seemingly completely random, very angry comment. Harry wrinkled his nose at the display of Ron's chewed up lunch, and shut Ron's mouth, grinning. Ron threw him a dirty look.

Ron hadn't said anything about Harry's hand to the twins or Hermione, although he occasionally brought it up with Harry, and then dropped all attempt at subtlety and ordered Harry to go to McGonagall. This often left him rather scratched up as Harry struggled away from the hand on his arm or wrist, and ran away.

He hadn't had any more detentions with Umbridge, so he failed to see how it was all that important. The cuts had healed, not leaving any scars, thanks to some foul smelling formula he'd made (after the four attempts).

However, Umbridge's lessons had not become any better. The oppressive silence as they all read, or wrote, or read some more, was grating on everyone's nerves. The Slytherins threw paper at the Gryffindors, littered with insults, and the Gryffindors snapped at them, causing points to be detracted.

This had prompted Hermione and Ron to corner him in the common room and demand that _Harry _start Defence lessons. Harry had stared at them in disbelief, and then refused.

"Aww, come on, kitten! You'd be great, and we'll reewaard you," Fred had crooned that night, George sitting at Harry's other side and kissing along his neck. They were secured in the seventh year boy's dorms, which Lee Jordan had taken to avoiding at all costs unless it was to sleep, and even then he secured his bed curtains with silencing spells in case the twins dragged Harry up for a late night rendezvous.

"No!" Harry had snapped, wriggling away and running down to the common room, seeking sanctuary with Seamus, Dean and Neville. The twins had proceeded to send Seamus murderous glares all night whenever the Gryffindor got too close to Harry.

However, after a week of Fred pouncing on him and dragging him into random closets, snogging him and then trying to get an affirmative answer to Hermione's proposal (then leaving when he didn't, much to Harry's frustration), and George bringing it up in the middle of pinning Harry to his bed and rutting against him (they hadn't got much further than the disastrous vibrator incident, Harry not allowing the twins anywhere near his arse), Harry broke.

"Fine!" he exclaimed one night as Hermione opened her mouth. "I'll do it!" Hermione gave him a confused look.

"I was just going to ask if you'd heard from Snuffles lately, but I'm so glad," Hermione replied, enveloping Harry in a surprising hug and scratching his ears. Harry reluctantly purred and nuzzled her cheek with the top of his head as she petted him.

This was what lead to him sitting in the Hog's Head, staring at his pint of butterbeer through the rather cloudy, dirty glass, and wishing he could take back his agreement. The Hog's Head? _Really? _It was so... unsanitary.

His eyes darted between the cloaked figure sitting on one of the barstools, swigging firewhiskey; the two old crones sitting at a table further away and shooting them looks; and the mindless barkeeper who was rubbing a dirty glass with an equally disgusting rag, staring into the distance.

"Why did I ever agree?" Harry whined, covering his cat ears, which were the main cause for the stares when they'd stepped inside. He felt so _violated._

Hermione sighed explosively, not for the first time, and fixed Harry with an exasperated look. "Because you care about the students at Hogwarts and what might happen to them if they step out into the real world with absolutely no instruction in defending themselves? Because you've seen Voldemort himself and know all the dangers, because-"

"All right, all right, I get it," Harry grumbled, before she could explode into another impassioned speech. She was full of them lately, and even Ron seemed wary of her.

"And when are Fred and George getting here?" he asked sullenly, crossing his arms and resting his chin on them. It was only in front of Ron and Hermione that he acted like his relationship with the twins was anything other than one-sided. Fred and George would take the piss out of him if he were anything other than angry when with them.

"Right about now," a voice whispered in his ear, and his head shot up to see George sit down next to him. Fred pushed Ron out of the chair on the other side of Harry and sat down, pressing a loving kiss against Harry's cheek. Ron scowled when Hermione sighed longingly.

"Not that I wanted you here, or anything," Harry muttered. The twins shared a grin, and shifted their chairs closer, each resting a hand on Harry's head and beginning to pet his cat ears. Harry was torn between climbing over Fred's lap to get more of the pleasant feeling, or jumping on George.

Damn them.

"_This _is supposed to teach us Defence Against the Dark Arts?" a derisive voice asked, and Harry, Fred and George turned to see that a few students had trickled in, staring at their table indecisively. Fred and George glowered at the blond boy who had spoken.

"_He _is, indeed," George grit out. The boy rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath, and cautiously took a seat. Harry couldn't blame him for the hesitation at sitting; the chairs looked just as grimy as the rest of the pub.

The pub began slowly filling with more and more students. The Gryffindors were the least hesitant, grinning easily at Harry, although the presence of Fred and George, notorious pranksters, naturally made them uneasy. Everyone in Gryffindor had been a subject of their testing of new products, the first years especially.

Finally, their table was completely surrounded, everyone crammed in to get a better look at Harry. When it seemed like everyone who was going to turn up had arrived, Hermione stood up, clearing her throat a few times, and scanning everyone. Luna waved at Harry dazedly, and Cho Chang smiled shyly when he caught her eye. He smiled back easily; he'd barely seen any of her, and was terrified she might blame him for Cedric's death, as plenty of people seemed to do.

"Right, are we all here?" Hermione asked, slipping into her bossy, know-it-all tone of voice to mask her nervousness at speaking to such a large crowd of people. "All right, well, as you know, you're gathered here because of the rather awful DADA lessons we've been having recently."

There were a few mumbles of agreement, but Harry noticed people looking at each other suspiciously, as if they were suddenly going to morph into Umbridge.

"Well, we thought that it might be worthwhile trying to actually _learn_ something in that lesson." A bit more of a reaction at this. "Umbridge isn't exactly the best-"

"Oh, Hermione, just say what we all think. Umbridge is a right bitch, and if she's not going to teach us bloody Defence Against the Dark Arts, then we need somehow who actually _can,_ right mates?" George suddenly spoke up. Hermione huffed, whether at being cut off, or at the laughs George got, Harry didn't know.

"Right you are Forge! We need someone who's been there-"

"-Done that-"

"-And got the t-shirt, eh?" Fred finished. Harry rolled his eyes as quite a few gazes rested on him. He pushed down the urge to blush; it wouldn't exactly inspire confidence in his abilities.

"And, what, you think Potter's the person we need?" the blond boy from before enquired speculatively. "I mean, how do we know he's been there, done that? Where's the proof he ever did half the stuff he says?"

There was silence for a moment. George and Hermione opened their mouths, ready to snap at the boy. Harry stood up, cutting off their words.

"You think I was lying? What about?" he asked, hackles raised. He wanted to claw this bloke's face off for even daring to suggest Harry just made up his experiences, but that would get him nowhere. It'd be satisfying as hell, though.

"Voldemort, everything! Give us some evidence that you _really_ fought Voldemort, that he's actually alive!" Harry clenched his jaw, eyes flaring. He was sick and tired of people not believing it. He was sick and tired of Voldemort hiding away, proving the Ministry's misguided point, and he was sick and tired of the looks, the _whispers_, the articles in the _Daily Prophet_.

"You want some evidence? Look at Cedric's body," Harry hissed. Gasps, mutters, wide eyes. The blond paled, looked away, and finally sat down. No-one was going to question what had happened that night; Cedric had been hit with the Killing Curse, and even the Ministry wasn't stupid enough to think a fourteen year old boy had done the crime.

He felt a hand cover his, where it was resting on the table. Harry smiled at George, who was looking at him worriedly and stroking his hand with his thumb. Harry slid his other hand off the table and allowed Fred to grasp it, out of sight. He'd never admit it, but the touches calmed him, strengthened him. He hated even thinking of Cedric's death. Talking about it was awful.

Harry saw the tears in Cho's eyes, and looked away, sighing. Maybe he'd been too harsh. Cedric's death had hit a lot of people- he was well loved.

"Look, if this is going to work, you have to believe me, believe what I say. Voldemort is alive, I saw him. And if you want this to continue, my word's going to have to be enough. If you _don't_ believe me, I think it's best you leave," he said seriously. There was some shuffling, some speculative looks, but no-one left.

Harry smiled at them sincerely, relieved. Relieved that so many people believed him, believed _in _him.

"Right, so..."

XxXxXxX

"You're so sexy when you get all fired up," George murmured into his cat ear later that day, as they were walking down one of the cobbled streets of Hogsmeade. Harry scowled at him, jumping when George reached down, fondling his ass. They drew a couple of disapproving looks from some old ladies loitering outside a quill and ink shop.

"Stop it," Harry hissed, raising his claws threateningly. George grinned and grabbed Harry's hand, kissing every curved claw, and then letting go.

The action filled him with warmth and made his stomach flutter, so Harry turned his head away and looked at anywhere but George instead. The wanker knew all the right ways to make him feel horribly embarrassed.

"Aww, is our kitty-cat bluushing? I think he is." Ah, Fred had returned from Honeydukes, then. Harry stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket (well, Fred's jacket- the twins had deemed Harry's clothing from the Dursleys as not suitable for the cold weather) and picked up the pace.

"Don't be like that," George said, pleadingly, but very amused, grabbing Harry's hand. The next thing Harry knew, he was being dragged into the depths of an alleyway that had been conveniently placed near them.

"Not in public!" Harry protested as Fred pressed against his back and George against his front, lowering his head for a kiss. "What if we get caught?!"

This had been plaguing his mind ever since Malfoy. What if they were caught, for real, from someone who wouldn't wait around and blackmail them, but would go straight to someone of authority?

Fred murmured a protest against his neck, which he'd been languidly kissing, and pulled out his wand, casting a few concealment charms, lengthening the shadows of the alley to hide them.

George bit his earlobe, grinning.

"Isn't that part of the fun? The knowledge that anyone, at any time, could walk by, and see us, see _you,_ acting so _dirty_."

Harry really, really wished George wasn't so good at talking dirty. It appeared to be a special talent of his that he wielded on both Harry and Fred frequently. The words never failed to leave Harry flushed and aroused, wanting _more_, more of George's deep, smooth voice and depraved words.

Fred interested Harry with innocent kisses that somehow always turned seductive, on his neck, his ears, his lips. Even just kissing his cheek would turn into Fred sucking the blushing skin, laving it with his tongue and nipping with his teeth. Harry had, more than once, had a love bite on his cheeks, looking like he'd accidentally poked himself.

Harry didn't have the will to argue (never _had_ the will to argue), when Fred ran a hand up his chest, under his jacket, rubbing a nipple through his jumper. George sucked his bottom lip, breath hot against the moist flesh, before parting Harry's lips with his tongue, which dipped in and out of his mouth.

Harry whimpered into George's mouth and Fred pulled down the collar of his jacket and bit his neck, pulling flesh into his mouth and sucking on it, hard. Harry bucked sharply against Fred, who pressed closer, rubbing his erection against Harry's arse. Harry gasped and pushed back against it, sucking on George's tongue and hooking his fingers in his jeans to bring George flush against him. He was completely surrounded, and the feeling made him groan with pleasure.

He'd become slightly more confident being intimate with the twins,although they didn't half make it hard sometimes- Fred had once fed him a Canary Cream when they were in a rather close position, and Harry wasn't in the right mind to really remember that he shouldn't take food from the twins, no matter how erotic the action had seemed.

"You're really, ugh, wanting it, aren't you, kitten? You're desperate just to feel our cocks against you, maybe even in you," George whispered as he nibbled Harry's human ear lobe. Harry agreed breathlessly, and Fred growled, chewing on Harry's cat ear as he thrust against Harry.

"Turn around," George ordered, kissing Harry once more before spinning him around to face Fred, pressing against his back.

"Wanna suck Fred's dick?" George asked. Fred stared dazedly for a moment, before he attacked Harry's mouth with fervour, entangling his tongue with Harry's. "Want to kneel in the mud and let him fuck your mouth, while I get you off?"

Harry broke away from Fred's mouth, leaning his head back on George's shoulder, and nodding frantically. "Merlin, yes," he gasped out. Fred grinned.

"Glad to hear you say that," Fred murmured, bring Harry to him and kissing him roughly, teeth and tongue clashing, before pulling away and trailing kisses down Harry's neck, the blood from a cut he'd received during the kiss lingering on Harry's skin. "Get on your knees, then."

Harry shakily knelt down in front of Fred. The ground wasn't as muddy as it was gravelly, cutting into Harry's knees through his jeans, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Fred reached down and unzipped his jeans, pushing them and his underwear to mid-thigh.

Harry stared at Fred's length, thick and full. Fred groaned as the cold air hit the heated flesh, and Harry leant forward, wrapping his lips around the head. He felt George kneel behind him, press up against him again, hard against Harry's lower back. Harry sucked on Fred, drawing in the pre-cum leaking from it, and then licking down the flesh.

"That's it, Harry. Such a good cock-sucker," George told him. "Such a beautiful mouth." George was rubbing Harry through his jeans and Harry gasped, mouth removing itself from Fred for a moment, before he recovered, moving his mouth down to lick Fred's balls, take one into his mouth and _suck._

Fred inhaled sharply, fingers tugging at Harry's hair. "Ugh,_ Harry_. You're so sexy."

Fred was slightly gentler than George- Harry enjoyed both treatments. Fred was seductive, and had no qualms showing exactly how turned on he was. George was rough, and yet always so calm.

George's right hand dipped into Harry's trousers, cupping Harry through his boxers and squeezing. Harry arched into George, breath harsh, mouth panting around Fred as he took the whole length in.

George nipped at his neck, tugged at his earlobe and bit at his cat ear, rubbing and squeezing Harry's pulsing flesh. Harry wished George would just _touch _him properly, slide his hand into his boxers, let him feel skin on skin.

Harry pulled off of Fred, leaving a strand of saliva, and gasped out, "George! Please." Fred laughed breathlessly, and Harry could _hear _George grin_._

"Since you beg so _nicely,_" George told him against his human ear, before suddenly shoving his tongue inside, at the same time, his left hand pinched Harry's nipple hard, and his right hand moved out of his boxers and beneath them, grabbing Harry.

Harry moaned, long and loud, around Fred's erection, which was brushing the back of his throat. Fred thrust into his mouth at that, feeling himself come undone as Harry violently came, bucking into George's hand and sucking harshly on Fred.

"Fuck, Harry," Fred shouted, the hold on Harry's hair tightening as he shoved into Harry's mouth and came, in an explosion of white light and panted moans. George found himself undone by the sight of his brother's face as he orgasmed, and the lovely little sounds Harry was making as he thrust back against George, rubbing his ass against his erection.

George growled deeply into Harry's ear as his climax abruptly washed over him.

XxXxXxX

Harry peered around a bookshelf at the unoccupied table littered with humongous books. He looked around quickly, checking there was no one around.

Frustrated with the twin's elusiveness in regard to their library trips, Harry had followed them to the library after dinner. The twins had, after half an hour, left, looking rather depressed and sighing heavily.

Harry quickly crept to the table. He couldn't be sure if the twins had left for good, or just left to get more books. He'd never known them to be so library-obsessed. In fact, they normally avoided reading in all it's forms if they could help it.

Harry was awfully curious.

Curiosity killed the cat.

Harry flipped one book closed and read the title. _Passed Acts of the 1900's. _

Harry raised an eyebrow. Seemed like heavy reading, especially for the twins. He flipped the book back to the page it was on, and scanned the small, confusing writing, eyebrows furrowing. There was a_ lot _of writing, and Harry found that it was lulling him to sleep as he stood over the book.

_Incest._

The word suddenly caught Harry's undivided attention, and he stared at it, before reading the sentence it was included in. It merely stated that, in the Wizarding world, in 1940, marriage between cousins had been made legal.

But the fact that the twins were looking at incest, of all things, sparked realisation of what they were doing.

They were trying to find ways of making their relationship legal, any way, muggle or wizarding. To get away from the heavy cloud that Malfoy's threats brought forth.

Harry crept away from the table again, deciding to leave the twins at it, suddenly filled with happiness that they were trying to find something, that Hermione had been helping them.

Curiosity may have killed the cat – but satisfaction brought it back.__

XxXxXxX

**Wow, there is seriously something wrong with me. Once again, humour in the smut. Sorry, blame my stomach bug.**

;;Grovels;; Sorry for taking so long to update! I wasn't at all certain about this chapter, and I just kept agonising over it, until I could agonise no longer – after all, it's been nearly two weeks, and I was rather certain you were digging out your axes.

So, hope you're all still with me, and hope you review to boost my confidence about this rather annoying chapter – Harry's far too OOC (more than usual, I mean...)


	21. Chapter 22

"Kitten!" Fred exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind and twirling him around. Harry, who hadn't realised Fred was anywhere near him, startled, yowling and clawing at Fred.

"I'm so happy it doesn't hurt," Fred sang, releasing Harry, only to turn the boy around and wrap arms around his waist. Harry shot him a very disgruntled look, trying to struggle out of the hold, his heart still beating a mile a minute. Fred had absolutely terrified him for a moment.

"What... what the fuck?" Harry gasped, panting. Fred finally took in Harry's state and frowned, patting his head.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" he called out to the whole corridor. It was lesson change-over, and Fred had just attracted quite a lot of attention. Heads shook as people muttered about that 'damn George Weasley'. Fred merely smiled at Harry. "Go on, ask me why!"

Harry shot him a deadpan look and turned around, intending to escape Fred's clutches before he did anything else that Harry would have to kill him for. Fred grabbed his arm and pushed him against a nearby wall, still grinning. Harry glared at him nastily .

"Go ooon," Fred crooned, startling to lightly kiss Harry's neck. Harry growled, causing Fred to chuckle. Harry realised that, if he didn't want to walk into Transfiguration sporting an erection, he'd have to give in to Fred's demands.

"Fine!" Harry snapped, looking at the ceiling to avoid Fred's amused, triumphant gaze. "Why the hell are you being so annoying?"

Fred's face fell slightly at the less-than-anticipated question. That wasn't how it was supposed to go at all!

Just as Fred leant in to begin torturing Harry with erotic kisses in order to get Harry to ask _properly_, a quiet 'hem hem' interrupted them.

Both Harry and Fred turned their gazes to face the intruder. Umbridge. Fred's eyes narrowed minusculey, before he smiled easily, disarmingly. Harry knew that look- Fred was just trying to get Umbridge to lay off telling them off, but it wouldn't really work.

"Detention," Umbridge said chirpily. Fred groaned, leaning his head on the wall, beside Harry's, as Harry winced at the mere mention of the dreaded punishment. His hand ached in memory.

"That's hardly fair, we were only cannoodling a _bit._ I saw Malfoy snogging the life out of a Slytherin this morning, why don't you go give him a detention?" Fred asked. Harry scowled at him and hit the redhead's chest. Fred was only going to make the situation worse, in that 'charming' way of his.

"It is against the rules to show such disturbing public displays," Umbridge said brightly. Fred's eyes turned dangerous.

Harry gulped.

"'Disturbing'? Is that because we're both blokes?" he snapped, pushing off Harry- whom he had still kept pinned to the wall, despite Harry's wriggling- and facing Umbridge dead on. Harry huffed and grabbed Fred's arm, beginning to tug him away.

Fred frowned at Harry. "Come on, just let me-"

"-Stop it, Fr- er, George," Harry cut Fred off, pulling the protesting redhead down the corridor. Fred may believe that he could scold a teacher and get away with it, but Harry knew better. Umbridge would eat the teen alive.

"Five o'clock, my office tonight, Mr Potter. Same time tomorrow evening for you, Mr Weasley," Umbridge called after them, before turning and walking off. Fred sneered at her pink clothed retreating back, wand twitching in his hand. Harry saw the wand and snatched it away.

"Stop it F- Forge," Harry repeated. Fred looked at him in amusement for the slip, and a few people passing gave him odd looks. Only the twins called themselves by those strange nicknames.

"All right, all right, for you, Harry," Fred told him, pulling him closer and kissing his forehead. "'Course, since I can't do anything to Umbridge now, I suppose I'll just have to follow you to your detention and get her when she least suspects it."

Harry's eyes went impossibly wide at the mere suggestion of Fred watching his detention, and he whirled to face the boy dead on. Fred raised his eyebrows at the panicked look.

"Don't you dare follow me!" Harry hissed.

"Harry?" Fred asked, reaching out for the boy, who pulled back. Harry shot him a narrow-eyed glare.

"Promise you won't follow me to detention, or I'll never talk to you again," Harry demanded. Fred knew the threat was slightly over-board. Harry couldn't get away with never talking to Fred again, the redhead angered him too much. However, he never really looked forward to dealing with a pissed-off catboy, and neither did George, who would very likely end up being in the middle.

"Urgh, fine, I won't," Fred promised. The moment he heard that, Harry turned and walked off to his next class without saying anything else, Fred left watching him go, not wanting to risk offering to walk him to class.

"_I _won't, doesn't mean no one else can," he murmured to himself, immediately coming up with a plan. He was curious.

A curious Weasley was a dangerous thing.

XxXxXxX

"That... that's..." George said as Fred whispered to him at dinner. Hermione stared at Fred incredulously.

"Incredibly stupid?" she suggested. Ron gulped, tugging at the collar of his shirt, as if suddenly overly hot.

"Something you shouldn't do?" he put in, voice slightly strained. He at least had to say something, much as he wanted Fred and George to go through with their new plan. Harry would murder him if he found out Ron hadn't said anything.

"Brilliant!" George gasped, looking at Fred adoringly. "If we weren't surrounded by people right now..." he murmured, voice husky. Ron turned slightly green and Hermione looked away.

"I would murder you," a voice behind the twins finished the sentence for George. They immediately swivelled in their seats, and stared at an incredibly brassed off Harry Potter, who was staring at the twins with fire in his eyes.

"Kitten... didn't see you there," George croaked out weakly. Fred slunk down in his seat as Harry shot him an accusing glare.

"You're a right bastard," Harry accused, before turning and stalking out of the hall. The twins looked after him, about to jump up and follow, when Hermione cleared her throat. They turned to look at her, and she grimaced.

"Stop with the twin-thing," she scolded, "and I don't think following him would be such a good idea at the moment." Ron nodded in agreement, and George frowned when he took in his brother's pasty complexion.

"Well, it's better than leaving him to go and brood," Fred pointed out, about to stand again. Hermione tutted, and Fred couldn't resist the sudden interest that welled within him. Hermione Granger _knew something_.

"You know what I think would be even _better_?" she asked, smiling at them sweetly. They cocked their heads in unison, and Ron eyed her speculatively. Hermione turned to him, and grinned.

"How about we find out what Ron knows?" she suggested. Ron gasped sharply, Fred raised his eyebrows, and George laughed, suddenly realising what Ron's strange behaviour meant. He had information, and was awful at concealing it.

"That's a very good idea," he said to Hermione, before quickly leaning over the table and grabbing onto Ron's robes as the boy made to vault. Harry was going to be furious with his best friend.

But maybe, to Ron, it was worth it.

"Ronnikins, running's not such a good idea," Fred told him, quickly rounding the table and grabbing one of Ron's arms. He pulled his brother out of the hall, Hermione and George quick to follow.

XxXxXxX

"Look, I... well... Harry begged me not to! I really did want to help him, but bloody hell, those eyes he gives..."

Ron had just finished explaining what he had discovered about Harry, and was met with rather angry reactions.

Fred sighed and flopped back down onto the chair he'd risen from, ready to throttle Ron. He remembered the look Harry gave him that afternoon, and had to concede that Ron had an awfully good point.

"I'm gonna kill her," George murmured, looking off to the side, lost in his thoughts. Fred murmured a distracted agreement.

"Blood quill's were made illegal decades ago! How has she got one?" Hermione whispered, horrified at the thought of what Umbridge had used on Harry. "They were used for torture!"

"Reckon we can get one for tomorrow?" Fred asked quietly, not looking at George, who knew exactly who Fred was talking to. He shrugged, thinking.

"Bet Sirius had got one in that house of his." Everyone stared at Ron, who had just made the suggestion. Ron looked slightly affronted at the shock he was being presented with. "What? Harry _is _my mate, you know."

Fred smiled softly, and George looked away to keep from laughing at the influence they'd had on Ron over the years. Hermione twisted her lips, but didn't look inclined to disagree with the plot the twins were slowly formulating.

"Can we trust owls though? I bet all sorts of people are tampering with the mail nowadays," George pointed out. Fred's mind was elsewhere, his gaze on the steadily burning fireplace. "Fred?" George asked, nudging his twin, who looked slightly unfocused. Fred jerked back to reality, realising exactly where his eyes were.

"How about the floo?" Fred suddenly asked. "We'll need to write to him right now, see if we can fix it so that he floo's the common room tonight, when no-one else is up."

"That's... rather ingenious," Hermione murmured thoughtfully, nodding. "But why do we need it tonight? Surely you're not in that much of a rush."

Fred, suddenly realising what he had failed to inform the group of, turned to George, laughter in his eyes. "Oh yeah, by the way, George? You've got a detention with Umbridge tomorrow night."

George's eyes widened, before he glared at his twin. "You little wanker," he snapped, "stop getting me into detention!"

"No, no, don't be mad," Hermione piped up, reading Fred's mind. Fred looked smugly at George. "This could work to our advantage."

XxXxXxX

Harry grimaced, clutching his hand. The wounds had been ripped open, and it felt quite agonising. Umbridge was still scribbling on some parchment, but she looked up when she heard Harry stop writing.

Harry shot her a weary glare, before shakily picking up the quill again. Blood was dripping down his hand, hitting the parchment.

"Is- is this what you're going to use on George tomorrow?" Harry asked, the question quiet, but filling the silent room. Umbridge raised an eyebrow at the sudden question.

"I'm not feeling very inclined to discuss my plans with you, Mr Potter," she told him quietly, before going back to her work.

Harry grit his teeth, and began to write lines once more.

XxXxXxX

"You want me to give you, _you_, a highly dangerous, very illegal, dark object from my house," Sirius repeated what the twins had asked. They both fixed him with innocent looks that Sirius didn't buy. He had been a prankster himself, back in the days.

And still was, actually.

"Why not? Sounds like a great idea, doesn't it Forge?"

"Ingenious, really, Gred-"

"All right, all right, don't you start," Sirius grumbled, wondering what on earth Harry saw in them. Speaking of Harry, where was he? He looked around the common room. It was deserted, the twins apparently having set off dung bombs ten minutes ago. Only the twins, Hermione, and Ron were present.

"Where's Harry?" he asked. Fred and George fixed him with solemn looks and Hermione winced. No one seemed to want to say anything, before Ron stood, moved to the fireplace, and crouched in front of it, preparing himself for a long and angry talk.

"That's the thing, you see..."

XxXxXxX

That night, when Harry entered the common room, it was to see Fred, George, Ron and Hermione sitting in tense silence, waiting for him. His eyes widened and he shoved his hands into his robe pockets. His right hand was bleeding, and his left hand was smeared with the blood.

Ron and Hermione stood and made their way to him. Hermione stopped in front of him and sighed, almost in exasperation, before hugging him tightly. Harry only just stopped himself from raising his hands and returning the hug.

"You're such an idiot," she said, fondly, angrily, before pulling away. Ron looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry, they got it out of me." Harry got the feeling Ron wasn't very sorry at all, but he smiled tightly. He really shouldn't have asked Ron to keep such a secret- shouldn't have told him in the first place. The boy cared far too much for Harry, so did Hermione. It warmed him.

"Right," Harry murmured. They then both retreated to their dormitories, and Harry turned to Fred and George. Both were staring at the fire. He wondered if he could just sneak up to his dormitory.

"Don't think about it, Harry," Fred told him sternly. Harry winced- he'd actually said 'Harry', not 'kitty' or some mutated form of their favourite endearment. "Come over here."

Harry cast a longing glance at the entrance to the boy's dormitory staircase, before hesitantly making his way over to Fred and George, who were both sitting on a sofa right in front of the merrily crackling fire.

As he stopped in front of them, George's hand shot out and grabbed his arm, pulling Harry down so he was sitting on his lap, legs strewn over Fred's. Fred and George then proceeded to pull Harry's hands out of his pockets, despite the struggling.

"Bloody hell," Fred breathed, staring at Harry's blood covered right hand, which was still oozing. Harry attempting to struggle away from George, who wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him tight against his chest. Fred moved closer, holding Harry's hand, and gingerly placed a kiss on the bloodied knuckles.

"Why didn't you tell us?" George asked stiffly, producing a wet rag seemingly from nowhere, a feat which Harry couldn't help marvelling at. George took his right hand from Fred and proceeded to clean off the blood, ignoring when he grazed the cuts and Harry hissed in pain, trying to wriggle away.

"Well... you know..." Harry said, trying to worm his way out of giving an actual explanation. Because the real reason would sound like complete shit to their ears, and Harry couldn't lie to them to save his life.

"No, we don't know. Why don't you elaborate?" Fred asked sarcastically. Harry winced, curling in on himself slightly. His stupidity had obviously made the twins furious at him- he was surprised they weren't casting spells to tie him to their bed so that he could never leave and do something idiotic again.

But it wasn't stupidity. _Well, it is... but it's righteous! I refuse to be looked upon as a scared little boy who'd run to Dumbledore at the first sign of trouble. I don't _need _Dumbledore._

As George continued to clean the remaining blood from his hand, and then produce another rag soaked in a yellow liquid, which he dabbed on Harry's wounds, Fred cupped his face, making Harry look at him.

"Why, Harry?" he asked. Still no kitten. George had paused in his dabbing, and was looking at Harry expectantly. Harry floundered for a moment.

"It's just... I'm- I'm not a bloody kid!" Harry finally burst out. The twins looked rightly confused by the random reaction. "I don't need help, I don't_ need_ protection! Umbridge was challenging me, just _wanting _me to go to Dumbledore and whine about how she cut my hand up a little bit."

The twins gaped at him for a moment, before George managed to get over his surprise. "So... so you willingly underwent all this torture because you _don't _want to be seen as a kid?"

Harry looked away, his whole face burning. When George put it that way...

"That's... That's just cutting off your nose to spite your face," Fred mumbled, shaking his head. Harry shot him a venomous glare.

George sighed, catching Harry's attention before the cat-boy tried anything on Fred, who was looking faintly amused, but also largely worried. "Oh, kitten," George murmured, dipping his head to kiss Harry's lips lightly. "You're such an idiot."

"But you're our idiot," Fred continued, pulling Harry close to him and kissing his nose, then his lips, mouth capturing Harry's bottom lip to suck lightly. George bit Harry's earlobe lightly. "Not Umbridge's, not the Wizarding Worlds, you're all ours."

The words sent an indescribable feeling all through Harry, starting at his toes and stopping at the top of his head. He was sure they'd be so furious they'd ignore him for weeks, or yell at him, or maybe murder him.

Well, maybe they wouldn't have gone that far.

"All yours," Harry murmured against Fred's lips, smiling happily. Fred grinned back at him, and George chuckled, trailing his tongue up Harry's neck. Harry gasped, arching his back at the slick feeling.

"And I think it's time to go to bed," George suddenly said, pulling away from Harry and picking him up. Harry blinked blearily at that- bed? Oh yes, _bed_.

Harry smirked, wrapping his arms around George's neck and trailing kissed up to his jawline. He heard Fred laugh from behind them and, together, the free went up the staircase leading to their dormitories.

Harry paid no attention to where they were going as George licked his cat ears and nipped them playfully. A door creaked open and they walked into a silent, dark room. George lead them over to a bed and dumped Harry onto it, before bending down and kissing his lips.

Fred kissed his cheek, hugged him briefly, and then they both straightened.

"Good night, kitten," they said in unison, turned, and walked out of the dormitory.

Harry's eyes widened as he stared after the two pranksters in abstract confusion.

XxXxXxX

**Hahaha, poor Harry. The twins sure know how to make him never do anything that idiotic again, don't they? :D**

Not that I condone punishment by sex deprivation, not at all :P

So, what made Fred so happy at the beginning of the chapter? Guess you'll have to read on to find out... Hahaha

A big thanks to all readers and reviewers, when I see the number of hits, the number of reviews, it brings a huge smile to my face like this- :D


	22. Chapter 23

The next morning, a pink flamingo landed on the Gryffindor table, bearing a letter to Fred and George. The two looked absolutely thrilled as they stroked the pink flamingo and marvelled over it – naturally, they would be fascinated with such a flamboyant bird.

"Not at all subtle, is he?" Hermione muttered, glaring at the flamingo. "He's on the bloody run, you'd think he'd go with normal barn owls."

Harry grinned. The flamingo was, of course, from Sirius. Harry had got a letter as well, inquiring about his health. Tension just _seeped _out of the letter, which highly confused Harry. He wrote back that he was fine, but worried about the corridor dreams he'd told Sirius about before, on Hermione's urging.

Harry was desperately curious about the letter to Fred and George. Undoubtedly, it contained some prank ideas for their new shop. What else would Sirius write to the two famous jokesters for?

The flamingo was soon sent off with two replies, and soared from the hall, the students watching it in awe. Umbridge's eyes bored into Harry, but he ignored the sensation in favour of talking to George, who was hand feeding him- after the flamingo arrival, Harry had been too curious to even think of food.

"Weasley, please confine your vile displays of affection to the privacy of your own rooms," Snape snarled as he passed them. George had merely given Harry the snogging of a lifetime in return, making sure to make the tongue action visible.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, and a detention tomorrow night, Potter!" Snape snapped, paling. Charlie suddenly materialised at his side, leaning against Snape, an arm on his shoulder.

"That's a bit harsh, Severus," he said happily, mere millimetres from Snape's ear. Snape growled low in his throat, struggled away from Charlie, and stomped away. Charlie watched him go for a moment, a strange smile that the twins sometimes gave Harry on his face, before sitting down next to his charge, scrubbing the unruly hair.

"Harry, how've you been?" Charlie asked, gaze shooting to Harry's bandaged right hand, before he tore his eyes away. Harry frowned, dropping his hand from the table to hide it underneath.

"I'm all right, you?" Harry asked cautiously. First Sirius, then Charlie- why was everyone asking about his health? Charlie nodded, looking like he didn't believe a word Harry said. Harry caught him rolling his eyes at Fred and George, who seemed to know exactly what the gesture meant.

"Right, well, first lesson and all, let's go," Harry said abruptly, grabbing his bag and standing. They were keeping secrets about him, he could tell from the heavy atmosphere, the glances, the silences.

Ron and Hermione frowned. Hermione looked at her watch. "But, Harry, classes don't start for half an hour."

Harry shrugged, turning, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and walking away from the group. Fred and George made to rise and go after him, but Hermione stopped them with a glare, stood herself, and dragged Ron with her after Harry.

He didn't need the twins. For once, Harry needed his friends.

XxXxXxX

"What are they keeping from me?" Harry asked, lying on a bench in the courtyard. It was getting into winter, but there was a harsh sunlight that shone down on that particular bench. He loved bathing in it.

"No one's keeping anything," Hermione assured him awkwardly, wondering if it was really safe to tell Harry the twin's plan. His pride was already smarting from the whole situation- he hated feeling so weak and pathetic. He wouldn't take the news that the twins planned to extract revenge _for _Harry very well. He'd feel even weaker.

"Convincing, Hermione," Harry said sarcastically, before giving her an apologetic look. She shrugged off the burst of anger- anyone who knew Harry knew of his penchant for quick anger that he took out on others accidentally.

Sometimes, she wondered if the twins were good for Harry. They taunted him, teased him, and sometimes seemed to have as much emotional depth as Ron. However, she couldn't deny that they actually handled him very well; uncontrollable rage, crippling stubbornness, painful insecurities and all.

"They've told me they love me," Harry suddenly told her. Ron gasped at him, looking both intrigued and awkward. Harry had forgotten he was there, and grimaced in apology.

"You mean they have feelings?" Ron asked sceptically. Harry bristled and Hermione giggled, which made Ron look slightly smug and smile dreamily at Hermione.

"Oh, get a room," Harry groaned. The two flushed to the roots of their hair and looked away from each other. Harry grinned, shaking his head at the pair.

"And how do you feel?" Ron asked- Harry and Hermione couldn't help staring at him in shock, causing Ron to scowl at them. "What? Harry's not just _your_ mate, you know," he said to Hermione, who huffed.

"Wow, Ron, erm..." Harry said, flabbergasted and unable to get much more than stutters out. Of all the people he'd imagine himself speaking of his love life to, Ron was the last on that list. Ron looked just as uncomfortable, but also desperate. Harry bitterly realised how little time he'd been spending with his friends.

"Well... I ... you-know... them back," Harry admitted slowly. Ron nodded at the admission.

"It was obvious, that you, well..."

Hermione stared between the two, shocked and rather amused. "Boys," she murmured.

"Aww, Hermione, they're completely adorable," twin voices said from behind her and, not feeling at all surprised, she turned to see Fred and George grinning down at her.

"You were there the whole time, weren't you?" she asked, already knowing the answer. They shrugged uncomfortably, feeling slightly like stalkers but unwilling to admit it. She rolled her eyes, turning back to Harry, who was glaring at the twins.

"What are you planning?" he asked them. The twins gave him looks of innocence which, it seemed, didn't actually work on anyone. Harry didn't buy it, and gazed at them flatly, still lying on the bench. He was far too comfortable to move.

"Yee of little faith," Fred said, sighing dramatically. George shook his head.

"The youth of today," he murmured, gazing at Harry sadly. Harry finally sat up, ready to threaten them with claws if need be.

"So distrusting," Fred added, sitting down behind Harry once the boy sat up. Harry turned to snarl at him- Fred had been planning that all along.

However, George sitting on Harry's legs distracted him from Fred, and he yowled, attempting to shift his legs, and George just laughed, having cast a weightless charm on himself beforehand. No need to tell Harry that, though.

"You're so fucking frustrating," Harry said miserably as Fred wrapped an arm around his waist and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder. He looked around, taking note of the empty courtyard, and nibbled on Harry's earlobe, which seemed to be a favourite spot for the twins.

"We could be fucking, in a rather... frustrating way," George whispered seductively in Harry's other ear. Harry briefly wondered how on earth he'd moved so fast, before George licked the length of the shell of Harry's ear.

"Oh Merlin," Ron mumbled. Hermione blushed brightly and dragged the boy away, leaving the twins to it. They couldn't keep their hands to themselves, it seemed.

"We're in public," Harry suddenly realised, and pushed at George's chest. George smirked, grabbing Harry's hands and entwining their fingers.

"So we are," he agreed conversationally. Fred made a murmured noise, nuzzling Harry's nose with his neck.

"Stop it!" Harry yelled- he was _trying _to stop this madness before the twins took this further and they got caught, but they were being so frustrating and distracting.

George huffed and pulled back, pouting. Fred groaned against Harry's neck and then withdrew, leaving a completely confused Harry. Why on earth would the twins sacrifice everything they'd done to keep their secret, especially with people like Malfoy lurking in the shadows?

"I still haven't forgiven you for last night," Harry mumbled. Fred laughed and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder, pulling the boy to him. Harry snuggled his chest, and George wrapped an arm around both him and Fred, pulling the two into a strong embrace.

"Probably shouldn't go around letting other people cut up your hands then," George told him, taking hold of aforementioned hand and carefully unwrapping the bandage on it. Harry looked down, raising his eyebrows when he noticed that the cuts had healed more than they should have.

"What did you put on them?" Harry asked cautiously- there were side-effects, weren't there? "I'm not going to turn into a giant canary or something, right?"

"No, don't worry. We use our superpowers for good as well as evil," Fred told him, smiling at Harry's disbelieving look. "Sometimes."

"...In very rare cases, ones that involve a certain kitten with a penchant for getting into all sorts of trouble," George teased, brushing back the hair on Harry's face. He lightly kissed the famous lightning bolt scar that adorned the boy's forehead.

"Not that we'd have him any other way, of course," Fred added, rubbing Harry's cat ears.

Purring contently, chest warm and stomach doing flip-flops, Harry completely forgot that he'd ever been suspicious of the twins for keeping secrets from him.

XxXxXxX

George strode confidently into Umbridge's office, allowing the door behind him to shut with a bang, and smiling in satisfaction as Umbridge jumped slightly.

"Ah, Mr Weasley," Umbridge greeted, slightly taken aback. However, like most of the teachers, she had become used to the Weasley twin's boisterous ways.

George smiled back pleasantly in greeting. "Professor Umbridge, good evening," he said. Umbridge shook her head, setting her quill down. Sometimes she just didn't understand why teachers allowed the twins to continue with their disrespectful, disruptive ways. When she climbed her way up to the top, the Weasley twins would be the first things to go.

"Good evening. Now, if you would just take a seat? You'll be writing lines today," Umbridge told him. George masked his anger with a fake laugh as he sat at a table situated in front of Umbridge's desk, a blank piece of parchment and black quill laid out for him. George narrowed his eyes at the quill, the root of Harry's suffering.

"What will my lines be?" George asked, looking to Umbridge.

"_I must not show disrespect to authority,_" Umbridge told him. George grit his teeth, remembering the words carved on Harry's hand. _I must not tell lies. _"Something the matter?" she asked sweetly, mistaking George's reaction for frustration at what he had to write.

"Nothing at all," George said, reaching into his pocket to finger the quill that was in there. "But, Professor, how will I write? There's no ink," he asked the obvious question, as she would expect him to.

"You won't be needing ink," she told him, looking vaguely sinister. George wondered if that's what she had said to Harry, if Harry had been naïve enough to think that the quill was just a magical one. If she'd tricked him into believing it.

George picked up the quill, seeing her watching him intently. He placed it to the parchment, and wrote his line.

Nothing would have prepared him for the shocking sting he felt on the back of his hand once the line was completed. He hissed as the words were etched into his skin, blood welling up in the wounds.

He wished he could just tear Umbridge to shreds.

Umbridge's satisfied look further served to inflame his fury. "Anything wrong?"

"No," George said. "Nothing at all." She nodded and, finally satisfied, looked back to her work. Now was George's chance.

Pretending to set the quill to the parchment once again, he quickly drew the other quill in his pocket out, and efficiently swapped it with the one in his hand. Umbridge didn't look up from her work.

George looked down at the parchment, seeing the line that had been written in his own blood. His smirk was rather cold as he began to write again.

_I must not tell lies._

Umbridge gasped, dropping her quill and clutching her hand. George watched her as she looked at her hand in astonishment, at the blood rising to the wounds George knew he'd inflicted on her, at the words now carved into her skin.

"You!" she spat, standing. George stood along with her, and rounded his desk, until he was in front of hers.

"Me," he confirmed, laughing at the look of indescribable rage on her face, replacing the false sweetness that was usually there.

"Dolores, Dolores, Dolores," he said quietly, enjoying the flinch she produced at each disrespectful word. "That's just the least of what I can do."

"You insolent brat-" George raised a hand, cutting her off. If she thought she could get away snarling at him, she had another thing coming.

He fixed her with a dangerous look, and watched the fear cross her face, the fear of what he'd done, turning the tables on her completely. "If you ever so much as touch one hair on Harry's head again, I _will _do much worse, I _will _destroy your life_,_ and you won't be able to do a thing to stop me."

She stared at him, agog. George backed away a little, producing, with a flourish, the quill she'd used on Harry, used on him, from his pocket. "And I have all the evidence I need to justify my actions."

Umbridge's eyes flitted to the wounds on her hand, which were still open and bleeding when they should have already closed up. George winced sympathetically. "That's going to leave a scar."

Umbridge continued to stare at her hand disbelievingly. "What have you done?" she asked shakily. It seemed that all her confidence, all her self-righteousness had disappeared when George had harmed her, knocked her from her throne.

"Why, nothing," he said innocently, "it's more the question of what have _you _done?" He grinned at her uncomprehending expression. "Slipped up and accidentally used your own blood quill, perhaps?"

"You'll pay, one day," she told him with quiet certainty. He was amazed she hadn't gone completely mental and taken off a hundred house points. But then again, she couldn't. She was stuck, and she knew it.

"No, Professor. I think it's _you _who's paying." George patted her right hand comfortingly, fingers finding the wound and digging in slightly. He then let go, gathered his bag, and left the room, calling out a goodbye as he did so.

He couldn't repress the chilling smile on his face as he walked to the common room.

XxXxXxX

**... Okay, I didn't mean to make George **_**quite**_** that evil. I assure you, he is still the same George we know and love... Only slightly more mental, it seems.**

I am so so very sorry! I got a very large writer's block with the story (that might seem evident in this chapter, everything felt so awkward, but I couldn't think of a better way to write it). Please forgive me? I feel really bad, but I honestly couldn't write anything for a while, just wouldn't come.

So, is idiot!Harry back in his box where he belongs? I doubt it somehow... Hope you review :D


	23. Chapter 24

"Are those... are those _formal robes_?" Harry asked, staring, gob smacked, at George. George spun around, dark blue robes twirling slightly, and grinned.

Fred, sitting on Lee's bed in robes of the same colour and style, laughed at Harry's expression. Harry couldn't help it though- since when did the twins ever wear anything formal?

"This is some sort of prank, isn't it?" Harry said distrustfully. Fred and George exchanged mischievous glances, and Harry immediately backed up to the door he'd just stepped through. George, seeing the action, pounced.

Harry was swifter, though, one of the advantages of being a seeker, and managed to dash out of the door before George got a hold of him. What he didn't take into account was the twin's cunning.

Stepping out onto the staircase, Fred shook a little bell, much like the one Harry wore on his collar. Harry stopped before he could help it, ears perking at the sound. George cackled and grabbed him around the waist, manhandling back to the room.

"No, no, unfairness!" Harry caterwauled, kicking George in the shin. George grunted and dropped Harry, quickly locking the door behind them before Harry ran out again. Harry narrowed his eyes at George, then glared accusingly at Fred.

"That was cruel," he murmured despondently. "All right, give me your best shot." He held his arms out in surrender, waiting for whatever devious prank the twins were about to play on him.

"I keep telling you, Harry, you're so distrustful," Fred said scornfully, taking a hold of Harry's wrist and pulling the cat-boy into his lap, happily wrapping his arms around him. Harry reluctantly nuzzled Fred's neck.

"Yeah, what we've got planned is _far _from a prank," George told him, and turned to the mirror, smoothing his slightly wrinkled robes. He then sighed and began stripping out of them, chucking them onto his bed.

"Planned?" Harry asked, once again on alert. Fred sighed and began petting Harry's cat ears, a completely unfair advantage. Harry relaxed and pushed back into the touch, beginning to purr.

"Yeah, but not a bad plan," George assured, which actually wasn't reassuring at all, because the twins version of bad, and the rest of the world's version of it, were entirely different. Harry was too busy having his ears scratched to remember this, though.

"Mm? So what is it?" Harry asked dazedly, and Fred lent down to kiss his lips, unable to resist. Harry leant into the kiss.

"Enough of that, Fred, you're distracting him!" George proclaimed, sitting beside the two and pulling Harry into his lap, proceeding to do exactly what he'd just scolded Fred for. Fred scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure you've noticed that we've been spending quite a lot of time on our own, lately, in the library," George started, tightening his arms around Harry and kissing behind his human ear. "None of this is because of you, though. It's because..."

Harry remembered with clarity exactly why the twins had been spending so much time in the library. He jerked his head away from George's manipulative hands before the boy had the chance to send him into another daze.

"Yeah, I know," Harry told him, "I sort of... may have..."

"Followed us?" Fred asked, leaning forward, nose touching Harry's. Harry bit his lip and shook his head in frantic denial, but the damage had been done. "So, what did you find out from your stalking?"

"I wasn't stalking!" Harry snarled, "and, well, not much... just that you were, erm... looking for a way around the, you know..."

"The incest laws?" George prodded. Harry nodded- he hated thinking of the twins relationship like that- illegal, 'disgusting'. Because when they were together, it seemed anything _but _disgusting.

"Our clever little stalker," Fred murmured patronisingly. Harry hissed at him in return, and George chuckled, pressing a kiss to Harry's hair.

"So... wait," Harry suddenly said, jerking his head up to look at between both twins. "Does this mean- mean that you've _actually_ found a way around the laws?" Fred and George shared a glance, looking very solemn. Harry visibly deflated, ears drooping. The twins hadn't found anything after all.

Fred suddenly grinned and grabbed Harry in a hug. "You're so gullible!" he proclaimed. Harry scowled.

"Thanks, Fred," he murmured. George laughed.

"We've found a loophole, Harry," George told him, laughter dying down, expression deadly serious. Harry turned to stare at him, eyes wide and darting over George's face to check for any lies. But George wouldn't lie about something so serious, would he?

Harry turned to Fred, who was smiling fondly at him, rubbing his hair. Fred nodded in confirmation.

Harry gasped and threw his arms around both, having no room to be embarrassed about such a girly action past all the joy he was feeling. The twins squeezed him tightly, burying their faces either side of Harry's neck. Harry ignored the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Merlin, that's just..." Harry trailed off, searching for the words. There seemed to be no words.

"Amazing?" Fred suggested against his neck.

"Fabulous?"

"Magnanimous?"

"Magnif-" Harry pulled back from them and glared, while both twins grinned back at him, looking rather emotional themselves. Harry's glare softened into a smile, which grew when George flopped onto the bed and pulled Harry down to rest against his chest, Fred quickly cuddling up to George's side and wrapping an arm around both Harry and George.

"I'm so _so _happy," Harry whispered. The arms around him tightened in agreement.

XxXxXxX

"Basically, we found it in this book." A large, old-looking book was dropped onto the bed, and Fred massaged his aching arms. "Bloody pain to sneak out of the library and carry back to the tower, I'll tell you."

Harry read the faded title- _So You Want to Break 20__th__ Century Laws- _and grinned. He was surprised this book hadn't been found by the Ministry and destroyed already, with such a glaringly obvious title.

"We found it in the restricted section." Harry turned to George.

"_You _got a pass to the Restricted Section?" he asked disbelievingly. Fred and George smirked, which was Harry's answer. "You snuck in," he dead panned. Not that he could really talk- he'd done his fair share of rule-breaking in his time.

"Obviously," George said, waving a flippant hand. "Not that that matters, anyway. Turns out the book's charmed to only be read by those desperately searching for the loopholes it gives. Handy little thing."

"Little?" Harry repeated dubiously.

"_Anyway, _it even had a section on incest laws, fancy that. 'Course, it's alluding mostly to first cousin incest, which was apparently illegal in the Wizarding world between the years 1940 and 197-"

"-Get on with it," Harry cut in before Fred could go any more off topic. Fred grinned sheepishly, scrubbing Harry's hair in retaliation.

"There's this ceremony spell thing. Kept under wraps, of course. Hell, if it got out, everyone and their mum's would be doing it," George explained. "It bonds two people together in a sort of marriage, and there's not a thing the Ministry can do against it. It was made yonks ago, before the Ministry actually had any sense." Something which it had lost, if Harry was correct. "The Ministry couldn't outlaw it once it was put into place, some magic reason or whatever. Now they've completely forgotten it."

Harry frowned. "What if the ceremony's outdated now, though? Surely it can't last forever."

George flicked his nose lightly and Harry growled at him. "Nah, we wrote to dad about it yesterday- he dug into a few archives, turns out it's still in practice, but it's been used in secret, so it's not been recorded for a couple of hundred years."

"Your _dad? _You told your dad before me?" Harry asked indignantly. Fred and George winced simultaneously and grabbed Harry before he could make a mad dash away from them. Harry felt rather disgruntled that the twins knew him so well.

"Well, we wanted it to be a happy surprise, didn't we?" George started.

"What would have happened if we'd told you, and then it turned out that, no, it doesn't even work anymore?" Fred continued.

"You'd have been crushed," George finished. Harry sighed and conceded that they had a point. He felt his stomach flutter at the thought of the twins wanting this to be a nice surprise, wanting to make it good for Harry.

"All right, I get it. Stop doing the twin thing," he ordered. The twins slowly relaxed their arms, making sure Harry wouldn't make a random bid for freedom. Harry didn't.

"So, you're honestly going through with it? How will it even work?" he asked curiously. It seemed like such a risk, a bonding together. What happened if everything went wrong at a later date? Harry knew their love was unconditional, but they could still come to regret it, or their relationship could change. And surely the media would get a hold of the story.

"We're going through with it," Fred said firmly, entwining his fingers with George's. Geoge smiled at him softly, and they looked so much like an engaged couple it startled Harry. "I guess... it's maybe a little like a really informal, do-it-yourself marriage. Sort of binds your magic together, can't be broken apart by anything."

Neither twin seemed at all bothered by this prospect. Then again, they'd been together since birth- what was the rest of their lives to them, really?

"'Course, we're going to keep it quiet, can't tell anyone but those closest to us what we're doing. Imagine if the Daily Prophet got a hold of it," Fred murmured, looking vaguely uneasy. "Legal or not, people will still be disgusted."

Harry couldn't help but clamber onto Fred's lap and kiss him soundly on the lips. The desolation in his voice was just slightly too much to bear. He felt George kissing his bared neck, and smiled into the kiss.

"You'll just have to remember that those that really know you won't be disgusted," Harry said when he broke the kiss, before grimacing. "Corny as it sounds."

Fred laughed breathlessly, and George smirked against his neck.

"You're going to be there, of course," George told him. Harry smiled at him gratefully. He wouldn't have wanted to miss it for the world, but had, of course, wondered exactly how strange the twins would feel with their third wheel in the room with them as they got _married. _

A sudden thought made Harry's face fall.

"Ginny," he murmured, resting his forehead on Fred's shoulder. He felt Fred tense.

"Nope, I'm Fred. Or am I George?" he wondered. Harry smacked his arm lightly, laughing.

"No, I mean Ginny knows. She knows and she told Malfoy. Bloody hell, how did I just _forget _this?" Harry asked himself, groaning. Malfoy's blackmail, his threats, his _orders _had completely consumed Harry's mind, and he'd forgotten that Ginny had anything to do with Malfoy's knowledge, with Harry's _life._

"She didn't hesitate to tell Malfoy. What if she finds out about this? What'll stop her from going to the _Daily Prophet_?" Harry asked. Fred and George were silent, and he finally looked up, to see the dark expressions on their faces.

_Fuck. Why did I say anything?Well done Harry, you ruined their 'engagement' night._

"She _told _Malfoy?" George asked tensely. Harry nodded hesitantly. "Fucking went and told _Malfoy _something that could have gotten us all in so much trouble? _Malfoy!"_

Harry pulled George down for a kiss, cutting off the beginnings of an angry, hurt rant.

"I don't think she realised what she could have done. It's not like she's done anything since," Harry said firmly. Fred sighed, shaking his head. His expression was downcast.

"She turned you into a bloody cat boy while trying to give you an irreversible love potion, Harry. She went to Malfoy with dangerous information, and Malfoy nearly got me and George arrested, and your sanity probably questioned for the rest of your life. You're too forgiving," Fred said quietly.

"Damn right. Bloody Potter's," George agreed, voice affectionate. Harry shot him a dark look.

"I'm not- I'm not _forgiving _her. I just don't think she'd do something like go to the media about it. Surely she has enough common sense to know how the Wizarding world would react, right?"

And there was the crux of it, Harry suddenly realised. The twins might have found a way to be together legally, but they would never be able to tell anyone, never be able to kiss in public, hold hands, act like any other married couple. They'd always be looking over their shoulder, condemned for their relationship.

Harry moved off of Fred's lap to sit on the bed, looking down at the cover.

"She'll definitely try something..." George was saying.

"We'll really, really have to hide it, won't we?"

"Fuck, this bonding was supposed to be a _good _thing!"

"Come on, it's not like she's the most intelligent girl in the world..."

As Harry looked between them, a thought flittered across his mind, unbidden. Condemned they might be...

_But they don't actually care. _

XxXxXxX

"Erm, right, split off into pairs," Harry told the eagerly listening group of students. They were situated in the Room of Requirements, which Dobby had guided him to. The room was exactly what they needed, and Harry had never been more thankful to the house elf.

"Oh Professor Potter, be my partner, _please?!"_ George called, waving his hands. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You've got Fred, I'm just going to watch everyone," Harry told him. George pouted, and Fred came up behind his twin, giving Harry puppy dog eyes. Harry felt himself blush, and he looked away quickly.

"I'll make it worth your while," George promised, voice as smooth as honey, as he licked his top lip. Harry flushed even brighter, especially when he felt what seemed like hundreds of eyes on him.

"Stop it," Harry snapped, before turning and storming over to Cho Chang, who was clearly getting the wrist movement for the disarming spell wrong.

A sudden smack on his arse made him turn around and snarl at an innocently smiling Fred and George.

"Would you just bloody work?!" Harry hissed, feeling himself rapidly losing control of a situation he never had a firm hold on anyway.

"Sorry, Professor Potter!" Fred called mock-contritely.

"S'not my fault he's got such a smackable arse," Harry heard George mutter petulantly as he reached Cho, who turned and smiled at him brightly.

"Harry," she said, slightly breathlessly, and Harry felt himself flush, remembering how much he'd fancied her in fourth year. That had faded into a dull appreciation for her tits that couldn't even compare with Fred and George's co-

Well...

Harry looked away from Cho and stepped back slightly.

"How about you two duel, I saw you making one or two mistakes," he said, voice cracking. Cho giggled and turned to her redhead partner, raising her wand.

"_Expelliarmus!" _she called, and, again, her wrist movement was slightly off, weakening the spell so it only ruffled her partner's robes. She blushed in embarrassment.

"It's all right, it might seem like an easy spell, but because we take it for advantage, a lot of people often get it wrong after not practising it enough," he explained as he gently pushed her arm up to right position, and then moved her wrist in the correct way so she could get a feel for it. She was curiously silent.

"Try again," he told her, and she quickly did. The spell missed her partner, but Harry could see that it had a lot more force in it, and that her wrist movement was actually correct. He grinned at her.

"That's great, keep on trying," he praised. She flushed again.

"Thanks, Harry," she murmured, with an expression he couldn't place.

"That's okay," he told her, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. A sudden arm snaking around his waist made him jump a mile high.

"Professor Potter, I think I need some help with my _wand_," a too familiar voice whispered in his human ear, before nipping the earlobe. Harry flushed to the roots of his hair and smacked away George's arm.

"All right, all right, you prat," he said fondly, despite his crippling embarrassment. George smiled down at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and steering him to the twin's duelling spot.

Harry didn't see the nasty glare George sent Cho over his shoulder.

XxXxXxX

**Haha, I've been wanting to do jealous twins for a while now, but didn't really have the opportunity. Now Cho's edging into the picture!**

So, what do you all think of the twin's plan to evade arrest for incest? I'm not sure if I explained it very well, or even if it's very realistic. I think that, for all the customs and traditions the Wizarding world had, they would have to allow the continuation of this bonding, and when it was created, I doubt incest was as controversial- now the Ministry have completely forgotten about the bonding, so wouldn't try and get it removed.

Or whatever, you know :P

The next few chapters are going to be a bit jumpy. I want to move forward to move at a quicker pace, but I also want to put in important events, naturally.

**And, I've gotten a few comments on Harry having human ears as well as cat ears – the reason for this is simply that I love Harry with glasses – I think it makes him look a lot more cute, even if other's don't seem to, so I keep the ears to rest the glasses on, because simply spelling them to his head would look even weirder, right?******

Again, a big thanks to all readers and reviewers, you very much rock!


	24. Chapter 25

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair as he made his way down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. He'd barely had time for a good shower, and made a mental note to have another one after the Quidditch game. And then before dinner. Maybe even after dinner, too...

Harry's happy purring stopped when he reached the end of the stairs and his eyes met a rather suspicious scene.

Malfoy, smirking, lounged against a wall in a far corner, with Ginny standing in front of him and looking uncertain.

"What the-" Harry mumbled as Malfoy smiled winningly and Ginny laughed, the unease melting from her face as she leaned in just a little bit closer. Harry's grip on his Firebolt loosened, and the broom hit the floor with a loud clatter.

Ginny jerked back, wide eyes going to Harry. Malfoy slowly turned his gaze towards his school nemesis, looking very satisfied. Harry's eyes narrowed angrily – what was Malfoy up to?

"Looky here, it's Potty-wee-Potter, and without his bodyguards," Malfoy exclaimed, pushing off from the wall and beginning to stride forward, green Quidditch robes billowing behind him in an almost Snape-esque impersonation. Harry resisted arching his back threateningly.

"What's wrong, Potter – they finally see exactly how worthless you are, eh?" Malfoy continued, moving ever closer to Harry. Harry growled under his breath, claws extending from his hand – he was vaguely glad he no longer held his Firebolt.

"Don't think that's too good an idea." Charlie popped up beside Harry, causing him to startle with a loud hiss and nearly claw Charlie's eyes out. Charlie grabbed Harry before he could lunge.

"Relax, mate," he said, patting Harry's head. "Probably wasn't the best idea to startle you when you're so wound up."

Harry had to agree with him on that point, but consciously made an effort to calm down, which was easier with Charlie there – the man exuded a calm, kind air, much like his father. Harry's raised hackles lowered and he retracted his claws.

Malfoy sneered and turned away, stalking to the doors leading into the Great Hall – he obviously wasn't so confident with a man older and more experienced than him. Charlie smiled after him amicably, until Malfoy had disappeared from sight.

He then turned to Ginny with raised eyebrows. "Gin! What on earth are you thinking?" he hissed, striding forward to rest his hands on Ginny's shoulders. Ginny bit her lip, looking down – Charlie didn't know much about Ginny's sudden alliance with Malfoy, but apparently that wasn't going to stay the same for much longer.

"Um..." she stuttered, sending an almost pleading glance to Harry. Harry shot her a cold glare – he really couldn't forgive her for turning on her brothers like she had.

"I know Malfoy can seem _charming_, the smarmy bastards are too good at that. But don't let him, you know, _seduce _you. He's pure evil, and he'll only end up dragging you down with him," Charlie scolded, taking a hold of Ginny's arm and beginning to lead her back upstairs, presumably to his quarters for a further talk.

He seemed to remember Harry at the last minute, and turned back to him. "You'll be all right? Wait for the twins to get down and stay with them until the game," he ordered sternly. Harry rolled his eyes – he didn't need to be bloody protected. Voldemort hadn't leapt out of a shrubbery to attack him yet, and he got the feeling it would stay that way.

"Sure," Harry agreed, watching as Charlie nodded and continued on his journey, a reluctant Ginny in tow. Maybe he could talk some sense into the girl, make her see exactly what she was doing to her own family. All the Weasley children seemed to look up to Charlie and Bill as the oldest and most mature.

When they disappeared, Harry turned and walked into the Great Hall, the smell of breakfast luring him in. It was the first Quidditch game of the year, against Slytherin, and he was hungry – pre-game jitters had long since stopped ruining his appetite, thankfully.

Harry seated himself at the Gryffindor table, avoiding looking at the Slytherins – he didn't care to see Malfoy smug and surrounded by his groupies so early in the morning. _That _would upset his appetite.

Spooning himself some porridge and adding plenty of milk – Lavender wrinkled her nose – and sugar, he quickly dug in. Halfway through his bowl, a hand clapped his back, causing him to choke on his mouthful. The hand then began pounding his back unhelpfully.

"All right, Harry?" Seamus asked, rubbing his back soothingly. Harry rubbed away the moisture in his eyes and nodded shakily. Seamus laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"S'all right," Harry said, waving of the apology. He should really have been more aware of his surroundings. For a cat-boy, he was very unperceptive.

Seamus grinned brightly, before the smile slipped from his face. Harry, in the middle of scooping up another spoonful of porridge, frowned at the downcast expression his friend was donning. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Seamus bit his lip and, after looking up and down the table suspiciously, began to speak hesitantly. "Listen, Harry... I sort of need some advice." Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise – he was hardly one to go to for advice. Hermione often called him dangerously oblivious.

"Well, okay, I'll try to help. But, I mean... shouldn't you be going to Dean 'bout this, or something? I don't think I'm the best choice-" However Seamus, who had jolted at Dean's name, clamped a hand over Harry's mouth and once again threw that panicked look around the room. Now Harry was really worried.

"It's... it's not really something I can go to Dean about. And, well, you're... you know... with George, so I thought-"

At that moment, though, a heavy hand clamped down on his shoulder. Harry and Seamus looked up into the rather dark faces of Fred and George. George, not removing his hand from Seamus's shoulder, raised an eyebrow.

"That's right, he is... _you know_... with me. So I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't hassle ou- _my _kitten," he said. Fred nodded right along with him, before stopping, remembering that that would look rather suspicious.

Seamus winced, paling, and Harry sighed. "Look, he was just asking me something, what's with you?" he asked. Fred and George threw him incredulous looks, before shaking their heads in unison. George hauled Seamus up and lead him down the table right to the end, while Fred sat in Seamus' vacated seat, taking Harry's hand under the table.

"You really are adorable," he murmured, stroking the hand in his grasp. Harry scowled – he was manly and masculine, not adorable. Fred, seeing his expression, laughed loudly.

"Be quiet," Harry mumbled, blushing. Fred, it seemed, couldn't resist rubbing his drooping ears adoringly in apology, and Harry quickly forgave him, if only so he could get more of that wonderful feeling right _there_.

"That's the spot," Harry purred out, blinking at Fred in contentment. Fred grinned and blinked back slowly – the twins still loved doing this to Harry for hours on end, which hurt all their eyes, and often made their friends (and Harry) rather irritated.

When George returned, leaving a rather terrified Seamus with a satisfied smile, he sat on Harry's other side, pulled him closer with an arm around his waist, and helped Fred in his petting. Lavender and Parvarti, sitting across from them, cooed in delight when Harry butted his head against Fred's hand.

"Will you stop molesting him for two seconds?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Lavender, both of them looking like they'd rather be sitting with anyone else.

"Aww, is George upsetting Ronnikin's delicate sensibilities?" Fred asked mischievously. George smirked.

"I think he likes it, you know."

"Oh yes, I know what you mean."

"After all, he did purposely walk in on that scene this morning..."

"Shut up!" Ron growled, face flaming. He had walked into the twins dormitory with the intention of dragging Harry from the two and making him get ready for the Quidditch game. However, he had come across a scene embarrassing for both him and Harry, which involved George pressing Harry against the wall and ravishing his neck while Fred was in the shower.

The twins, of course, had been delighted.

Exhibitionists.

"You really shouldn't go walking into people's dormitories unannounced, Ron," Hermione reprimanded, taking the seat next to Fred. Ron scowled down at the table.

"So, how're you feeling, Ron?" Harry asked in a desperate effort to distract the twins and Ron from their impending argument. Ron looked up, confused, and then paled considerably.

_Damn, that backfired_, he thought – it seemed the twins had been doing a good job of distracting Ron from the upcoming Quidditch game.

"I'm doomed," Ron moaned, head lowering until his forehead thumped against the table. He then proceeded to repeat his action, until Hermione grabbed his head and forced it to stay up.

"Don't be so melodramatic!" George exclaimed happily. Ron beating himself senseless was, apparently, cause for joy.

"You'll be fine, Ron," Harry said reassuringly, and Ron quirked a small smile at him, before going back to beating his head against the table, upturning a bowl of sugar in the process.

"Ugh, _women_," Fred muttered in disgust, shaking his head. Ron shot him a dark glare.

"What's wrong, Weasel? Suddenly realised how much of a failure you really are?" Ron shot up and turned to fix Malfoy with a dirty look. Malfoy was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, also in Quidditch robes, holding their broomsticks. Goyle also held Malfoy's.

"Fuck off Malfoy," Ron muttered despondently. Malfoy barked out a sarcastic laugh, expression mock-scared. Fred and George shot up at the same time as Ron slouched back down.

"Look, Malfoy-" George started, and Harry intervened before they could get into a fight and attract Snape's attention. Or, worse, Umbridge's.

"Malfoy, you better run along before Charlie comes back. You seem so scared of him, after all," Harry said. Malfoy paled and directed a sneer on to him, while Fred and George looked questioningly at Harry. Harry ignored them, raising his eyebrows at Malfoy.

"You won't be the one ordering me around when I win," Malfoy snapped, turning and walking away quickly, as if Charlie were somewhere in the vicinity. Ron snorted with laughter.

"Sure Malfoy, because you've won so many times before!" Ron called after him, his ego seeming to return a bit. Harry smiled at the redhead and Hermione looked slightly relieved.

"Ooh, looks like Ronnie's bite is worse than his bark, eh?"

XxXxXxX

Harry crashed back down to earth, struggling snitch in his palm, grinning broadly. He was instantly engulfed in hugs by two shrieking female Chasers as they threatened to squeeze the life out of him.

Harry had caught the snitch in what seemed like record time – his cat-like attention span had proved to be rather effective. The moment he'd seen the shiny snitch, he'd been off like a bullet, and only came back to himself once he had the snitch and found himself, rather embarrassingly, batting it back and forth between his hands.

He could only hope no one had actually noticed.

"You did it!" Angelina screamed, and Harry laughed despite his slowly crumbling ribs. Angelina was _strong_.

"'Course he did!" Fred called from behind them, grabbing Harry and throwing him up so that the boy landed on his shoulders. Harry laughed, clutching at Fred's head as he shifted to get comfortable – he felt content at being at such a height.

"Never had a doubt!" George roared, grabbing at Harry's robes and pulling him down for a deep kiss. Harry grinned and returned it, not breaking off until Fred smacked his thigh playfully.

"Oi, no canoodling on my shoulders!" he scolded, and George laughed, releasing a dazed Harry who was donning a goofy smile, glasses slightly askew. He blushed and quickly righted them – there he went, acting like a lovesick teenager again.

Malfoy touched down to the ground, looking suitably furious, cheeks flushed as he took in the scene. Spotting Ron slightly apart from them, being engulfed in a hug by Hermione, he swiftly moved over to them. At least he could take his anger out on Ron without the twins hovering over his shoulders.

"Oi, Weasel! Nice work today!" Malfoy called as he crossed the distance between them. Ron, flushing slightly from the long embrace with Hermione, turned to Malfoy with narrowed eyes.

"Shut it, Malfoy." He had, unfortunately, been atrocious in goals. The Slytherins new chant 'Weasley is our King' had completely distracted and humiliated him so much he couldn't save even one goal.

"Sorry, King," Malfoy said cheekily, just itching for a challenge. Ron blushed harder, crossing his arms, while Hermione glared at Malfoy.

"Oh bugger off Malfoy, no one wants a smarmy ferret hanging around," she snapped. Malfoy narrowed his eyes – the mention of Moody's punishment in their fourth year never failed to make him feel mortified and slightly scared.

"And no-one wants a dirty mudblood either, Granger, but you don't see me saying anything about it," he retorted. Ron immediately went on the defensive, tucking Hermione behind him and clenching his fists. Malfoy's grip went to his wand.

"Don't call her a mudblood, ferret!" he yelled.

Harry attention became diverted by the angry argument, and he looked over to where Malfoy was confronting Ron. Harry quickly slid off Fred's shoulder and ran over to his friends – the last thing Ron needed was Malfoy hanging around with his snarky comments.

"You're not much better, Weasley. When was your broom made? The 1950's? You're poorer than dirt, you-"

Ron lunged for Malfoy, and Harry lunged after the redhead, grabbing him and holding on tightly. Ron snarled, struggling against Harry. "Lemme go! I'll beat that little shite to a bloody pulp!"

"Ron, calm down," Harry said in an attempt to be soothing, which didn't work when his voice strained from the effort of keeping Ron secure – the boy was quite a bit bigger than Harry. It looked like Harry would have to resort to his arsenal of weapons.

Harry unsheathed his claws and, silently begging for Ron's forgiveness, dug them into Ron's chest. Ron cried out and stopped his struggling. "Ow! Fucking hell, Harry!"

Harry cautiously let Ron go, glad to see that the rest of the Quidditch team, Seamus, Dean and Neville had, by then, joined them. At least he and Hermione would have backup if Ron tried to murder Malfoy again.

"Ooh, looks like I got to you, Weasley. Don't you like the fact that you can't even afford decent robes. Some of the things your mum wears, simply awful!" Malfoy said, grinning widely.

A growl from Fred and George was the only warning the rest got before they, along with Ron, were attempting to maul Malfoy. Harry grabbed George, who was closer, while Seamus restrained Ron, Angelina helped him with George and Katie and Dean and Hermione leapt onto Fred.

"Then again, guess it's better to have a mother with a hideous fashion sense than none at all, eh Potter?" Malfoy continued. Harry's grip on George slackened and he saw red.

"Harry!" Angelina called as George successfully broke her grip and lunged at Malfoy, catching him around the middle and sending them both toppling. Harry didn't even hear her as his claws once again escaped and he ran at the battling Malfoy and George, immediately joining the fray.

He was quickly dragged away by Goyle, who punched him square in the nose. Harry dug his claws in Goyle's restraining arms and, when they let go, socked the boy's jaw, the claw on his thumb opening a deep wound.

Fred had escaped, and leapt at Goyle when the large Slytherin got Harry in the gut. Crabbe tackled Fred, swiftly gave him a black eye, and knocked out a few teeth. Fred got his revenge by catching Crabbe's stomach, and then kicking his jaw.

Ron couldn't escape from his captors grip, as everyone had taken to restraining him while Lee and Seamus tried to separate the fights occurring, which little success.

Harry leapt away from Goyle, banging right into Malfoy. Harry narrowed his eyes, drew back his fist, and aimed for Malfoy's perfectly straight nose.

Only to find himself blasted six foot away from the boy.

His back impacted with the dirt and he groaned in pain. It seemed that all the other fights had been broken up with the same method, and McGonagall, Snape and Umbridge loomed above the students. McGonagall's lips had turned white with rage, Snape's dark eyes promised torture, and Umbridge was deeply satisfied.

Harry groaned again, head dropping back down and thumping against the ground.

XxXxXxX

"What were you _thinking?_" McGonagall hissed at the four boys sat in her office. Harry winced at the disappointment colouring her voice. "In fact, were you even thinking at all?"

Snape had dragged Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle to the dungeons when they'd reached the castle, looking furious – which only intensified when he glanced at Harry. He felt it safe to assume that many detentions were coming his way in Potions.

Umbridge had chosen to follow McGonagall up to her office with the reluctant boys. Harry really wished she wouldn't – she'd somehow make everything even worse than it already was.

They all mumbled apologies, but McGonagall shook her head. "Sorry simply isn't good enough!" Harry noticed that she wasn't offering any ginger newts. "Detention, all of you! A month for you three," she said, pointing to Harry and the twins. "Two weeks for you," she finished, gesturing to Ron. Harry, Fred and George all shot dark scowls at Ron, who gulped nervously.

"And fifty house points deducted. _Each!_"No-one dared to argue, although Fred pouted, George sighed and Ron grit his teeth. Harry remembered a similar incident in his first year, where such a large number of house points had been lost.

The other Gryffindor students had not been happy.

"I expected so much better of you!" McGonagall continued. "Maybe I was wrong to think you could act maturely in the face of provocation."

Harry felt guilt instantly flood him and, from the looks on the other's faces, they felt the same. McGonagall's quiet declaration seemed to be worse than the detention and loss of house points.

McGonagall sighed deeply, sitting behind her desk. She looked rather worn out and very disappointed. Harry desperately wished he could just take back the past hour, go back to when he'd won the game and start off afresh.

"Detention and a loss of house points? They seem to be getting off very lightly," Umbridge finally said, leaning against a wall. Fred and George turned dark looks upon her, but she ignored them. Ron groaned, already predicting something even worse about to happen.

"Lightly? They are not getting off lightly at all! They were provoked, and their reactions were immature and hasty, and they are getting justly punished," McGonagall said harshly. Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"Provoked or not, they shouldn't have reacted as they had. They _assaulted _Mr Malfoy, Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle. I suggest..."

McGonagall cut her off angrily. "You suggest?" she hissed. "Well then, let's hear it, if _you _suggest it!" Umbridge looked put-off and insulted, and Harry felt slightly satisfied. Apparently McGonagall wasn't in the mood to put up with the false Professor either.

"A ban from Quidditch," she said silkily. Harry stopped breathing, and McGonagall's eyes widened in horror.

"No, absolutely not," she said, shaking her head. Umbridge's mouth stretched in a grin, and Harry shuddered. As she opened her mouth to continue her point, Fred and George abruptly stood.

Harry, Ron and McGonagall watched, confused, as a silent conversation passed between Umbridge, Fred and George. The twins faces were tense, and Umbridge had paled slightly.

Umbridge's eyes narrowed and she turned, practically running to the door, yanking it open and making her escape. Harry and McGonagall stared, gobsmacked, at the twins, while Ron grinned secretly.

"I-" McGonagall finally said, before shaking her head. "Actually, no. I'd rather not know."

The twins smirked and reached down to coax Harry and Ron to their feet. "Wise choice, Professor," Fred said, nodding, and beginning to lead Harry out.

"Have a good day, Minnie," George finished cheekily. McGonagall fixed him with a stern look, but they all noticed her lips twitch upwards.

"_Professor,_" she corrected. Harry and Ron grinned at each other while the twins pretended to take her comment seriously.

"Sure, _Professor._"

XxXxXxX

Umbridge stormed into her office, feeling the childish urge to kick _something_. Maybe one of those bloody twins.

"Soon, their 'power' will be useless."

XxXxXxX

**Poor Umbridge.**

... All right, maybe not.

So, I've somehow managed to get a multiple strain injury in my left hand – unfortunately, not fun. Updates may be shorter or something until it goes away. And it _**will **_**go away ;;stares at hand sternly;;**

Thanks to all readers and reviewers! You make my day :P


	25. Chapter 26

_Fred stared at the ring adorning George's ring finger. "We're... we're..."_

Married!" George finished excitedly, actual tears welling up in his eyes. Fred looked equally as awed and exuberant, his grip on George's hand tightening.

"We can spend the rest of our lives together," he whispered, looking into George's eyes. The two shared an intense look of love and desire.

"Forever. Just us two," George murmured. Fred nodded frantically.

"The two of us," he agreed, leaning forward to kiss George, who leaned into the kiss as well. They shared a passionate meeting of lips, and Harry cleared his throat, trying to rid himself of the humongous lump firmly wedged in it.

"Fred?" he murmured, feeling pathetic and alone_. "George?" Neither broke from their kiss to even acknowledge Harry, only groaned in annoyance at the irritating interruption and pressed closer to each other._

Harry suddenly felt like there was a huge gap separating them, a gap he could never, ever breach. But he had to try!

Harry ran. And ran, and ran.

His footsteps echoed loudly off the walls of the stone corridor, his breathing was harsh in his own ears. He was fairly certain he had a stitch in his side, only he couldn't actually feel it. It was just.. there.

The door grew closer. Harry stretched a hand out, reaching for it, desperate to swing it open, run inside, face the wonders he knew to be on the other side of that frustrating door.

His hand brushed the wood...

His scar seared his forehead.

XxXxXxX

Christmas was looming ever nearer.

And with it came Harry's conundrum. He had absolutely no idea what to get the twins. What did you get two boys who had brought out Zonko's, and only seemed to be interested in jokes, sex and catboys?

And Harry refused to get them anything that lead to sex. He wasn't desperate. Far from it, in fact.

Harry collapsed onto a sofa in front of the fireplace. George was serving his detention with Snape for the Quidditch incident – Harry felt sorry for him – and Fred was, again, in the library, after Hermione was manhandled him out of the common room, saying they needed to actually research the ritual the twins were dead set on going through with.

The ritual that made Harry smile, made them all smile. Connecting the twins together, legally, forever.

_While you, of course, are left behind... _a snide voice said condescendingly, sounding very much like Malfoy. Harry scowled and mentally batted it away – he couldn't afford to feel self-pitying. The twins were so excited! If he was in a bad mood, they'd probably attack him with happiness.

Harry lay on his side on the sofa, basking in the glow of the flames. He couldn't help it if he started purring lightly – the fire was just so _comfortable._

"Ayup, mate," a cheery voice burst his bubble of sleepiness, and Harry turned to face the boy who'd sat at the end of the sofa, grinning at Harry's curled up form. Harry smiled.

"Hey Dean," he greeted, slowly sitting up – he wanted to just lie down all day, but that would be rude. He liked Dean, didn't get enough chances to talk to him with the twins constantly consuming his attention. Dean's smile faltered slightly, and he looked to the flames.

Harry frowned, scooting slightly closer to Dean. There was something wrong with him, wasn't there? Harry may not be perceptive, but anyone could see the dark cloud hanging over Dean's head.

"Everything all right?" Harry asked hesitantly. He suddenly wished Hermione was around, or Neville. They were more nurturing, they could talk about problems and the like. Harry... Harry really couldn't.

"Well, erm... I have something to ask you," Dean said nervously, not looking at him. Harry frowned, wondering why that sounded so familiar.

"All right then," Harry said, leaning back on the sofa cushions and waiting for Dean to get out whatever he needed to say. By the expression on his face, he obviously wasn't comfortable. And Harry got the feeling he'd be just as uncomfortable when Dean was through.

"Well, you're..." Dean started, voice slightly higher than usual. "You're gay, right?"

Harry's jaw fell open. Dean took in his expression and grimaced. "Sorry, erm, obvious question... with you and George and Fr-... _just _you and George."

Harry's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. Oh, fuck.

"I... need some advice," Dean admitted, looking away again. Harry's quickened heartbeat slowed down slightly. That was a relief – apparently Dean wasn't keen on talking about what he did or didn't know. Hopefully it was of the 'didn't know' category.

"I, well..." Suddenly, the entrance to the common room swung open, and in walked Fred and Hermione who were, predictably, bickering. Did every Weasley feel the need to constantly argue with Hermione? Or maybe it was the other way around...

"Harry!" Fred called, grinning. Dean groaned, sinking down in his seat, and Harry eyed him with concern as Fred bounded over, Hermione following behind him, scowling.

"Want to continue this later?" Harry suggested, getting the feeling that Dean wouldn't really want to talk about anything with both Fred and Hermione there. Fred was prone to laughing, and Hermione was prone to telling everyone exactly how to live their lives if they came to her for any help.

Dean nodded, shooting him a grateful look and standing up. "Well, see ya Harry," he said awkwardly, and then moved away. Fred paused behind the sofa, frowning at the boy shuffling over to the dormitory staircase.

"Strange fellow," he commented. Harry looked up at him and scowled – Dean was the most normal of the 5th year boys.

Fred grinned and leaned over the back of the sofa, giving Harry a lopsided, upside-down kiss. Harry, predictably, couldn't help but reciprocate. Hermione sighed and sat down heavily beside Harry, clearing her throat.

Harry, blushing, broke away, wiping his mouth. Fred laughed, kissed the top of his head, and then proceeded to move around the sofa and sit on Harry's lap. Harry grimaced.

"Ow, crushing," he hissed, "you fat lump." Fred wriggled around on his lap, grinning evilly, while Harry groaned in pain. Fred wasn't _heavy, _just heavier than Harry. Everyone was heavier than Harry.

"I'm not fat! S'just all that muscle from Quidditch!" Fred protested, flexing his arms. "Don't you feel privileged to have such a macho boyfriend?" Harry rolled his eyes, trying to push Fred off his lap. Hermione tsked.

Harry sighed and turned to Hermione. Apparently, she had something to say, and was determined not to go away until she said it. He tried to keep his amusement off his face.

"Do you know what your _boyfriend _has been doing?" Hermione hissed angrily, glaring at Fred. Fred scoffed, but Harry ignored him, a grin starting to creep onto his face.

"Oh no, what's he been up to this time?" he asked. Fred made a mock-hurt sound, snuggling into Harry and kissing his neck. Harry bit his lip.

"Nothing, you should have seen what Hermione did, though," Fred said, shaking his head. Hermione's mouth fell open in disbelief, and Harry laughed. "She was putting charms on all the books in the library, making them snap at people's noses when anyone opened them. Brilliant, if I may say so myself."

Hermione stood and stomped her foot on the floor. "That was you!" she exclaimed, pointing at Fred. Harry groaned, head falling back to rest against the sofa as Fred laughed and protested that it was her. The twins knew just how to get under her skin, it seemed.

Harry's eyes slipped closed and one of Fred's arms wrapped around his neck, fingers stroking through the hair at the back of his head. "Sleep, kitten."

He didn't notice when Hermione and Fred's argument quieted, and then eventually stopped, as sleep dragged on the corners of his mind. Fred pressed a kiss to his forehead, shuffling off his lap and dragging Harry into his arms. Harry was out like a light.

XxXxXxX

Harry groaned as he stormed out of Zonko's, Charlie, Hermione and Ron hurrying after him, all wisely not saying anything.

"Why is it so _hard_?" he snapped as they walked down the cobbled streets of Hogsmeade. An hour after they had arrived, Harry had run away from the twins, dragging Hermione and Ron with him, Charlie coming with them by default. Dropping hints about them splitting up for a bit had failed spectacularly, and he'd eventually had to resort to drastic measures.

"Twin!" Hermione squeaked, and they all dived into a book shop nearby. George passed by, looking right and left for Harry. However, he didn't even think to check the book shop – Harry disliked books, but not as much as the twins.

"What do I get them?" Harry whined, slouching against a bookcase. Hermione had become immersed in a Transfiguration text.

"No idea. I'm just getting them some Honeydukes stuff," Charlie said, shrugging. "They're impossible to buy for, believe me."

Harry refused to believe it – surely there was _something _he could find for them? Something special, not just a box of chocolates or anything impersonal like that. He felt he owed it to them to put some thought into his gifts – they'd done more than enough for him.

"How 'bout a 'Congratulations, your incestuous relationship is now legal' card?" Ron grumbled, and Harry snorted with laughter. Ron was in a bad mood due to another explosive argument between him and Hermione. Just when it looked like their relationship was finally going somewhere, their efforts were shredded.

"Hmm, very intimate," Charlie agreed. Hermione sniffed at their insensitive comments, and then shot a glare at Harry when he laughed again. He was supposed to be even more sensitive than the others!

"Oh, leave him alone, 'Mione," Ron said, using Hermione's hated nickname to get to her. Harry and Charlie traded winces when the two suddenly burst, filling the previously quiet shop with yelling.

"Wanna escape?" Charlie murmured. Harry sighed in relief, and began edging towards the door with Charlie.

"Do I," Harry replied enthusiastically, yet quietly. Hermione and Ron paid no heed as the door opened with a small jingle and then closed again, Harry and Charlie stepping out into the cold street.

"So, where to?" Charlie asked as they made their way through the bustling crowd, keeping an eye out for the twins, Hermione or Ron. All this avoidance was giving Harry a headache.

"Dunno. It's useless getting them a gift, isn't it? Whatever it is, it'll end up being really crap," Harry said sadly, looking down at his feet. Charlie sighed – an upset Harry was like a kicked puppy. Or... a kitten. He rested a hand on Harry's head.

"They'll love whatever you choose to get them. Even if it's just mum's knitted jumpers," Charlie said. Harry laughed quietly, his expression lifting a bit. Charlie smiled, feeling grateful. If he returned Harry in a solemn state to the twins, there'd be no telling what he might have to endure. The twins could be downright evil.

"You're his brother, can't you give me an idea?" Harry asked pleadingly. Charlie shrugged, not really knowing what to say. Even Mrs Weasley didn't know what to buy for the twins half the time.

"Well... Fred likes that Quidditch player, doesn't he?" Harry shot him a deadpan look, and Charlie winced. "You know the one... the seeker, blond hair, kinda skinny..."

Harry realised who he was talking about, and his expression fell further. He felt unreasonably jealous of that damn seeker. "Gabriel Smith?" he asked. Charlie nodded. "So... I just get him Smith for Christmas?"

Charlie laughed, shaking his head. "No, just see if you can maybe get an autograph or something. You're Harry Potter, you can do anything."

Harry sighed – he really didn't want to, but he had no choice. "Oh all right, I'll get a bloody autograph from him. Might as well see if we can find a picture of him, then."

XxXxXxX

Harry grudgingly sent the request for an autograph, and a picture of Smith, off, using Hedwig. Stupid perfect Smith.

Along with that, he got a large box of Fred's favourite chocolate from Honeydukes for him, and packet of Blood Pops – Fred, for some reason, adored them.

For George, he'd got a bag of Zonko's Delights, some potion ingredients he'd been needing for making new experiments, and two bludgers to train with, magically enchanted not to hurt and only to react to one person's commands.

Harry detested his gifts to the twins. They seemed so insignificant and _awful_ – hardly an expression of his undying devotion.

Charlie had assured him that the gifts were fine, he had nothing to worry about, and if he spent any more than he had, the twins were going to feel insulted. Part of coming from a poor family – they were as defensive as Ron when it came to money or perceived charity.

Harry grumbled under his breath as he made his way to the common room. The twins were going to hate his gifts and question his feelings for them.

After giving the password to the Fat Lady, Harry entered the common room, feet shuffling. And was promptly grabbed and manhandled into a closet.

"What the-" Harry started, but a mouth clamping down on his stopped his protest. In the darkness, his eyes searched out his attacker's, and he found George twinkling back at him. Harry wrenched his lips away and glared. "What the bloody hell?"

"You shouldn't run away from us, hurt our feelings," George told him mischievously. Harry hissed at him cattily, and heard a bark of laughter from behind him.

"Aww, poor kitten." Fred, then. So he was trapped in a closet, in the midst of the Gryffindor common room, with both twins, who looked dead set on punishing him for his transgressions.

He craned his neck back to look at Fred, who licked his lips playfully. Harry lifted his foot, tempted to kick Fred in the shin and make a break for it. They were being so stupid! They'd all get caught, and _then _all of their research into that ritual would be for nothing.

"Come on, lemme out," Harry whined. Fred wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, and George shook his head, eyes burning. Harry growled at him pitifully.

"We're thinking staying in here might just be more fun," Fred murmured, lips attaching to Harry's neck. Harry sighed, already knowing he'd lost the battle. The twins wouldn't let him out until he'd been thoroughly sexed up – they'd probably planned to drag him into an empty alley and fondle him when in Hogsmeade. Again.

XxXxXxX

Ginny Weasley grinned when she looked up from her book. The situation was perfect.

Most, if not all, of the Gryffindors were gathered in the common room, warming up from the cold Hogsmeade trip. Hermione and Ron were in front of the fire, staring at each other with longing eyes, again. There was no one to stop her.

She eyed the doors near the entrance to the common room. They both led to closets, but Ginny knew exactly which one it was she wanted. She closed her book.

_'This is Malfoy, Gin. I don't want to know why you were with him, but please don't do it again. He'll drag you down, pull you into his sick little game. You're better than this, I _know _you are.'_

Ginny scowled, standing up. Charlie's words wouldn't get to her – she refused to let him have any influence over her life. He was never even_ in_ it half the time, why should he be able to lecture her on befriending Malfoy?

Draco had gone out of his way to talk to Ginny, to comfort her and help her. Hermione and Ron were being so hostile with her, the twins didn't talk to her at all, and Harry drifted about in his own little world and refused to acknowledge her. She was sick of them. One little mistake and they all act different with her.

"What's up?" one of her friends asked. Ginny smiled and strode to the back of the common room, gesturing her friends over.

XxXxXxX

"Merlin," Harry gasped as Fred panted against the back of his neck, rubbing against Harry lewdly, working a finger in and out of his arse. George captured his mouth in another heated kiss, thrusting into Harry's hand.

Harry keened, back arching as Fred hit his prostate and George tugged harshly on a nipple. George grinned smugly. "You're so sexy, kitten. Fuck, so sexy..."

XxXxXxX

"What's going on, Ginny?" Angelina asked as she saw the group forming against one of the walls of the common room. People were wandering over curiously as Ginny called for them, promising something apparently very interesting.

"You'll see, Angelina," Gnny said, grinning, satisfied. Angelina narrowed her eyes, suspicious. George and Fred hadn't been trusting their sister lately. Angelina didn't know why but, with Fred and George, they always had a good reason for something so serious.

She turned to Katie, who was frowning, curious.

"What are you showing us?" Katie asked – 'you'll see' wasn't much of an answer for either of them, although apparently it got the younger years rather excited. Lee Jordan came up behind them, throwing an arm around both of their shoulders. Katie squealed and hit him for surprising her.

"What's up?" Lee asked, and then noticed Ginny. His eyes widened slightly, and then he peeled himself off of the two girls, turning around. He suddenly knew exactly who was in that closet, and what Ginny was about to show them.

"Ron, Hermione!" he bellowed. Ginny's face morphed into anger, and her hand reached for the knob of the one of the closet doors.

XxXxXxX

"Please," Harry murmured. Fred and George's fingers rubbed against each other as they thrust in and out of Harry.

Fred licked a long line up the back of Harry's neck to his hair. George tugged on the flesh in his mouth, and Harry threw his head back as the double assault on his neck and arse. His hand clenched and unclenched on George's erection.

"So close," Harry whimpered, thrusting back against the fingers. George nodded against his sweaty neck, and Fred groaned, pushing into George's hand which rubbed him through his trousers.

"Ginny!" Harry's head jerked at the sudden shriek. George pulled him in for another kiss, distracting him from whatever was happening.

XxXxXxX

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled, running over to the group. Ginny grinned and pulled the door open.

The common room went silent.

"Fuck!" a muffled voice yelled, and two figures quickly detached themselves from each other, blushing furiously and looking faintly horrified. Ginny let out a wail of despair.

"Seamus," Ron murmured. "Dean..." Seamus and Dean made a quick attempt of righting their ties and buttoning up their shirts. Seamus' blush had receded slightly, to be replaced by a lewd grin. Dean was looking at the floor, obviously not sharing Seamus' humour.

"It's just... just Seamus and Dean!" Ron said, and then doubled over, hysterical laughter spilling forth as the tension left him. Hermione smacked the back of his head, and then ran the rest of the distance to Ginny, who she saw reaching for the second door.

"Sorry, but you ain't getting to see what's behind door number two," Lee said, quicker than Hermione, and grabbing Ginny's outstretched wrist. Ginny scowled and tried to pull her hand away, only to pause when a heavy hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"I think you've ruined enough reputations for tonight," Angelina said, and Katie nodded alongside her, throwing a glare at Ginny. How awful, for her to try and 'out' two perfectly nice people. Or... one nice person and one pervert.

"Right, because my life's not been ruined as it is!" Ginny yelled, hitting out at Angelina, who caught her wrist. "You! Fucking all of you! Got no idea what you're doing, have you?"

"Ginny," Hermione murmured warningly as people continued to watch the spectacle happening right before their eyes. Tears swam in Ginny's eyes, and Angelina and Lee awkwardly moved away.

"Yeah, shush me! That's right – all you care about is that no-one knows about their dirty secrets, doesn't matter what anyone _else_ feels!"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously – Ginny had often yelled about no-one caring about her feelings, although he'd assumed she'd grown out of it. He supposed being pushed into the corner while the twins stole the spotlight for doing something illegal and, by all means, 'wrong', had embittered her.

"Gin, let's talk about this somewhere else, yeah?" he suggested quietly. Ginny sniffed and wiped at the tears streaking down her cheeks in black lines from her make-up. Ron smiled hesitantly and rested his hand on her back. Hermione didn't look approving.

"Ron!" she hissed. The others nearer to them looked mightily confused as well, and Ron shrugged at Hermione.

"Sorry, but I really can't stand seeing my own sister crying," he said sincerely. Hermione sighed and crossed her arms – she didn't like it all, that much was obvious. But Ron looked guilty, and she couldn't deny him what he wanted.

"Let's go to the seventh year boy's dormitory," she whispered. Ron nodded and guided Ginny up the stairs, while Hermione diverted everyone's attention. When people began to break apart, she banged angrily on the door that concealed Harry, Fred and George, who, it seemed, had heard the commotion.

"Seventh year boy's dormitory," she told them sternly over the sounds of hastily pulled on clothing. An affirmation was shouted through the door, and Hermione stalked to the boy's staircase. Ron's idea of talking to Ginny had better not fall flat.

XxXxXxX

**Oh dear, that was close. Poor Seamus and Dean :D**

Sorry to all Ginny haters – she was meant to be a bitch, but every bitch has her reason, right? I simply couldn't leave Ginny a 2D bad-guy... girl.

And, heh heh ;;shifty eyes;; my, my, it has been a while, hasn't it? Erm, sorry about that. My hand's gotten over itself now, so good news! But the moment it got better, I got bombarded by a million plot bunnies for stories I have no intention of writing. They won't let me rest :P

Thanks for all the reviews, I love you lot, really! If you have any questions, it's better if you ask them on my LJ. I'll most likely forget to address your question here if you're an 'er. 


	26. Chapter 27

Harry, Fred and George arrived ten minutes after the others had settled themselves in the empty dormitory, looking flustered and sweaty and rather randy.

George was pulling a snogging Fred and Harry after him by the collars of their shirts, and the occupants of the room averted their eyes in embarrassment.

"Sorry!" Harry apologised, trying to detach himself from a leech-like Fred. "Fred, stop it!" he hissed, holding up his claws threateningly. Fred unwound his arms, and Harry grinned smugly, until he followed Fred's suddenly rigid gaze to the girl standing in the middle of the room, the reason for Fred's sudden surrender.

"Oh," Harry muttered, bewildered. Ginny stood in a very defensive position, glaring at the floor darkly. George sidled up to Harry and wound an arm around his shoulders protectively, and Fred, catching onto George's idea, kissed Harry's neck.

"Stop it!" Hermione finally snapped when Ginny's glare deepened, sizzling the rug her eyes rested upon. "Stop trying to prove a point!"

Harry was inclined to agree with her – that was all the twins were doing, and it was quite humiliating. Ginny already knew Harry was with the twins, why would they flaunt it?

"What's wrong with cuddling our kitty?" George asked petulantly, deepening his point by bringing Harry even closer and reaching a hand down to grope his butt. Harry's breath hitched, but he smacked the hand away, claws scratching George's skin.

Hermione growled and grabbed onto Harry, dragging him away from the molesting twins, who looked rather put-out. Hermione sat Harry on the end of one of the beds, next to Ron.

The twins grudgingly took seats on George's bed, and Fred draped his arms around George's neck, grinning at Ron before kissing George soundly. Ron groaned in frustration and his head fell onto Harry's shoulder with a thud.

"Is there a reason for me to even be here?" Ginny finally hissed, causing the others to startle. "All I'm doing is watching these two violate everything normal." She gestured to the embracing twins. Fred's temper flared up, and he made to stand. George clamped a hand on his knee, keeping him sitting.

"I think you know the reason you're here," Hermione said. Harry cast her a questioning look – all he knew was that something loud happened in the common room, and Ginny was situated in Fred and George's room.

"I think Gryffindor deserves to know who we share our living space with," Ginny retorted. "Nothing disgusting going on behind our backs."

Hermione pressed her fingers into the bridge of her nose, and Harry fell back on the bed, hitting it and staring up at the ceiling – he really did not want to be there at that moment. He supposed he should have anticipated having some sort of talk with Ginny, but he had no idea what to say, to think.

"It's their secret, not yours!" Hermione told her reprimandingly. Ginny rolled her eyes. "And that's not even the point here! The point is what you said before. You spoilt, immature little _child!"_

Ron quickly stood and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, bringing her close to him before Hermione completely lost her temper and said anything else. Ginny was back to glaring at the ground.

Harry wished someone would explain the situation to him.

"Look, Ginny," Ron said when Hermione had calmed down slightly. Ginny instinctively responded to Ron's voice, looking up at him – it seemed she still held a lot of trust for him, even though they had always bickered constantly. "I know how you feel."

Ginny snorted. "Yeah, sure you do. You, the best mate of the Boy-Who-Lived. I'm sure you know exactly how I feel."

Ron grit his teeth, and Harry sat up again, rubbing at one of his cat ears. Fred and George looked equally as confused as he was. "I do! You feel, you know, hurt. And a bit discarded and useless." At everyone's incredulous stares, Ron shifted uncomfortably. "Well, it's just a guess."

It was far more than a guess, but everyone seemed willing to let it go – what Ron felt was Ron's business, especially considering how awkward and embarrassed he felt about it.

"I... no I don't," Ginny denied, averting her eyes. Ron sighed in frustration. "Well... I..."

Everyone seemed to lean forward as Ginny blushed and refused to meet any of their gazes. Was it possible that Ginny was about to reveal everything in one emotional, tear-filled confession?

"Shut up! You know nothing!" she snarled, turned, and stormed out. None of them stopped her as she exited, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, that went splendidly," Fred said sarcastically, levelling an annoyed look at Ron, who looked slightly disappointed. Harry bit his lip, staring down at the red covers on the bed he was perched upon. He couldn't help but feel responsible for the expression on Ron's face.

The Weasleys had been so good to him, and he'd gone and tore their family apart simply because he couldn't help but give in to the twins. It was like all willpower simply fled when they were around, and Harry _wanted _to do everything they did, and more.

Suddenly, a hand lifted his drooping ear, and he turned to see George looking exasperated. "You and your bloody guilt," he muttered, and Harry found himself being pulled into George's lap, head resting under his chin.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled into George's neck, snuggling up to him. A hand on his back made him turn his head to see Fred, smiling at him with amused affection.

"It's not your fault," George told him, rubbing his face against one of Harry's cat ears. Harry wriggled, purring slightly, and Fred's hand slid to his stomach, under his shirt, rubbing against it. Harry arched into the touch.

He suddenly glanced around the room, well aware that Ron and Hermione had been in the room. However, it seemed they had fled. He breathed in relief, and slight guilt – he should be with his friend, who was obviously depressed after Ginny's complete rejection.

Harry glanced up at George, and then at Fred. _Now that I think about it..._

Both of the twin's faces were drawn tight, jaws set firmly and eyes slightly narrowed. George was trying to relax his face, and Fred was grinning almost manically to try and wipe it away.

Harry sighed, realising that it was the twins who actually needed him. Hopefully, Hermione would be successful in cheering Ron up.

"What are you thinking?" George asked, staring into Harry's contemplative green eyes. Fred laughed from next to him, running a hand up and down his tail.

"Oh no, he's about to be selfless again," he teased, pressing kisses to Harry's neck. Harry shifted so he was sitting straddling Fred's lap, a firm hold on George's hand. George pressed up behind him, pressing him closer to Fred.

Harry lifted his mouth to Fred's while his tail curled around George's waist. George slid his hands up Harry's shirt, stroking his stomach and then going upwards.

Harry curled his tongue around Fred's, drawing it into his mouth and sucking hard at it. Fred gave an interested moan, pressing his growing arousal against Harry's. It seemed the twins were willing to go along with Harry distracting them.

A hand suddenly tangled in Harry's hair, pulling his head back, away from Fred, so it rested on George's shoulder. Harry lifted his green eyes to meet George's narrow, lust-darkened ones, before George lowered his head to roughly press his lips against Harry's.

Harry groaned, a hand clutching at the collar of George's shirt. Fred leaned forward, sucking on Harry's exposed throat, catching his bobbing Adam's apple between his teeth for a moment.

George's fingers sought out a nipple and twisted it almost painfully. Harry cried out, bucking against Fred, who licked up his neck and then back down, saliva cooling on his heated flesh and making Harry shiver violently.

"Merlin," George growled as Harry's tail inadvertently brushed the bulge in his trousers. Harry groaned and reattached his lips to George's again, while manipulating his tail around George's erection, and wrapping an arm around Fred's back to draw him close enough to rub against.

"And clothes go off," Fred mumbled against Harry's jaw, waving his wand in a non-verbal spell. Harry's clothes instantly vanished, leaving him bare in between the dressed twins. Harry shot a glare at Fred, who merely ran his eyes lavishly over Harry in response. Harry shuddered under the heated gaze.

"So sexy," George whispered huskily into his human ear. Harry gasped as George's hand trailed down his chest, past his stomach, until it reached just above his straining dick. He 'meow'ed quietly and thrust his hips forward.

Fred grinned and leant down, shuffling backwards, until he was almost level with Harry's erection. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he anticipated the feeling of a wet mouth over his throbbing need.

Fred's mouth moved forward, only to catch one of George's fingers, slipping between his lips. Harry made a gurgled, distressed noise as Fred sucked one, then two, of George's fingers into his mouth, tongue twirling around them.

"Aww, don't tease our kitten, he's desperate," George scolded, but the hardness digging into Harry's arse told him that he wasn't the only one. Harry rubbed back against it provocatively, listening as George inhaled audibly.

"That's it kitten, rut against me. Show me just how much you want it, how much you want my cock," George rumbled, turning the tables on Harry. Fred released George's fingers, kissing down Harry's flat stomach, and then licking the base of his dick. Harry's blood boiled, both at the words and Fred's ministrations.

"I do," Harry groaned, then arched as Fred closed his mouth over the head of his erection. George's fingers trailed downwards. "Need it, need your..." He bit his lip, embarrassment managing to strike him even in the midst of such dirty actions. George didn't say anything, and even Fred lifted his mouth from Harry, staring up into his eyes intensely. "I want..."

"What?" George whispered, nibbling on the lobe of his human ear. Harry vaguely realised his glasses had been misplaced somewhere. "Tell me, what do you want?"

"Fuck!" Harry cried out – Fred had, rather wickedly, began licking his balls. "Want both of you! Please!"

George 'hmm'ed in thought, and Fred lifted himself up until he could kiss Harry's lips softly.

"I don't think you've ever said anything so hot before," Fred told him heatedly, peppering kisses on his cheeks and nose, and then moving to his cat ears. Harry squirmed as Fred sucked the tip of one, and George's fingers began walking down his body, past his erection, towards his arse.

"You can't have us both at the moment, you know," George said. Harry didn't like what he was saying – he would have both, even if it killed him. "You'd end up pretty injured."

Suddenly, George grabbed Harry, lifted him up, and then turned him around. Harry gasped as he was settled onto George's lap, their cocks lined up together. George rested his chin on his shoulder, and Harry couldn't see what as happening.

Suddenly, the impact of what he'd just asked for hit him – he'd asked to be taken, to be fucked by _both _of the twins. Was he stupid? They'd somehow use it against him for sure!

Fingers touched his hole, and Harry jumped, feeling jittery all of a sudden. George rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back, shushing him calmly. Harry tensed up as a finger slid into him, having to fight it's way in; he'd been fingered quite a few times, but it had never been so intense. There was never such a consequences lingering at the end.

"Calm down," Fred told him, and the finger inside him rotated, expertly finding his prostate. Harry jolted at the surge that filled him. "We'll make it feel so _good_."

Unwillingly, Harry felt his body relaxing, tension melting away. Fred's word had trigged the trust Harry held in the twins, even if he didn't think holding such trust was actually wise. He couldn't help but believe him.

George pulled out his wand, and Harry watched him wave it at both the twins, again using a non-verbal spell. George's clothes were suddenly gone and he guessed that Fred's had done the same.

Another finger pressed against him, slowly slipping into him along with the first. Harry groaned under his breath as they scissored inside of him, stretching him even further. Merlin, it felt so good. His hands on George's back clenched.

He felt George smile against his cheek, and then a hand was reaching down, grasping his cock firmly. Harry gasped as a lubed hand slid up and down on it, wasting no time in almost roughly pumping him. He didn't know whether to move back against the fingers, or into George's hand.

"Nnh, please," Harry begged, lips parted and seemingly unable to close. He was certain he must look completely stupid. George's lusty eyes scanned over him, a smirk on his face that was usually plastered on Fred's.

"You beg so prettily," George told him, leaning forward to press wet, open-mouthed kisses to his neck. Harry actually _keened_, and distantly felt another finger being added into his body, thrusting in and out, obscenely squelching and rubbing against his prostate every damn time. He was certain he'd never acted so pathetic in his life.

"Lay him on his back," Fred ordered suddenly, and Harry felt the fingers, Fred's fingers, suddenly pull out of him. The pain seemed to send shock waves to his erection, and his tail went rigid as his cock throbbed.

He felt a sense of disorientation as he was dropped onto his back on the bed, both twins looming over him. Fred grinned at him mischievously, cheeks slightly flushed, and George let his eyes roam over Harry's bared body. Harry's tail curled around him nervously, trying to cover him.

Fred chuckled, one hand splaying itself out on his chest, stroking the soft skin. Hands parted his legs, and he watched apprehensively as George settled between them, pulling his knees up. Harry instinctively wrapped them around George's waist.

"Just relax," George said quietly, and Harry felt something blunt pushing against his suddenly tightening hole. He jumped when three fingers pushed into him and spread him apart forcibly, and then pulled out again, seemingly satisfied.

"That's supposed to relax me?" Harry hissed – his stomach was curled in a tight knot that was making him nauseous, and he wanted to take out his jitteryness on someone. George smiled at him softly.

"Sorry, you were tightening up," he said, not sounding at all apologetic. Harry narrowed his eyes, but didn't have time to think on it any further as George took his distraction to push into his body.

Harry cried out, head thrown back, as George's seemingly huge cock entered, filling him completely. George groaned, eyes tightly closed and teeth gritted as Harry clamped around him like a vice.

"Kitten, kitten, relax," Fred told him, stroking his face, fingers trailing over his cheek. Harry blearily turned into the hand, licking at the salty skin. Fred smiled at him affectionately, and Harry decided that all his love could be transferred to Fred, and none to George, who was trying to rip him in half!

"It's not George's fault," Fred told him, seeming to realise where Harry's thoughts were going. "But we can stop, if that's what you want."

Harry stared up at the canopy above them as George stilled completely. Both twins were holding their breaths, nervously watching Harry contemplate.

Harry finally looked away, to George, who was biting his lip harshly in an effort not to push further into Harry. But Merlin, did their kitten feel fantastic.

"Don't stop," Harry whispered, a humiliated flush covering his cheeks. George's face split it in a huge, relieved grin, and Fred released the breath he'd been holding.

"Fred, do it now," George said suddenly, making no move to move further into Harry or even push back. Harry's brows furrowed in confusion as Fred nodded and shifted, throwing a leg over Harry until he was straddling his stomach.

"Wha-" Harry startled, but was quieted by Fred's fingers covering his mouth. Harry flicked his eyes down to Fred's fingers, and then back to his face. Grinning inwardly, he flicked his tongue out, catching the tip of a finger.

A hand suddenly gripped his slightly depleting erection, and Fred rested his free hand on Harry's chest. Harry frowned as George's surprisingly slick hand slid up and down, working him back to his previous state. Harry moaned in surprise, and one of Fred's fingers slipped into his mouth.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George," Fred murmured, mouth curling in a smirk. Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously, sucking on Fred's fingers. Fred moved back, and Harry's eyes widened when he realised he could feel Fred's arse pressing on his erection.

George thrust inside him and Fred pushed down onto him. Harry screamed in both pain and _fucking pleasure_ as the two stilled, George deeply embedded in Harry, and Harry resting in Fred, feeling the tight heat gripping him.

"Fred, George," he whimpered, biting down hard on Fred's finger in his mouth. Fred ground down on his erection, then rose himself up completely. Harry felt his whole body arching when Fred dropped back on him, his cock sliding back into the heat.

George pulled out slightly and pushed back in. Harry felt himself relax more, mainly due to Fred fucking himself on Harry's erection. It felt and looked so bloody sexy, he could barely take it.

When George brushed his prostate, Harry released a choked throb, barely able to stop himself from cumming. His cat tail was completely rigid against his back, and his ears were pressed flat against his head, eyes clenched shut tightly.

Seeming to realise Harry's oncoming orgasm, George pulled out completely and _slammed _back into him. Harry moaned loudly, and then broke off with a soundless scream as Fred upped his pace, clenching around him every time Harry drew out of his body.

"Fuck, fuck!" Harry panted, one hand clenching Fred's hip and the other near his own face, nails digging into his palm. Fred groaned, leaning down to plant kisses on Harry's hardened nipples, sweaty chest brushing against him.

Harry opened his eyes, which he could feel were filled with tears. George's eyes made contact with his, piercing him with an intense look and then impaling Harry on his cock again, pressing up against his prostate, all friction and heat.

"Please, please, please, Merlin!" Harry chanted. Fred was panting against his ear, moans slipping out after every breath as Harry's erection constantly battered his prostate. George was sitting up, head thrown back, sweat dripping down his face that was drawn tight.

"I'm... I'm.." Harry couldn't even get the words out as George pushed inside him in one large thrust and Fred sat up, grinning provocatively as he deliberately clamped his arse around Harry's burning dick.

"I-I love you!" Harry nearly screamed. The rest of his cries were swallowed by Fred's hungry mouth as he felt himself explode inside the body surrounding his arousal, and tightening around George. He felt an answering wetness spraying across his stomach and chest, and George followed moments later, releasing himself inside Harry with a loud, animalistic growl that sent shivers through both Harry and Fred.

Fred's shaky arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Harry, George pressing against his back tiredly. Harry groaned tiredly at the weight resting on top of him. Strangely comfortable despite his chest being crushed completely.

Finally, George rolled off of Fred, next to Harry, and kissed him soundly. "Love you too," he murmured, pressing another kiss to his head and then burying his nose in Harry's damp hair. Fred laughed quietly.

"Me too," he said, stroking Harry's bare neck, covered in cooling sweat. Harry leant down and lazily licked Fred's palm. "And I miss your collar." George made a muffled noise of agreement, snuggling further into Harry's hair, nose brushing against his cat ear.

Harry's eyes snapped open in the darkness. He suddenly had the perfect idea for a Christmas gift.

XxXxXxX

**So the chapter was supposed to be serious... and then just fell into smut...**

But hey, at least Ginny didn't suddenly randomly break down and confess everything, prompting them all to give her big hugs with tears running down their faces, making you want to gag and vomit at the same time (as Dr Cox would say, 'gavomiting'). I had a bit of trouble with this chapter because I wasn't entirely certain how to play out the Ginny scene, and then the smut made me insecure . stupid too-fast smut :P

I love all my reviewers! Hope you review this chapter, too, tell me if there's something I'm not doing right, or should change or just take out completely.

Also – I've put a oneshot based on Pretty Kitty up. It's pure PWP, about Harry going into heat. You can find it on my LJ or at AFF.


	27. Chapter 28

Near the Christmas holidays, it began snowing.

Harry groaned as he was rudely awakened by twin weights jumping on his chest and legs. He attempted to push them off, roll over, and go back to sleep, but, alas, the weights were not to be ignored.

"Haaarryyy," a voice cooed in his cat ear, making Harry squirm and bury deeper. It was freezing outside of his quilt.

"Kitten?" another voice asked, breath whispering against Harry's lips. Harry, realising he had to admit defeat, opened his eyes a millimetre to glare darkly at Fred, who was staring at his face intently. Upon seeing him awake, Fred's face split into a grin.

"Knew we could do it!" Fred cheered. George, lying behind Harry and stroking his covered side, laughed at Harry's groan of despair.

"Why?" Harry asked hoarsely, wondering why his life was simply so awful. This had to be nightmare, being forced awake on a weekend by two redhead horrors.

"Aww, poor kitty. I think he's sleepy," Fred stage-whispered to George. George snuggled closer to Harry's back, arm wrapping around his form. Harry pressed back against George, even more grateful for the warmth. Maybe he could go back to sleep.

A pinch on one of his cat ears stopped this wish. He yowled and shot up, fist aiming at Fred's head. George quickly caught his wrist before he could hurt Fred, and gave his twin a stern glare. "You should know better."

Fred, for his part, didn't look at all cowed, and leant forward to rub his nose against Harry's. Harry growled, and George grabbed his other wrist to stop him for doing any harm. Even though Fred was clearly asking for it.

"Guess what, kitten! It's snowing!" Fred said brightly, kissing the tip of Harry's adorable nose. Harry rolled his eyes, managing to struggle out of George's grip, lie back down, and draw the covers over his head.

"Fuck off," he mumbled blearily, a sentiment which was echoed by his dorm mates, who had been awoken by the twins antics. Harry could hear Fred and George chuckle evilly, and immediately tensed. His tail flicked back and forth agitatedly.

Suddenly, his quilt was stripped completely from his body. Harry screamed shrilly in surprise, immediately curling in on himself, covering his bare chest. His nipples peaked in the freezing air.

"What the hell?!" he snarled loudly. Seamus threw a pillow in his direction. Harry watched with wide eyes as, in retaliation, Fred and George stripped Seamus of his covers and then dumped cold water on him.

_This is my chance_, Harry thought, quickly sitting up, gathering his quilt, and running full-pelt for the bathroom, where he could lock himself in and sleep in the bathtub for a few hours.

"Oh no you don't!" George exclaimed and Harry found himself being tackled from behind, quilt and all. He 'oof'ed as he hit the floor, and turned his head to hiss at George. He felt his claws come out and rip apart the duvet by accident, and winced. He'd already destroyed four of the bloody things.  
"Oi, gerrof him!" Ron suddenly hollered, and jumped on top of George with a war cry, only adding to the weight on Harry's back. Harry meowed pitifully when Seamus and Fred screamed 'dog pile!' and jumped on top, Dean following soon after.

Neville winced with sympathy for Harry, who was slowly being crushed to death.

Well, at least it was warm.

XxXxXxX

"Fucking twins," Harry grumbled as he stood outside, practically unable to move. After complaining of being cold, the twins had grabbed gloves, scarves, jackets and hats stuffed Harry into them.

He felt like he couldn't move.

He heard a giggling from behind him, and grit his teeth. Sucking it up, Harry decided to turn around, which involved moving only his legs, as his upper body was so stiff it was completely immobile.

"Oh dear," Hermione said, tears of laughter in her eyes as she saw her friend. Harry scowled at her moodily, which only sent Hermione into further fits of giggles.

"And it's still cold," he mumbled, aggravated. Hermione straightened up from her doubled-over position, tears streaking down her flushed cheeks. She was only dressed in muggle clothes and a jacket over the top, with a scarf and a pair of gloves. Yet she didn't seem at all cold.

"Didn't any of you think of a warming charm?" she asked fondly, moving over to Harry and spelling off two of the jackets the twins had spelled on him permanently. He sighed in relief when he felt the constriction on his torso leave, and he realised he could actually move his arms.

"Oh, yeah. That," he said, feeling mightily embarrassed. Where they wizards or not?

Hermione looked like she was about to laugh again, but thought better of it when Harry sent her a furious look. Instead, she straightened his hat that was covering his sensitive ears, and then cast a warming charm on all of his items of clothing. He sighed in relief as his body warmed up.

"Aww, 'Mione! Take the fun out of it, why don't you?" Fred whined, popping up from nowhere. Hermione scowled.

"Don't call me that," she snarled. It seemed Harry wasn't the only grumpy one that frozen morning. Fred grinned, not seeming to pick up on Hermione's sour mood, as he hadn't on Harry's.

"Sorry, 'Mione," he apologised. Both Harry and Hermione looked at each, nodded, and then whipped out their wands. Fred's smile slipped from his face when two wands were pointed at his defenceless body.

"You'll pay," Harry promised darkly. Fred gulped, turned, and began to run away across the white landscape of the school grounds. The boys gathered outside, making a snowman, burst out laughing at the sight of Harry and Hermione giving chase.

"Run, Fred, run!" George called out, and Fred stuck his middle finger up at his twin. A curse hit his shoes and he yelped, speeding up again.

Eventually, both Hermione and Fred wore themselves out, and Harry was able to catch up with Fred and hex him to his heart's delight, although he'd prefer to be able to run more. That just hadn't been enough.

Fred returned to the group waiting with temporary cat ears and fur covering his whole body, with Harry clinging to his back, receiving a piggy-back. Or being forced into a piggy-back, due to Fred seeing him panting and going into a slightly protective frenzy.

"Ooh, sexy," George crowed jokingly. Fred shot him a disgruntled glare and Harry grinned smugly. Fred saw the look and let go of Harry abruptly, sending the boy tumbling into the wet snow with a manly squeal.

Harry's retaliation turned out into a full-on snowball fight.

"No way! We get Harry!" Ron yelled at Fred and George, who scowled at him threateningly. Ron continued to cling to Harry, with Seamus and Dean each holding an arm. Hermione sat to the side, reading and staying out of the way of the war.

"You've already got four people on your team!" Fred whined. Neville, clinging to Harry jacket, shuffled nervously. They all knew the importance of keeping as many people on their team as possible when it came to the Weasley twins.

"Yeah, and you'll still probably win," Seamus argued, sounding slightly bitter at the thought of the many snowball fights they'd lost against the twins in previous years.

"But it's only fair to at least give us three people," George said, going into serious, bargaining mode that didn't actually work on anyone due to the mischievous sparkle always present in his eyes. Harry moved back into his friends for support – he didn't want to be on the same team as the twins, either. They'd probably end up groping him, or shoving snow down his trousers.

Either way, he'd be severely irritated.

"No way!" Ron said, and that seemed to be the final word, as he grabbed Harry and stalked off to their snow fortress, Seamus, Dean and Neville following while casting wary looks back at the twins, hoping pranks wouldn't be thrown at their backs.

"They're gonna be worse than ever now!" Seamus whined when they were safely hidden behind a wall of snow. Ron grimaced.

"Yeah, but did you really want to leave _Harry _with them?" he asked reasonably. They all shuddered and cast sympathetic looks at Harry, who smiled back gratefully at them. Something about competition always made the twins ruthless and more trouble-making than usual. Who knew what would happen to their cat-boy?

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it," he said. Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"No problem, mate."

But, as it turned out, it would be quite a problem indeed.

XxXxXxX

"Ow, ow, ow," Ron whined as he sat down carefully in the snow, completely sodden and aching. He leaned back gratefully against the cold snow wall behind him.

"Maybe you should just give me up,"Harry said guiltily, seeing his friend's grimaces of pain. The twins were being downright agonising with their snowballs. He was fairly certain they all had bruises on their bodies.

Well, except Harry. The snowballs thrown at him were just ordinary snowballs – not that he mentioned this to any of friends, of course. They might just murder him.

"We refuse to surrender!" Dean cried passionately, stood, and pelted snowballs at the twins, who were sneaking up on their fortress. The twins cried out in surprise and pain as the snowballs, spelled to feel like hard footballs, smacked them repeatedly.

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly, there was a cry from Dean that was cut off. They all shot to their feet to see what had happened, but never got the chance.

Harry cried out as hands clamped down on him, and he was lifted into the air. His cry drew the other's attentions, and they all immediately ran at George, who had swung Harry easily into his arms and was running to the other side of the battle zone, where the twins' base was situated.

"Give him back!" Neville cried, spelling snowballs to follow George. Fred cackled, pelting them all with snowballs to stop them following.

"No, no! He's _our _prisoner of war now!" he called back to them, before jumping over the wall of their fortress after George and Harry.

"Gerroff!" Harry cried out, pouting up at George, who was laughing madly. _The twins get so bloody melodramatic sometimes_.

"Reckon we should dissect him for those experiment thingies muggles do?" Fred asked, grinning at Harry – a shark's smile. Harry scowled at him, then at George when he seemed to be considering it.

"Hmm, would be a bit of a waste. 'Specially now that we have him all alone," George finally said, and Harry didn't know whether to be relieved or even more terrified. What were they going to do to him now they were alone?

"That's not true, you know! They'll probably come and try to rescue me again," Harry told the twins nervously. The twins looked to each other for a moment, before their faces split into identical grins.

"Guess we'll have to give 'em a show," Fred said, and George nodded in agreement. Harry felt completely desperate now.

"But... but Neville doesn't know about us!" Harry said, pulling out his last excuse. George shrugged, and Fred laughed. Harry frowned – he could have sworn the two were closer to him than they'd been a moment ago.

"Oh well. Guess it's time for him to find out, right?" Harry barely had time to groan in despair before the twins were surrounding him on either side, arms wrapped tightly around him.

George's hand slid up Harry's coat, before slipping inside and under his jumper, sliding downwards, towards the hem of his t-shirt. Harry held his breath as George pulled his t-shirt up slightly.

"Ah! Your hands are freezing!" Harry yelled, trying to escape from the cold, ever so cold touch. Fred was laughing, chest shaking against Harry, and George just rolled his eyes, palm pressed to he bare skin of Harry's stomach.

"Guess you'll have to warm them up, then," he murmured, voice sultry and eyes narrowing just a hint. Harry's breath caught in his throat, and he felt his cock stir slightly.

Fred grinned against his neck, and pushed Harry back, until he was pressed against the icy wall blocking them from view. He shuddered at the looks he was receiving from both twins, evil and seductive at the same time.

"Don't worry kitten, you won't get cold with us," Fred told him, moving closer, pressing against Harry at the same time George did the same. Harry found himself pinned by both twins, legs spread to accommodate a leg each from them, pressing against his crotch. His eyes fluttered slightly.

"That's it, stop worrying," George said, biting the tip of one of his cat ears. Harry groaned, feeling himself going limp from the rush of pleasure. Fred chuckled softly, pressing kisses to his cheeks, down to his mouth. Harry tilted his head to meet Fred's lips with his own.

Both twins pressed him harder against the wall at the same time, perfectly choreographed. Fred's tongue slid into his mouth at the same time that George lowered his own mouth to Harry's, pressing kisses to his lips where Fred's weren't covering them.

Harry felt himself keening, arching his back to get closer to Fred, to George. George's tongue licked at Harry's lips, and then was pushing into Harry's mouth, stretching it to it's limits. Harry's hand grabbed the back of George's coat and fisted in Fred's hair as the two tongues ruthlessly fucked his mouth.

"Bloody perverts!" a familiar, unusually high voice screeched, and Fred barely had time to gasp before snow was being dumped down his back, under his clothes. He screamed and bit down on Harry's tongue, before moving away and attempting to shake the snow from his clothes. Harry yelped with pain, teeth clamping down on George's tongue involuntarily, as well. George jumped, thigh digging painfully into Harry's groin.

"Oh, ow, ow," Harry whined as George pulled away, picking up snow and shoving it onto his bleeding tongue while Harry hunched over, cupping his very precious area. He was anything but aroused at that point.

"Oh hell," Ron mumbled, flushing in embarrassment. Seamus was looking down at his feet, snow melting in his hands as the damage reigned around them.

"What's happe- huh?" Neville cut himself off when he climbed over the wall and saw the same scene. Harry finally looked up and glared very, very darkly at Seamus and Ron.

"I'm going to kill you," he snarled through gritted teeth. Fred and George seemed to share the sentiment as they moved back to Harry's side and, together, the three of them glared at the two offenders.

"Guys?" Dean murmured, having followed Neville. "It was great knowing you."

XxXxXxX

The Christmas holidays drew even nearer, and Harry began to realise he didn't have anywhere to go, again.

He would probably just stay at the castle again, and couldn't help but selfishly wish that Fred and George would stay as well, with him. He loved Ron and Hermione, but he wasn't certain he could stand not seeing Fred and George during the Christmas holidays.

_Wow, I'm getting needier and needier_, he thought to himself, rolling his eyes. He was completely determined not to voice his thoughts to anyone – he didn't want to be thought of as clinging to Fred and George, ruining their fun, which he was fairly certain he did anyway.

"What're you thinking about?" Harry was startled from his thoughts when a nose nuzzled his neck. He hadn't even realised George was creeping up on him again, as the redhead was wont to do.

"Nothing much," Harry said, watching the students in front of him as they cast defensive spells. It was the last DA meeting before the holidays, and it seemed the members were putting their all into it.

"You seemed very serious, all doom and gloom," George told him, wrapping an arm around his waist from behind and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. Harry tried to squirm away from him, to no avail. Despite how many times the twins grabbed him and nearly shagged him in public, he would never be comfortable with public displays of affection.

"Sorry 'bout that," Harry said, not very sincerely. George laughed and shook his head. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your partner, anyway?" He gestured to Fred, who was putting on a very lonely, upset face as he gazed at George longingly. A few of the surrounding students were losing their concentration from laughing at Fred.

"Always has to ruin my sex, doesn't he?" George grumbled, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"What sex?" Harry could feel George pout against his neck, and he gently untangled his arms, pushing him back towards Fred. Fred shot him a saucy wink, which made Harry flush bright red.

Thankfully, Harry didn't have much more contact with the twins during the DA meeting – he wasn't exactly a great leader if he was blushing at every sultry look from George or Fred, both of who seemed to determined to embarrass and arouse him at every turn.

When the last member trickled out of the room, he sagged in relief. He'd told the twins, Ron and Hermione to go ahead without him – the lesson had been pretty destructive and he knew he needed to clean the room up and repair a few things, or else it would be returned to him in exactly the same state when they came for their next lesson.

He repaired a few torn pillows and floated them to a corner, piling them one on top of the other. He didn't even register the door opening again, but did hear the throat being cleared from behind him.

He swivelled around, annoyed that he had, again, been taken off-guard. Damn twins.

However, the person who had snuck into the room wasn't either twin, or even a Gryffindor. Cho Chang smiled at him nervously, and Harry smiled back at her awkwardly.

He felt slightly guilty – Cho's boyfriend had died more than half a year ago, and it was his fault. Yet he'd barely said two words to Cho all year, and hadn't thought of her once. His school-boy crush on the Ravenclaw had waned with every kiss he received from the twins, it seemed, until it was non-exsistant.

"Hey, thought you could do with some help," Cho said, gesturing to the messy room. Harry laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. In all honesty, he hadn't wanted any help. He just wanted to be alone for a bit, without the molestation from the twins, or the bickering between Ron and Hermione.

"Erm, yeah. I'm sure I can manage it myself though," Harry told her, trying to be polite. Maybe he should just let her clean with him, talk to her a bit. What if she was still torn-up over Cedric? "But, you know. You can stay... if you want. "

Cho smiled gratefully. He nodded and turned to continue picking up dark-detector objects from the floor, unsure of how to act around her, really. He wasn't a particularly comforting person.

A sudden sob made him spin around again, and he watched, with wide eyes, as Cho dissolved into tears. He hadn't been expecting that! _Bloody hell! How do I deal with this?_

"S-sorry," Cho choked out, rubbing at her eyes. Harry hesitantly walked closer and placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it stiffly. What was he supposed to do?

"Erm... there, there," he said, biting his lip. Cho looked up at him, laughing a bit through her tears, and he smiled down at her, feeling rather idiotic.

Suddenly, Cho titled her head up, to look at something above both of their heads. He frowned and looked up as well, only to pale when he saw the mistletoe attached to the ceiling, right above their heads. Fuck.

"Mistletoe," Cho murmured, sounding both bemused and hopeful. Harry wondered if it was too late to run far, far away.

"Better watch out for gnarls," he said jokingly, hoping to steer the conversation to anywhere else. It seemed, however, that wasn't to be, as Cho, undeterred, drew closer to him, face looming. Harry gulped audibly.

"What?" she whispered. Harry tried to back away, only to realise she had snaked her arms around his waist, trapping him. He shook his head, and then her lips attached to his.

XxXxXxX

Fred felt his jaw seize up as he gazed upon the scene. That bitch... that bitch, and Harry. That bitch, and Harry, _snogging_.

"Fred?" George asked, walking up the corridor. Halfway to the common room, Fred had turned back, saying he didn't feel right about leaving Harry alone to sort out the room. George had kept going for a bit, before eventually turning to follow Fred.

"That fucking..." Fred didn't know who he was angrier at – Cho, for stealing _his _boyfriend, or Harry, for looking so confused but _not _pulling away. Why wasn't he pulling away?

"What is it?" George asked, confused. He stood on tiptoes, looking over Fred's head, through the crack in the door. His eyes widened.

"W-what?" he asked, lowering his feet so he was standing normally. He didn't just see... what he think he saw, did he?

It wasn't possible, right?

"Fuck," Fred snarled, turned, and stalked away from the Room of Requirements. George shot one last, desperate glance at the scene, and then turned to follow his twin, aware that he simply couldn't watch any more.

XxXxXxX

Harry finally pulled himself out of his shock, unwound Chi's arms from around his waist, and backed away from her.

"Cho... that..."

Cho stared at him for a moment, before a hand flew to her mouth, as if she just realised the extent of what she'd done. Harry watched as more tears gathered in her eyes.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry! I forgot... forgot about George," she said, the tears streaming down her cheeks. He gave her a half-smile-half-grimace.

"Um... that's all right, I guess. Just, don't, you know, don't do it again. Erm, right. I'm, I'm going. Merry Christmas."

He turned away from her and high-tailed it out of that room before anything else awful could happen.

XxXxXxX

**So, it snowed a bit yesterday (then stopped before it could settle), and I thought I should move it on to Christmas and write about snowball fights and such. Plus, it's absolutely freezing (well, it'd have to be, right? Snow in October isn't really normal...), and I'm miserable, so Harry and the twins get to be miserable too :D**

Sorry again about the late update (I keep saying that a lot lately, don't I?) very, very busy, and probably will continue to be for another few weeks, so don't expect the slow updates to stop any time soon (I really want to write, but there's so much to do and it's hardly encouraging my muse ;;cries;;)

A big thanks to all reviewers! You make me feel guilty, which is just what I need, actually :D I definitely don't deserve you lot ;;hugs;;


	28. Chapter 29

"_I can't... I can't believe we've actually done it," George breathed, gazing at the shining ring around his finger. Fred grasped his hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing the ring._

"We're, well, married," Fred agreed, looking just as awe struck at the ring adorning his ring finger. George smiled shakily at him, adoration in his gaze, which Fred mirrored with his own look.

"We're together," George said seriously, fingers entwining with Fred's. Fred nodded, squeezing his hand.

"Forever," he added, the words impacting them both. In unison, they leant forward, lips meeting, sparks seeming to practically sizzle around them as they shared what seemed like their first kiss all over again.

Harry, sitting in his corner, which was darkened with shadow compared to the bright light surrounding the twins, gulped audibly. He suddenly felt very, very alone, and looked down at his own hands. There was no ring on either.

The shadows wound around him, around his torso and his legs, keeping him from moving, crawling over to the twins and begging to be let back in, to share in their light. He felt himself falling back into the wall as he was consumed by overwhelming despair.

The despair that came from knowing you didn't fit in anywhere.

Harry's eyes flickered open, and he realised he was panting heavily, as if he'd just run a mile. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears and he couldn't seem to hear anything but the frantic thump. Tears leaked down his face.

The day of the bonding was drawing ever nearer. And suddenly, for the first time, Harry wished it would never, ever arrive.

XxXxXxX

Six in the morning found Harry slouched over his still-full plate of food, fork idly swishing around beans and bacon he knew would never meet his mouth.

The only other people in the hall were Severus Snape and Charlie. Both were sitting at the head table, Snape practically being dragged into Charlie's lap, flushing and spluttering with indignation, while docking house points from Gryffindor and attempting to give Charlie detention.

Neither of them had noticed he was there, and Harry couldn't help but watch them – they were a welcome distraction from his dark thoughts, and trying to work out just what was going on between them was occupying his mind. Snape was acting... almost like he, himself, did, and Charlie was akin to Fred or George.

It was so... intimate. But that wasn't right. Was it? He, Fred and George were, crassly put, shagging. It was no wonder they acted so coupley. But Snape and Charlie were...

Harry gasped loudly, eyes growing wide behind his glasses. He only just kept his hands from flying to his mouth. _No! Surely not... _he thought with disbelief. Charlie and _Snape_?

Sure, Charlie was rather handsome, muscled, broad shouldered, tanned. But Snape was... _Snape_.

_It's Snape! _Harry's mind decided to supply him with yet again, unable to deter from that path of thought. It was just...

"Took you long enough," a playful voice whispered in his ear, and Harry jumped with a large yowl that caught Snape and Charlie's attention. Snape looked mortified and furious, standing from his seat.

Harry's eyes grew even wider, and he turned to George, trying to distract himself from Snape, who was stalking ever nearer.

"Erm, George! Hi," Harry greeted, shooting to his feet and gathering his school bag. Maybe he could escape. Oh Merlin, he hoped he could escape. George's already devious smile only widened further, as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Potter!" Snape spat, and Harry squeaked, attempting to wiggle out of George's grasp and run, _run_.

"P-professor," he gasped, while George's arms tightened, almost restraining. Harry shot a very unimpressed glare to his boyfriend, who merely levelled him with a strangely serious look. Harry frowned, wondering what the look was about, before his attention was distracted by Snape's footsteps. Damn George and his penchant for getting Harry in trouble with everyone.

"What were you doing?" Snape hissed, voice silky and dangerous. Charlie had appeared at his side, as he was so wont to do, and looked apologetically at Harry, while shooting lustful looks at Snape.

_But... it's _Snape_! _Harry's mind screamed.

"N-nothing. Just, you know, having breakfast," he said, voice slightly higher than usual as he waved at his clearly untouched breakfast. He caught George's frown out of the corner of his eye, but Snape's almost inaudible growl distracted him.

"And peeping!" Snape accused,making George's lips twitch – he wanted to laugh!

... Well, so did Harry.

"No! No peeping. Just eating," he lied frantically. Snape wasn't buying it, and he adopted his traditional going-to-eat-you-alive stance, arms folded across his chests and legs slightly further apart. Charlie's lustful looks increased.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for your perverted tendencies. I suggest you clean up your act, Mr Potter," Snape said delicately, menacingly, and then stormed away, robes billowing behind him while Harry squawked about the sheer number of points taken from his house.

"I don't have perverted tendencies!" Harry protested loudly, turning to George for confirmation, only to find himself silenced by the dark look on George's face as he stared at the table. Harry frowned, leaning closer. "George?"

George jolted, as if waking up, and looked to Harry, a slightly lost look on his face. Harry's frown deepened, and George forced a jolly smile on his face.

"Is everything all right?" Harry asked, worried. George shook his head, same strange, forced smile on his face.

"Everything's fine, Harry."

Harry. Not kitten.

XxXxXxX

Everything was not fine.

"Oh for Melin's sake," Harry muttered as he emerged from his Transfiguration classroom to find both Fred and George stood on either sides of the door, scowling angrily at those who passed.

"What on earth is going on with them?" Hermione whispered to Harry, who shrugged at her helplessly. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what was wrong with the twins. The two showed up at the end of every lesson, glaring and pawing at Harry, and guiding him to his next class.

Didn't they have lessons of their own?

"Hey," Harry greeted the two warily. In addition to growly visages, the twins had been acting equally as odd around Harry, barely speaking to him. It seemed even the sound of his voice had their jaws clenching.

Harry found himself thinking more and more about the dream he'd had the night before.

"Look, I can get to my next class on my own. I don't need you two stalking me," Harry snapped at their continued silence, before turning around and storming away angrily, cat ears pressed flat against his head. An odd mixture of hurt and anger that Harry didn't like too much.

"Is there anything you can remember that would have made them act this way?" Hermione asked quietly as they made their way down a staircase and towards the dungeons. Harry shook his head, mind involuntarily flashing back to the night before, when he and Cho...

He cleared his throat, pushing down an embarrassed blush.

"Harry!" a voice called behind him. Harry perked up, almost desperately hoping that it was one of the twins... speaking with an unusually high voice...

He turned around, only to be confronted with an out-of-breath Cho, who stopped before him and panted a bit. Hermione and Ron frowned at her in confusion, and not just a little bit of protectiveness for Harry – they obviously remembered Harry's crush on her previously.

"Um, go on ahead," Harry said to his friends, who looked reluctant, but bitterly left, not without departing Cho with warning looks. Cho flushed brightly under the looks, and Harry rolled his eyes at his ridiculous friends.

"Hey, Cho. What's wrong?" Harry asked. Cho looked up at him for a moment, before looking back down, nervously biting her nails. Harry gulped awkwardly, hoping she wasn't going to do something like jump him again.

"I just..." she paused, obviously lost for words. Finally, she sighed, shoulders slumping. "I want to apologise."

Harry frowned at her – she had already apologised what seemed like a million times, only to be bombarded with his own apologies. He really didn't want to feel any more guilt – in fact, he would prefer to forget the horrible incident altogether.

"Look, there's no need-"

"Harry," she cut him off, slightly sharper than she'd spoken before. Harry promptly shut up. "No matter what you say, it _was _my fault. Everyone knows you're going out with, well, a bloke, really. And... and you wouldn't fancy a girl, anyway. So... I don't know why I... why I..." Harry grimaced as she broke off, tears collecting in her ears.

"Oh. Well, don't worry. I shouldn't have, you know..." he trailed off, completely uncertain of what to say. Cho sobbed, making Harry feel even more guilty, and he placed a hand on her shoulder stiffly. "Hey, I _am_ sorry. And, it's not your fault, really. You were just missing... Cedric, right?"

Harry even had trouble saying Cedric's name. He couldn't imagine what Cho was going through, having to see _him_ everyday, Harry Potter, the boy who'd inadvertently killed Cedric.

"Yeah, I was. I just... sometimes... I lay awake at night just _thinking _about him, pretending he's still alive, or something. It's silly, isn't it? I just can't-can't get over him," Cho got out between sobs, before breaking down completely. Harry's cat ears screamed in protest to the pitch of her wails, but he pushed his wince down, not wanting to make things worse for her.

If he'd ever lost one of the twins...

Something that seemed likely to happen, with Voldemort after his blood.

Harry sighed and awkwardly drew Cho into his arms, hoping no-one was around to see them and start all sorts of rumours. Cho _needed _comfort, she was going through Hell. He supposed he should act like a man and comfort her, or something.

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured as she wrapped her arms around him, hands fisting his robes at his back as her tears soaked into his shoulder. She shook her head wordlessly.

And that one action seemed to make Harry feel... so much _better_. It was like... almost like Cedric, himself, were forgiving him.

Harry smiled softly and squeezed her tighter.

XxXxXxX

Harry picked at his food idly, not feeling hungry, despite the lack of breakfast and lunch. The twins were still sat either side of him like silent, grave body-guards, frequently sending glares at, oddly enough, the Ravenclaw table.

The others around him felt slightly awkward, too. Fred and George when they were lively created a strong, positive atmosphere, and were completely overwhelming. But Fred and George stiff and cold seemed to cover everyone in the immediate vicinity with a layer of ice.

Harry finally sighed and stood up, grabbing his school bag. Hermione and Ron immediately followed, their dark stares keeping Fred and George in place, although it was reluctantly.

"What is wrong with them?" Harry asked himself as he stomped through the corridors, Hermione and Ron hot on his heels. "Why don't they like me any more?"

"Harry, that's not it," Hermione said reassuringly, grabbing onto his arm to make him slow. He stopped, but didn't turn to look at her, feeling rightfully miserable. Ron rolled his eyes and thunked Harry on the top of his head.

"They're probably just getting all overwhelmed over this bonding thing," Ron said. "It's bloody awful of them to take it out on you, but I bet it's not personal."

Harry couldn't help but stare at Ron incredulously at that, and Hermione was doing the same. It was things like this that kept them on their toes with Ron – his rare moments of sensitivity.

Harry finally shook his head, not even Ron's words helping ease the tight feelings in his stomach and chest. In fact, they only increased with every passing moment. Fred and George, feeling overwhelmed, the bonding. Being bound together forever, just the two of them.

Maybe they were trying to figure out the best way to get rid of Harry.

Harry narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular and began to walk towards the Gryffindor common room again, Ron and Hermione following behind him silently, although Hermione sent the occasional glare at Ron, certain Harry's sudden withdrawal was his fault.

"Harry?" Ron finally asked hesitantly, as they neared the Fat Lady. Harry grunted in acknowledgement. "They still, err,-" Hermione elbowed him in the side "- Love you and all, you know that, right?"

Harry didn't say anything.

XxXxXxX

When they had reached the common room, Harry had made a bee-line for his dormitory, slamming the door behind him in a petty fit of anger and throwing himself on his bed. The drapes around his bed snapped shut of their own accord and, unbeknownst to him, his wandless magic created a locking and silencing barrier.

His robes were changed into his pyjamas while he stared up at the canopy above him, trying to focus his attention on the individual dips and darkened shadows, anything to keep his mind off Fred and George, and their upcoming bonding.

Harry shook his head, disgusted with himself. He was supposed to be happy for them. It was a happy occasion – their love would be legal, they'd be connected forever. A true bond. And all Harry could feel was self-pity.

Harry stared at the canopy long into the night, ignorant of Fred and George entering his dorm at some point, sitting on Neville's bed and staring at his closed off bed, until Ron finally shooed them away, freaked out by their scary staring.

Finally, he fell asleep.

And found himself wishing he hadn't.

XxXxXxX

**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make the chapter so Cho-centric, but I sort of wanted to include her, mainly because I feel I'm sort of excluding girls in this fic. I detest fiction which includes an annoying girl who's the gay's-best-friend and they giggle and talk about sex and she's so amazingly fantastic. But I've been pretty harsh on Ginny, so I wanted to show that any gender is welcome in Pretty Kitty :P**

Also, I think she's sort of essential to Harry's healing, really. In this, he feels really torn up about Cedric's death, and I guess she sort of helped him a bit. She probably won't be in it much after this, though.

So, Fred and George have been mightily neglected, don't you agree? And they'll probably be neglected a bit in the next chapter, too. I feel sort of bad for them, really...

Hey, know what I think might cheer them up a bit? Reviews, telling them how great they are! (Or how much they suck for making Harry feel bad, either way) :D

Haha, some Snape and Charlie this chapter. I luff that couple ;;hugs a resisting Snape and Charlie;;. I got a request for some more Seamus and Dean, but I'm not certain when that'll happen, with Christmas coming up they won't have much part. Poor guys.

Aah, long AN! I'll end it here! Thanks so much for your kind reviews, made me strive to update faster than I said I would.


	29. Chapter 30

_Oh Merlin, oh Merlin!_

"Harry, Harry! What is it?"

_Fuck! Can't believe I just..._

"Urgh, he's gonna throw up!"

"Shut up Seamus! Harry, can you hear me? What's wrong?"

"Ron, be quiet. Harry, Harry, it's Dean. Calm down, just calm down. Breathe, you're turning blue."

_Breathe... Breathe... Yeah, should probably do that... _A deep gulp of air.

"Ron! Your dad... your dad's been..."

XxXxXxX

"We will need," Dumbledore murmured to Fawkes, who turned beady black eyes to him. "A warning." Fawkes disappeared in a flash of fire, and Dumbledore sat back down behind his desk, one hand idly stroking his beard. And proceeded to say nothing more, continuing to avoid Harry's desperate eyes.

"I..." Harry started after a whole ten minutes of silence, not sure what to say but wanting to break the tension in the room. Ron sat tersely next to him, white as a sheet, and McGonagall agitatedly paced the length of the office. His tail was twitching back and forth with every rhythmical click of some magical instrument on one of Dumbledore's shelves.

"Dumbledore!" a voice called, and Harry yowled loudly, all hair standing on end. Ron quirked a weak smile, but otherwise, no one reacted. Harry cursed himself for his stupid cat-ness.

"What news?" Dumbledore turned to ask the portrait behind him, which had been suddenly filled with a panting wizard. The wizard looked grim, and Harry felt himself paling. Ron tensed even further.

Harry really wished the twins were there, with him, arms wrapped around him. Maybe he could nuzzle George's neck, sitting on Fred's lap. Fuck, he wouldn't even mind if they proceeded to molest him. Anything to distract him from... from his dream.

Arthur Weasley, splayed out on the ground, covered in blood from long, piercing fangs. Harry's long, piercing fangs.

"... Anyway, they carried him up a few minutes later. It doesn't look good..." Harry's jaw clenched around a mournful cat wail that threatened to break free from his throat. It wouldn't do any good to look even more like a lunatic.

"...Take it Dilys will have seen him arrive..." a grave Dumbledore was saying. McGonagall was listening intently but Ron, like Harry, seemed to be drifting in and out of his own world, unable to focus on anything.

Would Fred and George be mad at him? He'd mauled their father!

They were going to hate him. _Ron _would hate him.

A witch popped up in another portrait; again, out of breath. Harry watched, fascinated, as her silver ringlets bounced all over the place, catching the light. He shook his head, trying to undistract himself.

"Yes, they've taken him to St Mungo's, Dumbledore," she confirmed through wheezes, and Harry tuned out again, this time deliberately – he didn't want to hear all about the damage he'd inevitably done to Mr Weasley; good, kind Mr Weasley, who had always looked at him with so much understanding whenever Harry returned from the Dursley's, thin as a rail and refusing to eat more than a few mouthfuls.

_Mr Weasley doesn't deserve this_.

"Minerva, I need you to go and wake the other Weasley children." Harry's head shot up, eyes meeting Dumbledore's for a split second before the other wizard jerked his gaze away as if scalded. Harry shook his head. _Fuck, Fred and George!_

Harry jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder heavily, and resisted the urge to claw at it. Instead, he followed the arm up to Ron, who was staring at a wall, face practically terrified. But his warm hand continued to sit on Harry's shoulder, as if Harry were the one that needed comfort.

Harry smiled and patted Ron's hand awkwardly. Ron's face split into a grin he couldn't resist at the masculine insensitivity that was so familiar between them.

"...What about Molly?"

_Mrs Weasley_. Harry winced at the mere thought of the kind woman who insisted on shoving food down his throat and cutting his unruly hair. She was so _motherly_, and he was slowly destroying her family.

"... May already know – that excellent clock of hers," Dumbledore said, with a fond chuckle, as if the thought of Arthur Weasley's clock hand pointing towards '_Mortal Peril_' wasn't the most morbid image Harry could ever conjure.

Ron started breathing heavily through his nose, each exhalation making Harry ear's twitch from side to side.

Dumbledore was rummaging around in a cupboard behind Harry and Ron as Ron hyperventilated and Harry subtly panicked, unable to destroy the image of the Weasley family clock. It haunted him, laughing mockingly.

He imagined Fred and George's hands pointed to '_Mortal Peril_' and shuddered fitfully, bile at the back of his throat. That was one thought he couldn't handle.

Harry jumped as an old black kettle was set on Dumbledore's desk with a heavy thump. His worn nerves were making him startle at the slightest noise.

"_Portus_," Dumbledore said, tapping the kettle with his wand. Harry knew the Portkey was for them – the Weasleys and him – but he wondered where it was going to take them. To the Burrow? St Mungo's?

Cries of outrage made Harry focus his attention back on Dumbledore, only to see the man standing in front of the portraits, a few of who were yelling, while one was rolling his eyes, bored.

"Arthur Weasley, injured, wife and children and Harry Potter coming to stay," the man in the portrait reeled off, voice reedy, and then disappeared. Where to, Harry had no idea.

Before he knew it, the door was opening again. He gulped audibly, realising exactly who it was entering, and didn't dare turn around. Ron sighed, turning himself and forcing a smile on his face that turned into more of a grimace.

"What is it? Professor McGonagall said dad got hurt, that you saw it. Harry, what happened?" Ginny asked hurriedly, previous animosity for Harry and her brothers disappearing in the wake of such a tragedy, it seemed. Harry sunk further into his seat.

"Leave off, Ginny," Ron said, and Harry wished he hadn't. They didn't need Ginny suddenly remembering that she hated them all. Ginny just huffed and didn't say anything else, though.

Dumbledore turned to the three new arrivals and explained what happened as Harry made no move to open his mouth, taught as a bow string.

"I'm sending you to Sirius' house – far more convenient for the hospital than the Burrow. You will meet your mother there." Harry wasn't looking forward to returning to Grimmauld Place. Stuck in a house with the Weasleys when he'd practically murdered Mr Weasley.

"How're we getting there?" Fred spoke up, and Harry winced at how shaken his voice was. "Floo powder?"

Harry stared at the kettle on the desk, suddenly realising it's purpose.

"Not safe, the network is under tight surveillance. You'll be using this Portkey," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the kettle. Harry wondered why Portkeys always seemed to be available only when something awful was happening. Like the night in the graveyard...

Suddenly, there was a burst of fire that made Harry startle and snarl. A single red feather dropped from the air and floated downwards, landing on Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore's expression turned even more grave.

"Fawke's warning. It's Umbridge. Minerva, head her off, tell her anything -" McGonagall was already out of the door, hurrying towards wherever Umbridge was. Harry jumped up from his chair at the same time Ron did, both wanting to get out of there before Umbridge arrived to apprehend them.

"He says he'll be delighted," a drawling voice said, and Dumbledore turned to the portraits – Phineas had reappeared. He made another snarky comment, but was interrupted by Dumbledore blatantly ignoring him in favour of gathering the students around his desk.

Harry dazedly walked forward, realising that that was that. They would soon be at Grimmauld Place, with Mr Weasley fighting for his life, and the Weasleys never talking to him again, not that he could blame them.

He put his finger on the kettle when ordered, staring off into space. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around him, and a body was pressed to him from behind. He gasped and looked up, already knowing exactly who it was and not trying to pull away.

George looked down at him, gaze serious. Then, lips pressed to his clammy forehead. Harry turned to see Fred at his side. Fred kissed his forehead again and then pulled away, smiling at him waveringly. Harry smiled back, and then looked up at George again, hopefully.

George's arm around him tightened.

"One..." Dumbledore was saying. Harry continued to gaze into George's eyes, one of Fred's hands grabbing his own and clenching around it, grip tight and nervous. George smiled down at him, shaking his head almost fondly. "Two..."

Harry suddenly jerked his head towards Dumbledore, wondering if the man would look at him, even just once.

Harry's scar burned suddenly, and his eyes widened. "Three." Dumbledore said, and his eyes lifted to meet Harry's gaze head on. There was a tug at his navel as the Portkey activated, but that was ignored in the wake of a rushing, roaring _pain _in his head.

Dumbledore's eyes widened as Harry stared into them, and Harry felt a strange tingling in his mind, like something was invading it. _Bite. Kill_, a voice hissed. He was the snake. He was the snake, ready to strike.

And then he was gone.

XxXxXxX

Harry crashed down to the ground, groaning and clutching his head. He felt someone holding him up and prying his hands away from his scar.

"What's wrong?" Fred whispered, and Harry looked up into George's face, and then Fred's. Fred was hovering at his side while George stood in front of him, holding him and looking into his face worriedly.

Harry gaped, stunned, as he remembered what had just occurred. He'd... he'd wanted to...

Harry tugged away from George suddenly, practically running to Ron, his back to the twins. He couldn't be around them. He knew they needed comfort. He'd fucking attacked their dad, of course he should be giving them comfort!

But what if he tried to attack them, too? He'd already wanted to _bite_ Dumbledore.

_Thought I'd got a hold of my cat instincts_, he thought dazedly as Sirius hurried in, looking worried and pale. But Harry knew it had nothing to do with him being part cat, and everything to do with the snake in his head.

_So I'm a snake-cat-human hybrid now_.

Harry took a seat when everyone else did. They were situated in the living room of Grimmauld Place, and Sirius wasn't there. Where did he go?

His question was answered as Sirius bustled back in, a tray of tea and coffee floating behind him. He directed the tray to the table with his wand, and began pouring hot drinks for the exhausted students.

"I think you should really go to bed. They're ready for you, you know," Sirius said, taking in the tired slumping and weary eyes. They all shook their heads in unison.

"Not going anywhere-"

"Until we find out if dad's all right," Fred finished, and the two looked determined and stern. Harry felt his lips twitch in a smile at Sirius's rather overwhelmed, forced smile. The man nodded, obviously not agreeing with the twins, but there was no defying them when they had that expression.

"Me too," Ron mumbled, having sunk into a cushy armchair gratefully. Ginny nodded in agreement, and Sirius sighed, looking quite annoyed. He turned to Harry. Harry shrugged.

"I'm with th-" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Sirius grabbed his shoulder and manhandled him out of the room.

"What the – Sirius!" Harry snarled as Sirius slammed the living room door shut and then dragged Harry into the kitchen. Sirius then immediately grabbed his right hand and brought it up to eye level. Harry paled.

"Fucking bitch," Sirius mumbled, grip tightening on Harry's hand. Harry winced – how much did Sirius know?

"Who?" he asked innocently – it would do no good to blurt out everything and then have it turn out Sirius was talking about something completely unrelated. Sirius sighed and dropped his hand, which had been rapidly loosing all circulation due to the animagus' tight grip.

"Don't play dumb with me. Umbridge! Who else?" Sirius snapped, stalking over to one of the chairs surrounding the table and collapsing onto it. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Fred and George," he mumbled, suddenly realising exactly how Sirius had discovered his not-very-well-kept secret. He was going to kill those twins! Right after they started talking to him again... Although by tonight's actions, maybe they were.

"Can't believe what she did!" Sirius was ranting obliviously. "When your friends told me... I was ready to kill her, you know? But those crafty twins of yours had a much better plan, really..."

Harry gaped at the back of Sirius' head for a moment, a feeling of dread filling him as he realised that the twins had _done _something. Of course! It all made sense! Umbridge's avoidance of him, the lack of detentions and her unexplained surrender in the Quidditch matter...

"Yeah... that plan of theirs. Really, really good," Harry said, wondering if he could tactfully egg Sirius on to spill the beans. He would have to pull out all of his cunning side!

"Good? Bloody brilliant!" Sirius said excitedly, sounding exactly like Ron for a moment. "They're worse than us Marauders, those two. What they did with the quill..."

Harry made a 'hmm'ing sort of sound, eyes narrowed suspiciously. He hoped Sirius didn't turn around and see his tightened expression. What had they done with the quill?

"And what they got her to write on the back of her hand... pure genius. Bet she'll never mess with them again," Sirius continued, finally turning around to Harry, oblivious to his incredulous expression as the pieces of the puzzle slowly started to fit together. "And you. She'll never mess with you again, either. They're... Harry, I didn't honestly know what to expect when you began this..." Sirius waved a hand, trying to express himself.

"Relationship?" Harry asked a bit stiffly, more out of sheer anger at the twins then annoyance at Sirius not believing their relationship to be real. Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"That's the word. I thought they'd break your heart – not exactly serious, those twins. But what they've done for you... they protect you so much, something I've never been able to achieve." Sirius' expression turned brooding, voice layered with guilt. Harry grimaced, wanting to say something before moody Sirius came back and replaced the sudden excitement the man had been hit with.

"You have protected me, Sirius. Pettigrew might've killed me if you hadn't broken out of _Azkaban_ just for me," Harry said sincerely. Sirius flashed him a small smile, guilt seeming to ebb slightly.

"But I can't be there for you, Harry. I'm stuck in this horror of a home, forced to secretly visit you at Hogsmeade once in a while and write you letters."

"Which you so subtly deliver with bright pink flamingo's," Harry couldn't help but add dryly. Sirius, far from looking abashed, looked proud.

"Dumbledore sent me on a mission to some exotic place, I couldn't resist," he explained. Harry rolled his eyes – Sirius had never heard of restraint.

"But... honestly, Harry? I'm glad Fred and George are there to look out for you every day," he said, more serious. Harry looked down at the floor, feeling awkward and hoping Sirius didn't say anything else.

Sirius seemed to feel the same way, and cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Right, well, let's get back, shall we?" Sirius said, standing up abruptly.

"Wait-" Harry started, mind flashing to Dumbledore's office, where he'd nearly killed the man who had been like a grandfather to him. Sirius looked back at him expectantly.

_But I can't be there for you_, Sirius's words echoed through his head. Had he been putting a burden on Sirius, expecting him to be the perfect godfather and rescue him from the Dursleys? Had he been the one to put those dark circles under his eyes, the guilty, haunted look in his eyes because Harry expected too damn much of one man?

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry said, instead of what he wanted to say. Instead of explaining his problems, his fear that he might suddenly feel the need to hurt his friends like he had Dumbledore. Like he had Mr Weasley.

Sirius grinned. "No problem, kiddo."

XxXxXxXx  
_**  
**_**Originally, I was going to have Harry shake off the burden of idiot!Harry and actually talk to Sirius about his snake problem. Of course, that would lessen Harry angst, and I could never do that to you...**

;;Runs away from pitchfork-adorned audience;; It's all part of the plan!

**Also, the twins did maybe overreact a bit in the last chapter, but it was sort of a knee-jerk reaction with them not having time to really think about it. In this chapter, they can't stay mad at Harry for long. Eventually, they'll talk about the incident :P**

Hope you enjoyed it and, if you have time, review! I love to hear your opinions (Sorry for the very late replies to reviews for the last chapter).


	30. Chapter 31

Harry snapped his eyes open sharply, shaking his head. He'd been on the brink of falling asleep. Again.

_Can't go to sleep_, he thought, determined not to allow the aching tiredness in his body to lull him off again. He had to stay awake – what if he had another one of those dreams again?

A grunt drew him from his horror-filled thoughts, and he looked up to see George shift slightly on the sofa he was sleeping on. The position didn't look too comfortable – he was sitting upright, head lolling off the back of the sofa, and Fred tucked into his side, also unconscious.

Sirius sat in a chair near the fire, staring into it contemplatively. Ron and Ginny were on the floor, leaning against the sofa, Ron awake with an arm curled around a sleeping Ginny, who hadn't spoken a word since they'd arrived.

Harry was sitting in the chair the furthest back, not letting the warmth from the fire touch him in case it made him more drowsy than he already was. The nightmare of killing Arthur Weasley had caught up with him, and he felt limp and drained, but also filled with terror.

Fred and George had been as silent as Ginny all night, only speaking to decline Sirius' offers of tea or hot chocolate. Sirius had been bustling around, nervous and edgy, while the others sat stonily, each in their own world.

Harry shifted in the rock hard chair, curling in on himself further. He was bored and apprehensive and _guilty_. The silence of the other's didn't exactly ease any of these feelings – they _knew _it was his fault, didn't they? Even though George and Fred had comforted him just before the Portkey took off, they obviously blamed him. Maybe they'd just been mocking him.

Would Mr and Mrs Weasley feel the same way? It was doubtful they'd feel happy with Harry being so close to their sons after the incident, they had every right to be wary of him. He could attack them in his sleep, too. As a snake.

_Why a snake_? He thought, quite bemused. Surely a feline, a dangerous jungle cat or even a weird wizard cat with poisonous fangs (such things could exist in the Wizarding world, after all), he would understand. But a snake...

There was a burst of flame suddenly, right in the middle of the room. Harry jumped right off the chair and onto the back of it, claws out and quite shocked. Sirius vaulted from his seat, the chair being knocked over, then, bizarrely, _calmed _when he saw the flame. Ron looked equally as shocked, his sudden jump waking his sister. The twin stirred awake at the commotion.

A letter fell out of the flames, and then they sizzled into nothing. Sirius sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and picked up the letter from the floor, unrolling the parchment. Everyone waited with baited breath, and Harry clambered down from his uncomfortable and dangerous perch. When he looked over at the twins, they met his gaze, obviously quite amused. He scowled and looked away.

"Arthur's stable and receiving treatment. Molly's with him now," Sirius told them all, looking quite relieved. Everyone sighed with equal relief and Ron's face spread out in a large grin.

"When can we go see him?" Surprisingly, it was Ginny who asked this, staring up at Sirius, expression determined and demanding. He looked quite taken aback, especially when Fred, George, Ron and Harry all leaned forward, interested in an answer.

"Erm," Sirius began, quite nervous at suddenly being the centre of such solemn attention, even though he usually revelled in attention. "I'm not sure, but Molly says she'll be back before noon."

None of them looked satisfied at this news except, maybe, Harry – he wanted to put off seeing Mrs Weasley for as long as possible. She was bound to dislike him, no matter how kind she usually was. No-one could simply overlook him _killing _their husband.

"We want to see him now!" Fred called out, and Sirius groaned. George joined in, banging his fist on the coffee table in front of him.

"We have rights, you know!"

"It's injustice, this is!"

"Can't believe the nerve of some people!"

Harry buried his face in his hands, feeling familiar fond exasperation at the twins' antics. Ron and Ginny looked slightly happier, amused at their actions, and Sirius was laughing and shaking his head at the same time.

"Sorry, but I can't let you go to Mungo's. Your mum's downright terrifying," Sirius told them, and Harry gulped nervously – he couldn't help but agree. Would Mrs Weasley beat him over the head with a pan until he died for hurting Mr Weasley?

Ron's stomach suddenly gave a loud growl, and everyone turned to look at him. Ron's ears burned red, and he scowled defensively. "What? A bloke's got to eat sometime, you know!"

Sirius guffawed loudly, and Fred and George swarmed to Ron, pinching his cheeks and cooing at their hungry ickle Ronnikins. Everyone was suddenly in high spirits, previous tense solemnity dying.

Harry grinned widely as Ron failed at fending off his brothers, before looking to Ginny. She was watching her family with longing and bitterness. When she caught his gaze, she sent him a glare and then looked away completely.

"Right, who wants breakfast?" Sirius asked, clapping his hands together and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Clearly, he was more energetic than usual. Ron and the twins clambered over each other to get to the kitchen, Ron's height versus the twin's muscle.

Fred was first out, Ron following on his heels. George laughed and turned back to Harry, grin lighting up his face. Harry watched him warily for any signs of anger.

"Come on then, you must be starving," George said, moving over and tugging on his tail. Harry uncurled and batted at George's hand. George avoided the hit and ran a hand through Harry's hair, rubbing his ears, instantly turning him into a puddle of liquid Harry.

"Oi, I'll not have you molesting my godson," Sirius snapped, looking perturbed. Ginny was still sat on the floor, jaw clenched.

"Bit late for that," George shot back, bending down and scooping Harry up to cradle in his arms. Harry growled and tried to squirm his way out of the hold, not entirely certain how to react – George should really be hating him.

"Please don't start," Sirius begged, running for the door. George immediately followed, Harry still in his arms, and began spouting out information about what he'd done to Harry lately, with Harry trying to cover his mouth, shaking his head in horror. Sirius looked equally as put-off.

Humiliated though he was, Harry couldn't help but feel a tad bit warm at the pride and _love _in George's voice as he talked about his exploits with Harry.

"... And then _Snape _walked in-" Harry snarled and dug his claws into George's shoulder.

XxXxXxX

Mrs Weasley stumbled through the floo mid-morning, as they sat at the kitchen table. Harry had somehow been convinced to sit in Fred's lap, picking at his food listlessly as the weight of the situation came crashing down upon him again. It was only a matter of time before the twins really _realised _what he'd done, right?

"Mum!" the Weasleys cried, immediately standing up, all except for Fred, who just tightened his hold on Harry's waist. Harry could feel him tense.

Mrs Weasley didn't look good – she was pale and frazzled, with red rimmed eyes and messy hair. The long night she'd spent agonising over Mr Weasley was written all over her weary face. Harry bit his lip, feeling a flood of guilt.

Fred pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, having felt Harry's sudden tensing. He probably didn't have a clue as to why Harry had reacted so, and Harry hoped he remained oblivious. This was going to be hard.

"How is he?" Ginny asked urgently, at the same time as Ron asked if his dad had died. George, in the seat next to Harry and Fred, stroking Harry's tail, snorted with bitter laughter at the question.

Harry saw both George and Fred's longing to run up to their mother in the same way Ron and Ginny were doing, taking comfort from hugs. Making a quick decision, he slid from Fred's lap onto the empty chair next to him. When Fred and George confronted him with confused looks, he motioned to Mrs Weasley.

They didn't waste any time. George pressed a quick kiss to Harry's forehead, then swiftly made his way to Mrs Weasley, Fred following quickly behind.

Harry sank back in his seat as the Weasleys all hugged each other tightly, looking equally as pale and frightened at the thought of what had happened to the head of the Weasley household. A hand on his shoulder made him jump and look up into the face of Sirius.

"What's that sad face for? Breaks a bloke's heart," Sirius told him, playfully nudging his cheek with a fist. Harry grinned at the dramatics.

"Nothing, just feeling bad for Mr Weasley," Harry said quietly, not really elaborating exactly _how _bad he felt, or why. Sirius ruffled his hair.

"He's a great guy. They're going to take this hard," Sirius murmured, watching the family moment awkwardly. "Who would ever want to hurt someone like Arthur?" Harry swallowed the lump that rose to his throat, and hoped all the blood rushing out of his face wasn't too noticeable.

"Dunno," he replied, voice slightly strangled. Sirius was right – who _would _ever want to hurt kind Mr Weasley? Only the lowest of the low.

But Harry had only _seen _it, right? That's what he kept trying to tell himself – it was nonsense that he'd been near Arthur, and yet been in his bed, asleep, at the same time. And being a _snake _was even more ridiculous. But the way he'd _felt_. He'd wanted to kill Mr Weasley.

And then he'd wanted to kill Dumbledore, who'd refused to meet his gaze, who'd looked horrified when Harry detailed his nightmare.

"Can we go to St Mungo's now?" Ginny asked, tone demanding. Mrs Weasley sighed, looking as if she'd expected this question, and they weren't going to like the answer.

"Not yet," she said. Their faces fell. Harry sagged, almost in relief.

"What? But that's not fair!"

"He's our dad too, you know!"

"Fred, shut up," Mrs Weasley snapped, clearly at the end of her tether. Fred promptly shut up, then pointed to George.

"He's Fred, I'm George." Mrs Weasley's eyes narrowed, and Harry groaned. The twin-thing had returned.

"We need to wait for escorts. Your father... he was... attacked," Mrs Weasley told them, as if it were some big secret. Harry winced, sinking further down in his seat. "By You-Know-Who." The way she whispered Voldemort's name, looking around as if he'd pop out at any moment, set Harry's nerves on end. He hated people being afraid of the name.

"No, I don't know who," George quipped. Mrs Weasley hit him upside the head for the snarky comment and Harry's lip twitched upwards. George turned to Harry and winked mischievously. Harry couldn't help but laugh, even though Mrs Weasley looked quite disapproving.

"A few other Order members should be here in an hour or so to escort us to St Mungo's," Mrs Weasley informed them, before slumping down into an empty seat. Sirius jumped to serve her some breakfast.

Harry grimaced. Not long left.

XxXxXxX

Seeing Mr Weasley was... painful. Even with George's death grip on his hand, and Fred rubbing his ears, Harry wanted to curl up into a ball and die. If they knew what was good for them, they would be staying far, far away from him.

Despite the cheery smile on his beaming face, Arthur looked quite ill. His face was pale and his hand, when he shook Harry's, was clammy. However, he seemed absolutely delighted to have just recovered from the brink of death, and was happily babbling away about the muggle techniques they were using on his snake bite, which refused to heal the normal Wizarding way.

What surprised Harry the most, however, was Mr Weasley's attitude towards him – the man acted like nothing had happened, even though he must have known what had gone on. Surely someone had told him it was _Harry _who saw the dream, Harry who alerted Dumbledore.

But the man had thanked him.

"If it hadn't been for you..." Mr Weasley trailed off, looking quite melancholy for a moment as he realised just what he could stand to lose, as he was forced to face his mortality. Harry gulped audibly, not even wanting to ponder it. "Thank you so much, my boy."

Mr Weasley had clapped Harry on the shoulder, and then turned to comfort Ginny, who was bawling her eyes out.

Mrs Weasley engulfed a shocked Harry in a warm hug, and he felt tears soak his shoulder through his t-shirt. She murmured thanks into the hugs, and he hesitantly hugged her back, not entirely certain what to do with a sobbing Weasley matriarch.

When Harry looked to Fred and George for help, they merely gave him cheesy grins and a thumbs-up. Bastards.

Mad-Eye, one of their escorts, had patted Harry on the shoulder and told him to keep up the good constant vigilance. Harry had grinned, Ron, Fred and George sniggering behind him.

Finally, everyone turned their attention from Harry and back to Mr Weasley again. Ron and Ginny crowded around his bed, with Molly sitting on the chair next to him, and Moody, Tonks and Kingsley at the end of the bed. Harry made to join them, not entirely certain if he really belonged, but an arm wrapped around his shoulders stopped him.

George pressed into him from one side, behind him, a hand splaying out on Harry's clothed chest, and Fred wrapped an arm around his waist from his other side.

"What's wrong?" George asked quietly, kissing Harry's neck. Harry blushed, hoping no-one looked in their direction. The twins just loved public displays of too-much affection. Normally Harry would retaliate in his usual grumpy way. But he couldn't deny how _relieved _he felt with the twins near him. Keeping him close.

"Nothing," Harry denied, not at all willing to tell the twins what was on his mind. Open up to them? Never!

"Do we believe our little kitty-cat?" Fred mused, voice syrupy. Harry bristled at the nickname. George chuckled, stroking Harry's ears to placate him.

"Is it safe to?" he queried. Harry turned his head to scowl, visibly showing his dislike of the conversation, seeing as they just weren't getting it. Fred's grin was encompassing his whole face. George's lips were quirked in a smirk.

"The moment we're alone, I'll kill you," Harry swore, resisting the urge to smile or something inane that would only encourage the twins. It just felt nice to have their usual banter.

"While you're doing that, we'll wrestle you down to a bed, and have our wicked way with your naughty body," George whispered in his ear, causing Harry's breath to hitch. Fred pressed a kiss to his bright red cheek, chest vibrating with laughs.

"Harry dear?" Harry's head snapped up, feeling something akin to horror at Mrs Weasley's concerned face. "Are you all right?"

Harry opened his mouth. Closed his mouth. Opened it again. And desperately hoped Mrs Weasley didn't happen to see the stirring in his trousers. Oh Merlin, the humiliation.

"Looks like the boy might need to go outside," Moody said, sending a meaningful glance at Mr Weasley. Harry's eyebrows drew together – what was with that look?

"Yes, poor dear probably stayed up all night," Mrs Weasley quickly agreed, sending her children and Harry a stern look, clearly disapproving of their overnight activities, or severe lack thereof.

"Maybe you could all go get a drink? I hear they've installed a muggle vending machine on this floor! Maybe you could get me a drink too! A coke, is that what they call it?" Mr Weasley said enthusiastically, the only one who didn't appear to be poorly acting. Harry grinned fondly – Mr Weasley really grew on you.

"Of course, Mr Weasley, it's the least I can do," Harry said, pulling away from the twins, who had both suddenly frozen at his words, making the endeavour quite easy. Mr Weasley frowned.

"No, dear boy, you don't have to do anything! Rather, if I can help you in any way possible, please just tell me," Mr Weasley replied sincerely. It was Harry's turn to look quite bewildered. "You saved my life."

No matter how many times they said it, it just didn't seem to be settling in. Harry _didn't_ save Mr Weasley's life. He'd nearly ended it!

Rather than reply, he just gave a weak smile and left with the others who were getting shooed out by an impatient Mrs Weasley and a growling Moody.

"What was that about?" Ron wondered as they stared at the door slammed shut behind them. Harry shrugged.

"Maybe all that snake venom sent dad barmy... -er," George said, grinning, even though Harry's insides clenched quite painfully.

"So, vending machine!" Harry said in an attempt to distract himself from the quite painful subject. "Bet they don't have one!"

"Five galleons!" Ron cried, always willing to gamble away any money he had. Harry laughed and quickly agreed – any chance to give Ron money he needed and deserved. It was one of the awkward ways Harry showed his affection.

As Ron and Ginny went ahead in search of the illustrious drinks dispenser, a hand on Harry's arm tugged him back.

"What do you mean 'it was the least you could do'?" Fred asked, expression stern. Beside him, George looked equally as menacing.

"Uh... well, I..." Harry gaped at them for a moment, before shaking his head. He was not going to get into this with those bloody perceptive twins!

"I think our kitten needs to be taught a lesson on misplaced guilt," George decided, and Fred nodded in agreement. Harry's eyes widened hugely – their lessons rarely went good for him. Kinky bastards.

"Ron! Wait up!" Harry called, and then quickly turned tail and ran before the twins could reach out and drag him back.

"This isn't the end, Harry James Potter!" Fred called after him, voice completely insane and quite scary. George cackled beside him evilly.

XxXxXxX

The moment they arrived back at Mr Weasley's ward, Fred dropped to the ground, putting down his can of lemonade and rummaging around in his pockets. Ron, Ginny and Harry watched him, quite bemused.

"Looking for these?" George asked, holding out strings of flesh attached to ears. The moment Harry felt that insane urge to bat them, he realised what they were.

Fred grabbed an extendible ear while George distributed the rest, grinning smugly. Harry looked at it dubiously – did he really want to eavesdrop on the conversation inside?

"Go on Harry, you saved dad's life. If anyone's got the right to eavesdrop on him, it's you," George said, patting his head affectionately. Harry glared at him, but took one anyway, fighting down the grin wanting to make it's way to his face.

He stuck it into his cat ear, while Fred whispered 'Okay, go!'. The ears picked themselves up and wiggled towards the door, sliding under the crack. There was silence for a moment, and then Harry nearly jumped a mile high as Moody's voice rang uncomfortably in his ear.

_Ow_, he thought, squirming at the awful sensation.

"... So, Potter saw it all happen?" Moody was asking. Harry flinched at the conversation.

"Yes," Mrs Weasley was saying. Harry had long forgotten the strange feeling of someone talking into his highly sensitive cat ear as he listened intently to what they had to say. About _him_. "You know, Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this."

"Yeah, well, there's something funny about that Potter kid, we all know that," Moody replied.

_Thanks_, Harry thought, quite insulted, while Fred snorted with suppressed laughter. Harry punched his arm.

"Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning." Harry's expression fell further – Dumbledore wasn't worried about him, past his concern over Harry's mental state, maybe. Being in a snake's head, attacking people left, right and centre.

"Course he's worried," growled Moody, "the boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake. Obviously, Potter doesn't realise what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing him..."

Harry pulled the extendible ear out, feeling quite nauseous at the mere idea. He stared at the ground for a moment, not wanting to see everyone else's faces. Because he was suddenly filled with a gripping fear, a new, sudden idea. That Moody was right. That Voldemort was inside his _mind_, right that very second.

Finally, heat rushed to his face as he remembered that the others had heard exactly what he had. Feeling like his heart had been lodged in his throat, his eyes rose to his friends. They were all staring at him, the strings still trailing from their ears, looking suddenly fearful.

XxXxXxX

**Lots of borrowed lines again, sorry. But at least this time it's a longer chapter! With even more angsty Harry... That boy will angst forever, I tell you! Or maybe not forever... the twins did an all right job this chapter, and eventually, there'll be proper fluff! ;;Evil cackle;;.**

Got repetitive strain injury in my hand again, evil hand :P

Thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing all your opinions, and I'm sorry that I'm so late in replying to them lately.


	31. Chapter 32

**Warnings: Harry-angst, then the beginnings of Harry-fluff!**

Harry had taken to secluding himself after the horrific conversation heard in St Mungo's.

Voldemort was _inside _his _head_. Looking through his memories, seeing through his eyes, knowing everything. Harry... Harry was a complete and utter danger to everyone around him if Voldemort was possessing his mind. Did he know the address to Grimmauld Place? Did he know about Fred and George?

Harry had wanted to escape, as soon as possible. However, a message from Dumbledore, given in the form of Phineas, the portrait in his and Ron's bedroom, stopped him. Dumbledore had simply told him to stay put.

Harry had wanted to rebel, wanted so badly to scream and shout and storm out of the house anyway, because fuck if Dumbledore wasn't _understanding _his situation. Dumbledore had never had anyone in _his_ head! He couldn't know how overwhelmed Harry was suddenly feeling, guilt, pressure, fear, wrapped up in a bundle of over-dramatic cat-boy fun!

But... Dumbledore had his best intentions in mind. He'd never wanted to put Harry in danger, and surely knew what was right for him, for the Order. Harry was resigned to staying in the house.

Not that he could escape, anyway. The twins sat outside his room day and night.

"Ron, please, distract the twins," Harry begged his friend one morning. He hadn't talked to Ron much, and Ron, probably feeling quite insulted at this, hadn't tried to initiate conversation either, avoiding the bedroom as much as he could. Harry felt rather bad for his friend, but he had to keep Ron out of Voldemort's eye.

Ron stared at Harry for a moment, before sighing and shaking his head. "Only for you, mate," he muttered, as if annoyed with himself.

As it turned out, Ron distracted the twins by eating one of the twins prank sweets, turning him into a woman. He then ran in front of the twins standing guard outside Harry's bedroom, blushed, and ran downstairs. The twins had gleefully followed, a camera at the ready.

Harry wrote a quick note to apologise to Ron for the hideous embarrassment, and then ran out of his room and up the stairs. He located the room where Buckbeak, Hagrid's old hippogriff, was kept, slipped in there, and locked the door.

And it was there he stayed for the next few days. The twins had eventually found him and again started up their campaign to get him out of his self seclusion, but Harry found it easier to ignore them when he had Buckbeak to distract him.

"It's not like they really care, anyway," Harry mumbled to Buckbeak, aware that the twins would probably be able to hear him if he talked any louder. He didn't want them to hear his self-pity, in case they came to the conclusion that he was lonely and needed even _more _petting and teasing. "I'm just some novelty cat boy. They'll get bored of me when I'm turned back."

_If _Harry turned back. Dumbledore still hadn't mentioned anything about Harry's 'condition'. He hadn't heard a word and was getting quite distressed – was he doomed to stay a cat boy forever?

"Merlin I hope not," he whimpered. Buckbeak nodded as if in agreement.

XxXxXxX

"What do you mean _Harry's in there?!"_ Harry jerked awake from his afternoon nap, curled up in a patch of winter sunlight next to a heater, due to Hermione Granger's indignant screech.

"Sorry, Hermione," Ron whimpered from the other side of the door. Harry snorted with laughter. "He just won't come out."

"Have you tried _talking _to him? Assuring him?" Hermione snarled. Harry blushed, finally realising that they were talking about him. Quite loudly.

"He bloody well knows that Voldemort's not rooting around in his head! And even if he was, it's not like we'd honestly care – just because Voldemort's stuck in his head, doesn't mean Harry's going to murder us in our sleep!" Fred snapped, and Harry winced. He could practically see George holding Fred back from kicking the door down, or something. He was surprised the twins hadn't tried to get in yet, in all honesty.

"Oh, and you just _expect_ him to know this? He's _Harry_, do you honestly think that he believes that? He probably thinks you all fear and hate him."

Harry scowled – what did she mean '_he's Harry_'?

"Bollocks. Didn't think of that," George said, quieter, quite irritated. Harry's scowl deepened – George wasn't mean to _agree_.

"With everything that's been going on lately, he'll be thinking the worst," Hermione continued, and Harry debating opening the door and silencing her. The twins would latch onto that! They'd demand to know...

"What do you mean 'everything that's been going on lately'?" Fred and George asked in unison, with exactly the same amount of suspicion in their voices. Harry could _hear _Hermione rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Boys! The bonding, of course!" _Shut up Hermione. Please, shut up_. Harry held back a whimper and curled into a ball. She was raining on their bonding parade! ... Technically, _Harry _was raining on the parade, but he wasn't doing it openly.

"What's wrong with the bonding?" Fred snapped defensively. _Leave it, Hermione. Please, just leave... _"... Oh."

Harry would later wonder exactly how Fred and George realised what was going on, how he felt. It wasn't like there were that many hints. He felt he'd covered up his trail of depression quite well, really.

But he didn't have time to wonder about that as Fred and George began banging on the door. "Harry, you fucking idiot, get out here!"

Buckbeak looked quite perturbed, glaring angrily in the direction of the pounding. Harry shakily stood up and soothed the creature's ruffled feathers. _Great idea. Make loud noises when a Hippogriff's in the room_.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Fred promised.

"Oh, great incentive, Gred," George said sarcastically.

"Well what am I supposed to say? Come out, dearest, and I'll give you a warm saucer of milk?"

The thought of milk spurred Harry on, and he neared the door, before rearing back, remembering where he was. _Stupid Fred!_

"Maybe some nice tuna," Fred continued, causing Harry to inch closer. "And a mouse to play with."

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" George barked, and there was a tapping at the door. Harry's eyes widened when he realised what it was. "_Alohamora_."

The door opened with a click, and Harry winced as it slowly swung open, creaking ominously. Fred and George were revealed, standing tall and looking frustrated. Hermione and Ron were nowhere in sight. _Traitors_.

"Fred," Harry squeaked out, "George." The two stared down at him ominously, and Harry gulped. They looked furious.

"What do you think you were doing?" George started, crossing his arms. "Hiding away, making us worry. Do you have absolutely no trust in us?!"

"No! No, I have trust in you," Harry protested, even though he wasn't sure how true that was. He trusted Fred and George, trusted them with his life. But... he just didn't trust them with _him_. What a messed up relationship.

"No, you don't," Fred said, sounding quite downtrodden. Harry bit his lip and looked away guiltily. He should trust them more. He should really trust people more. But he just _couldn't_. He worried so much about whether they even loved him that it just consumed any trust he had for the two.

"Harry," George sighed out, and then Harry felt himself being wrapped up in strong arms, brought against a hard chest. He sank into it gracefully, wrapping his hand around Fred's when the man pressed into him from behind.

"Tell us everything," George ordered quietly, and Harry tried to shake his head. "Harry, tell us _everything_. You're always hiding something, it's so..."

"Annoying?" Harry asked, voice a whisper. He knew what George was getting at – he was _annoying_.

"No!" Fred denied, and Harry was turned around to face Fred, a hand under his chin forcing him to look up. "What my dear brother is failing to say is that we love you so much, it's hard to see you wallowing in depression and never talking to us."

"Well, if you'd just try to stop molesting me," Harry muttered under his breath. George laughed from behind him and Fred grinned.

"No can do, kitten." Harry glared up at the grinning twin, and then elbowed George in the stomach, not hard enough to hurt. George laughed some more, pressing a kiss into the side of his neck, grin against his skin.

"All right, how about we don't start groping you or manhandling you in any way, and you tell us what's on your mind? Is that a deal?" George asked him when he eventually stopped laughing at Harry's expense. Harry inwardly groaned – it sounded like a perfect deal, but it really, really wasn't. He didn't want to talk about anything!

"Harry," Fred said warningly. Harry's expression darkened when he realised that he wasn't actually getting a choice in the matter. "That's the spirit! Now, eat this little sweetie here," he cooed, holding an unwrapped sweet up to Harry's lips. Harry stared dubiously at Fred – he had long since learned not to accept food from the twins. "No molestation," Fred reminded him. Harry opened his mouth.

At Harry's acceptance (or lack thereof), he was promptly swung up into George's arms and carried out of the room, Buckbeak mournfully bidding him goodbye.

"I thought you said you _weren't _going to manhandle me!" Harry hissed, writhing and twisting in an attempt to get out of George's arms. Fred, from beside George, smiled cheerfully.

"We lied," he announced. Harry's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Fine! I'm not going to tell you anything!" he exclaimed – how stupid of the twins! George and Fred shared a conspiratorial grin. "Oh Merlin, what?"

"Well, remember that sweet?" George asked, voice sounding slightly hesitant, as if he knew that Harry was inches from ripping him apart, limb from limb.

"Yes," Harry said through clenched teeth, lying very tense in George's arms as they descended the stairs and made a beeline for the twins bedroom.

"Well, there _may _have been truth serum in it. And that _may _be used when we question you."

They were at the twins bed. Harry lashed out, scratching George's arm. George yelped and let the boy go, and Harry twisted in the air, landing on the bed on his hands and feet. He quickly vaulted off the bed and made for the door, only to be tackled back on the bed by Fred.

"Now, now, kitten, no need to be so _hasty_," Fred said, jaw clenched from the effort to pin a struggling Harry to the bed.

"Evil bastards! Let me up! I knew you couldn't give a shite about me, really," Harry yelled. George sighed and sat by Harry's side, rubbing his cat ears. Harry slowly calmed down, finding himself beginning to purr under George's manipulative touch.

"Au contraire," George finally said when Harry was no longer struggling. Fred sighed in relief and flopped on Harry's other side. "We care so much about you, and _need _to know what's going on in that insane head of yours."

Harry shot him a baleful glare, turning on his side so he could butt George's hand more effectively. "I'll never forgive you," he swore, even though he already had. George smiled softly, and he heard Fred chuckle behind him, before an arm was draped around his waist.

"So, why did you lock yourself away for all those days?" Fred started, breath tickling Harry's neck. He squirmed slightly at the sensation, and the question. The Veritaserum kicked in, and he found himself opening his mouth before he even thought of an answer.

"I was scared." It was the first time Harry had been honest with himself, really. He'd told himself it had been protecting his friends, and that was why he couldn't be near them. But he was scared. Terrified. Of what they'd think of him.

"Of what?" George prompted, the back of his fingers brushing Harry's cheek.

"That you'd hate me," Harry muttered, "... or something." Stupid truth serum.

"We could never hate you," George told him sincerely. Harry looked away – he knew that they didn't hate him logically, but that didn't stop him from panicking. Fred's arm around him tightened slightly.

"Then why were you scared?" Harry asked, the question bursting out of him, this time not prompted by truth serum. That day at St Mungo's had been repeated endlessly in his mind, the look of fear in his friend's eyes as they heard the truth. That Voldemort was possessing Harry. "You were scared... of me. At St Mungo's."

Fred snorted into his neck, seeming to know exactly what he was talking about. "That's bollocks. We weren't scared _of _you. We were bloody scared _for_ you, weren't we? You've got an evil Dark Lord lounging around in your head, bound to screw anyone up."

Harry wasn't sure whether to be relieved, or insulted at the insinuation that he was screwed up.

"Can't believe you think we'd be scared of you. You really believe we don't love you," George said, quite in awe of the fact. Harry didn't answer – it hadn't been a question. "Stupid cat."

"Thanks," Harry said snarkily. Just what he wanted to hear to alleviate his worries. Fred laughed.

"How do you feel about the bonding, then?" George continued. Harry shrugged uncomfortably, but felt himself forced to answer by the twins' evil sweet.

"It's great for you two," he said stiffly. Fred tsked.

"And you...?" Fred asked – obviously, Harry wasn't getting away that easily.

In a surge of violent anger at the whole damn _situation_, he surged out of the twins' hold, making his way to his feet. The twins both shot up, and Harry debated trying to get to the door before the answer spewed out of him.

"I feel like you two will have yet another special bond between you and I'm going to be left in the background, as your little pet plaything, while you two act all _married_ and _together_. As a real couple."

"What? That's ridi-" Before George had a chance to finish that sentence, Harry had already turned around.

He ran out of the room, hoping the twins would know better than to follow him.

"Harry-" Fred leapt up, intent on following the fleeing kitten. George's hand on his arm stopped him, and Fred swung around to shoot a disgruntled look at his twin.

"He needs time to calm down, and we need time to think about how we deal with this," George told Fred sternly. Fred sighed and sat down on the bed, staring at his hands.

"Maybe we shouldn't bond?" Fred suggested. George shook his head at the mere suggestion.

"Harry wouldn't want that, and we don't want that. We're going to have to work to include Harry so much more once we're bonded, but we'd all feel ten times worse if we didn't go through with it." Fred grinned at his brother wryly. George was always right, it seemed.

"Do you think that's why he, you know, with the Chang whore?" Fred asked quietly. George laughed slightly.

"No idea. Suppose we'd just have to ask him," George said. Fred snorted at the suggestion, and George mentally agreed with him. "Whatever his reason, guess us ignoring him for it wasn't helping."

Fred turned to face George with narrowed eyes."Oh, so we should have just carried on like nothing happened?"

"No, I'm saying we should have just asked him outright."

Fred turned away, gritting his teeth. _Damn always-right brother_.

XxXxXxX

**Bwahaha, more miserableness. With a slight bit of fluff... my version of fluff. There honestly honestly will be fluff in the next chapter. Honest.**

How can you not trust this face? ;;Makes honest face, ruined by Fred drawing a moustache;;

Thanks so much to every last reader and reviewer! Christmas in five days, yes!


	32. Chapter 33

It was the night before Christmas, and all 'round the house, nobody stirred, not even the cat.

Until two mischievous redheaded twins crept into his shared bedroom, shook his awake, and dragged him out, grinning like maniacs.

"Gerroff," Harry mumbled blearily from his perch atop Fred's shoulder. "Whaz 'appenin'? Voldem'rt 'ttacking?"

George chuckled and flicked Harry's nose with his finger. Harry wrinkled his nose and glared at the twin, hating the two more than anything he'd hated, ever. Who went around waking people up at this time?!

"No, Voldemort isn't attacking," Fred assured cheerfully, opening the door to the twins bedroom and walking inside, shutting it again. Harry grimaced as his world was turned right-side-up, his feet touching the floor.

"Right," Harry said, deciding not to question what was happening any longer. Who knew what crazy plans the twins had thought up? He instead looked around the dimly-lit room, eyebrows rising when he realised everything wasn't right.

For a start, there was no bed, which might not have been so unusual considering the twins blew up their beds on regular occasions and were punished by having to sleep on the floor for a night. What _was _strange was the floating candles arranged into a large circle in the middle of the room, casting light and shadows, and the lack of other furnishing, including the wardrobe, desk and drawers. The room was totally bare.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry asked quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear outside of the room. If Mrs Weasley came storming in, only to see this weirdness, who knows what the twins would be punished with.

"No need to keep silent here, Harry. Silencing wards and all," Fred said, gesturing around the room. Harry couldn't actually _see _the wards, so he took Fred's word for it.

"Mind explaining what's going on?" Harry asked. It was, most likely, another prank that they were conducting in the middle of the night, on Christmas eve. "And why I've been dragged into this?"

Harry had been steadfastly avoiding the twins since he'd spilled the truth to them, mostly because he felt betrayed at their quite cruel tricks, and partly because he'd sounded like a right girl when he'd emptied his fears onto them. He was such a wimp.

George cleared his throat loudly and, from mid-air, produced a golden, glowing scroll of parchment, which he opened and held to his face. Harry rolled his eyes as George re-cleared his throat.

"Dear sir," George started, before casting a dubious look at Harry. "Or madam." Harry hissed at insinuation. "You are hereby formally invited to Fred and George Weasley's bonding party, on the night of Christmas Eve, at a quarter to twelve. Please RSVP as soon as possible, sincerely, Fred and George."

Their bonding. They were holding their bonding on Christmas eve? Bit sappy, if you asked Harry. He never took the twins for being sappy.

"If it's _your _bonding, why am I here?" Harry snapped, wanting to just go back to bed and _not_ watch Fred and George becoming connected for life. He heard Fred sigh behind him, and then a hand was in his hair, ruffling it up.

"Because you're a very important part of our lives, kitten-"

"- And this bonding won't change that at all," George finished, the two sounding quite serious and affectionate at the same time. Harry wanted to tear up and smile and bloody well jump for joy at the most reassuring words he'd heard in a while, never mind that he was _furious_ at them for the truth serum.

Instead, he plastered a neutral look on his face, as if the words didn't affect him. Wouldn't do to boost the twins egos or anything, make them think they'd done something right. The twins shared a knowing smirk, and Harry scowled at them. Damn, they'd seen right through him!

"We need an anchor for the ritual," George started hesitantly after a few moments of silence in which the twins smiled happily and Harry glared sullenly. Harry frowned at that. "It's not... necessary, but it'll keep things a lot safer."

"And, well, we thought, who better to participate in this, to be our anchor... than the person who is our anchor?" Fred continued when George stopped, too nervous, because who knew how the unpredictable cat-boy would act?

Harry gaped openly at such an... awkward, affectionate declaration. The twins were in such a strange mood! But... to be i_ncluded _in the ritual... A smile tugged at Harry's lips.

"Fine, if you insist," he muttered. Fred grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and George laughed gratefully at their request not being completely rejected. "I'm not fucking happy at your two, though!" he reminded.

"Yeah, we're sorry," Fred said, pressing a kiss to his hair. "It really wasn't right of us... but you're so frustrating sometimes, bloody cats and their mood swings." Harry punched him in the chest, crossed his arms, and stayed sullenly silent for a moment at what had to be the most insincere apology he'd ever heard.

And yet, somehow, he knew that Fred, and George, were completely sincere underneath the insincerity.

"How... how will it work?" Harry questioned. They really should have told him sooner, so he could _prepare _himself or something. The twins had had months to know exactly what they were going to do!

"You don't have to do anything. Just hold onto us, keep us focused and all that. We'll do the creepy chanting," George told him, leading him over to the circle of floating candles. The three ducked underneath, and Fred pushed Harry gently to sit on a cushion on the ground.

The twins took places on separate cushions, facing each other, west and east, while Harry was south. It reminded him of those muggle wiccan rituals that Aunt Petunia had always sniffed her nose at. He felt quite uncomfortable.

"Relax," Fred murmured, eyes falling closed as he sought out Harry's hand. George took the other, lacing their fingers together, giving it a squeeze. Harry allowed a small smile to creep onto his face at the thought that he was _included_.

When his gaze lifted, his eyes met with George's. George smiled at him happily, and Harry was struck with the thought that the twins really did love him. They had to, right? They gave him a part in _their _bonding.

They had called him their anchor.

"Before we begin, I think we need to clear something up," Fred said, opening his eyes. George sighed, but nodded, and Harry's eyes darted between them, confused.

"What?" he asked, voice suddenly sounding strangled. He cleared his throat. "What?" he asked again, in a deep, manly voice. The twins grinned at that.

"Cho Chang," George announced out of the blue. Harry felt his face pale drastically. Oh bloody hell.

"Why did you kiss her?" Fred asked, voice strained. His grip on Harry's hand tightened slightly. Harry felt his palm becoming clammy.

"I... I didn't." Technically. "Wait – how do you-"

"Saw you," George said shortly, frowning at Harry's answer. "And you did. In the Room of Requirements, snogging under some fucking mistletoe."

Wow, George was getting slightly pissed off. Harry hadn't seen him pissed... ever. That was Fred's forte.

"Oh," Harry said – how did he right this, then? And why hadn't the twins said something before? Maybe they were waiting for Harry to tell them. Maybe Harry should have actually told them. "That, that was... look, she just threw herself at me!"

"You did some class A struggling," Fred remarked, a quirky grin forced onto his face. It was like Fred and George had suddenly swapped personalities. Bloody weird.

"I was shocked!" Harry defended. "It's not every day some bird bursts into tears and then kisses you! I snapped out of it and pushed her away, and all. How come you didn't see that part?" Why did fate hate him? Of course the twins would only see the part where Harry stood there and let Cho kiss him.

"She actually cried?" Fred asked, quite surprised. He hadn't seen much of Cho's face in the confrontation, more preoccupied with Harry's being attached to it. "I don't remember you being that bad of a kisser."

"Shut up," Harry snapped. Typical of the twins to make a joke of it!

"Guess _someone _should have stuck around a bit longer," George muttered, sending a pointed look to Fred. Fred pouted.

"Well, I felt right betrayed! Can't expect me to just stand there and watch _our _kitten being ravished and not fighting back," Fred excused himself.

"I told you, I fought back! Eventually."

"_I _wanted to wait, but you just had to be so hot-headed," George continued teasingly, ignoring Harry completely.

"You were just as eager as I was to leave," Fred announced loftily. Harry sighed. Obviously the two were completely over the whole incident if they were willing to ignore Harry in favour of teasing each other and getting Harry riled up.

In a burst of inspiration, Harry unsheathed his claws and dug them into the twins' palms lightly. Fred and George both hissed in pain, tightening their hold on Harry's hands and directing his claws away from their vulnerable flesh. Harry sighed – that hadn't been the reaction he'd expected.

"Sorry, kitten," George cooed, leaning forward to rub Harry's cat ears and turning Harry in a puddle of melted cat boy. His claws retracted against his will.

"Don't you want to start this ritual thing?" Harry asked grumpily. Fred looked down at his watch, raising his eyebrows.

"Good point, it's about five to twelve now."

"How long does it last?" Harry asked as the twins laced their fingers firmly with Harry's. He could feel the atmosphere growing heavier as they became more serious, faces stoic.

"Five to ten minutes, I think..." George said, trailing off. Harry felt his face drop. 'I think' wasn't going to inspire his confidence.

It seemed George didn't find anything wrong with his answer, however, as he continued talking. "We need to know, before this starts... do you trust us?" the question was hurried – apparently they were running out of time.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. Did he... did he trust them? That was a question that would take _ages_ to think over.

"Do you trust us? This is based so much on trust. We need to know now... and not just for the ritual," Fred continued.

"Can you honestly trust us to do what's right for you, even if it seems completely unethical and even if you hate it?

"And if we make a mistake-"

"Can you trust us enough to forgive us?" George finished for Fred. Harry frowned – it was such a complex answer. And yet, they'd gone through such a load of shit together, and come out with minimal injuries over the past half a year. If the twins made mistakes, Harry did forgive them, because they admitted to it, because he loved them too much not too. And they always forgave him, even if he didn't want to admit he'd been mistaken.

"Yeah, I suppose... I do. I do really trust you." Harry was surprised himself by how easily the answer came to him – he'd spent the better part of sixth months agonising over whether he really could trust and love the twins, whether they did have a healthy relationship, because it sometimes seemed they really didn't. But no relationship is ever fully functional, he figured. Look at Hermione and Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Theirs was no different, whether there was two, three, four or a hundred people involved in it.

The twins held a strange sort of power over him, it was true. But he'd come to learn he held a similar power over them. They just weren't as fucked up as he was, and could deal with it easier.

Fred and George leaned over and kissed him on his cheeks, before returning to their original position, looking towards the middle of the circle, expressions completely stoic.

Together, the two stared blankly at the random spot. Harry frowned and stared at it too, wondering what was so special about that particular piece of carpet.

The air suddenly thickened so much Harry could barely breathe, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He could feel his tail puff up in anticipation, and ringing started in his ears.

The floor the twins were staring at began to glow a golden colour. The twins' spare hands snapped to it, wands pointing at the glow.

The glow grew, and grew, and as Harry squinted at it warily, it began to take a shape, twisting and turning until, finally, it formed a rune. Harry had no idea what the rune meant, but it seemed the twins had found what they were looking for, as they both began to speak.

Harry's eyes darted between the two as they chanted in unison, in latin, words that Harry couldn't really hope to understand. They were very serious as they did this, jaws tight, eyes staring at the rune as if entranced.

Harry looked back at the rune as well, wondering what had caught the twins' attention so, but found nothing out of the ordinary. And yet their eyes wouldn't stop boring into it, as if trying to burn it alive.

"_Sic lies meus diligo_!" the sudden exclamation from both had Harry jumping in fright, not having expected it after their droning, quiet words. The rune flared from gold to an angry red, and Harry almost shuffled back in slight fear as it bloody _pulsed_. Instead, his hands clenched around the twins painfully.

The twins squeezed back.

A howling sound picked up in Harry's ears and, slowly, the annoying ringing was drowned out. It was like he was sitting in the middle of a hurricane, the wailing in his ears loud and incessant. A slight breeze picked up, ruffling his hair, making the lights from the candles waver.

Harry clenched his jaw, trying not to make a noise. His whole body was tensed with apprehension, certain something was about to go wrong. There was just such an ominous presence in the room, emitting from that creepy rune.

"Don't worry," George whispered to him. Harry looked to him, his face lit up by the red glow of the rune, and then to Fred, who smiled reassuringly. Even though neither was looking at him, he knew their actions were... for him.

Harry's face split into a broad grin at the sudden surge of love that fucking exploded inside of him, a flame in his stomach, a roar in his chest. His whole body tingled with the feeling, adrenaline shooting through him.

The breeze turned worse and worse, until it was practically a gale, ripping their hair and clothes, dousing the flames completely, the only light coming from the rune engraved in the floor. Harry suddenly realised why there were no furnishings in the room.

"This is it," Fred whispered, voice slightly higher than usual, eyes wide and glazed, an awed expression on his face. George nodded, speechless. Harry shifted, tail flicking restlessly as power soared around the room with the wind.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_," George said loudly, trying to be heard over the wind. Harry frowned – that had been in Latin, but he'd... he'd been able to understand it?

"_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good_," Fred repeated, still in Latin, laughing after he said it. Harry shook his head at the strangeness of the whole ritual – the password for the Marauder's map, the creepy rune, the twins excitement. The excitement filling him. He felt like he was a five year old stealing a biscuit or something equally as naughty.

The rune exploded.

The three were thrown backwards, the force tearing their hands away from each other. Harry didn't even have time to yell before his back and head hit a wall, and he blacked out.

XxXxXxX

"Harry? Harry!" Harry groaned as he was pulled from black unconsciousness, eyes flickering weakly. Merlin, he felt like he'd been Rugby-tackled by Hagrid.

"Wha'?" he mumbled sleepily, and a hand settled on his forehead. He shifted into the coolness on his burning skin, and slowly opened his eyes, staring right up at a blurry face looming over him. He frowned.

"He's awake," George murmured, and Harry was handed his glasses. He took them and placed them on, grimacing when he realised one of the frames was cracked clean in half. George grinned, pulled out his wand, and tapped the glass with the tip of it.

The result was an ensuing explosion of glass and brilliant light. Harry yelped as the frames completely shattered, the glass somehow not hitting him, as if repelled by a barrier.

"...What the fuck?" Fred murmured, crawling closer from his position seated, leaning against a wall. Harry, pale, shook his head in complete confusion, while George stared down at his wand.

"... Never heard of this happening," he whispered, quite confused. "You all right?" Harry nodded shakily, taking off his destroyed glasses and turning them over in his hands. Glass was caught in his t-shirt and pooled in his lap. Not wanting to risk another explosion if he used magic, George brushed it off by hand, gently.

"Did we do something wrong?" Fred asked. "First being thrown around like rag dolls, then Harry's glasses committing the kamikaze..."

"I've no ide-" George cut off in the middle of his reply, staring at Harry, who had raised an arm to brush glass out of his hair before it cut up his cat ears. Harry frowned, wondering why George was staring, looking completely astounded.

"What?" he asked grumpily. The headache from hitting his head and his glasses being destroyed had put him right back into his previous foul mood.

George didn't say anything, instead darting forward and grabbing Harry's arm. Harry let out a squeak, about to move back. However, when George's hand made contact with his arm, a frisson of electricity shot up his arm, making him feel quite dizzy, weak and, embarrassingly, aroused.

George then grabbed Fred's hand, both jumping when they felt what Harry and George had just felt. Fred and George looked at each other, and then at Harry, eyes extraordinarily wide.

"Fucking tell me! What is it?!" Harry snarled, feeling very out of the loop by that point. The horrified, yet quite gleeful expressions on the twins' faces weren't helping. It was all a recipe for disaster.

He looked down at his arm, wondering what had attracted George's attention. His eyes widened when he saw exactly what it was. His arm was decorated in... black markings.

"... We didn't," Fred said to George, ignoring Harry completely.

"I think we did," George replied, shaking his head with disbelief.

"Did what?!" Harry yelled, only to snarl as arms wrapped around him and lifted him up from the ground. The ensuing vertigo made him nearly claw Fred's arms apart. Fred ignored the claws sinking into his flesh and danced around the room, spinning Harry and himself in circles, while George laughed quietly.

"Fuck, Dumbledore's going to kill us," George suddenly realised, sitting up straight. Fred stopped short, Harry still in his arms.

"Forget Dumbledore. What about mum?"

XxXxXxX

... **;;Looks innocent;; whatever could have happened, do you think?**

Hmm, halfway through writing this, I think I pressed something by accident, because now my speech marks are the '' sign, and vice versa. Hope it goes away when I reboot my computer! ;;nervous laugh;;. Isn't being technologically challenged fun?

I hate this chapter! It's awful, isn't it? I've completely rushed all emotions. ;;Bangs head on desk;;

Anyway, tell me what you think!

(PS, I've got a beta! Finally ;) we're starting from chap 1 up, because it takes me forever to churn these out; think what it'll be like beta'ing them too? ;;Shudder;;. Thank you to the amazing Bianca!)


	33. Chapter 34

**Warning: A large majority of this chapter is smut – double penetration, fisting, spanking, blow-job.**

XxXxXxX

Harry never got the chance to find out what had happened.

A sudden banging on the door disturbed him from hanging from Fred's arm by his claws in a failed attempt to get _someone's _attention. Their gazes snapped to the door as the banging continued, growing more and more urgent.

"Quick, George," Fred hissed, standing up and gently detaching Harry from his arm. Harry let go without complaint, rather unnerved as a chill ran up his spine. George stood as well and began waving his wand hurriedly.

The carpet appeared beneath their feet, and furniture popped up out of nowhere. George flicked the light on and banished the candles, before moving to Harry and Fred, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind.

"Everything's in place, right?" Fred asked. George nodded, and Fred moved to the door, looking slightly pale, which set Harry's nerves even more on end. George pressed a kiss to his temple, and then another to his cheek, and another to his neck. Harry felt himself calmed somewhat.

"What's going on?" Harry asked quietly. The twins hadn't even bothered to hide him, which they normally would have under normal circumstances, lest Mrs Weasley find him in their rooms in the middle of the night, which looked quite questionable.

"Look at your arm," George replied, equally as quietly, as Fred undid the locking charms on the door. Harry did as he was told, eyes widening when they laid on the bare skin of his arm. The bare skin of his arm which was decorated with what seemed like hundreds of black marks.

"Wha-what..."

"They'll fade in a few hours," George said, holding out his own arm in Harry's sight. His arm was decorated in exactly the same markings. Harry's mind whirled in confusion – what had happened? Something had gone wrong with the ritual.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Fred gasped, bringing Harry back to the situation at hand. Dumbledore stepped through the door, Sirius, Mrs Weasley, and Mad-Eye Moody behind him, all looking uncommonly serious.

Harry gulped heavily, and George's arms tightened around him. Harry absently stroked George's arms soothingly.

Dmbledore opened his mouth, and their attention was immediately fixed on him. "I believe something quite grave has happened."

XxXxXxX

"... And that's what happened," Fred finished his story, looking slightly nervous underneath the usual cocky exterior. George grinned almost manically, nodding frantically.

They were gathered in the kitchen, the three students sat at the table on one side, with Dumbledore sat on the other. The three other adults were gathered behind him, and Harry couldn't help but feel like they were being interrogated. By the drop of sweat that rolled down George's cheek, the twins were feeling the same way.

"A marvellous tale," Dumbledore said after a few minutes silence, when he sipped from his teacup. Harry's tea was completely untouched. Fred had gulped his down in one swallow in his nervousness, causing a very burnt tongue, and George was holding his mug as if it were providing him some great comfort. "I would enjoy the true story even more."

Harry snorted with laughter under his breath, and looked up to see Dumbledore's twinkling eyes on him. Surely the twins hadn't thought that utter crap would work on Dumbledore? A magic influx that had come from a powerful orgasm from Harry (making the boy in question blush extremely heavily, and the adults, too, look quite embarrassed).

"Are you questioning our abilities to keep Harry satisfied?" Fred snapped. George had started the story, then clammed up entirely, and hadn't spoken a word since. Harry's tail was wrapped around his hand in a weird form of comfort. Apparently, whatever they'd done, it was far worse than their usual pranks.

"Not at all, Mr Weasley. I'm sure your abilities would be highly rated by Harry, if that were the case here. However, I do believe we should stop hedging around the matter..."

"What have you boys done?!" Mrs Weasley cut Dumbledore off, looking highly impatient. Dumbledore turned to look at her.

"Calm down, Molly. I have utmost faith that, whatever has happened, it wasn't their fault." George practically sagged in relief at these words, and the sincerity in which Dumbledore had spoken them. Mrs Weasley looked slightly miffed at being told off, but settled back all the same.

"Sir, we honestly didn't mean for it to happen," George finally said, making Harry jump. He hadn't expected George to say anything for quite some time.

"I believe you," Dumbledore said, looking straight into his eyes. After a moment, his mouth twitched in a smile. "I'm quite sure Harry won't mind too much, despite his protests."

"Mind what?" Harry very nearly whined. He was getting completely and utterly frustrated with being left out of the loop and, this time, it wasn't intentional on the twins part. But now, finally, he may be able to get some answers.

"I'm afraid you have been permanently bound..." Dumbledore started, but George shifted to face Harry, and Dumbledore fell silent. Harry paled as he realised exactly where this was going.

"The ritual... went a bit wrong, really. We might have-"

"-Very accidently-" Fred continued.

"-Bound you to us. Permanently." George's mouth twitched in a nervous smile, and Fred's head loomed over his twins shoulder.

"For all eternity," he said spookily, wiggling his fingers. George elbowed him in the gut.

"We're so sorry, Harry. It really wasn't our intention, maybe the spell thought we were all to be bound together... we didn't specify, the book said the ritual would read what we wanted from our minds..."

Harry frowned and stood up sharply. "Oh."

"Harry..." Fred began, then trailed off, previous humour fading away as he was left speechless.

"You... didn't want this?" Harry confirmed. Fuck, that hurt. Fred and George nodded earnestly. Harry flickered a glance over to Dumbledore, who was shaking his head sadly, and with almost fond exasperation. However, when he caught Harry's gaze, he sighed.

"I'm afraid it goes deeper than even this," Dumbledore said, gesturing for Harry to take a seat. Harry chose to remain standing, for some reason wanting to irrationally blame someone for this whole situation – the twins looked so sad, like kicked puppies. He couldn't help but let the blame fall on Dumbledore, for not stopping what the twins obviously didn't want.

Harry had no idea what he wanted, though.

"We must absolutely not let this leak into the public while Dolores Umbridge is near enough to take action against us. She had a vendetta against you, Harry, and if she were to hear of this, she would use it to hurt you. And you two-" He addressed the twins. "-Could be arrested, in the worst case scenario, for-"

"We couldn't," George interrupted heatedly, then calmed down when he Dumbledore's eyebrows raised. "That's the whole point to this. It's all legal. We can't be arrested."

"That doesn't matter to the Ministry. I've feared for some time that Voldemort has been gaining control over the Ministry of Magic. He will use this control to arrest you, to get at Harry, or even just because he believes your whole family to be blood traitors."

The twin's jaws clenched in unison, and they looked away. Harry winced at the reminder that he was putting the two people he loved the most in danger thanks to a dark wizard after his blood.

"I understand," Harry said quietly, and walked out of the room, letting the door close behind him.

XxXxXxX

Harry stared out of the grime-covered window moodily, dangerous, angry purrs rumbling out of his chest.

He had sought the relative safety of the attic, the place he'd hidden once during the summer. It was just the same as it was then, covered with dust, dull, and high up. Hopefully, no-one would think to look for him here.

The trapdoor opened behind him, and his eyebrow twitched. Damn.

"You're not very inventive, are you?" George mused, clambering into the attic, Fred right after him. Harry's irritated rumblings increased in frequency.

"Fuck off," he mumbled grumpily, arms crossed over his chest. The twins both chuckled, and then arms were surrounding him, pulling him back into two hard bodies.

"I believe you misunderstood us earlier," Fred murmured, pressing a kiss into his hair. Harry failed to squirm out of their grip.

"I think it's impossible to misunderstand," Harry grouched, giving up his struggling with a huff. A hand began stroking his stomach.

"But you're Harry Potter, therefore, the impossible becomes _possible_," George countered. Harry contemplated standing on his foot, and the twins seemed to sense his thoughts, moving their feet cleverly out of the way.

"Then what did I 'misunderstand'?" Harry snapped, not particularly wanting to have this conversation, which would confirm he had understood everything perfectly – the twins had only wanted to be bound to each other, and were upset Harry was lumped with them. Harry wouldn't blame them.

He'd been doing some surprisingly hard thinking in the attic, between bouts of being pissed at the twins. He... he found that he actually _wanted _the bond. It was such a nice idea, to be with the twins forever, completely legally. He would never admit it to them, but he never wanted to leave the twins. He wanted to grow up with them, grow old with them, defeat Voldemort and live a perfectly normal life, be happy, with them, until the day he died.

Or something ridiculously sappy like that.

"Everything," Fred said.

"Pretty much," George added. Harry scowled at the window in front of him, not happy with that answer.

"It's not that we don't _want _to be bound to you."

"It's like a dream come true." Harry's scowl lessened, and instead his brow creased in confusion – a dream come true? Were they pulling his leg?

"We wondered so many times if, maybe, we should just ask you to join the bond. But you always seem so _reluctant_ to even be with us, so, you know, you don't have to be in this, if you don't want. Feel free to just-"

George smacked Fred on the back of the head. "What my bumbling brother is attempting to say is, that we're sorry for practically forcing you into a relationship. If you want, you can choose to end this. It won't have much effect on the bond... I think." Well, that injected so much confidence into Harry. "But we don't _want _you to leave us. Fuck, we'd never want that... But you're _fifteen_. We can't expect you to want to spend to rest of your life with us."

Harry pulled away from the two, and they let him. He turned to face them warily.

"So... you don't want me to bugger off?" The twins nodded. "In fact, you want me to actually stay?" More nods. "But you think _I_ don't want that?"

When he received another affirmative, Harry growled at them. "You're fucking idiots!" They both jumped at the very loud proclamation, looking like scolded children. "I lo-" Harry stopped suddenly, and the twins heads snapped up, their eyes boring into him.

Harry didn't often say the dreaded 'L' word. He just... he wasn't used to being in love with _anyone_. He didn't know how to handle it. He ran away from it. Looking back on the events of the past few weeks, he wondered, if he'd communicated his feelings, would things have ended up differently? There were so many misunderstanding, miscommunications.

And most of them were his fault.

"I love you. Both of you," he mumbled, looking at the ground. Would this change anything? "And... I kind of do want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you... want that."

"Silly kitten," George murmured, and then a hand was tilting his chin up, to look into their faces. George leant in to press a grinning kiss to his lips. "We love you too." Fred pressed into his back, making Harry jump, before he relaxed into the arms wrapping around his waist.

"We will always be by your side," he whispered into Harry's cat ear, before pressing a kiss to it, then one in his hair, trailing down to behind his human ear and biting the sensitive flesh there. Harry's breath hitched.

George's hands slid under his shirt, pushing it up slightly as they slid upwards, towards his chest. Lips were pressed against his, and Harry opened his mouth for the tongue pressing against his lips. George's tongue entwined with his own, as a hand brushed a nipple teasingly. Fred's mouth curved into a wicked smirk against the neck he was licking.

Harry's hands clenched uselessly in George's shirt as he sagged against Fred, practically limp from the pleasure he was feeling. It was like his every nerve was heightened, fluttery feelings making his stomach clench, his heart lodge in his throat.

As George's fingers rolled his nipples between them, his tongue nearly brutalising Harry's mouth, Harry's hands drifted to the buttons of George's shirt, and he began to undo them, one by one, breath growing quicker with every button unpopped.

George hurriedly shrugged his shirt off and Fred grabbed the hem of Harry's t-shirt, breaking the kiss between George and Harry and pulling it up and over his head. George bent down to take a nipple in his mouth. Harry could feel Fred pull away from him, and rustle of clothing was heard, before a completely naked form was pressed against Harry's back. George laughed against his chest.

"Eager?" he asked, amused. Fred grunted and began biting Harry's shoulder, teeth pulling mouthfuls of flesh into his mouth, and then sucking on it for all he was worth. Harry felt his knees buckling, and he had to keep himself from falling when George's hand cupped the bulge forming in his trousers, giving it a light squeeze.

"Nn, George," Harry gasped, pushing into the hand that wasn't moving. George made a questioning sound, and Harry growled angrily, fisting a hand in George's hair and pulling his head up. George grinned at him, beginning to rub his erection through his trousers teasingly.

"Isn't George so cruel? Clearly, I'm the best lover. Already naked, and everything," Fred conversed as he admired the dark purple marks he'd made on Harry's neck and shoulders, hands skimming Harry's stomach, trailing up his chest and then back down.

"Oh no, dear boy, I'm the better of us. I know just how to satisfy my lover, not just jumping into bed and _shagging _like savages." The emphasise on the word 'shagging' sent shivers down Harry's spine. Fred opened his mouth to retort.

"You're both fucking awful in bed, now stop teasing me, bastards!" he snarled, wrapping his arms around George's back and pulling him in painfully close, his tail wrapping around Fred's waist and tugging him closer. The twins both laughed, vibrations pleasant against Harry's sweat-slicked skin.

Why were they so composed? Harry was shaking with need after only a few touches, but the twins were chatting away like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Harry spun around, glaring into Fred's mischievous eyes, and then lowering his head to kiss his chest; hot, open-mouthed kisses. Fred's laughter cut off as he and George stared curiously at Harry.

Harry's lips trailed down to Fred's right nipple, and he sucked it into his mouth, tongue swirling around the hardened nub. Fred inhaled sharply, and Harry felt some satisfaction. His teeth dug very slightly into the flesh, almost chewing on it.

"Fuck, Harry," Fred whispered, a hand clenching tightly in Harry's hair as he pulled Harry off his chest and took his mouth in a ferocious kiss. Harry returned it with equal fury, glaring into Fred's eyes. The time for sappiness had ended.

Hearing laughter, the two turned to where George was sitting on a bed he'd conjured, completely naked. Harry couldn't help his mouth falling open slightly as he raked his eyes over George. It was as if that day's events had opened his eyes in a totally different way.

Fred, a hand still clenched in Harry's hair, dragged him over to the bed. Harry felt his cock twitch in it's confines at the treatment. It had been a while since they'd been so rough.

Fred threw Harry down on the bed, and Harry's face nearly landed in George's lap. He caught himself at the last minute, and instead nuzzled the base of George's hard dick, tongue flicking out in tiny kitten licks.

A wand pressed to his thigh, and his trousers and boxers disappeared, leaving him as unclothed as the twins. A quick swat to his arse made him yelp in surprise, and he lifted his head from George's crotch to look over his shoulder at Fred. Fred grinned and slapped his arse again.

George grabbed his chin and tilted his face towards him, and their mouths met in a harsh, sloppy kiss. George's arms wrapped around his back, and Harry willingly shuffled closer, straddling his lap. Fred moved behind him again, erection moving between his cheeks. Harry thrust back against it, his own length pulsing in excitement. Fred moaned in response, pressing harder.

George broke the kiss, reaching for his wand. Harry pressed hurried kisses to his neck, lapping up his sweat, as George whispered a spell, hands leaving Harry for a moment. Fred's hands ran up his sides, down his stomach, just brushing his cock, and then moving away again.

Harry jumped when a finger was pressed against his entrance. George smirked down at him, leaning in for another quick kiss, before shoving his finger into Harry, not stopping until he was down to the last knuckle. Harry moaned sharply, not sure why he wasn't feeling any pain, but not at all minding.

Fred laved kisses to the back of his neck, rubbing his cat ears as George moved his finger in and out, pushing another one in. Harry was nearly boneless with the onslaught, leaning against George, arching his back and butting against Fred's stroking hands.

George slipped in another finger, stimulating Harry's prostate constantly, grinning at the almost pathetic mewls Harry was making, although his quickened breathing showed just how aroused he was, cock trapped between his and Harry's stomachs.

When George added a fourth finger, Harry frowned and mumbled something incoherent, before e trailed off in a harsh groan as Georege jabbed his prostate, and Fred nibbled on his ear at the same time. Fucking twin-thing.

"This might hurt a bit," George whispered against his sweaty skin. Harry stirred slightly at that. "I've tried to numb you with a charm, but..." and then George suddenly flipped him around with Fred's help. Harry was positioned on his hands and knees, arse in the air and aimed at Fred and George.

George tucked in his thumb, and slid it inside Harry.

"Merlin, what the fuck..." Harry trailed off when George's _whole hand _began to inch further and further into his arse. "What're you -nn!" George's knuckled had just popped through into him. There was some movement, and then Fred was underneath him. Harry could feel his cheek brushing against his cock.

George stilled, and there was no movement in the room. Harry's breathing sounded harsh to his own ears. The numbing charm was fucking effective – it hurt, but he was fairly certain that, without the charm, he'd be ready to bite George's head off. When did he agree to this, anyway?!

A hand was petting his tail, and he looked dwn up into Fred's concerned eyes. "You all right, kitten?"

Harry nodded shakily, more shocked by the situation than the feeling, although it as _weird_. He'd never had anything as big as a _fist _in his arse. It was creepy as hell.

"Just relax. It'll feel great soon," George assured him, and then began to move his hand further in. Harry squirmed at the feeling, and then gasped, hips bucking backwards as the hand brushed his prostate. That felt so strange!

George laughed at Harry's confused sounds, and pressed his fist up against his pleasure spot again, knuckles digging in slightly. Fred took his dick into his mouth at the same time, all the way to the root.

"Fuck!" Harry cried, pleasure shooting straight to his cock. It was so much more intense than he'd felt before.

"I'm in to my wrist," George said quietly, sounding quite awed. Harry could feel his ass clenching around George's hand, stimulating his passage. His hole fluttered uselessly, and he felt stretched beyond imagination.

"That's so sexy," Fred murmured, lips brushing against Harry. Harry moaned in agreement – it certainly _felt _sexy. It felt even better when Fred suckled on the head of his erection, lapping at the pre-cum that drizzled freely.

George was unfolding his fingers as much as he could against his prostate, and then folding them back into a fist again, and Harry looked over his shoulder to shoot him a nasty glare, his tail batting against George's arm in irritation. George grinned, then leant down, his head out of Harry's peripheral vision.

Harry jumped when something warm and slick circled his stretched hole, then moaned as George's tongue pushed in slightly, and then back out again. Christ, how much did he want to stick in there?

Fred was mouthing Harry's cock lazily, hand occasionally pulling on his pubic hair as George withdrew his hand slightly, and then pushed it back in, the force propelling Harry further up the bed and into Fred's mouth, and forcing a series of moans and grunts from his lips as George repeated the action.

"Shit, George, don't think I'll be able to last much longer," he murmured, as Fred hummed around him. He could feel the grin against his skin and pushed down slightly. Fred stopped grinning, tongue running up and down him.

"Never fear, my dear kitten," George said, and began easing his fist from Harry's passage. Harry squirmed at the feeling, and felt even more uncomfortable when he was empty, hole gaping, begging to be filled. George stroked it lightly.

"Look at that slutty hole, wants us to fill it to the brim with our cum," he said, voice deliberately deepening. Harry's fists clenched in the bed sheets as he pulled away from Fred's mouth before he shot without warning, panting heavily from arousal.

"Then fucking fill it," he snapped. Fred burst out laughing, wrapping arms around Harry and drawing him up into a sitting position. Harry's arse still felt ridiculously uncomfortable.

Fred distracted him with a smouldering kiss, staring deep into his eyes as he tongue fucked Harry's mouth, barely allowing him any time to adjust before he drew back. Both he and George grabbed their wands and whispered the same spell at exactly the same time, slathering their cocks in lube that appeared in their hands.

Harry's eyes widened as he realised exactly what they had planned, what that extreme stretching had been all about. He groaned softly at the thought of twin cocks in him, filling him completely, maybe even more than the fist.

George drew Harry to him, grabbed his arse cheeks, and spread them without delay, pressing kisses to Harry's neck. Harry wrapped his arms around George's neck, tensing involuntarily. Now that it was actually happening, the thought was quite scary.

"Relax, kiten. We'd never hurt you," George told him, nibbling on the tip of his cat ear. Fred kissed his cheek and then drew the lobe of his human ear into his mouth, sucking on it and laving it with his tongue.

Harry began relaxing, muscles falling limp. He was nervous, apprehensive – but the twins wouldn't hurt him intentionally. He trusted them not too.

The tip of Fred's erection pressed against his entrance, and Harry forced himself to relax as it pressed inside his well stretched body with ease. Fred groaned as he was sheathed inside the welcoming channel, and Harry clenched around him mischievously, causing Fred to growl playfully against his neck.

Fred pulled out and thrust in again, repeating this action a few times, hitting Harry's prostate on his third stroke. Harry gasped and moved back against him, cheeks flushing.

Fred stilled again, sharing a look with George over Harry's shoulder. George nodded, and Fred lifted Harry up a bit, spreading his cheeks again. George, kissing his lips, settled his erection at Harry's hole and began easing in.

Harry's cries of pain were swallowed in George's mouth as he dug his fingers into George's shoulders, claws unintentionally coming out. The numbing charm had worn off a bit during their activities.

When George was fully inside, Harry was lying limp against him, gasping harshly. The twins didn't move, giving him time to adjust, stroking his cat ears and giving him kisses wherever they could.

"That hurts," Harry mumbled, stating the obvious. George nodded.

"Want us to stop?" Harry shook his head frantically. No matter how much it hurt, he wouldn't want the twins to stop for the world. He'd get over the deep ache in his guts, and the throbbing of his hole. The feeling of both of them fitting inside him was absolutely amazing. They were all completely connected, and he _couldn't _lose that feeling.

"You can move," Harry said after another few minutes. George nodded and pulled out slightly, thrusting back inn. Harry hissed, squirming at the _weird _feeling of having two cocks inside him at once, rubbing against each other. Fred moaned at the stimulation, hands tightening on Harry's hips.

Both Fred and George moved in unison, pulling out and thrusting in. Harry gasped as his prostate was ruthlessly hit, bringing back his undivided interest.

The twins regulated a pace, one pulling out while the other thrust in, so that Harry was always filled, pleasure spot always being hit. His mouth fell open unconsciously as he rocked back against the twins, up and down on their laps, a hand on Fred's thigh to steady himself. George groaned as a trickle of saliva fell from the corner of Harry's mouth, and licked it up, nibbling on Harry's bottom lip as he thrust inside strongly.

Fred drew Harry's head back, twisting it so that he could plunder his mouth with his tongue, nearly shoving it down his throat. Harry groaned and groaned, moving faster on the two cocks buried inside him, savagely fucking him.

"Faster," Harry gasped, breaking from the kiss, throwing his head back. The twins growled animalistically in agreement and, securing their own holds on Harry, began to move faster, in and out, impaling him brutally.

"So fucking sexy, so gorgeous, so ours," George hissed, eyes rolling back as Fred's cock against his was pressed tightly to him when Harry clenched around them both sporadically.

"Yours," Harry agreed, almost deliriously, a hand travelling down his own body to grip his cock. George batted the hand away, grabbing his dick and pumping it in time to their fast thrusts. Harry's cries grew louder and louder, constantly squeezing Fred and George's buried erections as his orgasm built up inside him, on the brink of oblivion.

"Shit, Fred, George! I'm cumming!" Fred and George thrust inside of him in unison, burying as deep as they could go, and Harry exploded, seed shooting from his cock and coating his and George's stomachs. His ass tightened so much that Fred and George were nearly moulded to each other, and they bit down on either side of Harry's neck as they came together, shooting deep inside Harry, teeth digging into his skin.

"Fuck, that was good."

XxXxXxX

**I sincerely apologise for the even longer wait for this, I didn't have access to a computer for a few weeks and only got it back a few days ago. Hope this chapter was satisfying enough :P**

Not sure if it's medically safe to take a fisting and then get double penetrated... but they're wizards ;) let's just leave it at that, haha.

Thank you so much to reviewers! A large majority of you guessed right ;) 


	34. Chapter 35

**Just a filler chapter – I was in a fluffy mood :P**

XxXxXxX

Harry awoke later to the sound of people thundering up and down the stairs below the attic and the sounds of excited voices filling the air. He stirred, wondering what all the hubbub was about.

_It's Christmas_.

The thought woke him up instantly, and he snapped his eyes open, staring right at a bare chest that moved up in down with heavy breathing. His eyes trailed up, to the face of George, whose eyes were closed peacefully.

Harry shifted his head around to see if Fred was still sleeping – he was. Harry huffed silently – that was a bit boring.

But it gave him the opportunity to study the twins faces, free of their usual evil expressions (although Fred's still looked a bit evil, even in sleep). He'd done this a few times before, although usually it was the twins that woke up before him, and then woke him up in many pleasurable, but disturbing ways.

George's face was completely relaxed, mouth slack, eyes flickering under his eyelids. Harry grinned and reached up to stroke his face, a hint of stubble scratching his hand. George shifted into his hand, mumbling something incoherent.

Harry turned back to Fred, seeing the boy's mouth stretch in a mischievous grin. He didn't stop trouble making, even in his sleep, unlike George. Harry's fingers traced Fred's lips, brushing against the softness of his bottom one.

George shifted again, closer to Harry, wrapping an arm around his middle and pulling him tight against his body. Soft kisses were pressed to his neck, and Harry attempted to squirm away, to no avail. The kisses trailed from his neck to his shoulder, and Harry inadvertently kicked George's shin.

"Wha'!" George exclaimed sleepily, eyes opening. "'Ello Harry."

Harry scowled at him – was it the twin's prerogative to molest him, even in sleep? It seemed that way, as Fred shifted behind him and trailed a hand down his stomach, rubbing the soft skin just below his navel.

Harry deliberately kicked Fred.

"Ow!" Fred moaned sleepily into his ear, and George laughed, a hand reaching out to cup Harry's cheek. He pressed a soft kiss to his mouth, before pulling away. Harry was startled by the calm aura emitted by the twins. There was no intention of groping him, it seemed.

They were content just to cuddle.

"Merry Christmas," Harry said quietly. Fred murmured a similar reply.

"It's very merry indeed," George replied, and Harry blushed slightly, irritated and embarrassed by the sappiness in George's voice. "What with our precious little kitten here to warm our bed, make us happy with-"

"Shut up!" Harry hissed, the blush intensifying. George cooed in response and Fred pinched one of his cheeks.

"Isn't he just _adorable_?" George squealed, pinching the other cheek. Harry batted at their hands with his claws.

"So cute!"

"Our sweet little muffin."

"Our sugary bon-bon-ow!" Harry had sunk his claws into the twins' hands, growling deep in his chest. They shot him indulgent smiles while simultaneously withdrawing their hands to nurse, away from the big bad kitty-cat.

"Evil little sod," George muttered petulantly, seeing the damage done to his bleeding hand. Harry shifted so he was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling with a smirk of satisfaction creeping onto his face.

"Find that funny, do you?" Fred asked, poking Harry in the side. Harry curled up to protect his irritatingly tickling sides, grinning.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," he announced. Fred and George shared a smirk between them at the answer, and Harry gulped, wondering what they had planned.

"Reckon we should punish him?" George questioned, hands posed, splayed in the air, ready to tickle Harry into oblivion. Harry's eyes widened as Fred replied in the affirmative, and he tried to figure a way out of his oncoming punishment.

"Punish me and you won't get presents!" he exclaimed, sitting up as the brilliant idea sprang to mind. The twins were suckers for gifts, despite hating getting charity from others.

Fred and George shared another look, torn by the hard choice. Punishing Harry in a way quite satisfying for them, or getting their presents? George sighed – he obviously had to make the decision. "Presents."

Fred nodded in agreement. "Presents."

Harry looked to the ceiling, mouthing 'Thank Merlin', which, thankfully, the twins didn't see. Whether or not they'd proceeded to tickle him, they would have eventually got their presents, by the process of snooping in Harry and Ron's room for them.

Bloody twins.

Harry nodded and began crawling to the edge of the bed, noticing how _huge_ it was. Boxes were rammed into the wall just to make room for the mountain of a bed conjured. Harry had no idea George was so good at transfiguration. The most Harry could conjure was a very thin mattress.

"And where do you think you're going?" Arms wrapped around his middle, and Harry was yanked back to the warm centre of the bed, onto Fred's lap, looking quite bewildered. He looked up at the Weasley.

"To get your presents," he replied slowly, as if talking to a stupid child. George laughed from his position lying down, and lazily waved his wand in the air.

"Who said you have to get up?" he asked, "_Accio Harry's presents... for Fred and George Weasley."_

Fred released Harry as they waited for the spell to take effect, and bent over the edge of the bed, rummaging around underneath for something. Harry couldn't resist pressing a kiss to the bared back, before crawling over to George and curling up next to him. George ran an affectionate hand through his hair, rubbing his cat ears when he reached them.

There was a thumping on the trap door to the attic. Fred opened it with a wave of his wand, and the presents came dancing in, landing on the bed next to George.

Harry stayed lying as George sat up, face lit up with eagerness. Fred emerged with packages in his hand, also jumping on the presents. Together, the twins sorted through them in a quick second, identifying their own. Wrapping paper flew everywhere.

"Haha, now I can make that aphrodisiac!" George cackled evilly upon finding the potions ingredients Harry had given them. Harry paled – he'd had no idea that was what George would use them for.

"Mm, bloood pops," Fred nearly moaned, ripping the packet open and sticking one in his mouth. He proceeded to make obscene sucking sounds. Harry flushed violently when Fred winked at him, taking the lolly-pop out of his mouth and swirling his tongue around the red head.

He was suddenly realising all his gifts were becoming very bad ideas.

Thankfully, the bludgers, the Zonko's delights, and the Honeydukes chocolate were less hazardous to Harry's health – although Fred proceeded to groan lewdly over the chocolate, and George was caressing the bludgers in quite a disturbing way.

"One more present... for the both of us," George announced, finally putting down the suggestive bludgers, much to Harry's relief and dread. The last present, and the most important. He felt all the colour draining from his face.

The twins shot him a concerned look as George began opening it. "Don't worry, we'll love it," he assured Harry, and then the wrapping paper was off.

The twins stared.

And stared.

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it again, the heart lodged in his throat cutting off all vocal chords. Maybe it had been a bad idea. Such a bad idea. He wished he still had Hermione's time turner, to go back a few hours and _burn_ the thing.

"Well," George was the first to speak, and then proceeded to clear his throat a few times. Fred just picked the collar up and flipped it around a few times in his hands, listening to the jingling of the bell Harry couldn't resist adding on. Stupid entrancing jingle.

There was also a little tag of gold that was left bare. The twins could engrave whatever they wanted. Thankfully, Harry had found a glamour charm to keep the collar hidden when in public – that was the only reason he was even doing this.

"It's..." Fred murmured

"Crap, right? You know, I'll just return it, and we can never speak of this-" Harry was cut off by George's lips which caught his in a rough, fiery kiss. Hands were on his neck and, distracted by the kiss, Harry didn't register the collar being fastened until George pulled away.

Feeling the slight weight on his neck suddenly made Harry feel a hundred times better. It seemed like, despite all they'd been through, despite the horribleness of the past few weeks, everything was actually going to be all right.

XxXxXxX

"FRED! GEORGE!" Harry screamed from the bathroom in the fifth year boy's dormitory, while yelling the glamour charm over and over again that just _wasn't working_.

He would murder those fucking twins.

XxXxXxX

**Awww, sorry, I thought that was quite cute...**

Wasn't entirely certain what the twins would get for Harry, so I've missed that part out – probably cat treats and something Quidditch related ;)

Not sure how long this is going to be. Possibly only around ten more chapters, I'm going to skip ahead in time again, which should be fun :P

Thanks for reading and, if you have time, I hope you review! I'm always open to constructive criticism and all that.


	35. Chapter 36

In April, Dumbledore left Hogwarts.

Umbridge had been in complete control of the school. Trelawney had been fired, and Hagrid was on the brink of getting the sack himself, Umbridge peering over his shoulder like a hawk. She had gained a new status that allowed her to run nearly everything. _The Quibbler _had even been banned after Harry gave an interview to clear up his name, and the school had become enraptured with it.

Harry had been getting Occlumency lessons from Snape in the aftermath of his vivid vision, not that they helped any. He returned to the common room after every session exhausted, sweaty and shaking. Not surprisingly, Snape had been subjected to more pranks than usual, courtesy of the twins, as Harry stopped them from doing anything else.

He was still bitter about the collar. Snape found it quite amusing, especially when he found out, from Harry's mind, exactly what had happened. He was able to cover it by sticking the collar of his shirt up, but Hermione had pointed out that he looked even more ridiculous, and forced his shirt back down. So he was stuck with a simple black collar, with a gold tag that, embarrassingly, read 'If found, please return to Gred', and a bell Harry was constantly playing with.

And, of course, the twins, it seemed, had super glued it to his neck.

The OWLs and NEWTs loomed nearer, and Harry was only just coming to terms with the fact that, after this year, he would be near-separated from the twins, as they left with the rest of the seventh years. Of course, he hadn't mentioned this to Fred and George. They were content in their oblivion of the matter.

The DA was still going strong, but even more secretive than ever. Umbridge had banned clubs that hadn't been authorised by herself, and they believed it was because she'd caught wind of their secret rebellion.

Finally, Harry had allowed them to work on Patronuses, reminding everyone that producing a Patronus in a brightly lit classroom, and producing one to tackle an actual dementor, were far different. No-one had listened to him, which the twins had found very amusing.

"Oh don't be such a killjoy!" Cho said brightly as her swan Patronus glided past Harry. "They're so pretty."

Fred stuck his foot in the middle of Cho's Patronus, and her concentration broke. Fred then went back to conjuring his own Patronus, while George glared at Cho moodily. Harry blushed in mortification and apologised on their behalf.

Cho merely laughed and shook it off, as if realising why Fred did that. As if knowing that Harry wasn't just with George, but Fred too.

Exactly how many people had discovered their secret?!

The bond hadn't seemed to affect Harry's life, although he'd found that it seemed to heighten all his senses whenever the twins were around. And, considering he was already a half cat with impeccable senses (except for sight), that was truly a nuisance to behold.

As the others chattered around him, exclaiming on the 'prettyness' of the Patronuses while Harry attempted to remind them that they were supposed to protect them, not look nice, and George got bored and tried to molest him, the door swung open, and then closed again.

Harry jumped and looked to the door, seeing no-one enter. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as, suddenly, a very ominous feeling dawned upon him. George seemed to sense something was wrong, and tightened his hold on Harry. Fred came to stand next to him, a hand on his shoulder.

The people close to the door had fallen silent, and suddenly, something was tugging on Harry's trouser leg. He jumped nearly a mile high, tail poofing out, and looked down. Fred snorted with laughter very quietly, and Harry elbowed him in the gut.

Dobby peered up at him, eyes wobbling, mouth quivering. Harry gulped – visits from Dobby were never, ever good. He was Harry's personal grim.

"Dobby!" he exclaimed in greeting, hoping his voice wasn't as high as it sounded to him. "What are you – what's wrong?"

The elf was terrified and on the brink of tears. His hand, clutching Harry's robe, was shaking, as was the rest of his body. Dobby opened his mouth and closed it again, and then re-opened it. The Patronuses previously prancing around the room faded slowly as everyone's attention was caught by the elf.

The feeling of something being horribly wrong intensified in Harry.

After many an attempt to harm himself, and Harry stopping him every time, eventually crouching down the elf's level and restraining him completely, Dobby spilled the secret he had been ordered not to tell.

"She... she..." Dobby trailed off, but Harry had a very good idea, suddenly, of who this 'she' was.

"Umbridge?" he nearly whispered, full of dread. He was fairly certain any blood left in his face drained away dramatically.

"She hasn't found out about this – about us – about the DA?" he guessed, hoping beyond hope that Dobby shook his head, that it turned out he'd got completely the wrong end of the stick. That Umbridge wasn't heading up the Room of Requirements, probably armed with her group of Slytherins that had been terrorising the school.

But the elf's stricken face told him everything.

"Is she coming?" Harry asked quietly.

When Dobby let out a howl and began beating his bare feet hard on the floor, Harry sagged limply.

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"

Slowly, Harry got to his feet, aware that he was shaking. He looked around at the still, terrified members of the DA gathered in their incriminating meeting room incredulously.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" he bellowed. "RUN!"

His words snapped them out of their daze. At once, everyone dashed for the exit, getting stuck in the door before bursting through, scattering out in the castle, hoping to escape before anyone could catch them. The stakes were too high to be caught.

Harry hoped they didn't try to make it to the dormitory. It hadn't passed curfew, if they just pretended to be going to the Owlery, or took refuge in the library or a toilet...

"What the hell are you doing?!" Fred snapped, grabbing his wrist and tugging him into the heart of the escaping crowd. Harry allowed Fred to drag him, suddenly feeling heavy. This was his fault. If people got caught, got _expelled, _it would be all his fault.

"Come on, Harry," George said, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers as they escaped through the door and out in the open. Ron had grabbed Dobby, who was attempting to do himself terrible injury, and they stopped just outside the door. Fred grabbed Dobby, and Harry and George ran one way while Hermione and Ron ran the other.

"Dobby, this is an order!" Fred was saying, commanding him to go back down the kitchen, lie about telling them anything, and not harm himself. Then there were footsteps, and Harry realised he was running after them. They didn't have time to stop and let him catch up.

"Boys bathroom ahead," Harry gasped out, a stitch already forming in his side, whether from sheer panic or the fast pace they were going at, Harry didn't know. George nodded and veered off towards the corridor where the bathroom was.

"AAARGH!" Harry cried out as something caught him around the ankles. He fell down spectacularly, skidding along the floor six feet before stopping. George was above him, glaring at something behind him, and Harry realised there was laughing.

He turned around to see Malfoy, concealed in a niche beneath an ugly dragon-shaped vase.

"Trip Jinx, Potter!" he said, but didn't have the chance to continue. In one powerful stride, George had stepped over Harry and punched Malfoy in the gut. Malfoy groaned and doubled over as Harry bolted to his feet, running over to them.

"George, no!" he snapped, seeing, out of the corner of his eye, Fred round the corner, ear caught by Umbridge.

This was bad. So bad. George would be expelled if Umbridge discovered that he'd attacked Malfoy!

So Harry did what any stupid person would do in his situation. He punched Malfoy square in the nose.

XxXxXxX

It was silent in Dumbledore's office.

Harry stood tensely in front of Dumbledore's desk, Umbridge right behind him, practically breathing down his neck. Malfoy sat in a chair, pinching the top of his nose while McGonagall performed a spell to stop it bleeding. He had stopped whining a few moments ago after an irritated sigh from Fudge. Harry was surprised he hadn't mentioned George in his loud complaining – probably wanted to get Harry in deeper trouble more than he wanted revenge on the twins.

Fred and George stood on either side of the room - "who knows what mischief they might concoct standing _together_?" -, sending furious stares at Harry. Dumbledore didn't look too impressed, either.

"Describe the situation to me again," Fudge demanded, with a viciously satisfied look in Harry's direction. Harry sent a dirty glare back at him, but caught Dumbledore's stern frown and looked down at the ground again.

"He was heading back to Gryffindor tower with those Weasley boys, all in a rush," Umbridge said, and he could practically hear the glee in her voice. George stiffened. "The Malfoy boy cornered him. Potter attacked him, _twice_, despite Mr Malfoy not even laying a hand on him." Harry opened his mouth to yell about the complete indecency of that claim, but Fred cleared his throat sharply, and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as his arm suddenly warmed up.

His gaze snapped over to Fred, who shook his head. Harry frowned, wondering what on earth was wrong with his arm. Then he saw it – Fred was clutching his own arm, the exact same one that had heated up on Harry.

The bond.

"Did he?" Fudge was asking, nearly laughing with delight. Harry growled under his breath. "Did he? That's assault, you know, boy?" Fudge directed the question to Harry. Harry said nothing as his arm grew even warmer in warning. It felt pleasant, but Harry knew the meaning behind it. "I assume you know why you're here?"

Harry fully intended to respond with a defiant 'yes', growing more and more irritated. He honestly wanted to scratch Fudge's eyes out. The word was half formed, when he again looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore wasn't looking at him, instead gazing steadily at the floor, a frown still on his face. He shook his head a fraction of an inch.

"Ye-no." Fred and George seemed to sag with relief.

"I beg your pardon?" Fudge asked, probably having been of the belief that Harry would say yes and Fudge would have him trapped.

"No, sir," Harry repeated, not looking at Fudge directly.

"You don't know why you are here?"

"Apart from... assaulting Malfoy, unless that's what you mean?" Harry asked innocently. He knew perfectly well what this was really about, attacking Malfoy was just a bonus for Umbridge.

"So you have no idea," Fudge said, in a voice practically dripping with sarcasm and incredibility, "why you've been brought to this office? You have no idea that you've broken any Ministry Decrees?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Harry could see Fred raise a hand to hide his huge grin, and George's passive face twitched in a faint smile, before he forced it back down. When Harry looked to Dumbledore again, he saw the man give the carpet the tiniest of nods and the shadow of a wink.

However, even these small reassurances didn't calm the hammering of his heart. The fur of his tail was on end and he hoped no-one noticed. No matter how many lies he told, and no matter how high Fudge's blood pressure rocketed, if someone had tipped Umbridge off about the DA, then he, as the leader, might as well be packing his trunk right now.

He was questioned again by Fudge, keeping the same surprised innocence in his voice, which stayed surprisingly steady compared to his shaking hands, which had been forced inside his pockets, hidden from view.

"I think," Umbridge said silkily, eyeing Harry with contempt. Harry wondered what torture she was about to suggest. "That we might make better progress if I fetch our informant."

XxXxXxX

The informant was Cho's curly-haired friend, Marietta, who was then quizzed extensively by a smug Umbridge and Fudge, humiliated by a vicious jinx Hermione had cast on her, the word 'Sneak' being spelled onto her forehead, formed by pimples.

However, the strangest thing happened as she was being quizzed. Dumbledore's brilliance had struck again – he had asked if the meetings had been a regular occurrence, and she... had shook her head.

Umbridge snapped the question out again, but Marietta gave the same reply.

Harry traded confused looks with George, who shook his head, staring intently at Dumbledore and Kingsley, standing behind him. He looked... suspicious.

Then Umbridge reached into her pocket, face twisted in perverse pleasure. Harry's eyes narrowed, zeroing in on her hand as it withdrew.

He paled.

Umbridge produced a sheet of parchment with a flourish. "... Miss Parkinson ran into the Room of Requirements for me to see if they had left anything behind. We needed evidence, and the room provided it."

The list. The list of students, every one of the member's names scrawled down on one incriminating piece of parchment, Harry's name at the top. And even above that, the title of DA. Dumbledore's Army.

Fred shook his head and George sighed. There was no escaping this. No matter how good Dumbledore was at slipping Harry out of sticky situations, he couldn't save him this time. Dumbledore sighed forlornly, steepling his fingers in front of him. His twinkling blue eyes were uncommonly grave.

"See what they've named themselves?" Fudge was asking. "_Dumbledore's Army_."

It was such a stupid name, the whole idea had been too dangerous, too risky. Why had Harry ever agreed to it? Why hadn't he stopped it when the new decree banning unauthorised clubs was added to the picture? Every single student on that list would be in deep trouble.

Dumbledore had taken the parchment, staring at the names wordlessly, mouth set in a grim line. Harry's tail was twitching back and forth agitatedly, and he felt bloody ashamed of himself. For putting Dumbledore in this situation.

"Well, the game is up," Dumbledore began simply. "Wold you like a written confession from me, Cornelius – or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

Harry frowned at the strange question, not seeing where Dumbledore was going. He exchanged a confused look with Fred, seeing the boy wearing a similar frown, before suddenly, his face lit with realisation.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked to George, who muttered 'bollocks' under his breath.

Fudge was sputtering with confusion, his state of mind about the same as Harry's.

"Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius," Dumbledore said politely, smiling and waving the parchment in Fudge's face. "Not _Potter's _Army. _Dumbledore's _Army."

Understanding blazed suddenly in Fudge's face, and Harry began slowly realising what Dumbledore was doing.

"You?" Fudge hissed, taking a step back. No one else said anything for a moment. Even Malfoy had stopped his pathetic little groans of pain.

"You organised this?"

"I did," Dumbledore confirmed, looking completely unperturbed. Harry felt like shaking his head, denying Dumbledore's insane plan – why couldn't he let Harry just get in trouble, like any normal headmaster? Fudge _hated _Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was describing how he had called the first meeting just that night, but Harry could barely hear him past the roaring in his ears. Why would Dumbledore...

"Then you _have_ been plotting against me!" Fudge accused, pointing a shaking finger.

"No!" Harry exclaimed – Fudge couldn't believe that load of crap! There was a hand covering his mouth suddenly, dragging him back into the embrace of a strong body.

"Quiet, Harry, or I'm afraid you'll have to leave my office," Dumbledore said mildly. Harry squeezed his eyes shut as George released his mouth, arms around his waist. Fudge barked for him to shut up, too, and Fred shot him a nasty glare, brushing his hand against Harry's, but not risking taking it in front of Fudge, Umbridge, Percy Weasley – who had refused to meet the twins' eyes even once – Kingsley, and a grey-haired man standing in the corner.

Fudge and Dumbledore argued – or, Fudge argued, and Dumbledore merely replied cheerfully. When Fudge attempted to arrest Dumbledore, his lumbering attempts at directing his two aurors failed miserably.

"Relax. Dumbledore knows what he's doing," George whispered to him, pressing a kiss to his cat ear. Harry was aware he was completely tense in George's unyielding hug, but couldn't for the life of him relax.

"Enough of this rubbish!" Fudge cried, pulling out his wand. George tensed and Fred moved in front of Harry protectively. "Dawlish, Shacklebolt, take him!"

A streak of silver light. The floors shaking. A loud bang that had Harry jumping out his skin.

A hand grubbed the scruff of his neck and dragged him to the ground, a body covering his. George rubbed his side soothingly, even as his head was buried in Harry's shoulder. Harry's breath was coming out in harsh pants at the sudden confusion.

Someone fell the ground, and there was a cry of 'No!', and some broken glass. Then... silence.

Harry lifted his head higher, trying to see past the cloud of dust in the air around him. George shifted off him slightly, and Fred took his hand, pulling him up, and then grabbing him in a strangling hug, glaring around the room for more danger.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley," Mcgonagall said as she approached them. Harry thought it absurd that she still called them by so formal names when her hair was sticking up slightly and her expression was frantic.

Her eyes swooped over them, assessing for injuries, before nodding and turning to Dumbledore, who was looking at them gravely.

Harry sagged in Fred's arms, knowing just what was to come.

XxXxXxX

"I can't believe you did that!" Fred was raging at Harry as they sat in the twin's dormitory the next morning, Lee Jordan having cleared out the moment Harry was dragged in, hissing and kicking.

Harry sat on George's bed, looking at the floor sheepishly. Fred was, of course, talking about Harry socking Malfoy in the face. Maybe it hadn't been his smartest move, but Umbridge had it out for the twins – who knows how much trouble George would have got into if Harry hadn't made it look like he had attacked Malfoy?

As it was, Harry had received a month's detention with Filch, and fifty points from Gryffindor, the punishment delivered by McGonagall, seeing as Umbridge was too busy running around the school trying to find Dumbledore.

"She might have expelled you! She might have forced you into more torturous detentions, she might have..."

George cut Fred off by smacking him lightly on the back of the head, then sitting down on the bed next to Harry. Harry's lips twitched in a smile at Fred's flabbergasted expression, before he was forced to look at George, a hand cupping his jaw.

"Harry, we need you to understand how _your_ well being is more important than one of us getting a few detentions. The Ministry has labelled you insane and Fudge will do anything to see you 'put in your place'. Me and Fred aren't hated nearly as much by Umbridge." Harry didn't think that was true. From the monumental amount of pranks the twins played on Umbridge, it was safe to say she detested them.

"Right, yeah," Harry agreed, without really agreeing. George rolled his eyes and Fred sighed irritably, kneeling down in front of Harry, hands on his knees.

"Promise us you won't do something that idiotic just to help us out again," Fred requested. Harry bit his lip and didn't look at Fred.

"I promise." They all knew it was a lie.

XxXxXxX

**Dun dun dun. So, heavy time skippage there, eh? I'll probably skip ahead again next chapter. I'm getting the feeling this chapter was a bit too confusing, so I hope to hear your opinions on it...  
**

**Idiot!Harry attack, everyone run :P Oh kitten ;;shakes head sadly;;**

Thanks so much for the reviews, as always! You guys really make me grin like a loon ;)


	36. Chapter 37

BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

_Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Eight_

_Signed: Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic_

Harry stared grimly at one of the many notices around school. Arms wrapping around him from behind startled him, until he felt a soft, familiar kiss being pressed against his neck. Harry relaxed back into the embrace, eyes still fixed on the haunting words.

"Fred," he murmured, aware they were in a public place, but that wasn't his main concern right now. Fred hummed, as if he knew exactly what Harry meant by that one word.

"I know," was all he said, before unravelling his arms, taking Harry's hand, and dragging him away. Harry went with him willingly, blushing slightly when Fred lifted his hand to his mouth and kissed it lingeringly, a few students staring at them. Harry didn't have the heart to stop him, though.

XxXxXxX

Somehow, despite the notices not even mentioning Dumbledore's great escape, every single student in the school seemed to know how the old Headmaster had overcome two aurors, the High Inquisitor, and the Minister for Magic, all by himself. Wherever Harry went, it was the sole topic of conversation.

And the twins weren't helping any.

"And then he stunned Fudge!" George exclaimed with false animation to a group of enraptured followers. Younger, more gullible students had been following the twins around all day, which was beginning to grate on Harry's nerves, although he refused to think why.

"He stunned the Minister?" one little second year squeaked, face flush with excitement. Awe shone in all their eyes. Harry snorted and pushed his way through the crowd, standing by George's side and scowling.

"I think he was aiming to kill but – " Harry cut George off before he tried to continue.

"No, he didn't. George is being a prick and pulling your leg. Now piss off," Harry snapped, aura quite dark, although this wasn't an unusual thing for Harry Potter, who was famous for his temper. The students instantly scattered, whispering the story amongst themselves, probably going to find Fred.

George let out a barking laugh and swung an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Who's a jealous little kitty cat?" he cooed, pinching one of Harry's cheeks. Harry snarled and sunk his teeth into one of George's fingers, causing George to hiss and instantly retract his hand.

"Haven't you got a class?" Harry asked. Technically, he had a class, too, but had got sidetracked when he saw the students around George, who were likely to get exploited at a later date for the twins' dangerous experiments with their skiving snack boxes.

"I could ask you the same thing myself. Transfiguration, right? McGonagall will have your head," George informed him, arm lowering to wrap around Harry's waist as the two began walking towards Harry's classroom.

"How d'you know what class I have?" Harry asked. Creepy stalker. George just grinned and squeezed Harry's side, not answering.

"'Arry!" another voice exclaimed, and then there was another arm wrapped around his shoulders. Harry felt quite weighted down with body parts. He turned to scowl at Fred.

"What?" he snapped darkly, seeing the students beginning to follow them again. Harry turned and fixed them with an eerie glare. The twins watched, amused, as the students scattered.

"Tsk, tsk, kitten," Fred said, shaking his head sadly. As soon as the corridor was empty, he grabbed the back of Harry's head and pulled him in for a scorching kiss, all tongue and teeth. Harry kissed back equally as hard, partly out of annoyance at not seeing the twins all day, and partly out of actual desire.

George laved a long lick up his neck, one hand fiddling with his cat ears. Harry groaned into the kiss, one of his hands fisting Fred's robes in the hopes his knees wouldn't buckle and send him crashing to the ground.

"Transfiguration, right?" Fred asked, pulling away from the kiss abruptly, a wicked look in his eyes. Harry made a protesting sound, before blushing to the roots of his hair and stepping on Fred's foot. Fred cackled and hooked an arm in Harry's, beginning to drag him to McGonagall's room. "Wouldn't do to be even later, now would it, Mr Potter?" he asked, in a perfect imitation of their Scottish teacher.

"Fuck off," Harry grumbled, but that didn't stop him entwining his fingers with George's when the hand was offered, and allowing himself to be dragged around by Fred.

XxXxXxX

"Oh, I expect she really faniced herself sitting up there in the Head's office," Hermione was saying viscously as they trailed down to Herbology. Ernie Macmillan was informing them of how the Headmaster's office refused to open for her. Fred was with them, having no lesson, and laughing loudly. "Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazy old - "

"Now, do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?"

Harry tensed and turned to where Draco Malfoy had slip out from behind some innocuous hiding place, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle, eyes glittering with malice, especially when they alighted on Harry. Fred tensed and threw an arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," Malfoy drawled. The others rolled their eyes.

"It's only teachers who can dock points from houses, Malfoy," said Ernie at once. Harry's eyes narrowed when Malfoy only looked more gleeful.

"Yeah, we're prefects too, remember?" snarled Ron. Harry realised a fight was bound to break out any minute with the look on Malfoy's face, and Ron's bad temper, which had only increased with Harry getting the blame for punching Malfoy twice (he'd yelled at the twins quite a bit).

"I know prefects can't dock points, Weasel King," Malfoy sneered, and his two cronies sniggered. Harry's hand shot out to curl around Ron's arm and hold him back from lunging at the humiliating reminder of his Quidditch match. Ron's nose flared and his ears turned red, but he didn't make any other movement. "But members of the Inquisitorial Squad-"

"The what?" snapped Hermione. Fred made an annoyed sound, as if he knew exactly what Malfoy was talking about. Harry turned to look up at him, but Fred grinned down at him easily. His eyes, however seemed to be warning Harry, 'don't do anything stupid'.

"A group of smarmy prats hand-picked by Umbridge to do her dirty work. Of course she'd pick the most idiotic," a voice said from behind them. Harry turned to see George walking towards them. Malfoy flushed at the insult.

"That'll be twenty points for insulting a member of the Inquisitorial Squad," the blond snarled, looking at the group as it to see who he could hurt, to get back at them. "Five from Granger, for being rude to our new Headmistress. Macmillian, five for contradicting me. Five because I don't like you, Potter-"

"The feeling's mutual."

"-Weasley, you're shirt's untucked, so I'll have another five for that. Oh, and yes, nearly forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten for that."

Fred and George held tightly onto Harry as he attempted to lunge. Ron drew out his wand, barking swearwords at Malfoy, but Hermione snatched it out of his hand.

"Hermione!" Both Ron and Harry whined, wanting to see some just revenge.

"Calm down," George commanded in a low voice, the one that never failed to make Harry's knees buckle. Harry sighed, but stopped struggling. However, Malfoy shooting him a nasty smirk made him begin struggling once again.

"Wise move, Mudblood, Weasel. Better keep your pets in line," he said to Hermione and George, before turning and stalking off, satisfied with the chaos he'd caused, Crabbe and Goyle following.

"Poncy Slytherin bastard," Harry and Ron grumbled in unison.

"He was bluffing," Ernie said, as if trying to convince himself, face very pale. "He can't be allowed to dock points. That would be ridiculous! It would completely undermine the prefect system."

Together, they turned automatically to the giant hour-glasses set in the wall behind them. Harry groaned quietly as stones flew upwards, reducing their points. In fact, the only hour glass that seemed unchanged was Slytherin, while all other houses had lost points since this morning. It wasn't the points that bothered Harry – it was the power the Slytherins now held over them.

"Did you already know?" Harry asked Fred and George accusingly, turning his anger on them, mainly because he knew they'd placate him. Fred and George nodded, faces not as amused as usual.

"Montague tried doing the same to us this morning," George answered, lip quirking a bit. Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What do you mean, 'tried'?" he asked quickly. Harry could only dread the answer.

"He never managed to get the words out, due to the fact that we forced him head-first into that Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor." Harry felt a smile creep onto his face despite himself.

"That'll get you in trouble!" Hermione exclaimed, looking very shocked at the mere idea. Ron grinned and patted her on the head soothingly.

"Not for weeks, maybe, until Montague reappears," Fred said, coolly. Harry frowned – the twins whole demeanour had suddenly changed completely. "And to be honest, we don't really care about getting in trouble."

"Did you ever?" Hermione muttered. Ron snorted with laughter at that. George looked mock-offended.

"How could you say that? We've always been very conscientious students. Never got expelled, have we?"

"Always knew where to draw the line," Fred continued, a proud look on his face, familiar attitude back for the moment.

"We might have put a toe across it occasionally," said George thoughtfully.

"But always stopped short of causing real mayhem." Harry's eyebrows had been rising steadily at all this, because it wasn't precisely true. They loved causing real mayhem – Dumbledore was simply too fond of them to send them away, and no-one had ever got hurt.

"But now?" Ron asked tentatively. The twins didn't look at Harry as they answered.

"Well, now," started George, slight hesitance in his voice.

"-What with Dumbledore gone-"

"-We reckon a bit of mayhem-"

"-Is exactly what our dear new Head deserves," Fred finished, evil delight in his eyes mirrored by George. They'd always had it in for Umbridge. Umbridge always had it out for them. Harry supposed things couldn't remain calm forever.

"You mustn't!" Hermione whispered, as if anyone could be listening. Which, Harry supposed, they could. What if Umbridge had enlisted the help of portraits? "She'd love a reason to expel you!"

There was a heavy silence for a moment, and Harry paled, as if he knew exactly what the twins were thinking.

"You don't get it, do you, Hermione?" George finally asked with a forced smile. There was a tug on Harry's arm, and Fred was leading him away, George following.

"Come on, we need to tell you something," Fred said quietly. Harry grimaced, not at all liking the sound of that. They better have a good fucking explanation for what they were planning.

XxXxXxX

**Yeah, short, but look at the next chapter! It's a double update, don't kill me ;;hides;;**


	37. Chapter 38

"What's going on?" Harry demanded to know as he was lead up the stairs to the twins dormitory. They said nothing, both set in stony silence as they opened the door.

Lee was sitting on his bed, reading a book, and looked up when they walked in. Harry waved hesitantly at him, and Lee grinned back. However, when he saw the looks on the twins faces, he promptly stood up.

"I'll just leave you lot alone," he said, walking past and patting Harry on the shoulder before exiting the room to escape the quite tense atmosphere.

Once the door swung closed, Harry was promptly guided to sit down on the nearest bed, Fred's. The twins stood still for a moment, before George sat stiffly beside him, and Fred began pacing. Harry frowned, looking between the two tense young men.

"What happened?" he'd been around the twins most of the day, apart from in lessons. And Fred had been fine before Malfoy had collided with them. "What's wrong?" Their continued silence was setting him on edge.

"Something... happened," George finally said, clenching the covers beneath him, staring moodily at Fred's moving form. Harry frowned.

"Well, that was obvious. What?" He really wished the twins wouldn't act so serious, a change from his usual hope that they would actually try and act more serious than annoyingly mischievous. However, at that moment, he'd give anything for the pranks to come back.

"Umbridge," Fred nearly spat the name out. Harry gulped audibly – any collision with the twins and Umbridge wasn't good. Especially after just last night. Their vendetta against her had increased tenfold.

"She held us back after her lesson," George said when it seemed Fred couldn't go on, too worked up. Harry turned to George, scooting up on the bed so he was fully sitting on it with his legs crossed, and took one of George's hands in both of his own.

"What did she say?" With Dumbledore gone, there was no telling what she'd said. What she'd threaten them with. There was no one to stop her.

Harry hadn't thought of that before, and the realisation suddenly hit him. Dumbledore was gone, Dumbledore, his safety net. The Ministry was in control of everything, not good for people like him who tended to go and get in as much trouble as possible. Harry didn't go looking for trouble, it came to him.

But the twins? They went actively looking for trouble.

"The bitch... she fucking..." George's hand tightened around his. Fred stopped pacing, flopping down on the bed heavily behind Harry and resting his head on his back.

"She knows. All about us. Malfoy, that little bitch," Fred snapped. Harry groaned, feeling a chill crawling down his spine at the words. Umbridge with information equalled chaos. "She's known for months, couldn't really do much, though. That threat we had on her was pretty effective, because Dumbledore would be there to help. But now..."

"But... she wouldn't allow what she did to be exposed, would she? Ministry wouldn't listen to something like her harming students," Harry said. He had wrangled the story of the threat made on Umbridge out of the twins a few months ago. He wasn't happy, but it was useful.

"It's useless. Threats are useless. The Ministry is in control of everything." George reminded him gently, finally looking at Harry, who was looking down, ears drooping quite pitifully. George reached out and cupped Harry's chin, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Fred wrapped his arms around Harry, resting possessive hands on his stomach and hip.

"But... will she tell anyone? Does it even really matter? It's legal, even _me _being with you is legal," Harry exclaimed, making his point by lifting up his robes to expose his arm, which only had very faint traces of the marks, just a shade darker than his skin. Fred took his arm, raised it, and kissed it gently, watching as the marks darkened at the action.

"We can't risk you getting hurt. The Ministry can't do anything, but people take the law into their own hands," George told him, looking quite distressed. Harry bit his lip, looking down as his arm was lowered again. In the mad rush of the bond, the excitement of being legally together, he kept forgetting public reactions.

"So... we just keep out of her way, right? You stop... playing pranks," Harry said croakily, hating the suggestion that the twins had to be anything but themselves. George didn't meet his eyes.

"It's not as simple as that," Fred murmured in a dark voice. Harry tensed, tail flickering agitatedly between his and Fred's bodies.

"She didn't tell us because she wanted to intimidate us," George continued. Harry felt like he'd been kicked in the gut as he cottoned on to where this was going, why the twins had told Hermione they didn't care about getting in trouble. Getting expelled.

"... That's... no," Harry murmured, staring at George in the hopes that he'd got completely the wrong end of the stick.

"Sorry," George sighed. Fred didn't say anything, just began kissing Harry's neck, trying to soothe the very tense boy.

"I'll go with you!" Harry exclaimed, body ready to jump into action, to pack all his clothes and run away with Fred and George. Despite how much he complained about them always being there, stalking him, he couldn't imagine them not being around.

"No," Fred finally spoke up, shaking his head. "They'll just hunt you down, say we kidnapped you." Harry opened his mouth to interrupt. "If you say you wanted to go, they'll just assume you're a bit fucked up in the head and cart you off to Mungo's. They've been looking for a reason to for ages."

"Fuck it, I don't care! We'll go to headquarters, wait it out there. No one'll find us," Harry said, determined. George smiled fondly at his sudden eagerness, and petted his ears, pulling his face until it was buried in his chest.

"We can't do that to you, Harry," he said, stroking his ears gently. Harry shook his head against his chest, but didn't pull away, even though he'd known from the start that all his suggestions would get denied. "You wouldn't be happy."

"You're needed here," Fred informed him.

"But I need you." Harry instantly flushed with mortification at what had just slipped out of his mouth. Fred and George shared blinding smiles – Harry rarely confessed his feelings, so when he did, it made it all the more special.

George watched Harry for a minute, still staring quite desolately at the quilt, and then he sighed. Fred frowned at him, as if realising what that sigh meant. "All right," George said quietly. Harry looked up at him, confused. "You can come with us, if that's what you really, really want." Harry grinned, opening his mouth to say something, but George laid a finger on his lips. "But we're not going yet, there's still a few days. I want you think, really think, about whether you want to leave this school, put yourself at risk from the Ministry and Voldemort." Harry scowled – he already made his decision.

"We treasure your safety above everything," Fred told him, tense at the option George was giving him. Clearly, he didn't think it right. "But I suppose, in the end, it's your choice. We'll go with whatever you decide."

"You make it sound like you're going out to die," Harry muttered sardonically, trying to change the subject. Fred laughed, nibbling on his human ear, overcome with love for their little kitten. Harry grabbed one of his hands and held it tightly.

"I assure you, Harry, we are immortal," George said, and finished the sentence with a strong kiss.

Making love was strange when you knew it may be one of the last opportunities for a long time, Harry mused as he lay in bed, wide awake as the twins slept on either side of him, breath heavy and calm and fluttering his hair, blowing in his cat ear and making him squirm with discomfort occasionally.

If he didn't go with them... he would really miss the twins.

XxXxXxX

The twins had been planning their leaving for a week, wanting to get it just right. In between, they played as many pranks as possible and made certain to shag Harry each and every day.

"Mm, Fred, stop," Harry moaned quietly as Fred's body ground slowly against his own, that sinful mouth licking and biting every available part of his neck. "Occlumency-" he was cut off when Fred pressed his thigh against his cock. Harry's head fell back against the wall with a breathless gasp.

"Screw Occlumency," Fred growled, one of his hands giving an ass cheek a firm squeeze that had Harry bucking and groaning softly. They were in alcove in the corridor leading to Snape's office, where Fred had cornered Harry for some more fun.

"Or you can screw me," Harry replied cheekily in a short burst of sexual confidence. Fred groaned loudly, hoisting Harry up the wall and wrapping his legs around his waist. Harry gasped quietly, wrapping his arms around Fred's neck as he was pressed to the wall, Fred drawing out his wand to spell his clothes off.

"Mr Potter, here you are," a silky voice drawled suddenly. Harry nearly screamed with shock. Fred sighed very loudly and lowered Harry to the ground, turning to Snape.

"Professor," he grit out, crossing his arms. Harry discretely cast a concealing charm on his robes to hide his quite obvious arousal. Snape sneered back at Fred, before beckoning to Harry.

"We have a lesson to conduct. Send your pet weasel on its way," he said, smirking at Fred, who growled angrily. Harry grasped Fred's arm and squeezed it.

"Sorry," he whispered to Fred. "See you later?" Fred nodded, and then wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, sweeping him into a powerful kiss. When it ended, Harry was left breathless, and Snape was flushing, eyes turned away in disgust.

"See ya, kitten," Fred murmured, smacking his arse, and then sauntering away with all the confidence in the world, in the hopes of finding George. Harry blushed violently, arse smarting.

"Shall we?" Snape hissed, ire rising. Harry gulped – Occlumency that night was not going to be pleasant.

And he was right, it wasn't.

XxXxXxX

"I need to speak with Sirius," Harry told the twins. They were sitting together on Fred's bed, Harry curled up and purring as George rubbed his ears and Fred stroked his tail. It was possibly moments like these that he loved the best.

"... Letter?" George suggested, not exactly knowing what to say to the abrupt decision. He didn't even know _why _Harry needed to talk to Sirius so urgently. Fred snickered, kissing his twin on the lips.

"_No_, it's really important. Umbridge's checking the mail, so that's out." Harry sighed, not knowing _how _he was going to talk to Sirius, just knowing that he needed to. Seeing Snape's memory in his pensieve had left him with a sick feeling in his stomach. He had to know – was his dad _always _like that?

Was Harry like that?

"Why do you need to talk to him?" Fred asked, turning his face gently so he could look into his eyes. Harry stared at his nose instead – he hadn't divulged the memory to anyone, not even Ron and Hermione, who he told everything to. He merely said Snape thought he was good enough that he didn't need lessons anymore.

He didn't mention Snape screaming at him to leave and never come back.

"No reason. Just... something I found out," he mumbled. Fred rolled his eyes – they always knew when he was keeping things from them – but didn't push him, just lying back down and continuing to stroke his tail while Harry resumed purring.

"Floo?" George asked after a while. Harry perked up a bit at the idea, before sighing, remembering one big catch to that suggestion.

"Umbridge is watching the floo network, too," he pointed out, then groaned and flopped onto the bed, ducking away from George's hands on his ears so he could be miserable for a moment. George grinned conspiratorially and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, dragging him closer. Fred's eyes widened at his expression, before narrowing gleefully.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Forge?" he asked, voice full of mischief. Harry groaned again and buried his face in the bed – they were up to no good.

"I do believe I am, Gred," George confirmed, a grin on his face. Harry sighed – so long as their mischief making helped him get in contact with Sirius, he supposed there was no point in trying to stop it.

"Kitten, we have a plan."

XxXxXxX

"You ready?" Harry jumped a mile in the air as he exited his classroom with Ron and Hermione. He turned to glower at George, who lounged against the wall right next to the door, not looking his usual cheerful self.

Harry walked up to him and pressed a kiss to his tense lips. George squeezed his hand, looking slightly more relaxed at the reassuring touch. The twins had been on edge for the past couple of days as they, along with Lee Jordan, formed a plan for making a grand departure from Hogwarts. Harry hadn't joined them, he didn't want to make the twins irritated – they already didn't agree with Harry leaving school.

"Yeah, what's going to happen?" he asked quietly. He was, in all honesty, having doubts about leaving, just as Fred and George had probably predicted he would. Hermione and Ron didn't know what he was planning, and he felt guilty for even thinking of leaving them. They were his best friends.

Not to mention, he was Harry Potter. If he jumped ship, everyone would think they were doomed; all the people who believed in him, the disbanded DA.

"We're gonna leave via broomstick after creating a diversion for you to, you know," George replied, lowering his voice, pretending to be kissing Harry's cat ear so that people didn't think they were conspiring – useless, considering everyone knew Fred and George always conspired.

"Broomstick? But aren't they in Umbridge's..." George pressed a kiss to his lips, his own mouth spread in a grin.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that." He pulled away finally, passing Harry his invisibility cloak that he and Fred had been using earlier in the day to make necessary preparations. "Put that on as soon as you're out of sight, and be _careful."_

Harry scowled at him. "I'm not a kid," he muttered. George laughed and slapped his ass before walking away, not even bothering to deign that with a reply. Harry shot death glares at his back before hurrying away, Hermione and Ron following after him.

"Harry, don't," Hermione whispered hurriedly – they knew that Harry was going to be using Umbridge's fire to contact Sirius at Grummauld Place, an extremely risky plan, but Harry had to do it. If he and the twins were going to be on the run, there was no guarantee they'd take him to Grimmauld Place – Dumbledore would be furious if he found out.

And if Harry stayed at the school, he wouldn't get another opportunity to break into Umbridge's office, and hers was the only one with unrestricted floo.

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry whispered to her and, on impulse, surged forward and wrapped her in a hug, getting a mouthful of bushy hair in the process. He then pulled Ron into a hug with a pat on the back, and used their stunned stillness to escape, pulling on the cloak once he turned into an empty corridor.

The castle shook a bit, the unmistakable sign that the twins had already gotten down to business. Harry reached Umbridge's office, seeing her hurry out, muttering about disruptions and students who would get what's coming to them. Harry slipped into her office, ready to talk to Sirius all about what he'd seen in Snape's pensieve.

XxXxXxX

Filch eventually disrupted his conversation with Sirius, that had soothed a lot of his frazzled nerves. Muttering about whippings, he rummaged through Umbridge's draws as Harry stood still under the invisibility cloak, trying not to breathe.

As soon as Filch exited, Harry followed after him, hoping it wasn't as bad as he thought it was – permission for whippings? The twins, it seemed, had broke the final straw on the camel's back.

The corridors were deserted as he followed Filch, and he realised why when he saw what had to be the whole school gathered in the Entrance Hall, in a huge circle. Harry ripped off his cloak and pushed his way through the crowd until he reached the scene getting so much attention.

Fred and George stood in the middle of the circle, looking very smug with themselves. Umbridge was glaring at them, fuming, and Filch handed her the forms he'd retrieved from the drawer. A satisfied smile spread across her face.

It was just like the night with Trelawney.

"So!" Umbridge began, folding her arms. The twins gave her their undivided attention. "So, you think it's amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

Harry groaned under his breath, even as a laugh bubbled up in his throat. Of course they would choose the most ridiculous, disruptive and dramatic way to leave the school.

"I've got the whips waiting, headmistress," Filch told her, hoarse voice full of excitement, and Harry shuddered, hoping the twins escaped before anything of the sort could happen.

"Very good, Argus," Umbridge praised, spotting Harry out of the corner of her eye and smirking at him creepily. Harry hissed back. Fred and George threw her twin glares. "You boys are about to learn what happens to wrong-doers at my school," she went on, returning her attention to the twins.

"You know what, I don't think we are," Fred said, as if he held all the secrets in the world and Umbridge was never going to discover them.

"I do believe we've outgrown full-time education, don't you think, Harry?" George continued, turning to Harry. His eyebrows went up, telling Harry that this was his chance, his choice. He could leave with Fred and George, away from Umbridge's oppressive reign. Sure, Dumbledore, Sirius, Mrs Weasley, everyone would be furious at him, at them.

But he could be so happy.

Or he could stay here, with Umbridge looming over his shoulder, and show his true colours, his loyalty, to those who doubted his sanity thanks to the Daily Prophet.

He could add fuel to the rebellion against Umbridge.

He could show he wouldn't abandon Hogwarts.

But it was his choice, and the twins weren't going to make it for him. He had to face up to his responsibilities.

"I think _you_ have," Harry said quietly. George smiled slightly – it was sad, but proud. He knew what Harry was planning. They'd known all along, really. "I'm sure we'll be fine without you somehow."

No, he wouldn't be.

But it was only for a few more months, and he would never be fully separated from the twins – he had the faint marks on his arms, the bond thrumming in his heart, to keep him close to them. And he had Ron and Hermione to always be there for him.

"We'll always be in reach," Fred told him, in a mere whisper no-one could hear. Harry's sensitive hearing caught it, though. Harry grinned at him, then at George.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" George said loudly, once again resuming with their ridiculous conversation, although without as much joviality as before.

"Definitely," Fred replied, holding up his wand. Umbridge flinched back, as if he'd pointed it straight at her. "_Accio brooms_."

Harry's ears picked up a faint crash in the distance, and he couldn't help but laugh as he realised what Fred was doing. Looking to his left, he ducked just in time, as three brooms came trailing along, chains dragging on the floor.

Fred and George grabbed theirs, and then George took Harry's, and shrunk it. He winked at him. "For safe keeping." Harry smiled back at him, glad they had it, and not Umbridge.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred told Umbridge, swinging onto his broom as George did the same. Then, the two twins drifted over to him. George bestowed a kiss on Harry's lips, and Fred ruffled his hair, real longing in his eyes. Harry reached out and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," George said, raising his voice to Umbridge, as they began to drift up higher, above the crowd. There were awed whispers beginning to break out from the deadly silence, and Umbridge looked like she was going to explode from embarrassment and frustration.

"If anyone fancies buying a portable swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to ninety-three, Diagon Alley – Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," Fredd said in a loud voice. "Our new premises!"

Harry made sure to ingrain it into his memory as George rattled on about discounts for students while Umbridge screamed at Filch, at anyone, to stop them, but it was too late. She pulled out her wand, but Harry had already slunk over to her, anticipating this reaction, and yowled loudly in her ear. She yelped and dropped the wand in surprise, and he melted into the crowd, sending a wink at the twins, who laughed.

Peeves was floating near them, looking quite distraught at the loss of his favourite pranksters. George smiled at him comfortingly. "Give her hell from us, Peeves."

Peeves, looking proud at his order, did what no-one had ever seen him do before. He swept his belled hat from his head and saluted, tears in his yes.

There was a roar of applause from the students down below, and the twins flew away, out of the windows of the school, and far into the night, with this sound whistling in their ears. Harry quickly escaped before Umbridge turned on him for the yowl.

XxXxXxX

"Are you going to be all right?" Ron asked as he and Hermione caught up to Harry. Harry smiled at them faintly, feeling tears in his eyes the moment he was out of the public's sight. Ron and Hermione smiled at him sadly, each wrapping an arm around him as they walked.

Harry felt warmth in his chest as he looked from Ron to Hermione. "Thanks. I think I'll be all right."

XxXxXxX

**Haha, sap, for once... Apologies for the lack of smut, just not in the smutty mood, bizarrely O.O**

Hopefully I didn't use too much from the book this chapter, although I know I did in the one before, and the one before that. Unfortunately, I kind of had to, really, but I apologise to those who didn't like it.

And sorry for not answering reviews! It'd been pretty busy and I figure I'd better put the chapter up instead. However, I do really appreciate the response I get for this story, so don't think I don't care ;)

Hope you enjoyed! Tell me if there's anything I needed to improve on again :P 


	38. Chapter 39

Life without the twins was... strange.

Harry was definitely enjoying the independence he was displayed with (although that independence was snatched back by the upcoming exams). He could climb a tree and get stuck without Fred popping up to help him down while teasing and laughing. He could drink milk without George making lewd comments in his ear. He had more time to spend with Ron and Hermione.

But he missed having someone to pet his ears at night as he curled against them. He missed their frequent squabbles. He missed the dangerous secret he'd constantly carried around with him, making their encounters all the more thrilling, breathtaking.

He missed the twins.

Ginny would occasionally send him guilty looks as if it were her fault they'd left. She was slowly recovering from her dangerous bout of jealousy, and avoided Malfoy like the plague. She would tag along with Harry, Ron and Hermione, saying nothing, as if she were silently begging for forgiveness that Harry was only too glad to give, if only to stop the family rift.

Ron and Hermione slowly forgave her, too. Harry just wanted everything with her to be over – he hated tearing the Weasleys apart, and was glad that at least Ron continued to be friendly, although it was strained, without the same affection he used to show her.

Harry wondered if the twins would ever forgive her.

"I want to sleep," Ron whined as he rested his cheek on the history book splayed in front of him. Harry grunted in agreement, curled up on a large pillow in front of the fire and pretending to read while secretly cat napping.

Hermione scowled at them both, looking frazzled and exhausted, dark circles under her eyes. "Well it's your own fault for not taking this seriously and leaving revision until the last minute!" she snarled, standing up abruptly and shutting her book. "_I'm _going to bed, because I can afford to."

With that, she stalked off. Ron stared after her, bemused, before turning to Harry who was equally as taken-aback. "Mental, that one."

Harry grinned. "You can say that again." He then turned his attention back to his History textbook. It was the night before the History OWL, and Harry just couldn't absorb all the dull information on trolls and goblin wars.

"Where d'you reckon Hagrid is?" Ron asked quietly, aware of the few other fifth and seventh years staying up for a late-night cramming session. Harry sighed, tail stopping it's languid wagging at the reminder of Hagrid leaving the school, being forced out violently by Ministry members. McGonagall had suffered a fatal blow that night, too. All this was witnessed during their Astronomy OWL exam.

"With Dumbledore," Harry said, equally as quiet. _And the twins_ was left unsaid.

"D'you wish you'd, you know... gone with them?" Ron said after a moment of silence where he studied Harry, who was playing with his own tail in an attempt to distract himself. Harry tensed, knowing the question was coming. He was surprised Ron or Hermione hadn't asked him before, in all honesty.

"A bit," he said, wincing when he saw the flash of hurt in Ron's eyes. "But I couldn't leave you, or Hermione, no matter how insane she's acting. I know I've been a crap friend, but..." he trailed off awkwardly.

"S'all right," Ron said uncomfortably, before offering him a grin which Harry gladly returned. "I can understand – Fred and George take up a lot of attention, always have." He said the last part slightly bitterly. Ron had always been overshadowed by his older siblings.

"Still, that's no excuse. You're my best mate," Harry told him, voice firm and not leaving room for an argument. "You mean just as much as the twins do to me."

"Same to you," Ron returned, and then embarrassedly returned to reading about the Goblin wars. Harry smiled to himself and went back to his book as well. To him, the air was already feeling lighter.

XxXxXxX

Umbridge had, unsurprisingly, been furious at the dramatic departure of the twins and, for the first few weeks, focused most of her anger on Harry, who's hand suffered greatly.

But, as it turned out, Ron, Hermione and even Lee Jordan were quite successful in directing her attention off of Harry, mainly by becoming Peeves suppliers. The corridors of Hogwarts would never be the same once the year was out if Peeves kept up his heavy pranking ways.

The twins hadn't wrote much, the occasional letter to let him know that they were still alive and in the process of setting up their joke shop while doing Order work. Dumbledore had allowed them to join despite Mrs Weasley's protests, saying they'd done quite an impressive job leaving Hogwarts. The letter always finished with the assurance that they loved him, and he secretly kept them hidden under his pillow, wrapped in his invisibility cloak.

At first, he'd been confused and hurt as to why the twins rarely contacted him despite their assurances that they'd always be there.

"Well, what can you expect? Being in the Order is a hard, time-consuming job, not to mention being on the run from Umbridge and setting up their own joke shop. Plus haven't you seen the way Umbridge's eyes have been _fixed _ on Hedwig since the twins left?"

Harry shook his head negative – he'd spent most of his time avoiding Umbridge's gaze, really. Of course, Charlie wouldn't have this sort of problem.

"She's itching to get her hands on a letter from the twins. You're not safe, Harry. I can protect you, but by the looks of it, I won't be here for very long, either." Charlie had finished with that ominous premonition, and wouldn't elaborate despite Harry practically whining.

Two weeks after, it had become clear what he meant, as Ministry Officials flooded Snape's personal quarters, where Charlie had taken up residence, and attempted to arrest him. Snape had reacted instantly, distracting them while Charlie made a quick escape.

Umbridge's eyes rarely left Snape these days. And Snape's eyes rarely left Harry.

"Wish Snape would stop being so creepy," Harry grumbled as he shovelled food into his mouth at about the same rate as Ron. He'd forgone dinner the night before to keep out of Umbridge's path of fury - Peeves had been up to his old tricks again.

"He's only protecting you," Hermione reminded him curtly, possibly out of annoyance of Harry and Ron's constant speculations about Snape's loyalty, or possibly because she was out of her mind from studying for the OWL's so hard.

"It's still creepy," Harry bit back, quelling when Hermione raised bloodshot, terrifying eyes to glare at him. They were all under strain from the fierce tests, but none more so than Hermione, who barely slept unless Ron discreetly cast weariness charms on her – unethical but effective.

"Maybe it was Charlie's last wish or something?" Seamus suggested.

"You make it sound like he's dead," groused Ron, more than a tad annoyed at the attention his brother was getting for his apparently miraculous escape from Hogwarts – awe-inspiring, apparently, despite the fact that no-one but Snape had seen it, and Harry highly doubted that he'd started the rumours. " Besides, I doubt Charlie's last wish was for Snape to drive Harry to suicide."

Harry snickered into his pumpkin juice and promptly choked, while Hermione scowled at Ron. "I think he means that Charlie wanted Snape to protect Harry."

"Oh yeah, and a great job he's doing," Ron snapped back, holding up Harry's bandaged hand, which he yanked away, sending Ron a venomous look.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Dean asked, as Seamus made a grab for Harry's hand. Harry unsheathed his claws and held them up threateningly.

"That's hardly Snape's fault!" Hermione and Ron were still bickering. Despite leaps and bounds in their relationship, it sometimes seemed that they would never get past arguing. Some days it irritated Harry, and others he couldn't help but be amused. They were like children, pulling hair and pushing each other into puddles.

"So what's wrong with it?" Dean persisted. Seamus held up a bit of fish, catching Harry's attention, and then grabbed his hand while he was distracted. Harry made an irritated, feline sound, which didn't deter Seamus as he unwrapped the bandage, paled, and re-wrapped it.

Dean asked, "what is it?". Seamus merely held up his own bandaged hand. Dean nodded, as if that explained everything, and then turned to break up the growing tension between Ron and Hermione.

"She's putting more of us in detention. Cow," Seamus said quietly, eyes flickering from Lee Jordan to Colin Creevey, even to Cho Chang.

Harry nodded. "The twins got her to stop for a while, but they're not here any longer, and I don't even know much of what they said, anyway. Can't do it again." A lump formed in his throat at the thought of the twins – he hadn't heard from them in a month.

Hermione abruptly stood up and gathered up her bag. "I'm going to the library to study," she said stiffly. Ron rolled his eyes.

"It's the last exam in an hour! What's the point? It's just History of Magic."

"Unlike some people, I want to succeed in life." Hermione stormed off, leaving her scathing remark behind. Ron muttered under his breath about being more successful than her. Harry patted his shoulder and stood up.

"We should take another look at the textbook, maybe Hermione's right; we can at least try and pass, eh?" Ron nodded despondently and stood as well.

Harry was glad when they escaped from the hall, and the searing eyes of both Umbridge and Snape.

XxXxXxX

_ A flash of red hair._

"Pick it up," a cold voice hissed. "Useless little boys, pick it up!" Two heads shook simultaneously. Two bodies tried to hide quivers of pain.

"We won't... obey you..." a raspy voice, almost unrecognisable, croaked. Voldemort's cackle was high and grating as he pointed his wand at the speaker.

"I assure you, you will. Crucio!_" Screams flooded the room. Harry wished he could cover his ears at the tortured sounds as the bodies writhed on the floor._

"Pick it up!" Voldemort ordered, releasing the curse.

"Never," Fred hissed. Beside him, George grinned and shook his head.

XxXxXxX

The realisation hit him like a cold kick in the gut.

"Mr Potter?" someone asked loudly, and there was a slapping at his cheek. Harry's eyes opened unnaturally wide to see an unfamiliar face looming over him.

He bolted upright, feeling sweat trickle down the back of his neck. His breathing was harsh and his throat was raw, as if he'd just let out a banshee's scream. Judging by the way many unusually pale faces peered at him from various desks, he deducted that he had, in fact, screamed.

"Mr Potter? Are you all right?" the same woman asked, helping him to stand up on shaky legs.

_Fred and George_.

"I... I'm fine," Harry replied hoarsely. The woman didn't let go of his arm when he stood, correctly guessing that he would fall back down. Her eyes, covered by round glasses, peered at him with concern.

"Would you like to get a glass of water?" she queried. Harry nodded, knowing he couldn't return to the exam. Not now. Not with what he knew.

_Fred and George are in danger_.

The exam moderator led him out of the hall, and he could feel a hundred eyes burning into his back curiously. He didn't care about the spectacle he'd just made of himself – there were more important things on his mind. His lovers. Being tortured.

"Here you are," the woman sang, sitting him down on a bench in the corridor and bringing him a glass of water. "You just wait here, maybe you'll feel good enough to go back into the exam in a few minutes." With that, she bustled off, and Harry was left clutching a glass of cold water and feeling sick to his stomach.

There was no way he was going back into that exam.

XxXxXxX

"Harry!" Hermione gasped when he pulled her and Ron from the crowded corridor into an empty classroom. He was aware that he didn't look the best – after fleeing the corridor he'd been left in, he'd stayed in a bathroom, splashing cold water on himself to try and calm his shaky nerves.

"It's Fred and George," Harry began without preamble. "Voldemort.... he's got them. He's got Fred and George!"

Ron and Hermione stared at him for a moment with incredulous gazes. "You have to believe me!"

"... But, mate... how do you know this?" Ron asked hesitantly, probably quite put off with the scary expression adorning Harry's face. Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped Ron upside the head.

"Did you not notice the screaming?" she snapped. Ron flushed and looked away.

"Just figured you'd had enough of the exam. Merlin knows I was near screaming," he replied abashedly. Harry shook his head – they weren't taking this seriously at all. Fred and George were in danger and they were discussing the exam?!

"They're hurt! Voldemort's torturing them, trying to get them to do something. But it's the twins – you know they never take orders, not even under the Cruciatris curse. They could be dead by now, for all I know!" That thought had only just struck him, and he suddenly felt the need to sit down as his face lost any colour it once had.

Hermione wisely conjured a chair and helped him sit down. "They could be dead."

"They're not, Harry. They're not dead. This is Fred and George, of course they aren't. What if that vision was false?" Harry looked up as Hermione said this, jaw clenched with offense. "For all you know they could be back at the Burrow, brewing potions and being screamed at by Mrs Weasley."

"She's right, Harry. Voldemort might just be tricking you," Ron backed Hermione up. Harry couldn't help but feel betrayed, by both his friends.

"Don't you think I'd know what's a real vision and what's a false one?!" he exclaimed, shooting to his feet and brushing back the fatigue that action gave him. In a quick burst of inspiration, he yanked his sleeve up, exposing the arm with the marks from his bonding. They were a deep black as opposed to the faint scars they'd been before. A sure sign something was wrong. "This is real! They're in danger!"

Hermione groaned softly and ran a hand through her bushy hair, before looking to Ron for help. Ron looked equally as baffled. However, they were convinced. "Is there any way we can contact the Burrow?" he asked.

"No, the floo's down, and an owl would take a day, maybe more," Hermione answered, frustrated that, for all wizarding magic was brilliant, they had no way of making particularly fast connections with other people if one network was down.

A realisation suddenly struck Harry. "The floo's not down everywhere," he said softly, and then began to walk hastily, towards the stairs that would take him up a few floors. Hermione and Ron ran to catch up with him after sharing confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "Umbridge has banned the floo eve- oh." She stopped for a moment, before moving again, as fast as Harry, an angry look on her face. "Absolutely not!"

"'Absolutely not' what?" Ron piped in from Harry's other side. Hermione quickly explained it to him while also trying to get Harry to see reason.

"Harry, it's dangerous!" she moaned quietly, in fear of any of the students spying on them and reporting back to Umbridge. Harry shook his head wildly, cat ears flapping.

"It's Fred and George. I have to... I have to help them!"

"And what if she catches you?" Hermione snarled as they neared Gryffindor tower, hastily giving the Fat Lady the password.

"... I can help," a voice said from behind them. They turned around as one, surprised when they came face to face with the earnest, almost desperate Ginny Weasley. "I'm not the twin's sister for nothing."

XxXxXxX

**There we go, another nice, fresh chapter…**

This is going to end soon, and when it's ended I'm going to edit a lot of it to make it as good as I can, as I'm aware it's lacking in a lot of departments. If any of you readers who'd made it this far have any suggestions of what I'm missing, maybe an important scene that could have gone smoother, or too much angsty in certain chapters where it was unnecessary, or where you think Harry acts too weak (… which would be everywhere, come to think of it), I'd love it if you'd either review, or email me:

Crackle _ claw at yahoo dot co dot uk (take out spaces and replaced at and dot with actual symbols, as always ;) )

Thanks for all your help in advance!

And also a big thanks to all my lovely reviewers, you guys are absoloutely amazing ;)


	39. Chapter 40

Ginny promptly gathered Neville and Luna, although Harry was never entirely certain _how _she produced Luna from nowhere.

No-one had to explain the plan; they all instinctively knew. Ginny produced a packet of dung bombs and dragged Neville down a random corridor, calling out for Peeves along the way. Hermione, Ron, Luna and Harry headed for Umbridge's office.

"Quick, under here," Harry mumbled, gathering Hermione, Ron and himself under his invisibility cloak. On the Marauder's map, Umbridge was striding about her office. Ginny, Neville and Peeves were gathered on the fourth floor, until suddenly, they all dispersed, Ginny and Neville heading towards them and Peeves floating off in a random direction to cause more chaos.

"Now," Harry whispered. Luna ran to the door of Umbridge's office and knocked frantically before entering. A moment later, Umbridge appeared and set off down the corridor briskly, looking harried.

Harry and Ron ran into Umbridge's office and Harry grabbed the floo pot over the roaring fire. Ron closed the door, breathing heavily, freckles stark against his pale face.

"Hurry up, Harry," he mumbled. Harry sent him a reassuring grin and then chucked the powder in the fire.

"The Burrow!" Harry called out and, after taking a steadying breath, stuck his head into the green flames, cat ears flattening against his head as if to avoid the licking fire.

Harry was entirely certain he would never get used to the sensation of his head moving through the floo network while the rest of his body stayed firmly in another place. He was relieved when the swirling stopped and the Burrow swam into view.

Harry closed his eyes, squeezing them tightly, suddenly not wanting to look. Not wanting to see if his vision was true. He'd been going through the motions and not thinking about what would happen if Fred and George really had been caught by Voldemort.

But now it was crunch time.

Knowing he had little time, he opened his eyes and looked around the room. The Burrow was eerily silent. "Mrs Weasley?" he called out hesitantly.

There was no reply and no movement. "Mr Weasley?" he called out louder. "Fred? George?"

But there was no one in the Burrow.

Harry cast his eyes about, wondering desperately how to find out if Fred and George were in danger. He didn't have time to floo Grimmauld Place and find out if they were there or if anyone knew where they were.

Something glinted out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw it was the light reflecting off the family clock hung on the wall. He was about to turn his gaze away again when he remembered. That clock didn't tell the time.

"Fred and George," he whispered frantically, scanning for the hands of the twins. He finally found them, pointed at a status no other family member was.

_Mortal Peril._

Harry hardly time to process it, to realise he had been right. There had been the hope that he was wrong, it was a fake vision just to scare him. But he'd been right all along. Fred and George were in the hands of Voldemort.

Suddenly, Ginny and Ron's hands began moving. Harry's eyebrows furrowed, and then he gasped as he realised just where they were headed. To the same place Fred and George's hands were already positioned.

Hands grabbed his body, and Harry was yanked from the fireplace, spluttering and coughing up soot. A kick to the side made him gasp again and open his tightly squeezed shut eyes, and he looked up into the sneering face of Draco Malfoy.

Eyes wide, he looked around and saw the rest of his friends captured by Umbridge's Slytherin thugs. Ron gave him an apologetic look from Crabbe's arms, mouth muffled over. Harry had no doubt that Ron had shown them just how foul his mouth really was.

Harry was yanked up by the collar and Malfoy wrapped an arm around his neck, pressing into his throat warningly. Harry hissed at him and Malfoy's arm tightened minutely.

A hand reached into his robe pocket and grabbed his wand, tossing it on the floor. Harry was completely defenceless. Unless...

Harry's tightened fists loosened discreetly.

"Potter!" Umbridge hissed, maniacal glee in her eyes that made Harry repress a shudder. "Who were you floo calling?"

Harry clenched his jaw and didn't reply – it wasn't as if the Burrow were a secret location, but he was just too stubborn to reveal anything to Umbridge. And telling Umbridge would mean possibly explaining why he had needed to get in contact with the Weasleys urgently.

"Potter, tell me!" Umbridge commanded, and Harry shook his head. Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry had no doubt she would have said something had Parkinson not been covering her mouth with a hand.

Umbridge nodded at Malfoy, and suddenly Harry felt a tug at his tail. He yowled angrily, twisting around to bite Malfoy, and was punched squarely in the nose. He yowled again, which set off the kittens in the various hideous paintings around Umbridge's office.

"I will not repeat myself, Mr Potter," Umbridge said, silkily, as if she hadn't just condoned Malfoy punching Harry in the face. Harry continued to keep his mouth zipped tight. He would never cooperate with the bitch.

Umbridge's smile widened as the door opened behind her, as if she knew just who it would be. "Never mind, I have other ways of finding out." Harry's eyes moved from her to the doorway, where Snape hovered, looking shocked.

Harry sagged with relief suddenly. He'd forgotten one very important member of the Order still remaining within the castle – Snape.

"Here is the veriteserum you required," Snape told Umbridge, eyes still fixed on the scene before him, of Harry and his friends imprisoned in the Slytherin's arms and looking desperate. Harry wondered why he hadn't sprang to action immediately, whipped out his wand and helped them.

"Thank you, Severus," Umbridge said, taking the vial from him, and setting it on her desk. "You may leave now."

It was Harry's last chance. He needed to get Snape's attention, convince him something real was happening, that it wasn't just Umbridge's grudge on him.

He had to somehow warn Snape that the twins were in Voldemort's clutches.

"Professor!" Harry called out loudly. Umbridge shot him a nasty glare, and Malfoy's arms tightened. "_He's _got _them_." Shit, Harry was no good at codes. There was no doubt in his mind that Snape had no chance of deciphering that random ejaculation. How to make him see...?

"My ... wheezes..." Harry snapped out, then winced as he heard Ron choke with laughter. Oh how Snape would make fun of him after this, and if the twins ever found out... but it was the best way to describe Fred and George, without giving too much away. Thank Dobby for that.

So long as Umbridge didn't find out.

"You-Know-Who's got my wheezes, in the room of orbs?" Whatever that room even was. He was aware of just how pathetic he sounded, how confusing his plea was. Would Snape even figure out what he was on about?

Would he even care?

"What is this boy on about?" Umbridge asked Snape. Harry was relieved she hadn't figured it out, at least. Snape shook his head in reply.

"I've no idea." And then, without a backwards look at Harry, turned and stalked out of the room, his departure taking the last of Harry's hope.

Umbridge picked up the vial of veriteserum, surveying it for a moment before walking over to Harry. Harry struggled against Malfoy's grip – he couldn't fight truth serum. If that got in his system he was fucked.

Malfoy's arms slackened slightly. Why, Harry had no idea, but he used the opportunity to break free, unleashing his claws and sinking them into Malfoy's arms.

Malfoy cried out, stumbling backwards, and Harry lunged for the vial of potion in Umbridge's hands.

Umbridge's wand was suddenly out and pointing at Harry's face, annoyance filling her eyes. Harry heard Hermione gasp loudly and Ron's muffled swear words, not taking his eyes from the weapon currently aiming between his eyes.

Would Umbridge really have the gall to attack a student?

"Mr Potter, I suggest you tell me what you are up to, and what you just said to Professor Snape, before I do something neither of us _really _wants." Harry had the feeling that was a lie – she wanted to curse him. He could see the sick glee in her eyes.

"Harry, just tell her!" Ron ordered, twisting his face to free his mouth.

"Listen to your friend, Potter," Umbridge said. "Tell me."

"No," was Harry's only reply, and he tightened his jaw as Umbridge's face morphed into a sneer, grip tightening on her wand. He braced himself for whatever curse she unleashed on him.

"_Cru_-" Harry's eyes widened at the beginning of the Unforgivable. Surely... Umbridge wouldn't...

"All right!" Hermione suddenly burst out with. "I'll tell you." Harry shot her a betrayed look, and she just glared back at him, looking very frazzled. He sighed, wishing he hadn't got her, or any of his friends, involved.

"Yes," Umbridge whispered gleefully, striding over to Hermione and seeming to forget about Harry completely. Ron looked at Hermione with wide, questioning eyes, face pale. In fact, they all looked pale, even the Slytherins. Malfoy didn't even move to restrain him again.

Not that Harry needed it. He was rooted to the spot by Hermione's fierce stare that ordered him to stay put.

"You see..."

XxXxXxX

It had been all too easy, really.

Afterwards, as they trailed through the Forest, listening to the crashes and roars of centaurs and Umbridge (who had tried to escaped by the sounds of it), Harry couldn't help but stare at Hermione in silence.

Finally, sick of his awed gaze, she shot him a pointed, annoyed look. Harry broke the silence. "That was bloody brilliant."

Hermione smiled, looking slightly embarrassed. "Well, it wasn't, really. I was just surprised at the centaurs reaction to you."

The centaurs, upon seeing a half-human-half-cat, had immediately strode up to him and clapped him on the back, calling him their brother, one of their kin. It had all been very bewildering – Harry was sure they would kill him, considering that a few of them had already taken a screaming Umbridge away.

Harry didn't really know what to say, and instead opting to remain silent lest he ruin whatever companionship had overcome them. He was less than charismatic, after all.

Eventually, they'd been allowed to leave after explaining how their friends were still trapped in school. The centaurs hadn't been too keen until Hermione fabricated that said friends were also all half-cats, and then they had only been too happy, even offering to help.

Harry had promptly declined.

"I guess we're both half animal," Harry mused as they hurried up the school, worried for their friends. "And it's not like horses and cats are mortal enemies."

Hermione looked at him for a moment, the look in her eyes incomprehensible. Uncomfortable, Harry squirmed under the gaze. "What?"

"You're... you've really accepted this half-cat transformation, haven't you?" Hermione said with a smile. Harry frowned, looking away from Hermione, as he realised the truth of her words. Being half a cat seemed so natural to him that now, he couldn't really remember what it was like to just be human.

He wasn't sure he even wanted to _be_ just human.

Harry shook his head of the thought. The sooner he got rid of his cattiness, the better. He had adapted, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"No, just... learning to live with it," Harry denied. Hermione made an unimpressed sound, and Harry got the feeling she didn't believe him.

But that didn't matter, as their attention was diverted by the castle doors opening. They stilled, hoping it wasn't Filch, or some more of Umbridge's Slytherin lackeys who'd somehow found out what they'd done.

However, it was just Neville, Ginny, Luna and Ron running down the steps to meet them, looking a little battered but on the whole exhilarated.

"Harry, Hermione!" Ron called out, relieved, as they neared. Hermione smiled at him, equally as relieved, and Harry grinned as the two stopped moving and just stared into each other's eyes.

"Ahem," Ginny cleared her throat mischievously, sending a wink at Harry, and then blushing brightly and looking away, the mirth in her eyes dying away. Hermione and Ron also coloured and looked at anything but each other.

Harry winced at the sudden awkwardness that filled the air.

"So, what happened?" Harry and Neville asked at the same time to break the tension, and then both laughed.

"Well, when you lot left, we beat up those slimy Slytherins and left them tied up and stunned in Umbridge's now-locked office," Ginny explained. That would explain the aura of excitement surrounding the group.

Harry grinned at them. "That's great! Teach them not to go around acting all high-and-mighty."

Ron nodded enthusiastically. "It was weird, though... Malfoy didn't put up much of a fight, not like you'd expect him to. He practically laid down and begged me to tie him up."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe he's seen the error of his ways?" The mere thought had them all grinning.

"What are we going to do now?" Neville asked quietly, as if not wanting to remind them of the situation at hand and break the sudden sense of comradeship. Harry sighed, looking around, not entirely certain what to do. He hadn't planned any of this out.

"Well, I need to get to the Ministry, as soon as I can," he told them seriously, being reminded of Fred and George. Were they still alive? Was Voldemort still torturing them, or had they agreed to pick up... whatever it was he wanted?

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Luna asked, dazed eyes fixed on him, having previously been wandering over the grounds. Harry looked back at her, perturbed.

"What do you mean? I've already put you all in enough trouble! Look what's happened! I reckon I should just do this by myself."

Hermione, however, took this moment to shove him the chest. "Harry James Potter!" Harry winced. "If you think for one moment that, after all this, we're going to let you go battle Voldemort alone then you have another thing coming."

Harry looked to Ron for help, unsure what to do in the face of Hermione's worried anger, but Ron looked equally as serious. "She's right, mate. You're not doing this alone."

Harry sighed – there was no winning when Ron and Hermione ganged up together on him. It was like Hell had frozen over.

"All right, but just you two," Harry said quietly to them, not wanting to hurt the other's feelings. They were his friends, but Neville, Ginny and Luna weren't the most reliable of people to take on a death-defying mission to face a murderous mad-man.

"Hem hem." The cough was so reminiscent to Umbridge's that Harry actually jerked and looked around worriedly – had she escaped from the centaurs?!

However, he came to realise it was just Ginny, glaring at him angrily, along with Neville and Luna. "We've just beaten up a bunch of Slytherins, nearly got expelled, and helped you contact the Burrow. None of us are just going to go back to school like good little students."

"We're going with you," Neville continued, sounding more confident than Harry had ever heard him. It made Harry's lip twitch in a smile – he knew Neville was a true Gryffindor, and it was times like these when he showed it.

"And I know just the way to do it," Luna finished. They all turned to look at her.

"How?"

XxXxXxX

**'**_**He practically laid down and begged me to tie him up'**_** – oh I had quite an evil smirk on my face while typing this ;)**

Hope you all liked, and sorry for the shortness. I've got everything pretty much written out now, though, so updates will be a lot more frequent.

Also, any beta's out there who do both _**Twilight and Harry Potter**_**? Not a definite thing, but I might eventually work on an idea I've got for a slash crossover.**__**Yes, I'm one of 'those people' – Twilight likers :P**

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Again, apologies for not replying to all of them ;; wince ;;. I love each and every one of them though!  



	40. Chapter 41

They ran into the Mininstry of Magic, all ready to do some serious fighting in order to win back Fred and George. Harry was going frantic with worry – the Thestral ride had seemed too long, even though, in reality, it was fairly short. His mark was still warm, although not as fiery as it had been before.

What did it mean? Were Fred and George still in trouble? Had they escaped?

Were they even still alive?

They arrived at the lowest floor of the Ministry, leading straight to the Department of Mysteries. Harry grimaced as he recognised the corridor from his trial, the cold, unwelcoming atmosphere still apparent. Then again, he doubted any of the Ministry would feel welcoming to him.

"That's the door," Harry exclaimed in relief. They were getting there, slowly. He wasn't sure what would happen past that door – were his dreams realistic?

"Harry!"

Harry stopped dead, and so did the others, Hermione actually running into his back due to the suddenness of his movement.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, wondering what had caused him to stop. "What's wrong?" Harry raised a hand to silence her, ears twitching and straining. Someone had called out his name. A very familiar someone had called out his name.

He spun around as he heard footsteps, and then two welcome figures sped around a corner, calling out in relief. Harry gaped as they came to a stop. The others turned, too, hearing the shouting.

There was a collective silence.

"Fred?" Harry finally choked out. "George?" They were… right there. Running towards him, from the direction of the elevator. Not even from the direction of the Department of Mysteries. "W-what?"

"Harry, thank Merlin!" George exclaimed, pushing past Ron and Hermione and enveloping him in a hug. Over George's shoulder Harry saw Fred elbow Ron out of the way and then join in the hug, arms tight around Harry's waist.

Harry stared dazedly at nothing, trying to process how they were here, unharmed, not even looking remotely tortured.

Finally, they pulled away, eyes narrowed. And here came the part where they got past the emotional reunion and realised Harry had been endangering his life. Again.

"You idiot," Fred muttered, pulling him against him again and kissing him warmly on the lips. Well, that was different. He was used to being met with Hermione's stern scoldings or Dumbledore's knowing, sad looks.

"If you do that again, I swear…," George trailed off, pulling Harry to him again.

"We'll just have to keep our eyes peeled, Georgie," Fred said pleasantly, but quite truthfully. George nodded, and then his gaze softened.

"I'm just glad we got to you in time," he murmured, and then Harry was once again squished in the middle of a twin-hug, still completely confused and more than a little out-of-it.

Hermione, it seemed, couldn't take the confusion. "What happened? What's going on?" she demanded, hands on her hips. Had she been a cat (or Harry) she'd be hissing and spitting. By the looks of it, they'd rushed off to face down Voldemort and who-knows-how-many Death Eaters, for nothing.

"Snape got to us," Fred said, nodding to the end of the corridor, where Snape was standing, looking both uncomfortable and wary. Harry thought wariness was a good idea right about now – who knows what might be lurking in the various shadows? "Told us about Harry's wild accusations of Voldemort kidnapping us, or something."

"Wild accusations?! I saw it!" Harry finally said, even as relief completely overwhelmed him as he realised that Fred and George were really there, and that, clearly, Voldemort had never had them in the first place. "In a vision. You remember what happened in my last vision."

Had it been a weird dream? A nightmare? Merlin knows one of Harry's greatest fears was Voldemort taking his loved ones to use against him. Maybe he'd been too rash, after all. "And your clock! It was pointing to Mortal Peril!"

Fred and George shared a look as confused as the rest of them. "How did you see the clock?"

"It's a long story," Hermione murmured, looking edgy. "And I think we should save it until we're out of here. Harry's dream… vision… I don't think it was wholly untrue."

"Brilliant deduction, Miss Granger. In fact, I don't think I could have done better myself." As one, they turned, in shock, to Snape. Was that… a compliment? "Except I did, as I realised that Potter's dream was no mere dream the moment I heard about it. Unlike you, Miss Granger, who hasn't realised this is a trap." So, not a compliment.

Except, Snape hadn't heard about it. The dream. All he knew was that Harry had somehow got it into his head that Voldemort had the twins.

_He's using Occlumency_. Harry immediately looked away from Snape upon realising what he was doing.

"A trap?" George snapped, suddenly completely aware. Fred pulled out his wand, and, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist, began to usher him away.

"Greasy git didn't think he should tell us sooner?" Fred grumbled as the others immediately began moving towards the elevator, trying not to make a sound. Of course, it turned out that was all in vain when they heard quiet cackling from behind them.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he whipped his wand out and turned to face a group of Death Eaters emerging from the Department of Mysteries. "Too late, Snape," a haunted-looking woman cooed delightedly as they moved forwards. Snape pushed through the students to stand in front of them, hand tight around his wand. "I always knew you were a traitor. Had that_ look_ about you."

"Bellatrix," Snape hissed curtly. How hadn't it occurred to Harry before that Snape's cover was blown if any Death Eaters saw him?

Behind his back, Snape's hand was gesturing to them, probably motioning for them to run, as fast as possible. But Harry wasn't going to let Snape take the fall for him, after it was his stupidness that put them all in danger. Even if Fred was trying to tug him away.

Harry removed himself from Fred's grip and walked to stand at Snape's side. Snape glared at him furiously, and Harry had no doubt that, if they survived this, he would be subject to detention for the rest of his school life.

"Ooh, the kitty wants a cat-fight," Bellatrix exclaimed, wand in a shaky grip. Shaky not from fear, but from insane excitement and a weakness born from her long stay in Azkaban.

Another Death Eater, with long blond hair – most likely Lucius Malfoy – sneered underneath his mask – at Bellatrix or the students, it was hard to tell - and withdrew his own wand. The other Death Eaters followed suit.

Malfoy cast the first spell. "_Avada Kedava!" _

The battle exploded into action as Death Eaters rushed them. Harry ordered Neville, Luna and Ginny to erect a shield and stay at the back – they were the least experienced in life threatening situations. Ron and Hermione had been on too many adventures with him, and Fred and George constantly created their own trouble.

However, it was Harry who was grabbed from behind and dragged down the corridor while the others were preoccupied with the fight. Harry struggled, sinking claws and sharp teeth into the arms encasing him and stopping him raising his wand, but, despite grunts of pain, the Death Eater didn't give way.

He heard a door creak open, and he was shoved into a circular room, the door slowly closing behind them. He stumbled and turned back, only to see Lucius Malfoy removing his mask and spelling an 'X' on the door they'd come through. There were many more doors in the room.

As soon as the door clicked shut and Malfoy had cast a locking spell on it, he fisted a hand in Harry's hair. He cried out in pain, and was about to cast a spell now that his arms were released but, before he could, the room began to spin. It was all he could do to remain standing.

When the room came to a halt, Harry saw everything had changed places. The door with the 'X' was on the opposite side of the room.

Malfoy dragged Harry to a random door, opening it and shaking his head, before spelling it with another 'X' and closing it. This time, Harry couldn't remain on his feet as the nauseating spinning began again.

Seeing the moment of weakness, Malfoy grabbed his wand and pocketed it. Harry's eyes widened and he leapt at Malfoy. "Give it back!" he snarled. Malfoy chuckled and, with a flick of his wand, Harry was bound in tight, thick rope.

While Harry lay on the floor, struggling uselessly, Malfoy opened many doors, repeating his previous actions. Finally, after many spins, leaving Harry unmoving on the floor and feeling ill, Malfoy found the one he wanted.

"Come on, Potter," he grumbled, dragging Harry up and shoving him through the door, into another bizarre room.

They went through another few doors, Harry snarling explicatives, with Malfoy dragging him and not putting any part of his body too near Harry's mouth, lest he bite it, before they entered the strangest room yet. It appeared to be the end of the line, with no other doors leading off from it, so it must be the one Malfoy wanted.

The walls were lined with glowing orbs on shelves and a staircase lead upwards into shadows. In the centre of the room was a strange archway with a fluttering veil. They didn't go near it – in fact, Malfoy avoided it altogether. It felt wrong, cold, and Harry could swear he heard whispers coming from it.

He wondered what it was for.

Malfoy manhandled him up the staircase, stopping at one of the aisles of glowing orbs, and going down it. He was looking intently at the shelves, and Harry tried to see what, exactly, he was searching for. Underneath the orbs were silver plates with names and years carved on them.

"Ah, here we are," Malfoy informed him airily, as if he hadn't tied Harry up and forced him, against his will, into a creepy room, away from all his friends and, well, Snape.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked warily. Whatever Malfoy wanted, it couldn't be good. Malfoy smirked at him knowingly, and Harry narrowed his eyes, trying to hide the fear making his stomach clench.

Malfoy waved his wand, and one of Harry's arms was freed. He shook the tingly feeling out of it – the ropes had cut off a lot of circulation. His claws unfurled and his hand twitched, but before he could do anything, Malfoy grabbed his hand.

"Don't even think about it, Potter, or I will inflict more pain on you than you could_ ever_ imagine," he snarled. Harry glared back sullenly, not doubting the words for a second. Malfoy had proved himself more than capable of being heartless. He opened his mouth to retort, but something told him to shut up.

Satisfied by his silence, Malfoy moved his hand to one of the shelves, wrapping it around an orb. "Now, lift it off the shelf."

Harry let his hand just lie there. Malfoy shot him a dirty look and tried to pull his hand away, but Harry loosened his fingers so the orb wouldn't come with it. Harry didn't know what was so important about the glowing glass ball, but he knew he couldn't let Malfoy have it. It must have been this that the Order had been guarding so feverently, that Arthur Weasley had nearly got killed for.

He wasn't about to screw their plans up now.

"Foolish boy!" Malfoy yelled, losing all patience and pressing his hand down on the orb, hard. Harry hissed in pain as he felt a finger break under the pressure. "Pick it up!"

"No," Harry murmured back and, with a satisfied grin, unleashed his claws. Before Malfoy could react, Harry had dug the sharp nails into the glass orb, and _squeezed_.

The orb shattered.

Out of it rose a ghostly figure of a familiar-looking woman with large glasses. She began talking, and Malfoy tried to listen, but Harry distracted him by tackling him.

"_The one to defeat the dark lord…"_

"_Crucio!"_ Malfoy yelled, and Harry shouted in pain as he was engulfed by the spell. Malfoy grinned as Harry writhed on the floor, screaming out, mostly from thepain, but also to drown out the still-talking ghost.

"Blast it all, Potter!" Malfoy shouted, kicking Harry in the side as the woman faded away. "Couldn't you have been quieter?" Harry didn't have the breath left to point out that it was Malfoy who cast the extremely painful spell in the first place. Instead, he curled up, gulping in deep, sobbing breaths. He didn't think anyone could withstand such pain.

"Let him go!" Harry turned his head weakly to see Ron rushing down the aisle towards Malfoy, wand outstretched.

"No, Ron," Harry groaned, slowly pushing himself to his knees as Ron shot a stunning spell at Malfoy, who deflected it easily, and then shot a nasty-looking purple spell at Ron. Harry leapt at Ron's legs, bringing him down. The spell flew over the redhead by mere centimetres.

"Ron, you idiot," Harry snarled.

"Yes, you stupid boy. You'll pay for your blind heroism," Malfoy agreed, levelling his wand at Ron.

And then, the most welcome voice Harry had ever heard interrupted the curse that rested on Malfoy's lips.

"_Expelliarmus!" _It was Dumbledore.

XxXxXxX

**Last minute, I decided to scrap my previous idea, because it was just too predictable and stuck entirely too much to the book. So, instead, I'm writing a different battle and ending – only a few things will remain the same, for the sake of making sense.**

Thanks so much to all readers and reviewers, as always! You guys are absolutely amazing. 


	41. Chapter 42

As Dumbledore and Malfoy battled, Ron dragged Harry away from the scene, quite against Harry's will – he wanted to help Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore's fine! Like Malfoy could even gain an inch on him," Ron reassured him as they ran down the large staircase. "Now, we better find the others before they die from worry, and then it won't be Dumbledore you're concerned about."

Harry nodded and ran with Ron instead of against him. There was a huge battle going on – more Death Eaters had arrived, and with them, more Order of the Phoenix members. Harry and Ron continuously had to duck and dodge flashing spells. Some of the spells looked awful.

"I see them!" Harry exclaimed, spotting unmistakable vibrant orange hair among swarms of black robes. Hermione was bravely fighting some Death Eaters, with Ginny sitting behind her, clutching her leg. Neville's nose was bleeding, and most of his spells were going wrong, but Harry still felt proud of him.

"See that?" Ron murmured to him, noticing the expression on Harry's face. "You did that."

Harry shook his head. "Nah, Neville did that. He just needed a little help."

Ron grinned. "Whatever you say, mate." He then drew out his wand and stood beside the struggling Neville. Harry shot down a Death Eater creeping up on Fred with a stunner. Fred turned to him, grinned, and went back to his battle.

"We need to get you out of here," George announced, appearing behind Harry suddenly.

"_Expelliarmus_. Why? I caused this, I need to help!" Harry argued back. George rolled his eyes.

"Because – _Stupefy_ – you're the one in the most danger! We need to get you out before Voldemort strolls in and – bloody hell, _Expelliarmus_ – chops your head off."

"Better he targets me than someone else. _Petrificus Totalus!" _Harry countered. He'd rather he was targeted than one of his friends, just because he'd been too much of a wimp to stay and tackle Voldemort.

"No, we're getting you out of here," Fred said from behind him, voice firm. Without further ado, an arm was wrapped around him, and he found himself being dragged from the battle.

"Put me down! Fred!" Harry yelled, digging claws into Fred's arm, wanting to get back into the battle. "You can't do thi- Sirius!" he gasped, cutting himself off, as he spotted his Godfather among the recently arrived Order members. The man was battling a woman who looked clearly insane, and Harry wanted to go help him.

Sirius' eyes met Harry's for a moment, and widened. He looked past him, to Fred. "What're you waiting for?! Get him out!" Fred was quick to agree and, before Harry could have his say, he was across the room, and out the door, Fred and George behind him and Hermione and Ron bringing up the rear, supporting Ginny between he and Neville. Luna somehow found the will to skip in front of Harry and Fred, and Harry barely resisted the urge to kick her for being so casual.

They entered the spinning room, and Harry groaned as the door shut and they were spun around again, curling deeper into Fred's arms (he wasn't entirely certain when he'd become willing to be embraced). George ran his fingers through his hair and petted his cat ears, but it didn't stop the disorientation when the room stopped moving. Ron stumbled about blearily for a few moments, leaving Hermione to hold Ginny up.

"Which one's the way out?" Neville asked despairingly. Some doors had 'X's on, from Malfoy presumably. After opening a few, and leaving them open so the room didn't spin, they discovered the way out, and Harry was turned away from trying to escape back into the battle, and frog-marched out of the Department of Mysteries.

The moment they passed the door, the whole group breathed a sigh of relief, even Harry, although he twitched anxiously, hoping the battle was going fine. However, with Dumbledore there, there was no way the Order could lose.

That didn't stop him worrying about Sirius.

"C'mon, Dumbledore said we need to floo to his office," George announced, grabbing Harry's hand and beginning to run, causing Harry to run along with him reluctantly.

The atrium was bright and deserted when they reached it, the fountain still trickling, loud enough to cover the sounds of their footsteps as they hurried towards the fireplaces lining one wall.

It didn't register that the fountain had stopped until Harry was at the fireplace. Harry frowned, cat ears perking up, and turned around, seeing that water was no longer flowing. That couldn't be good.

Harry didn't tell the others, instead, he hurried them along into the fireplace. Had he told them, they would have panicked, and it would have turned into chaos. Neville went through first to catch Ginny, and then Ginny, Hermione following after, and then Ron. It was as Fred put his foot into the green fire that Harry's scar seared with pain, and a spell shot through the air.

Harry pushed George down, and the spell struck the fireplace, instead of the redhead. Fred quickly hopped out of the way, turning back as George pulled Harry up, placing himself in front of the catboy.

"Oh Merlin," Fred hissed, eyes widening. Harry, clutching his head, had a good idea of just who arrived, and shuffled his way out from behind George to meet Lord Voldemort head on.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed, voice as high and body as emaciated as last year, in the graveyard. Harry felt himself trembling, but he raised his wand anyway, useless though it would undoubtedly be. However, with Priori Incantatem, he could at least stop Voldemort casting any spells.

It was his one defence.

Just as Voldemort sneered and raised his wand as well, Dumbledore appeared in between them, quite suddenly. His back was to Harry, but that didn't stop him from addressing the boy. "Harry, don't interfere. The floo connection has been cut off, but I will protect you."

With that, Dumbledore focused his full attention on Voldemort. The duel between them was awe-inspiring, and George and Fred used Harry's distraction to pull him away, behind them, pressed up against the wall. Their protection was soon joined by a statue, taken from the fountain and animated, blocking any spells Voldemort attempted to send their way, and also stopping the youths from interfering.

However, a well placed curse from Voldemort had Dumbledore down on the floor, and then Voldemort disappeared entirely, with not even a sound. Tense, they all looked around from him.

Harry cried out as a jet of green light suddenly shot out from a corner, and struck Fred in the side. Fred didn't even have time to make a sound as he crumpled to the floor, George falling onto his knees beside him in despair.

The light. _Green _light. There could be no way that that was anything else, could there?

A cold feeling gripped his heart and refused to let go as Dumbledore hurried over, sending spells into the corner, although it was useless. Voldemort had already disappeared again, most likely still somewhere in the room.

Dumbledore knelt by Fred's side and checked his pulse. Before he had time to confirm Harry's greatest fear made reality, Harry suddenly felt like someone had punched him in the head.

Without even a sound, he crumpled to the ground, clutching his head tight. The previous throbbing of his scar had turned into an acute, mind-numbing agony, and he wanted it out, wanted the pain, whatever had caused the pain, out of his head.

He writhed on the ground, vaguely hearing voices call out to him, before a dark feeling began to creep over his mind, invading it, not even giving him a chance to fend it off. And somehow he knew, without a doubt, that it was Voldemort, in his head, plundering his mind and showing no mercy.

And Harry also knew he couldn't let that happen.

Fred was fucking dead because of Voldemort, and the pain seized his heart, despite the activity going on in his mind. Rage rose to the surface, anger like he'd never before known, as everything he remembered about Fred, his smell, his touch, his smile, burst through his mind. It didn't just stop at Fred – he was remembering George, wishing he could see George, alive George, and hoping to Merlin that Voldemort hadn't taken him too, because Harry was so fucking stupid, and let Voldemort kill one of his lovers.

The presence in his mind, Voldemort's presence, was still battling to control him, but, for some reason, not succeeding. Harry didn't take notice, thoughts of the twins too strong in his mind, anguish seizing him and not letting go.

He only noticed when the presence began retreating swiftly. Seconds after, it was gone and Harry, shaking, dizzy, and confused, succumbed to darkness.

XxXxXxX

He awoke a few minutes later to Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkling down on him. "Ah, Harry, you're awake," he pointed out the obvious.

Harry opened his mouth, making an odd, hoarse squeak, before he cleared his throat. "Guess I am," he replied, trying to sit up. Dumbledore helped him up. Harry's head still throbbed and made it hard to think. "What-what happened?"

Dumbledore's expression turned grave, and then his gaze moved to the side. Harry followed it, eyes widening when he saw a group of medics bent over Fred, who lay splayed on the floor, not moving. Harry couldn't see his face.

"Is he- he's not…"

Suddenly, George was by his side, on his knees. He opened his arms, and Harry practically fell into his embrace. "He's not dead, right? He just… he can't be…"

George sighed against his hair. "They won't tell me anything. But… I don't think it was the Killing Curse. 'Else they wouldn't be trying to help him." Dumbledore nodded at George's words.

"Harry, go back to my office. The floo's working again. We need to have a long talk," Dumbledore told him. Harry nodded, not sure what to say. He couldn't think of anything but Fred, being struck down by green light. So similar to what he saw through Dementors.

"I'll stay with Fred, update you on what's happening," George told him softly, standing and helping Harry up. Harry weakly fell against him, head pounding, and George held him tight, burying his face in his hair. Harry felt lips press against him, and he squeezed George tight.

"I can stay with you, if you want. I can talk to Dumbledore later," Harry told him, pulling away and looking into George's sad, gorgeous eyes. George smiled and pushed a lock of hair from his face.

"Don't worry, Kitten, I'll be fine. And so will Fred, you'll see." George then began pushing him towards a fireplace, making sure Harry gripped some floo powder. Before Harry threw the powder in, George spun him around and pressed a desperate kiss to his lips. Harry pressed back against him, just as desperate for some contact, some reassurance.

"Love you so much, Harry," George whispered softly. Harry smiled, a little strained, but real. His first real smile in months.

"I love you too."

George spun him around again, to face the fire, and Harry threw the powder in, calling out "Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts!"

George watched him go with a sad, wistful look.

XxXxXxX

**Double update! Look! . **


	42. Chapter 43

Harry had been whisked away to Dumbledore's office seconds later, thoroughly shaken up.

He'd been left in the office on his own as Dumbledore remained at the Ministry to discuss the going-on's that almost the entirety of the staff had seen, alerted by security guards at their own homes, no doubt. At the very least, Fudge could no longer deny the existence of Voldemort.

Harry stared numbly at Fawkes from his seat in front of Albus' large desk. Fawkes was trilling soothingly, but it wasn't being acknowledged. Harry couldn't feel or see anything, glazed green eyes looking but not seeing, mind completely shut down.

If Voldemort had waited a while to possess him, he would have found that moment to be absolutely perfect. Harry wouldn't have put up a fight. He wouldn't have even noticed. Maybe it would have killed him.

The fire flared green, and out stepped the Headmaster, who looked around his old, much missed office for a moment with satisfaction – it was rare to find such feelings in the days of war, and he had to savour each and every moment of happiness.

He then turned to Harry, mood darkening when he saw the broken, pale face, half covered in blood that had leaked from his open scar. The lightning-bolt cut had scabbed over, and would soon turn back to its scar-like state, such was the darkness of curse magic.

Harry slowly turned to Dumbledore, desperation creeping into his eyes – the first emotion he'd felt since entering the office. That haunted look, set in a face covered in blood, the look older than Harry's sixteen years, Dumbledore felt a chill creep up his spine.

Not for the first time, he felt remorse almost cripple him, and he had to keep from staggering. He wished Voldemort had never existed, had never targeted Harry. He wished he hadn't put Harry with the Dursleys, he wished he'd never believed Sirius guilty, and he wished Harry hadn't seen the things he'd seen.

He _wished_.

Dumbledore moved to sit in his chair behind his desk, still soft, if slightly dusty. Obviously, the house elves had been too scared to clean much, even though they'd been allowed in. He wondered how the school had fared without him, feeling remorse for leaving the students in the clutches of Umbridge.

But he doubted she'd hurt them – she was a Ministry official.

"Harry," Dumbledore started. Harry's head jerked up. The desperate look still hung about his eyes. Dumbledore resisted reaching out to stroke the boy's cheeks. He looked so forlorn – even his cat ears were drooping as if the last of their life had been sucked out of them.

"I believe there have been many misunderstandings surrounding tonight's events," he continued, boring deep into Harry's eyes as the events that had transpired flashed in the boy's mind. He tackled each one as he saw them. "Mr and Mr Weasley were both relatively safe, and have never been captured by Voldemort. He, unfortunately, discovered the connection you two share through your scar, the one that allowed you to see through his eyes. Or rather, through Nagini's eyes."

Harry remembered. He'd thought he'd been possessed. But he's been wrong – real possession was much worse.

"He exploited you, using information he'd gathered from Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore saw the scowl on Harry's face at the mention of Malfoy – apparently, he'd always been lingering in the corner, unnoticed. "Mr Malfoy told me all this in a letter – he apparently didn't realise the extent of Voldemort's machinations. Do not be angry at him, he's far more naive than you.

"Voldemort tricked you through a dream, knowing your love and protection over your friends and, more importantly, Fred and George. As such, you didn't hesitate in following your vision to the Department of Ministries."

"But… but I…" Harry was frowning, struggling to phrase his thoughts. He felt like his mind wasn't connected to his lips, to any other part of his body. He could barely move. "The clock! Mrs Weasley's clock. I flooed the Burrow, and her clock said Fred and George were in danger… They weren't even there."

Dumbledore sighed. "Ah, that most marvellous clock. I've always wondered when it would begin to cause trouble," he murmured, almost fondly. "The Weasleys have been staying at Headquarters lately. Fred and George were concocting another of their ingenious experiments, and it put them in brief danger when it exploded and set their room on fire."

Harry felt his lips twitch upwards, before he remembered that he may never be able to see or hear Fred making a prank, see the mischief dancing in his eyes when he'd successfully played a practical joke. And if Fred died, George would never be the same, either.

It was like a blow to the stomach, and sobered him up.

"So… there wasn't even any reason for going to the Department of Mysteries?" Harry finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence, in a voice hoarse from emotions. "He died… for nothing…"

"Harry," Dumbledore announced, leaning forward, commanding Harry's attention. "Fred Weasley is now stable, and the healers are moving him to St Mungo's. He's in little danger of dying."

Harry's head jerked upwards. Finally, some real emotion. His eyes burned with confusion. "W-What?" he snapped, before shaking his head. "Dumbledore… Professor Dumbledore, I know what I saw. But I appreciate the thought…"

Dumbledore frowned. "It wasn't the Killing Curse. Mr Weasley, erm, George, wasn't just trying to lift your spirits. The curse that Voldemort used was harmful, but wouldn't kill instantly. The Killing Curse takes a deal of concentration, which Voldemort didn't have, appearing suddenly, and then disappearing just as quickly, while also evading myself."

"No, I don't… I don't believe it…" Harry refused to allow himself to feel hope again, false hope that would be crushed. Dumbledore was just trying to make him feel better. In the long term, it wouldn't work.

Dumbledore sighed, and touched his temple with his wand suddenly. Harry watched the familiar process as Dumbledore pulled out a strand of memory, setting it into the pensive standing on his desk.

He then tapped the pensive with his wand, and Harry watched as the small, silver figures of St Mungo's workers appeared, surrounding a floating gurney, with Fred on it.

"_We've stabilised him, and stopped the curse from doing any more damage. Once we get him to St Mungo's, we can heal the damage already done…"  
_  
The memory faded back into the pensive, leaving Harry with his jaw hanging open, absolutely frozen.

And then a huge grin broke out onto his face, as it hit him. Fred was _alive_.

"He's… he's alive?" he asked, just to confirm it, one last time. Dumbledore nodded, a smile spreading across his face as well. "He's alive!" He would never get used to saying that.

"Yes, Mr and Mr Weasley are at St Mungo's at the moment. George was hit by a couple of nasty cruciatris', and Fred is still unconscious. They'll be patched up in no time, and transferred to the Hospital Wing tonight."

"Can I go and see them?" Harry asked enthusiastically, previous numbness completely fleeing him, tail swinging back and forth in agitation. He had to see them, to feel them and know this was all _real_.

Dumbledore's smile suddenly faded, and Harry's brow creased in confusion.

"Yes, in a while. There's something I need to tell you first."

XxXxXxX

Harry was horrified, and shocked.

Dumbledore had just revealed the whole prophecy to him, and Harry felt numb all over again. He'd been through too much that night and he didn't think his body would continue to handle the stress much longer.

"I think I should go to the Hospital Wing now," Harry mumbled, wanting to see the twins, if they'd arrived. They'd be able to comfort him.

He had to _kill Voldemort_.

"Maybe that would be wise," Dumbledore agreed, concerned at Harry's pallor and shakiness. "But before you leave… one last thing."

Harry stared at him – what else could there be? How much more would he pile on Harry?

"We have found a way to remove your various feline features and undo Miss Weasley's potion."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. _Oh_.

"I know this comes to you very late, and I apologise for that, but if you would like, me and Professor Snape could remove them tomorrow. It's a taxing, long spell, so it would be best when none of us are so tired."

"Um…" Harry said, unsure of what to say, really. How many times was he going to be taken by surprise? "Can I… think about it?"

Dumbledore looked taken aback – it was well known that Harry detested his ears and tail, if only because so many people made fun of them. He thought that he would be ecstatic to have them removed.

"Well, of course. It's your decision, after all," he announced. Harry nodded gratefully, and got up from his up-righted chair, eyes weary. He looked utterly bedraggled after the night they'd had. The dried blood felt itchy against his skin.

"Well, I'll just go to the hospital wing," Harry said, as if it needed to be confirmed as to where he was going. Nerves were suddenly tightening his stomach at the thought of seeing the twins again. It was like this was the first time he was going to see them.

He felt apprehensive.

Dumbledore nodded. "Again, I am truly sorry." Harry could see the truth in Dumbledore's eyes, the guilt that weighed heavily at him, a burden that Harry now also bared.

"I forgive you."

Dumbledore's eyes lightened, and the twinkle returned to them once more. Harry was glad to see it.

XxXxXxX

Harry walked very slowly to the Hospital Wing, feeling sweat trickle down his face, partly from the strain of any movement at all due to his whole body burning from exhaustion, and partly out of sickening worry.

He'd led all his friends into danger, and almost-death. It had been sheer luck Fred wasn't dead. Would they ever forgive him?

Would he ever forgive himself?

He stopped outside the doors, trying to take in even breaths and failing completely. He vaguely hoped he hyperventilated, fainting and thus putting off the inevitable.

Finally, he hesitantly pushed open the doors. Inside, Madam Pomfrey was bustling about, muttering under her breath. Neville, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were all lying on separate beds. Ron and Hermione were unconscious, while Neville and Ginny were sitting up and talking to each other. A large black dog lay on one bed, getting disapproving looks from Pomfrey. Sirius, in his animagus form.

Harry gazed past them, eyes frantically searching out the twins. His heart lifted when he saw bright red hair, two sets of it, in fact.

Fred was lying down, with George sitting at the end of his bed, and nattering endlessly. George was laughing, but his eyes turned to Harry suddenly, as if he had super-Harry-senses.

Fred stopped talking suddenly, gazing in the same direction as his brother. For a moment, all three were still as statues.

And then, with a large grin, Fred and George called his name in unison, and Harry ran towards them, right into their waiting arms.

XxXxXxX

**;;Sniffle;;**

One more chapter, and then an epilogue! Oh dear, I'm feeling all emotional.

So, yes, everyone's alive and well. Isn't that bizarre, coming from me? I feel like I've cheated myself. But in a good way :P

Again, thank you so much for all the reviews! You lot are so great!


	43. Chapter 44

Harry looked out at the lake moodily, not really seeing the large expanse of water. His mind was too full, swirling with thoughts of the prophecy and what it meant.

Everyone had survived, it seemed. Ron was back to normal and Hermione had woken a few days ago. The spell used on Fred had been deadly, draining him of his energy, if not treated as quick as it had been. Dark magic, Dumbledore had said, and left it at that. The twins were staying at the school for the rest of the year, probably to keep an eye on Harry, who hadn't been in the best of moods.

'_For neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_

Harry shuddered. He'd always had an inkling that he would be a key part in the war on Voldemort – he'd always found himself thrust into the middle of fights, after all, ever since he was a baby. The prophecy, however, made it official. There was no escape from his destiny now, and he understood why Dumbledore had shielded it from him for so long.

He wished he'd never heard it.

"Want to talk?" a voice asked, startling Harry out of his brooding. He looked up at a familiar face, Fred. Fred sat down next to him heavily, curling an arm around his waist. George collapsed on his other side, beginning to rub his ears.

"Need a caring ear?"

"A shoulder to cry on?"

"A confidant?"

Harry grinned wryly at the twins. He hadn't told them about the prophecy – he hadn't told anyone, in fact. Everyone already worried about him so much, he didn't want them to feel like he was at that moment. Consumed with worry, depressed. Determined.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Harry murmured, claws subconsciously kneading at the grass beneath his hands nervously.

"The mark tells us different, kitten," George announced. Harry frowned, turning to him, completely perturbed. At his look, George laughed. "You don't think it's a one-way thing, do you?"

After he'd felt his mark heating up and cooling off periodically during the incident at the Department of Mysteries, Fred and George had explained to him why. It had been telling him they were in danger, when they were dangerously close to killing themselves via a prank – which had been a key factor in Harry going on a rescue mission – and then been caught in the fight.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked cautiously, already having an idea of which direction they were heading in, but hoping it was something completely different. Because there would be no denying all wasn't well if their bond was telling them something.

"Something's wrong," Fred chimed in, fixing him with a stern gaze. "Now, what is it?"

Harry gaped at them for a moment, before shaking his head so fast his cat ears flapped.

"Nothing, all right?" He didn't look at either of them, gazing out at the lake again. A tentacle rose from the water and waved at them lazily. Fred and George waved back at the giant squid.

A hand was suddenly warm against his cheek, and Harry's head was turned to look right into George's determined eyes.

"You've no idea how much we really love you," George murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Fred's lips were against his neck, trailing up his jaw, and then capturing his lips once George let them go.

"Please, we want to help you," Fred told him softly. Harry looked at Fred for a moment, before turning his gaze to George. There was no hint of mischief in their usually care-free blue eyes. Harry sighed.

"All right then," he murmured.

And then he told them all about the prophecy.

XxXxXxX

"Professor," Harry said as he stepped into Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore looking for all the world like he'd been expecting Harry, even though Harry had been avoiding him for a week now.

"Harry," Dumbledore greeted, a fond smile crossing his face. "I take it you've made your decision?"

Harry nodded. "I have."

XxXxXxX

"Hey, Harry, what did you need with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked curiously as they lounged in the common room, enjoying not having any exams to worry about, everyone looking forward to going home for the summer.

Everyone except for Harry, of course.

Harry shrugged. "Just wanted to clear up a few things," he said, unconsciously fiddling with his cat ears, tail flickering lazily behind him as he lay on his stomach on the floor, a Potions textbook in front of him, surrounded by parchment. Snape had already given them their summer work, and Hermione was adamant they started as soon as possible.

A sudden heavy weight on his back made Harry go 'oof!', and then hiss in cat-like way. He turned back to see George sitting on him and grinning, trying to capture his tail, which was evading him desperately.

"George!" Harry snarled, although it fell on deaf ears. He sent a pleading look to Ron and Hermione, who were looking amused, and clearly in no mood to help him. He snarled at them and then dug his claws into the carpet, trying to drag himself from under George.

Hermione and Ron dissolved into helpless laughter at the desperate action, while George managed to grab his tail and begin torturing it by stroking down it the wrong way.

"Nooo," Harry moaned, shuddering with displeasure. George laughed and stroked it the right way, smoothing the sleek black fur, and making Harry feel instantly better. "You're pure evil."

"Why thank you."

XxXxXxX

"Harry, you know we love you no matter what, right?" Harry startled at the voice in his ear, turning to see Fred leaning over his seat in the Common Room. Harry frowned.

"Erm, I guess," he replied, not sure what to say to that. It was quite random, and the seriousness of Fred's voice was even more random.

"Even if you were Dumbledore-old, or sporadically turned into a girl, or were cursed with permanent blueness, we'd love you," continued Fred, unnerving Harry.

"Are you planning on turning me into a girl?" Somehow, he wouldn't put it past them. They'd turned Colin Creevey into a goblin last week when the boy irritated Harry. He'd tried to tell them off, but he was laughing too much.

Fred chuckled. "No, nothing like that." He jumped over the sofa, sitting down and pulling Harry into his lap. Harry purred and rubbed his head against his jaw, purring. "It's just… An_ informant_ of mine told me that Dumbledore had devised a way for you to lose the cat ears." Harry paused, then pulled away to look at Fred, wincing. "But you didn't."

"Well, it's just… I…" Harry trailed off, not entirely certain what to say. 'I like being a cat' was ridiculous, and sure to get him laughed at. Especially with the way he constantly complained.

"Harry, if you've done it because, I don't know, you think me and George would only love you as a cat, then you're being ridiculous. I can't speak for George, but I thought you were bloody gorgeous before you had cat ears."

"So, you're saying I'm not gorgeous now?" Harry asked, mock-offended. Fred laughed, shaking his head.

"I could never say that," he murmured, lips pressing against Harry's, and then again, before trailing down his jaw. "You're sexy." Harry gasped as Fred's tongue flickered the soft skin behind his ear. "So hot." Kisses down his neck, tongue occasionally meeting skin, leaving a wet trail. Harry's breath began to come in pants.

"Oi oi," a voice interrupted, and they turned to see George collapse on the other side of Harry, wrapping an arm around his waist and drawing him away from Fred, sticking out his tongue at his twin, who poked his tongue out in retaliation. "So, you made it clear yet that, under no uncertain terms, we love Harry for Harry, not for being a cat-boy?" Harry gaped at George

"I was building up to it, before you interrupted," Fred retorted, prompting George to raise his eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Looked like you were building up something else," he murmured, and Fred's expression turned aghast.

"George Arthur Weasley!" he exclaimed, and Harry laughed as George repeated him in a nasal voice. "And you talk about me not getting to the bloody point."

"I've got to the point already, it's your turn now," George told him and Fred made a face, not liking being proven wrong.

"Look, Harry," the redhead started, drawing Harry's attention from the squabble and to Fred, who was looking at him earnestly again in that eerie way. Harry didn't like the twins looking anything less than playful – it always seemed to lead to something bad.

"If you refused Dumbledore because you think we wouldn't like it… then you should go back and tell him you've changed your mind, because what we think shouldn't rule your life."

Harry looked at Fred for a moment, then turned to George. He then rolled his eyes.

"I didn't… make my decision because of what I thought you'd like. I've just… kind of, slightly got used to being a cat. It would just be bizarre, now, not to be cat-like. Even if it _was_ forced on me." _Plus it reminds me of being led to you, and I don't want to part with the reminder. _

Because it reminded him, even when things got bad – and they would get bad, of that he had no doubt – he still had the twins, and always would.

"Aww, our pretty little kitty wuvs his pretty little ears – "

" – Not to mention his pretty little tail – "

" – And his pretty little temper," George finished, getting hissed at by Harry for the ribbing. Fred laughed, and got growled at.

XxXxXxX

"Last night at Hogwarts," Fred murmured wonderingly, staring up as he lay on his bed in the dark. Harry 'hmmed' in agreement, sprawled out on top of him and thoroughly enjoying having his ears petted. He was glad of his decision to keep his cat appendages.

"Hard to believe," George murmured from next to Fred, snuggled up into his brother's side. "We didn't even do our NEWTs."

"Who needs nasty old NEWTs to run a joke shop? That sort of job requires a far more complex intelligence," Fred announced loudly. Harry was glad there was a silencing charm around the bed, or else they'd have woken poor old Lee Jordan.

"Then why are you opening one up?" Harry wondered in an innocent voice.

"Oi!" George said, fingers seeking Harry's neck and beginning to tickle him. Harry moaned tiredly and tried to squirm away from the most annoying sensation he'd ever felt, but Fred kept him still with an arm around his waist.

"Unfair!" Harry gasped between helpless laughs. George laughed and moved closer, wrapping an arm around him and dragging him closer until he was sandwiched between the twins, Fred at his front and George at his back.

"Is that your wand or are you just pleased to see me?" Harry queered when he felt something hard poking him in the back. George snickered, rubbing his 'wand' against Harry's lower back. Fred chuckled under his breath as well, shifting so his own erection pressed into Harry's own.

"How about we get naked and make some sweet kitten loving?" Fred suggested. Harry and George groaned at the sheer awfulness of his words, although George wasted no time in stripping Harry of his boxers, and then removing his own.

Fred's clothing disappeared quickly as well, and there was nothing keeping them from feeling each other, which Harry was very glad for. Fred's erection throbbed against his own, and George's had slid between his cheeks, just resting there torturously.

Harry moved between them, trying to make them do something. He suddenly found himself terribly aroused and they weren't doing anything about it!

"Patience kitten," George whispered against his neck, before licking up to his jaw in one long, straight line that had Harry groaning. Fred's hand snuck up his chest, finding a nipple and pinching it teasingly.

It still wasn't moving fast enough, and Harry grunted with impatience, before suddenly wrapping a hand around Fred's shaft and moving upwards. His thumb rubbed against the dripping slit, and his tail wound backwards, finding George's nearly identical dick and winding around it.

"Christ, Harry," George moaned, panting wetly against his neck. Suddenly, he moved away, and Harry whined at the cold suddenly against his back, curling further against Fred and sucking on his neck. Fred was breathing heavily, abandoning Harry's nipples to grab his weeping shaft.

George was back shortly after, pressing open mouthed kisses to the back of his neck. Something thin and hard rested against Harry's arse hole, and he realised George had been fetching his actual wand. A whispered spell later, and Harry was stretched wider than he'd been in a while, and dripping with lube.

Fred's fingers crept into his gaping hole, three sliding in easily, and both he and Harry groaned.

"Fuck, it's been too long," Fred murmured, pressing his lips against Harry's passionately. Harry kissed back with equal amounts of fire, and arched closer when a hand found his hair and tugged harshly. George's teeth latched into his neck, biting down just the way Harry liked it, tongue wetting the skin pulled into his mouth.

"Please," Harry begged, pulling away from Fred for a moment, before he was pulled back by the hand wound in his hair.

George was the first to answer his plea, lining his cock against Harry's entrance and pushing into him in one smooth glide. It had been a long time, but Harry was stretched so much he didn't feel pain, just overwhelming pleasure. He moaned loudly into Fred's hot mouth.

"You feel so _fucking_ good," George growled into his cat ear, before biting down on the tip very lightly. "Squeezing around me. Your cute, tight hole's begging me for more of my cock, it's begging me to fuck it hard. Isn't it, Harry?"

Harry nodded frantically, arching back. Fred pressed soft kisses to his neck. "Fuck yes, please, George! Fuck me, please."

George grinned against his skin and pulled back until he was nearly out, before slamming back into Harry, grazing his prostate torturously.

"Reckon you can handle two of us, kitten?" Fred asked him, slightly concerned and not making any move to fill Harry. "It's been so long…"

"Please, Fred… I can take it," Harry said between breathless groans as George ruthlessly fucked him. The thought of both of them in him again, filling him wider than he thought he could go, made his erection leak even more pre-cum.

"Just tell if it hurts," George told him softly, stilling inside him. He shared a look at Fred, who nodded, and then lined his erection up at Harry's hole. Harry consciously relaxed, helped by George's hands stroking his waist soothingly.

Fred nudged inside him. Harry grimaced slightly at the burning that started with Fred's mushroom- like head alongside George's throbbing erection. But then the head popped in, and the rest of the cock slid in easier.

"Doing so well, Kitten," George murmured, kissing his sweat-covered neck, the only sound above the harsh breathing and arousing squelches.

Fred was finally all the way in, and groaned, grabbing Harry's leg which was wrapped around his waist. Harry gasped as it was held up, spread wide, and then both twins moved in unison, pulling halfway out and ploughing back in, impaling him on two hard cocks at the same time.

"Oh shit!" Harry almost yelled, his words smothered by George's mouth as the red-head turned his face to him. Harry was in possible one of the most uncomfortable positions he'd ever felt, but he didn't care so long as Gorge's tongue remained firmly in his mouth and those two erections kept fucking him for all he was worth.

"Been so long… missed this so much…" Fred groaned, pulling him closer. George sat up slightly, still inside Harry, and manoeuvred them until Harry was sat in Fred's lap, and George was behind him, bending him forward and ploughing into him with animalistic fervour.

"So bloody close," George groaned. "Your arse milking me, wanting me to shoot deep inside you, to fill you to the brim with _my _cum. With _our_ cum." Harry nodded frantically, arching as Fred wrapped a hand around his own neglected erection, pumping it lazily. "Marking you as _ours_."

"Yours," Harry agreed, tightening as much as he could around the twins, thrusting back on them. Fred tightened his hand slightly, picking up his pace on Harry's cock. Harry didn't know whether to thrust into that hand or back against the invading cocks.

"_Please_," Harry groaned, not sure what he actually wanted. The twins, however, seemed to know exactly what it was he was asking for, and began thrusting even faster, pulling Harry back down on them as Fred's hand worked Harry's erection faster and faster. George wound a hand around Harry and began fondling his nipples, licking his cat ears, which almost seemed to strain in his direction.

"I'm… fuck, I'm cumming!" was all the warning they got before Harry released with a cat-like cry, spilling into Fred's hand.

When Harry had released everything, Fred grinned, moving his soaked hand up to his lips and slowly licking Harry's cum off his fingers, blue eyes dark and hooded.

George groaned loudly behind Harry and, which one last, hard thrust, held still as he spilled deep inside. Had Harry not been recovering, he probably would have become erect all over again at the sight of Fred, and as George's cum hitting his prostate and splashing across his inner walls.

Fred gasped sharply, wet hand moving to grab Harry's hip, and with a last cry, also shot his load into Harry, face in ecstasy.

When they released Harry, he fell, boneless, onto Fred's chest with a tired groan. George laughed, pulling him cum-covered dick out of him, and lay beside them, stroking Harry's back. With a wave of his wand, they were pretty much clean, although Harry could feel cum begin to trickle out of him where the spell hadn't reached. The sensation made him squirm, and a certain part of his anatomy twitch.

Fred felt it, and grinned, looking at George. "Round two?"

XxXxXxX

**Yum, smut. You didn't think I'd end this without more smut, did you? :P**

And look, a double update! Click to go to the next chapter. The last chapter :O


	44. Epilogue

**Double update – if you missed it, click to go back to the chapter before**

Last chapter! I just have to say I've loved each and every review you guys have left me, and I'm so grateful for all the response and support. This has been both a joy and a frustration to write, but I'm still sorry it's over. Hopefully you'll enjoy the ending, though :)

Love you all!

And also – Happy birthday Harry!

XxXxXxX

Harry stared out at the blurry scenery that whizzed on by from beyond the window of the train compartment. The Hogwarts Express had set off hours ago and was likely to reach Kings Cross soon. At least it meant Harry wouldn't have to sit down on a thinly-cushioned seat for much longer.

He winced and squirmed. Despite various healing ointments applied and downing a pain potion, he still ached in a very miserable way, a side-effect he hadn't thought about the night before. Then again, it was hard to rationalise when he was being touched again after months of no contact.

He smiled grimly out at the bright scenery. His time with the twins seemed quite bittersweet. Soon, he would be at the Dursley's, and the twins would be setting up their own joke shop. After the summer, he would be back at Hogwarts, and it would be exactly as it had been for the past months.

Harry wondered if Fred and George would even remember him when they had their joke shop up and running, taking up all of their time. After a lifetime of being cast aside by his relatives, Harry couldn't help but still have his doubts.

Thankfully, he was alone in the compartment, so no-one was there to see his brooding expression and try and cheer him up. Ron and Hermione were performing Prefect duties, and Fred and George were running around the train with Lee Jordan, playing various pranks that involved a large tarantula belonging to Lee, and the seventh year Hufflepuff girls.

At first, they'd been reluctant to leave Harry. In fact, ever since they'd heard of the prophecy, they'd barely left Harry's side, worrying just as much as their mother, Mrs Weasley, would, which made Harry smile.

He'd convinced them to have their last bit of fun at Hogwarts, and had even given them the idea with the tarantula, which they simply couldn't resist.

Harry smiled fondly to himself.

"Hey Harry." Harry turned to see Hermione and Ron entering, both looking flustered and not meeting his eye. Harry laughed as he took in the slightly ruffled clothing Ron's flaming ears.

"Hey guys. Have fun '_Prefecting'_?" Hermione scowled at him and moved to hit him upside the head while Ron blushed brightly and mumbled something unintelligible, sitting down across from Hermione.

Hermione sat next to Ron, taking his hand unashamedly. Harry grinned, glad his friends had finally got their act together. "It's about time. I guess I owe Neville five galleons though…"

"Harry James Potter!"

XxXxXxX

Harry stepped out of the train, looking around himself as he pulled his trunk after him. He spotted flaming red hair in the crowd of wizards and witches, and grinned, beginning to make his way towards the Weasley family for one last goodbye before he searched for the Dursleys in the muggle part of the station.

"Here you are, kitten," a voice announced, and then George's arm magically appeared around his waist. Fred was on Harry's other side, a luggage trolley in front of him. He hauled Harry's trunk onto it and began wheeling it while George tugged Harry along.

"I can do that my-" Harry began to protest, but George spun him around and silenced him with a quick kiss. Fred grinned at him and, in once swift movement, darted in for a kiss as well.

Harry stared at him, absolutely stunned. His sensitive hearing picked up gasps from the people around him, and he paled noticeably.

"_Fred_," Harry snarled, looking around at wide eyes. Fred grinned and gripped Harry's hand, wheeling the trolley with his other, as they started forward again.

"Who gives a fuck what these nosey buggers think? It's our life," Fred announced, very loudly. Harry groaned and looked down, blushing a bright red. Trust the twins to find some way to embarrass him, just when he thought he was in the clear.

"But what about what you've said, the public reaction and-" Again, Harry was cut off by fingers on his lips. George grinned at him, tugging on his bottom lip and then pulling his hand away to ruffle his hair.

"We've been thinking-"

"Never a good thing," Harry muttered, and George ignored him.

"-And we've decided that Voldemort already knows everything-"

"- Umbridge, and therefore probably the Ministry already know everything –"

" – And our friends all know or guessed."

"So if something bad were going to happen, it would've happened by now."

"Not to mention, with all this destined doom, we want to spend every moment with you."

"And besides, we know you'll be protected in Hogwarts." The grins on the twins faces told Harry they knew something he didn't, but then that often seemed to be the case with their devious plots. He'd pry it out of them when they weren't being gawped at like a circus show.

"Right, let's just get to your parents, all right?" Harry grumbled, deciding not to answer. His heart felt warm and fluttery, however. He'd always wanted them to all be able to show their affection in public. It seemed he was finally getting his wish.

Maybe his previous worries were just that, worries.

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, sweeping him up into a bone-breaking hug. At Harry's feet, a familiar large black dog barked excitedly, causing quite a racket. Harry shushed him, remembering how dangerous it was for Sirius to accompany them after Christmas. Twice in a row? Suicide.

Arthur smiled at him fondly, and Harry found himself grinning back. "I see you're all healed up."

"Thanks to you," Arthur told him, and when it seemed like he was about to start thanking Harry again for his 'rescue', Sirius pulled Harry's cat tail. Harry yowled and pulled away, grasping his tail and hissing.

Fred scooped Harry away with a chuckle while Harry attempted to get at Sirius, pride injured. Sirius just sat back, tail wagging happily and tongue lolling out of his mouth in the perfect picture of innocence that no-one bought for a second.

After a few more petty squabbles and a lot of tearful hugs, especially from Hermione, whose emotions were slightly unstable due to still feeling worn down from the curse from Dolhov, Harry was forced to leave the Weasleys and search for his relatives.

With a heavy heart, he stepped past the barrier into the muggle world, not to return to Hogwarts for more than a month. He trundled through the station with his trunk, Hedwig perched on top, garnering a few strange looks.

Finally, he spotted the Dursleys waiting impatiently near an exit. He wheeled over to them, and Uncle Vernon gazed down at him disparagingly through beady eyes. Dudley was whining at his mother for an ice-cream, and Aunt Petunia was placating him, saying there was ice-cream in the freezer when they got home.

"Boy," Uncle Vernon grunted in greeting. "Survived another year, have you?" He sounded disappointed.

Harry didn't say anything, and the family turned, intending to leave as soon as possible, when hands suddenly rested on each of Harry's shoulders.

"It seems Harry's forgot to tell you, but we're staying with him for the summer. You don't mind having us, do you?"

Harry's head swivelled to Fred, and then to George, mouth gaping open. It seemed the twins themselves had forgotten to tell him.

Uncle Vernon's neck turned red, and his moustache quivered. Aunt Petunia gaped in horror, and Dudley cried out in fear, hiding his large body behind his stick-thin mother.

"Now see here-" Uncle Vernon began, but George cleared his throat. Uncle Vernon's attention was subtly drawn to George's wand, tapping casually against his thigh.

"You can't do your freaky business outside of that damn school!" Uncle Vernon announced, although he didn't sound confident. The twins shared a conspirator smile.

"We're not going to school, so yes, we can," Fred told him and, with a tiny flick of his wand, had turned Dudley's hair a darker shade. Very subtle, so as to not draw attention, but enough to get his point across.

Uncle Vernon looked like he was about to attack them, but George laughed and pressed a hand to Harry's lower back, propelling him forward and grabbing his trunk from the trolley. Together, the three exited the station, the Dursleys following angrily behind, Uncle Vernon shouting about how he wouldn't allow even more freaks to pollute his own house.

"What-What are you doing?!" Harry hissed, incensed, and also extraordinarily happy, not that he would reveal that until he'd scolded the twins for the stupid plan, for not telling him, and for surprising his relatives.

"Why, I do believe we're getting into a car," Fred said, bemused, opening the door to the Dursleys' car as if he owned it. "Right, George?"

"Well, I dunno about you, but I'm opening the boot," George announced, and indeed, he had the boot open and was hauling Harry's trunk into it.

He then turned to a spluttering Uncle Vernon. "Thanks, mate, for being so understanding."

Oblivious to Uncle Vernon's fury, he opened the back door and slid in, pulling Harry in after him, and clutching his hand. Fred was in the driver's seat, and wound down the window. "Clearly, there's not enough room for us all. How about you get a bus and meet us back at your house?"

Fred then twirled his wand, and the car started. He wound the window back up and pulled away from the parking spot, his knowledge on handling a car most likely coming from the muggle-obsessed Mr Weasley.

"We were hardly going to leave you there. Who knows when Voldemort's next going to spring out and attack you?"

"Yes, you need constant surveillance at all times, we figure. You always seem to find trouble."

"In fact, you shouldn't even leave the bed, it's so dangerous," Fred decided, smirk devious.

Harry would have argued right back at them, usually - those two seemed intent on teasing and shocking him.

But he didn't.

Instead, he grinned and curled up next to George, who gladly wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Fred smiled at him affectionately through the mirror.

He'd been through a lot in his short fifteen years, and he was sure to go through so much more. Voldemort was still at large, Death Eaters were bound to begin attacking, and he had a prophecy to fulfil.

But at that moment, for once in his life, Harry Potter allowed himself to relax, and not worry. Whatever he did go through in the future, he was certain he'd always have the twins to lean on.

XxXxXxX


End file.
